Algo Mejor
by MikeTorrex
Summary: Somos tan insignificantes y a la vez somos la ultima esperanza de todo. -Sunset Shimmer-
1. prologo

**Nota:** **Hola, antes de comenzar me gustaría decir algunas cosas, primero, este es mi primer fic y manejara el mundo de equestria girls (si tu eres de los que odio la película tienes dos opciones, cerrar la página o darle una oportunidad al fic y ver qué te parece). Segundo, todo en esta historia tiene su porque, así que sientanse libres de preguntar lo que quieran sobre esta historia, por si se me olvida explicar algo de ella. Tercero, no será como en otros fics (yace, armonía quebrada o la impredecible magia del amor) que tocan momentos muy controversiales como tema principal, desde el aspecto de violaciones, Gore o sexo (pero eso no evitará que se vea un poco de eso en esta historia) así que, estad preparados para algunas situaciones muy especiales. Otro dato que quiero agregar es que he corregido algunos aspectos de liteatura para que se pueda apreciar mejor la historia. Ahora si, a lo que mas querían, espero les guste** **. (Música de inspiración para este capitulo-Doctor Who sounstrack series 5: Down to earth)**

* * *

Prólogo.

El día estaba finalizando, el sol se ocultába muy despacio para darle paso a la noche, señal de que ya venía siendo hora de descansar, pero, en una ciudad como esa era casi imposible, ya que las calles estaban iluminadas por los edificios, y había gente caminando por todos lados, y todo esto pasaba justo después de la puesta de sol.

Esta se oculto y empezó a salir la luna magestuosa acompañada por las estrellas. Todas brillaban y decorando el cielo oscuro, lizo y sin muchas nubes, algunos aviones podían volar sin problema, incluso, una estrella fugaz cruzo veloz, atravesando la luna verticalmente, eso era muy raro, ya que últimamente no se han visto muchas de esas por ese lugar, lo que haría mucho más raro el hecho de que otra pasara por la misma dirección y otra, y otra.

Cosa muy extraña, ya que solo pasaba por esa misma trayectoria, aunque las personas no llegaban a notar el cuerpo celeste debido a algunas nubes que se cruzaban o simplemente les daba igual, sin embargo, seguía apareciendo en el mismo lugar, aunque más que estrella fugaz, era una especie de piedra plateada en forma de diamante, no se alcanzaba a ver la roca, solo la llamarada que le rodeaba dándole esa forma.

Esta seguía apareciendo constantemente, con menos frecuencia, pero seguía apareciendo y daba la sensación de no detenerse y, en un momento dado, empezó a girar de forma descontrolada, expulsando chispas de si mismo debido a que dentro de aquel objeto, se encontraba alguien moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de controlar la bola de fuego.

- **WOOOOOOOOOW** \- gritaba el tipo como si estuviera en una especie de feria.

– **JAJA QUE LOCURA** \- decía riéndose a carcajadas, estaba moviéndose descontroladamente de un lado a otro subiendo y bajando palancas

– **B** **ien la invisibilidad activada** \- dijo revisando una pequeña luz amarilla encendida, cuando sin previo aviso, el objeto hiso un estrepitoso sonido de descarga y perdió el control de si, haciendo volteretas sin dirección fija.

Este acontecimiento habría sido extremadamente raro en cualquier mundo, pero no en aquella ciudad, ellos ya habían presenciado algo mucho más raro que esto, algo que tenía que ver con magia, viajes entre mundos y ponis. Todo a causa de alguien especial, alguien que ahora intenta reivindicarse, alguien tan dura como amable, alguien que cometió muchos errores y lucha por corregirlos y hasta ahora se ha mantenido fuerte ante la indiferencia de un mundo no tan amigable, pero con buenas experiencias y amistades, ese alguien, era Sunset Shimmer y poco o nada sabia de el rumbo que su vida iba a tomar.

Tic...tac...tic...tac

El sonido de un reloj se escucho en una dimensión completamente diferente, dicho reloj estaba rodeado por una densa neblina que no dejaba ver nada mas que dicho aparato, pero el reloj se detuvo al tiempo que unos chasquidos se escucharon y un ser de aspecto humanoide y con tatuajes rojos se acercó a él.

 **-La realidad se pudre lentamente, pero yo le daré un nuevo rumbo-** volvió a chasquear los dedos y el reloj continuo avanzando **-pero todo a su tiempo, primero debemos preguntarnos ¿Como acabara esta historia?-**

La cámara se aleja rápidamente hacia arriba, saliendo de la atmósfera de ese lugar hasta ver una inmensa nube de polvo rodeada por estrellas, siguió alejándose hasta ver un sistema solar en todo su esplendor y continuó hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la vista de muchos mundos, dimensiones alternas, las mismas historias vistas desde otro plano, mostradas en pequeñas nubes de luz con imágenes, series de imágenes flotaban por la nada hasta topar con una que mostraba un lugar en particular, marcada con un pequeño letrero en la parte de abajo "Equestria"

Pero la imagen cambio, mostrando a una joven chica de piel anaranjada y cabello color fuego quebradizo, durmiendo plácidamente sobre su almohada con rostro sereno, el pequeño letrero cambio poniendo el nombre de "Sunset Shimmer"

Incluso los más escépticos se preguntan ¿Como va a terminar esta historia retorcida?

* * *

 **Nota: Bueno, hasta aquí el prologo sé que es demasiado corto (esto era más como un tipo teaser-trailer de la historia) pero tratare de medir lo que escribo para ver que tan largos debo hacer los capítulos y pueda disfrutarse mas, también decir que tratare (hago énfasis en tratare) de subir un capitulo por semana para darme tiempo a inspirarme. En fin, dejen su reviews para saber que les parece y hasta la próxima.**


	2. La rutina de siempre

**Nota: Bien he aquí el primer capítulo que es básicamente una introducción a lo que ha sido la vida de Sunset después de haber hecho lo que hiso en la primera película y si el prologo te hiso poner cara de WTF espera que aun falta más.**

* * *

La rutina de siempre.

2 de Marzo

 _"Diario de Sunset Shimmer_

 _Hace mucho que no me atrevo o más bien no he querido escribir aquí, pero no hace falta decir que las cosas se han puesto un poco duras…no, corrijo, muy duras, después de aquel incidente en Canterlot, se han empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, me odian a muerte, pero como culparlos, si planeaba esclavizarlos a todos para luego ir a conquistar un mundo diferente gobernado por ponis, que ahora que lo escribo se oye como una idea bastante estúpida, yo soy estúpida…y tanto es así que no me cabe en la cabeza que después de las cosas horribles que he hecho, aun tenga las amigas mas maravillosas de este mundo._

 _Applejack, Flutershy, Pinke Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y, aunque parezca mentira, he podido quedar en buenos terminos con Flash Centry, fue técnicamente sencillo, ya que nunca me llego a gustar en realidad, es más, ni siquiera nos hemos besado, lo veo más como un hermano que algo mas._

 _Por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de la escuela, después de haber terminado la entrada delantera del colegio, era de esperarse que no me iban a recordar de buena manera, susurran cosas a mi espalda, y recibo amenazas en mi casillero muy seguido, pero por temor a que les haga daño no las cumplen…...aunque no lo creas eso no me hace sentir mejor._

 _Afortunadamente, he podido sobrevivir estos meses gracias a mis amigas y a la amable amistad de Flash y claro, a la aun más amable tolerancia de la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna, quienes me dejaran terminar los estudios en esta escuela, la razón por la que escribo aquí es para tener algo con que expresar lo que siento de manera privada, ¡Santo cielo me oigo como una cría!_

Después de escribir eso, una Chica de piel anaranjado claro y pelo quebradizo color fuego, salió un tanto agotada y sin ganas de estar afuera, bajó a la cocina por su desayuno para luego ir al colegio.

Ya lista, Sunset Shimmer salió de su hogar que estaba en una pequeña unidad de casas un tanto iguales, camino a paso lento por toda la calle hasta llegar a la parada de autobús, lo bueno es que su casa estaba cerca del colegio y además, el alquiler era barato, con poco más de 17 años de edad, legalmente ya podía vivir por su propia cuenta, resultó que era perfecto y con la ganancia de una beca que tenia, podía pagar el alquiler y algo para ella, era una suerte que Sunset siempre fue una chica aplicada en cuanto a temas de los estudios.

Pero eso no quitaba que el camino de su casa al colegio fuera muy agobiante en el mal sentido de la palabra, pues en el transcurso de este, era normal encontrarse con alumnos que darían lo que fuera con tal de vengarse de Sunset, algunos de ellos lanzaban miradas reprobatorias, susurraban por encima de su hombro y por lo general algunos de ellos apartaban las miradas, aunque ella estaba más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

Al entrar al campus, era donde todo lo malo de lo antes hablado se juntaba, algo que siempre deprimió a Sunset, pero valía la pena siempre y cuando sus amigas estuvieran allí, siguió caminando hasta llegar a las canchas de soccer donde siempre iba a recostarse un rato en las gradas.

Se puso la mochila de almohada y se recostó, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos que iban desde algunos buenos recuerdos de Equestria, hasta el accidente de hace unos meses, analizaba ese momento constantemente, con la esperanza de poder enmendarlo algún día, después pensó en lo bien que le había ido con Celestia en la academia de magia, y que por culpa de su sed de poder lo perdió todo, también pensó en Twilight, ya que gracias a ella es que tiene a sus amigas y le debía una muy grande.

suspiro – **Son muchas cosas que debo pagar** \- se dijo a sí misma.

 **-Hola Sunset ¿Estabas dormida? ¿Estabas pensando? ¿Era algo interesante?, ¿Divertido?, ¿Divertinteresante? Ho ho** \- los pensamientos de Sunset fueron interrumpidos por una chica de piel y pelo rosa, este, era esponjado y emitía un aroma a algodón de azúcar, apareció de la nada saltando como conejo y hablando demasiado rápido, tanto, que apenas se alcanzaba a procesar lo que decía.

- **Siempre te das a conocer verdad** -dijo otra chica de pelo rubio largo y lacio con un sombrero vaquero y acento campirano amistoso.- **Hola Sunset, fue un viaje difícil** \- pregunto.

Sunset volvió a suspirar– **Solo lo de siempre** \- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- **Esos idiotas** ,- Se oyó una voz diferente - **no saben con quién tratan** \- dijo con ira una chica de piel celeste y cabello liso multicolor.

- **No Rainbow, déjalo así, no vale la pena** \- dijo tratando de calmarla.

- **Esa es la actitud cariño** \- dijo otra más del grupo con vos que parecía de la realeza, de cabello violeta ondulado y piel blanca, y porque no decirlo, muy hermosa – **De nada sirve darle importancia a esos….esos…patanes** -

- **Dales tiempo** \- continuo la campirana – **Si demuestras que no te deben tener rencor, todo mejorara** -dijo con un aire de confianza

- **Eh gracias Applejack, pero, realmente dudo que eso pace** \- bajo la mirada

- **Emm, no te preocupes por eso, nosotras te perdonamos** \- dijo tímidamente una chica de piel amarillo claro y cabello ondulado rosa muy claro.

Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír y de estar agradecida de tener a esas amigas que, sabía, era lo único que valía la pena para ella.

- **Gracias chicas** \- después de decir eso, se acercaron a darse un abrazo de grupo, que se alargo hasta que sonó la campana y todas se fuero para estar en clase.

Al cabo de unas horas, entraron a la última clase que, para desgracia de muchos, era historia, por ser excesivamente aburrida, era la materia menos favorita para todos, menos para Sunset, a diferencia del resto de compañeros, a ella en particular le gustaba esa materia, ya que le parecían interesantísimos los personajes históricos de ese mundo, aprender de personalidades que jamás había escuchado en Equestria era algo que le fascinaba.

La clase transcurrió de forma normal, el salón estaba completamente en silencio mientras el profesor daba la clase, no hace falta decir que sus alumnos no le prestaban demasiada atención, todos se distraían con cualquier cosa y la 6 amigas se encontraban en la parte de atrás del salón, sin prestarle atención al maestro, todas, absolutamente todas se encontraban jugando con los lápices, dibujando en el cuaderno o simplemente mirando a otro lado que no fuera hacia enfrente.

Rainbow Dash era por mucho la peor alumna en ese salón, los estudios no eran precisamente lo suyo, siempre se encontraba en estado zombi cuando estaban con algo que ella no entendía, pero ese momento de trance se interrumpió al notar algo extraño, Sunset que se había sentado a lado de ella, estaba con la cabeza boca abajo en el pupitre, profundamente dormida, cosa muy rara porque ella disfrutaba de esa materia.

- **Sunset…..** \- le susurro, pero no obtuvo respuesta, le movió del hombro pero no reaccionaba, solo se oía su respiración cansada.

Esto fue un tanto preocupante para las otras chicas, ya que estuvo un poco distraída durante todo el día y casi no hablo con ellas, y temían por Sunset.

 **¡RING!**

- **Muy bien chicos, recuerden que en 2 meses son los exámenes finales, se que falta mucho pero no está demás ser precavido** -dijo el profesor poco después de que la campana sonara. Todos los alumnos salieron como estampida por la puerta, pero las cinco amigas se quedaron para tratar de despertar a Sunset.

- **Sunset…..Sunset** \- repetían su nombre a murmullos pero no daba resultado

- **DESPIERTA YA** \- grito Pinke Pie provocando que Sunset diera un pequeño salto en su asiento – **Que bien despertaste** \- dijo con un tono de voz más calmada he infantil.

 **-¿** **Que ocurrió?** \- Pregunto una muy confundida y soñolienta Sunset Shimmer.

- **Te quedaste dormida toda la clase, eso es nuevo en ti** \- dijo la campirana mientras salían del salón.

- **Te encuentras bien cariño, has estado muy rara este día** \- Pregunto Rarity muy preocupada.

- **Por supuesto** \- respondió rápidamente – **Es solo que, no he dormido bien últimamente** -

- **¿Por qué? Que ha….** -

- **¿Has tenido pesadillas? ¿Has escuchado ruidos extraños? ¿Has visto sombras caminando por ahí?** – Rainbow fue interrumpida por la fiestera del grupo moviéndose de un lado a otro y saliendo de la nada con vos macabra, asustando un poco a Fluttershy.

- **ja ja Pinkie, tu siempre tan….tu** \- dijo con algo de nerviosismo, y es que, aunque le parecíera tonto, no escuchaba ruidos extraños ni veía sombras en la noche, pero últimamente, desde que termino de arreglar la entrada de la escuela, a tenido una serie de pesadillas de todo tipo, al principio no les prestaba mucha atención, pero se hicieron un problema mayor con el paso de tiempo, y le daba vergüenza admitir que siendo una chica de 17 años, no duerme por culpa de malos sueños.

- **Sea lo que sea, recuerda que cuentas con nosotras, y si me permites dar un consejo, deberías relajarte durante este fin de semana, descansar un poco, al fin y al cabo no tenemos deberes** \- dijo Rarity poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

- **Gracias, eso hare** \- Respondió con una sonrisa **–supongo que será lo mejor-**

Después de salir de la escuela fueron hasta Sugar Cube Corner por algo de tomar para después partir cada una a su respectiva casa, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y eso era bueno para Sunset, ya que a esas horas no había muchos alumnos o no había ninguno por el camino que tomaba Sunset para llegar a su casa, por lo que podía regresar tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna.

Al llegar a casa, se dio una ducha y se vistió para irse a dormir, tomando el consejo que Rarity le dio, pero, una vez más, los recuerdos de Equestria y de lo que ocurrió con la corona de Twilight corrían por su cabeza una y otra vez, ella hacia lo posible por mantener la mente en blanco pero le era imposible, en el momento en que cerró los ojos con fuerza, pequeñas lagrimas caían sobre su almohada, lo que sentía era algo muy difícil de asimilar y cada error que cometió lo recordaba noche, tras noche, tras noche repitiéndose a sí misma con voz quebrada.

- **Lo siento….lo siento mucho** -

* * *

 **Nota: Perdonar si me tarde en subir el capitulo pero he estado ocupado con 2 cosas la primera es que se fue la luz en mi casa y me fue imposible subir esto más temprano y segundo mi sobrina nació (así es ya soy tío XD) y también estuve más pendiente de eso que del fic pero ya todo está bien y tratare de ser puntual esta vez. Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. De mal a peor y de peor a raro

De mal a peor y de peor a raro

Paso el fin de semana, gracias al constante apoyo de sus amigas, Sunset pudo olvidarse de las pesadillas aunque sea por un momento, pero, al iniciar la semana ocurrió lo mismo de siempre, los alumnos la acosaban con las miradas y seguían susurrando algún que otro comentario reprovatorio, prácticamente era su día a día, si bien nadie le hablaba a excepción de las cinco chicas, era como si pudiera leer los pensamientos y emociones de cada compañero de clase con quien se cruzara.

Así fue hasta que se dirigió a la cafetería donde todos estaban ocupados hablando el uno con otro, sin prestarle atención a Sunset, era la hora donde se podía aislarse un poco de los problemas.

- **¡No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer un ensayo de 35 páginas y además exponer para la clase de historia!** -

- **Relájate Dashie es para dentro de 2 meses** \- dijo una muy sonriente Pinke Pie a una molesta Rainbow Dash.

- **Me alegro que tengamos 2 meses, estoy trabajando en unos vestidos muy hermosos y necesito todo el tiempo que pueda conseguir** \- dijo Rarity

En ese momento apareció Sunset, que se sentó a lado de Applejack.

- **Y bien ¿pudiste dormir?** -pregunto la campirana

- **Sí, me siento mucho mejor, ahora ya pudo concentrarme en clase** -

- **Pero te sigues viendo algo angustiada ¿Enserio todo está bien?** -dijo Rarity preocupada

- **Si es solo que…** \- miro hacia unos alumnos que se encontraban detrás de ella- **Pienso que mientras más pasa el tiempo más cuesta dejar atrás lo que hice** -dijo con aire deprimente

- **Ya te lo hemos dicho, solo no te preocupes y todo se pasara** -respondió Rainbow

- **Si, yo creo que todo mejorara** \- Fluttershy hablo con una voz apenas audible, pero al notar que todas la voltearon a ver se agacho y se limito a comer la ensalada con aderezo del almuerzo.

- **Ehmm Fluttershy, tienes algo de aderezo en el labio** \- dijo Applejack aguantando la risa mientras Fluttershy se limpiaba con el brazo

- **Déjame ayudarte** \- Sunset saco un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de la falda y le limpio el labio en donde tenía el aderezo.

- **Tengo sed, iré por algo de tomar** -Pinkie una vez dicho esto corrió con tal velocidad que las chicas ni se dieron cuenta a qué hora llego a donde estaban las bebidas.

- **Valla, valla, valla** \- se oyó una voz femenina distinta detrás de la mesa donde estaban- **No puedo creer que TU sigas estudiando aquí** -

Todas se voltearon a ver, una chica de cabello verde esmeralda chino con franjas rosas y piel verde más claro, junto a otras dos chicas que estaban cruzadas de brazos, una de piel blanca y cabello celeste ondulado y otra de de piel gris y cabello lacio rojo de puntas amarillas.

- **Oh no** \- dijo Sunset en voz baja al reconocer de quienes se trataba, no podía creer que enfrente de ella se encontrara con Candy, la chica de cabello esmeralda que la había odiado desde el baile de otoño del primer año.

- **¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habían cambiado de escuela** \- dijo Rainbow alterada.

- **Solo fue un viaje de intercambio, pero ya regrese y tenía la esperanza de que "ella" hubiera sido expulsada** \- dijo Candy señalando a Sunset.

- **Ja, me sorprende que después de lo que paso aun tengas amigas, que idea más boba** \- continuo la chica de piel blanca y cabello celeste con la mochila con nombre grabado Divine Role.

- **Escuchen las tres, no se qué problema tengan, pero les recomiendo que se vallan de aquí y nos dejen tranquilas** \- dijo Rarity tratando de mantener la compostura.

La situación se puso algo tensa entre las chicas, Sunset simplemente trataba de mantener la mirada dura y de ser fuerte, mientras sus amigas se levantaban de la mesa a excepción de Fluttershy, ella solo se quedaba mirando con temor, pero sin abandonar el lugar, por más que quisiera hacerlo, no podía dejar a sus amigas en una situación como esa, siguieron discutiendo por un rato.

La discusión logro llamar la atención de la Subdirectora Luna que, afortunadamente, pudo intervenir antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos.

- **¡Momento!** -exclamo Luna alzando la voz- **¿Qué ocurre?** -

- **¡Estas tontas aparecieron y comenzaron a fastidiarnos!** -aclaro Rainbow con molestia

- **Porque no es justo que Sunset Shimmer siga estudiando aqui** \- dijo Candy con tono de repulsión.

 **-Eso no te incumbe** -intervino Applejack

- **¡Muy bien ya fue suficiente!** -Luna detuvo el pleito una vez más- **no es lógico que se pongan a discutir por un tema como este** -

- **¡Deberían expulsarla!** \- gruño la chica de cabello rojo con puntas amarillas.

La subdirectora Luna volteo a ver a las chicas con mirada seria.

- **Como dijo Applejack ese no es asunto suyo señorita Crimson…ahora les recomiendo que vallan a clase, el almuerzo término** -

Las chicas al oír eso le lanzaron una última mirada de reproche a Sunset y salieron de la cafetería a paso firme. Afortunadamente, el conflicto no llamo mucho la atención, solo de uno pocos curiosos que pasaban por ahí.

- **Sunset ¿Estás bien?** \- le pregunto Luna tomando su hombro.

Sunset no sabía cómo responder a eso, el acontecimiento fue tan repentino que se le hizo un nudo a la garganta por el impacto que eso significo, tan solo pudo decir sí con la cabeza.

- **De acuerdo, no te preocupes está bien** -Sunset volvió a responder con la cabeza- **será mejor que se vallan a clase, todas, o se retrasaran** -dijo mirando a las otras chicas.

Una vez que la subdirectora Luna se fue, apareció en ese mismo instante Pinkie Pie saltando hacia la mesa.

- **Ahmmm ¿me perdí de algo?** -

(...)

Durante el resto del día, decidieron no hablar de lo que paso en la cafetería, cuando ya fue momento de salir, Sunset se quedo un rato en el patio delantero, dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas en la biblioteca, pero en realidad, lo que quería era esperar un poco para no encontrarse con nadie indeseado de camino a casa, al despedirse de las chicas, se sentó debajo de la estatua con el caballo y empezó a leer un poco el libro de historia, la escuela ya se había vaciado, los únicos estudiantes que se quedaban eran los que tenían tareas extra-escolares.

- **¿Sunset?** -reconoció la voz masculina que estaba hablando- **sabia que eras tú, eres la única que conozco que lee ese tipo de libros** -

- **Hola Flash, gusto verte** -hace ya un tiempo que no lo veía y le daba gusto verlo- **¿Qué haces aquí?** \- pregunto con curiosidad

El chico de piel naranja claro y cabello de punta azul levanto una funda de guitarra que cargaba para enseñarla.

- **Sabes que me quedo para mis clases de guitarra, una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué haces tú aquí?** **las clases ya terminaron** -

- **HA por nada en especial, solo quería estar tranquila por un rato** -

- **¿Es por lo que paso en la cafetería?** \- esto tomo a Sunset por sorpresa

- **Te enteraste** -dijo apenada

- **Alcancé a escuchar algo mientras pasaba a lado de la mesa donde estabas, pero no respondiste la pregunta** \- dijo expresando cierta preocupación e interés

- **No, no es solo eso** \- respondió Sunset mirando a otro lado- **No dejo de pensar en todas las veces que lastime a alguien y me entra la necesidad de disculparme** -

- **Pero si ya lo hiciste, aquel** -tosió un poco- **polémico día, fuiste y te disculpaste con toda la escuela** -

- **No háblo solo de ellos** \- luego miro la estatua justo donde estaba el portal hacia Equestria **-no solo lastime a los que viven aquí, también a los que están al otro lado de este portal** \- dijo pensando en Twilight, en Celestia, y en todos aquellos que trataron de hacerla entrar en razón, es decir, pensaba en Equestria en general.

- **Estoy seguro que ellos saben que lo lamentas y también estoy seguro que te perdonaron** -dijo con voz tranquilizadora- **y si aun sientes la necesidad de disculparte ,ya tendrás la oportunidad** \- dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, Sunset se limito a hacer lo mismo- **Bueno será mejor que me valla o llegare tarde, nos vemos** \- dijo mientras se dirigía a su clase moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

No cabía duda que Flash era un buen tipo, siempre siendo tan amistoso con todos.

Una vez que se fue, Sunset decidió hacer lo mismo, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió directo a su casa sin percatarse de que su teléfono celular se le había caído de la mochila. Una vez que se fue, una sombra apareció por encima del aparato, soltando una risa al ver lo que se había encontrado.

- **Miren chicas** -dijo Candy mientras Crimson levantaba el celular.

- **Qué curioso, sin contraseña** -dijo Crimson con malicia– **que descuido** -

- **¿Qué creen que debamos hacer con él?** -pregunto Divine

Se quedaron pensando por un rato hasta que una de ellas chasqueo los dedos

- **Tengo una idea, llamen a los chicos, diles que estén aquí mañana temprano** -dijo con voz de militar- **esto va a ser divertido** -las tres embozaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

(...)

En una casa de tamaño mediano, Sunset se encontraba en el patio trasero en una hamaca atada a dos árboles que allí tenía, ya había terminado los deberes así que decidió darse un respiro antes de irse a dormir, mirando las estrellas, eso era algo que le gustaba hacer, podría quedarse toda la noche mirándolas sin ningún problema, se asombraba siempre que veía una noche tan hermosa como esa.

 **¡SCRASH!**

El ruido de un cristal rompiéndose le interrumpió el descanso, pero pensando que igual era su imaginación no le prestó atención.

 **¡SCRASH! ¡SCRASH!**

Lo volvió a escuchar, por lo que esta vez, salto de la hamaca y se dirigió a la casa deslizando suavemente la puerta corrediza que daba al patio trasero, camino un poco hacia las escaleras.

 **¡SCRASH!**

Escucho de nuevo el sonido proveniente de la cocina, por lo que rápidamente tomo un paraguas que fue lo primero que encontró y de manera sigilosa, se encamino hacia la puerta de la cocina, se asomo lentamente para ver que había pero, para su sorpresa no había nada y para sorpresa aun mayor, no encontró nada roto.

Sunset penso que debió ser cosa de su cabeza y salió de la cocina.

- **Tal vez ya debería ir a dormir** -dijo sobándose la frente.

- **Mo…..tro** -Sunset se detuvo apenas toco el barandal de las escaleras, escucho un susurro sin entender muy bien lo que decía- **Mounsssssssstro** -esta vez se entendió perfectamente lo que decía.

- **¿Que fue eso?** \- pregunto en tono serio volteando a todos lados.

- **Das pena ajena** -una voz femenina se escucho a espaldas de Sunset- **No debí dejarte aquí** -

- **¿Quién eres? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?** -exclamo Sunset con tono que expresaba molestia

- **Soy la verdad y créeme cuando digo, que esto no es ninguna broma** -

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para dar con el gracioso pero lo que vio, no tenia expresión para describirlo, enfrente de ella se encontraba una chica de cabello violeta oscuro lacio con franjas rosas y de piel lila con ojos violetas claro.

- **¿** **Twilight?** \- se dijo así misma impresionada

- **No debí dejarte con esas chicas, son demasiado para ti** \- dijo arrogantemente- **debí aprisionarte o acabar contigo en cuanto pude** -

Sunset no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso

- **Vas a dejar que ella te hable de esa manera** -Sunset se volteo rápidamente al escuchar una voz diferente, levantando el paraguas, pero lo que se encontraría sería mucho peor que lo primero, una especie de vampiro de piel roja oscuro de aspecto endemoniado, con un vestido desgarrado en algunas partes, con cabello fuego de punta y alas de murciélago estaba enfrente de ella- **¿Que te paso Sunset? Eras la más popular de la escuela y mírate ahora** -dijo arrogantemente.

- **Y tu quien eres para juzgarme** -dijo molesta.

- **Pero si soy tu** -respondio con un tono de drama sobre actuado- **no finjas que ya lo superaste** -formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de decir eso.

- **Yo no me parezco en nada a ti, he cambiado** -dijo Sunset Shimmer con firmeza

- **JAJAJA** -soltó una carcajada burlona **-p** **ero si esta en tu naturaleza, lastimar y humillar a todos los que puedas con tal de conseguir poder** -

- **¡NO ES VERDAD!** -grito a todo pulmón arrojando el paraguas, pero este solo atravesó el cuerpo del demonio haciendo que se evaporara en el aire. Cuando reaccionó, noto que ella ya no estaba en su casa, las paredes, el suelo, las escaleras, todo había sido reemplazado por un fondo totalmente negro y en el suelo había una especie de charco de agua enorme.

- **¡Deberían expulsarla!** -

- **No te mereces nuestro perdón** -

Se escuchaban ecos por todo el lugar que resultaban ser la de los alumnos de la escuela Canterlot.

- **¡Aléjate!-**

 **-No la miren-**

Las voces seguían escuchandose, reprochando todos los errores que ella había cometido, las voces resonaban en los oídos de la chica la cual solo se limitó a taparlos con las manos, pero esto no le servía de nada, las dichosas voces seguían en su cabeza.

- **¡** **¿Cómo pudiste?!-**

 **-Me desquitaré-**

- **¡BASTA!** -grito Sunset a todo pulmón serrando fuertemente los ojos- **¡YA BASTA!** \- dijo de manera suplicante, entonces los abrió, para cuando lo hizo ya no estaba en aquel oscuro y espantoso lugar, sino que estaba arropada en las sábanas de su cama se levanto destapándose la cabeza y el torso- **No otra vez** -una de sus clásicas pesadillas la volvió a atormentar, miro el reloj que estaba en el escritorio- **¡No puede ser!** -

Una vez que miró el reloj, bajó de la cama de una salto y se apresuró a cambiarse la pijama, una vez hecho, bajó a la cocina, tomó una barra energética, su mochila y salió disparada hacia la parada de autobús.

Ya dentro del transporte, solo se pudo maldecir de haber tenido una pesadilla y que por culpa de eso esté tan apurada, nunca se le había hecho tarde y no tenía planeado empezar hoy.

Cuando el autobús llego a la escuela, bajo rápidamente y hechó carrera directo hacia el salón de clases. El maestro estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Sunset de un ágil movimiento logro pasarla antes de que se cerrará.

- **Valla señorita Shimmer, apenas lo logro** -dijo el profesor impresionado mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- **Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde** -respondió jadeando del cansancio, se sentó de golpe sobre el pupitre suspirando de alivio por haber llegado a tiempo, pero un detalle llamo su atención, ninguna de sus amigas se encontraba en el salón y tampoco estaban en el pasillo o cerca de la puerta- **¿Se les habrá hecho tarde?** -se pregunto a sí misma, pero pensó que las podría ver en la siguiente clase.

Cuando la clase finalizo, Sunset se dirigió a la cafetería para ver si allí se encontraban sus amigas, al no encontrar a nadie, fue al gimnasio, nada, salió al patio delantero y no había rastro de ellas, después de un rato de búsqueda decidió descansar, se recostó en una de las paredes a lado de su casillero, se quitó la mochila y se acomodó, pensando en donde podrían estar las chicas.

Varias preguntas se fueron formando en su cabeza _¿Se habrán enfermado? ¿Habrán tenido que hacer algo urgente? ¿Porqué no le llamaron?_ Todas y cada una de estas iban preocupando más a Sunset hasta que vio en unas escaleras al grupo de sus amigas sentadas y apolladas en ellas, Sunset tomo su mochila y se dirigió con sus amigas.

- **Hola chicas** -las cinco voltearon a ver a Sunset, pero había algo raro en ellas, tenían expresiones muy serias, como si algo grave les hubiese pasado- **¿Todo esta bien?** -

- **Sunset, de pura casualidad tienes tu teléfono contigo** -Applejack fue la primera en hablar.

Sunset se puso a buscar en el bolsillo de la falda, en los de su chaqueta de cuero, y finalmente en la mochila.

- **Sí aquí esta** -dijo sacando el pequeño aparato de entré los cuadernos.

- **¡Entonces nos tienes que explicar algo!-** dijo Rainbow en tono acusador- **¿Por qué nos enviaste un mensaje diciendo que estabas en problemas?** -

- **¡¿Qué?!-** Sunset no entendía la pregunta.

- **Recibimos un mensaje tuyo diciendo que estabas en apuros, y que viniéramos aquí lo más rápido posible** -dijo Applejack expresando inquietud

- **Cuando llegamos no te vimos por ningún lado** -continuo Rarity- **pero en cambio recibimos una emboscada por parte de Candy y su grupo** -dijo de manera sarcástica y de mal humor-t **uvimos que regresar a cambiarnos y por eso no entramos a clase** -se quejó- **Términe hecha un desastre** -expreso de forma dramática.

- **Pero ¿Que les hace pensar que fui yo?** -Replico Sunset.

- **Cuando término, ellas nos enseñaron una foto captura de una conversación que tuviste con ella por mensajes de texto, diciendo donde íbamos a estar y a que hora** -

- **Y piensan que yo envíe ese mensaje** -volvió a replicar Sunset.

- **Al principio pensamos que era una tontería, pero el hecho de que no estuvieras allí nos hizo pensar** -dijo Applejack cruzando los brazos.

- **Pero sí lo es, yo en ningún momento envíe eso** -Sunset se defendió, pero en ese momento Pinkie le quitó el celular de las manos y reviso el registro de mensajes.

- **A nooo** -dijo en tono deductivo- **y como explicas ¡Esto!** -dijo poniéndole el teléfono a Sunset en los ojos, justo donde mostraba las conversaciones y, efectivamente, había una de ellas en el grupo de Candy, Crimson y Divine, ejecutada exactamente a las 7:00am.

- **¡Que!... Pero no es posible** -tomo el teléfono y reviso la conversación de arriba a abajo- **No he tocado el teléfono desde ayer, les juró que no es mío** -

- **Esta en tu teléfono** \- intervino Pinkie- **NO en el de Rainbow NO en el de Rarity, en el tuyo** -se notaba en su rostro que algo le dolía.

- **Esto es una locura, ¿Porque iba ha hacer algo así?** -trato de razonar con ellas.

- **¡Tal vez para quedar bien con ellas y así ser aceptada!** -Replico Rainbow

- **Entendemos que quieras hacer más amigos** -dijo Applejack sobándose la frente- **pero que lo quieras hacer de esta manera...** -no pudo terminar la frase solo desvió la mirada.

- **Te...te apoyamos...te defendimos y...y todo para que nos hagas esto** -dijo Rarity al borde de las lágrimas.

- **Creímos que habías cambiado** -dijo Rainbow de manera sería.

- **Pero ¿De que hablan? claro que he cambiado** -expreso Sunset tratando de hacerlas entender de que lo que decían no tenía ningún sentido.

- **¿Como...como pudiste hacer algo así?-** se oyó a Fluttershy por lo bajó, apenas con un tono de voz audible. Sunset hacia todo lo posible por defenderse, pero escuchar en ese momento a Fluttershy decir algo como eso le rompía el corazón.

- **Yo...yo...lo juro** -respondió la chica de forma suplicante.

- **Eso no vale nada** -finalizo Applejack de manera sería- **si** **tanto quieres hacer amigos de esta manera, no cuentes con nosotras** -se dio media vuelta- **no volverás a sacar ventaja de nosotras** -dijo mientras se retiraba.

Las demás chicas la siguieron de manera callada y se alcanzaba a ver como Rarity y Fluttershy se iban tapando los ojos ocultando sus ganas de llorar y a Pinkie con el cabello lacio y la mirada baja, dejando sola a una muda, triste y confundida Sunset Shimmer, que sólo se quedo inmóvil sin saber bien que había pasado, pero en ese momento solo se dejó caer contra la pared para luego ocultar su rostro sobre sus piernas.

(...)

El atardecer empezó, el cielo se oscurecía y una chica de cabello rojo y amarillo quebradizo como el fuego y con la mirada baja, caminaba cerca de una plaza abarrotada, Sunset Shimmer había tenido un día muy duro, posiblemente el peor de todos los que ha tenido, después de la discusión que tuvo con sus amigas, hizo todo lo posible por arreglar el asunto con ellas, de más esta decir que no sirvió de nada, por lo que simplemente decidió ir a su casa, caminando muy lento.

 **¡Pum!**

Sunset sintió un empujón por la parte de atrás, al voltearse...si de por sí su día fue terrible, lo que vio daba la seguridad de no mejorarlo.

- **¿Que te sucede Sunset?...¿Porqué tan triste?** -Candy se apareció en un callejón.

- **¿Tu que rayos haces aquí?** -dijo serrando los puños.

- **Será mejor que cuides tu tono** -una voz femenina de carácter burlón se escucho a lado de Candy- **No creo que tus amigas vengan a defenderte esta vez** -

Sunset sintió una mezcla de ira y miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

- **Solo déjenme tranquila...no quiero hablar con ustedes** -se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero algo le impidió hacerlo, cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con un chico alto de gran musculatura que la miraba con muy malos ojos.

- **¿Acaso tienes algún problema con mis amigas?** -dijo el chico con voz tan grave que no tenía pinta de tener la misma edad de Sunset o de las otras dos chicas. Sunset trato de evadir al tipo pero alguien más se lo impidió y le dio un empujón.

- **¿A dónde crees que vas? niña** -otros dos chicos de estatura alta y un poco más delgados que el otro, se aparecieron acorralándola mientras ella se quedaba en el suelo.

- **jajaja ya no eres tan valiente ahora o si** -apareció Divine a lado de uno de los chicos apollandose en su hombro. Sunset se mantuvo alerta, pero el miedo y la impotencia le superaban por mucho, no tenía salida de ahí.

- **Oh Sunset** -le dijo Candy, cuando Sunset se dio la vuelta solo sintió un chorro de agua vaciándose en todo su cuerpo, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y entre risas y burlas los chicos la tomaron de los brazos y la alzaron poniéndola cara a cara con Candy, y, aunque Sunset estuviera forcejeando, no se podia medir con la fuerza de los chicos.

- **Oh pobre de ti, te vez tan patética, y todavía quieres tener amigos** -dijo haciendo aún lado el cabello mojado dejando ver sus ojos rojos, sentía la necesidad de pedir ayuda pero ¿A quién? Sunset no tenia a nadie...absolutamente nadie.

- **Sueltenla** -dio la orden Crimson quien no podía aguantar la risa, los chicos obedecieron y la dejaron caer en el suelo de rodillas, mientras el grupo se iba y la dejaban en ese lugar con el cuerpo empapado.

Sunset no pudo más y rápidamente tomó lo que pudo de su mochila y hecho a correr sin detenerse hasta su hogar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, sólo se le ocurrió ir directo al patio trasero y dejarse caer en uno de los árboles que sostenían la hamaca para poder desahogarse y dejar atrás todo eso.

- **Esto no esta pasando, despierta, por favor que termine ya** -se dijo así misma en voz baja teniendo la esperanza de que todo eso fuera una de sus tantas pesadillas- **d** **espierta...despierta por favor-** pero era inútil, no estaba soñando.

Al notar que no lo era, solo pudo desear saber que hacer, mirando al cielo que ya estaba oscuro, como si la respuesta fuese a aparecerse de repente, pero lo único que vio fue una estrella fugaz pasar rápidamente perdiéndose en un destello verde al final. Ella solo recargó su cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol estando de rodillas.

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡BOOM!**

Un estruendo se escucho justo detrás, haciendo que Sunset reaccionara y volteara rápidamente del susto, lo que había pasado no tenía explicación lógicamente hablando, una especie de roca metálica en forma de diamante y del tamaño de una cabina telefónica había echo un agujero enorme en el césped, de dicho objeto emanaba una luz color crema brillante.

Sunset se quedo mirando aquel objeto con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, así fue hasta que vio salir unos dedos de una de las orillas de la roca metálica, como si estuviera escalando de algún modo, Sunset se acercó un poco más, pero de improvisto otra mano salió y con ella la cabeza que parecía ser de un joven humano, haciendo que Sunset se fuera hacia atrás.

- **Hola** -hablo aquel extraño con una gran sonrisa y jadeando de cansancio- **Perdona si te desperté, no era mi intención, WOOW, mira eso** -dijo admirando la enorme brecha que la roca formo en la tierra.

Sunset se quedo en shock, no sabía como reaccionar a una situación como esta, sólo se quedo ahí mirando.

- **Oye** -dijo con tono amigable, llamando la atención de Sunset- **¿Me podrías ayudar? creo que estoy perdido** -dijo sin perder esa sonrisa tan alegre.

* * *

 **Nota:Musica de inspiración hello twelve the doctor who(La use en la parte del final cuando Sunset se encuentra en el patio)**


	4. Extraño

**Nota: Aquí es donde la historia comienza a tomar forma (aunque no lo parezca) y donde la trama se empezará a hacer un tanto más complicada, pero no se preocupen, con forme la historia avance se irán respondiendo las preguntas que se vallan formando (aunque si les parece dejen sus dudas en la caja de reviews, ya que talvez se me olviden responder algunas y seria bueno que me las recordaran)**

 **(Canción de intro Downplay-Save me)**

* * *

Extraño.

La situación no se podía expresar con nada, solo con una palabra "extraño" debido a que esta encajaba en todo, una extraña roca metálica había caído desde las estrellas, de ella, emanaba una extraña luz de color crema muy fuerte y de dicho objeto, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de un extraño joven de piel color celeste con cabello negro de punta y ojos café claro, sudando y jadeando que parecía haber corrido un maratón.

 **-Perdona pero no se en donde estoy…..y creo que me quede sin energía ¿Me podrías ayudar?** \- Sunset solo se quedó mirando con la boca abierta y sin poder procesar lo que estaba viendo- **Oh perdona, debes ser sordomuda, no lo sabia-** hizo fuerza en los brazos para levantarse por completo y poder quedar completamente de pie en la orilla de la roca, una vez estaba en el borde de ella, se vio el resto de su cuerpo, llevaba una camisa blanca desgarrada y unos pantalones deportivos agujereados- **valla** -dijo mirando hacia el cielo- **fue u** **n viaje muy movido, esta cosa debería tener cinturones de seguridad-** el chico no perdía ese tono alegre y despreocupado, salto del objeto para caer de pie en el césped y poder analizar el lugar en el que estaba.

Mientras Sunset solo se limitaba a observar y analizar a aquel chico, trato de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo pudo balbucear torpemente sin decir nada.

 **-¡Ah! puedes hablar, excelente-** dijo juntando sus manos **\- podrías decirme por favor en donde estoy** -

- **En...en mi casa-** dijo balbuceando, lo primero que pudo decir.

 **-Tu casa ¿Vives aquí?-** dijo con interes, Sunset solo respondió moviendo la cabeza- **bueno, pues tienes un bonito jardín, deberías poner un techo para evitar que pasen estas cosas-** dijo señalando el artefacto de metal- **y ¿Cómo te llamas?-** pregunto con curiosidad **-me imagino que debes tener un nombre-**

 **-Si...soy Sunset-** dijo con algunas dificultades- **Sunset Shimmer-** por alguna razón dio su nombre a un desconocido.

 **-Sunset Shimmer-** repitió el extraño en voz baja- **bonito nombre si lo traduces al español-** la chica extrañada desesperada por saber que estaba pasando y por responder el montón de preguntas que se le habían puesto en la cabeza empezó a hablar.

- **¿De dónde vienes?-**

 **-De muchos lugares la verdad no sé exactamente de donde-** respondió con rapidez, miraba constantemente lo que había alrededor.

 **-Y ¿De dónde eres?-**

 **-De aquí-** volvió a responder de manera rápida.

- **Pero….yo nunca he visto uno de esos en este lugar-** señalo la roca

- **¿He?-** volvió a ver el artefacto- **ah no, este artefacto no es de aquí, es prestada, oh bueno eso creo yo-** su tono de voz no paraba de sonar tan despreocupada y alegre- **como sea, dijiste que esta es tu casa** **cierto-** Sunset respondió sí con la cabeza **-Entonces eso significa que termine aquí por una razón-**

 **-¿Y cuál razón es esa?-** pregunto la chica un tanto atemorizada, el chico solo lanzo una pequeña sonrisa a la puerta donde se dirigía.

 **-Me muero por averiguarlo-** entonces deslizo la puerta y entro a la casa, una vez dentro empezó a ver todo lo que avía alrededor- **bonita decoración, algo simplista pero muy acogedora** -lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la cocina y examino todo lo que había, los estantes, los cajones de cubiertos, incluso la parte de la cañería del lava platos. Sunset no sabía si detenerlo o dejarlo pasar, la lógica de que un extraño estuviera revisando su casa competía contra la que decía que si le hubiese querido hacer daño ya lo habría hecho **-nada-** salió la cañería.

 **-¿Piensas revisar toda la casa?-** pregunto con cierta incertidumbre.

 **-Eso sería lo mejor pero, creo que no nos gustaría destrozar el lugar verdad-** entonces de su bolsillo saco una especie de teléfono celular grande y muy plano, estiro el brazo y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala con el teléfono en la mano extendida.- **parece que aquí abajo no hay nada-** dijo revisando el aparato y guardándolo en su manga **-** **creo que tendré que subir-**

 **-¡Espera!-** lo sostuvo del brazo antes que hiciera cualquier cosa- **no sé qué es lo que quieres, pero estoy segura que sea lo que sea no lo encontraras a….-** la chica no pudo completar la frase, ya que el chico puso su dedo en los labios de Sunset y empezó a mirla directo a los ojos.

 **-¿Has estado llorando?-** pregunto el chico con cierta curiosidad, pero la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sunset, se había olvidado por completo de lo que le había pasado y recordarlo la volvió a hacer sentir triste y apenada- **no importa-** volvió a sonreír y se encamino hacia la parte de arriba. De un momento a otro, no se preocupo por el joven, solo por sus amigas y del hecho de que ya no las tuviera.

Una vez que Sunset reacciono, decidió ir a acompañar al muchacho para ver si encontraba algo, una vez ahí, se lo encontró en su habitación, analizando todo alrededor de esta y luego mirando su teléfono.

- **Qué extraño-** dijo revisando el aparato- **estas lecturas me indican que hay** **una especie de energía fuera de lugar-**

 **-¿En mi habitación?**

 **-No, en toda la casa, pero se concentra más…..-** se agacho y acerco a un escritorio enfrente de la cama, miro en la parte de atrás para ver que encontraba, cuando salió en su mano se encontraba una roca blanca con algunas esquinas afiladas.

- **¿Qué es esa roca? Y ¿Qué hacía en mi piso?-**

 **-Es una roca que casualmente termino en tu piso-** se la guardo en uno de los bolsillos y se dirigió a Sunset tomando un mechón de su cabello- **e** **stas mojada, que curioso ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Por nada importante-** dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

- **De acuerdo, pareces una chica interesante, cuéntame algo de ti-** se sentó en una silla cerca del escritorio apoyando sus pies encima de la mesa.

 **-Perdona ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**

 **-Un viejo muy listo una vez me dijo que cada vida es una historia, y me interesa conocer esas historias-**

 **-¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué te interesa saber la mía?-** el chico se quedo pensando.

 **-No lo sé, que raro, nunca me avía interesado por nada antes, creo que cambie más de lo que creí-** dijo mirándose las manos, se levanto de la silla enderezándose, era un poco más alto que Sunset, pero algo que le llamo la atención y es que no tenía ningún daño físico.

 **-Oye, si tú caíste del cielo dentro de esa roca ¿Cómo es que no tienes ningún rasguño?-** el joven se reviso los brazos y luego el abdomen.

 **-Tampoco puedo explicarlo, han pasado tantas cosas raras últimamente-** dijo con ironía- **viajar alrededor de este lugar sí que es una tarea difícil-**

 **-¿Cómo?-**

 **-Estuve viajando alrededor del globo por mas o menos, 64 horas, tele-transportándome constantemente de un lugar a otro, me sorprende que aun me pueda mantener de pie-** camino hacia el pasillo de las escaleras- **¿vives sola?-**

 **-Si-** respondió sin cuidado por tratar de entender lo de la tele-transportación.

 **-Debe ser genial no-** dijo de forma amigable- **tener tu propia vida, sin preocupaciones, con amigos que estén ahí para ti-** Sunset reacciono al escuchar eso.

 **-Si debe ser bueno-** dijo sentándose en su cama con la cabeza baja. Se hizo un rato de silencio en el que Sunset, solo podía pensar en sus amigas y la imagen de Equestria volvió a su cabeza.

 **-Sabes eres simpática-** volvió a entrar al cuarto sentándose en la silla enfrente de Sunset inclinándoce hacia enfrente **-** **pero no dejo de notar que estas algo deprimida ¿Acaso te paso algo malo? O ¿Hiciste algo que lamentas?-**

Sunset no podía responder a eso, ya que era algo que en lo particular no quería hablar, por lo que para evadir la pregunta hizo otra.

 **-¿Quién eres?**

 **-Yo pregunte primero-** dijo simpáticamente.

Era algo raro, pero Sunset no veía en el ningún peligro, ni siquiera se sentía asustada de que ese extraño estuviera en su casa, más bien era más una sensación de rareza que de miedo, pero no se sentía amenazada, tal vez por su actitud tan amigable o por el hecho de que parecía querer ayudar en algo, pero sin saber exactamente en qué.

- **Si-** respondió finalmente- **me han pasado algunas cosas y también hay cosas que lamento…es todo lo que pienso decir-** dijo sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando.

 **-Sea lo que sea, si algo he aprendido de esta vida es que todas las cosas que haces ya están escritas y lo único que puedes hacer es vivir con aquello que te toco y no amargarse la vida-**

 **-A que te refieres-** dijo con voz tímida.

- **Recuerdas que dije que toda vida es una historia, pues bien, todas esas historias tienen un escritor, y él se encarga de dar forma a esa vida como quiera-**

 **-Hablas del destino-** dijo en tono de duda

- **Pareces inteligente, tú deberías saberlo ya-** el chico formo una sonrisa serena a lo que Sunset se limito a reflexionar lo que le había dicho- **¿Escuchaste eso?-** ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.

 **-¿Que, qué cosa?-**

 **-sshh-** le volvió a poner el dedo en los labios mientras trataban de escuchar con claridad, una especie de alarma se escucho levemente.

- **Parece una alarma de auto-** dedujo Sunset.

- **Si-** respondió el chico mirando a Sunset de reojo, pero apenas Sunset quería hablar ,el chico salió disparado al piso inferior y luego al patio de atrás **-¡no no no no no!-** gritaba mientras corría, Sunset se quedo en la habitación y miro por la ventana para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, noto que la roca del piso se estaba difuminando poco a poco y el joven parecía querer alcanzarla, pero justo en el momento en que llego al agujero que se había formado en el césped, el objeto ya no estaba. El joven solo podía jadear por haber corrido a tal velocidad.

 **-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-** le grito por afuera de la ventana.

 **-¡Bueno! ¡¿Cómo te lo explico?!-** grito de vuelta cansado- **al parecer, lo que hace un momento estaba aquí desapareció-** dijo lanzando una risa nerviosa.

 **-Y ¡¿Qué era eso exactamente?!-**

 **-Una estrella fugaz-** la voz calmada del chico se escucho detrás de Sunset, haciendo que esta saltara del susto

 **-Pero tú…..como….-** dijo con dificultad- **estabas allá abajo-** dijo pasmada.

 **-No, en realidad siempre estuve aquí, pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que mi estrella fugaz se ha ido-**

 **-¿Tu...qué cosa?-** dijo rápidamente con el corazón palpitándole.

 **-El único medio que tenía para viajar y también para dormir-** dijo caminando por la habitación de un lado a otro **-bueno, lo más probable es que pueda llamarla por el piloto automático, pero seguramente este dañada, asi que tendré que esperar unos días para que se auto-repare-** después de hablar consigo mismo volteo a ver a Sunset **-de acuerdo, solo necesito quedarme unos días en algún lugar ¿Conoces alguno?-**

 **-Lo siento, pero no conozco-** dijo nerviosamente.

 **-No importa, esta parece ser una ciudad grande-** dijo de manera despreocupada mirando por la ventana **-me asegurare de que todo esté bien por aquí, mientras...tu quédate en cama y trata de dormir-** dijo saltando hacia afuera de la ventana, Sunset vacilo un poco pero lentamente se recostó mientras el chico se trepaba el marco de la ventana **-** **Ah y podrías hacerme un favor-** dijo estando en el tejado por afuera de la ventana **-deja de llorar-** Sunset no supo que decir **-es que…detesto ver a las personas llorando-** Sunset tomo esto como un favor bastante inocente, pero no pudo evitar decir que sí y luego de eso, el chico se fue por el tejado, saliendo de la ventana dejando en la cama a la chica que trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado ese día **-Ha por cierto-** apareció el mismo chico repentinamente en la ventana **-es Criss-**

 **-¿Cómo?-**

 **-Mi nombre, es Criss-** dijo con esa misma sonrisa **-fue un g** **usto conocerte Sunset-** y se fue finalmente para no volver. Sunset se quedo reflexionando todo lo que había pasado, todos y cada uno de los sucesos que habían ocurrido tratando de darle una explicación lógica, pero por más que lo hacía nada congeniaba, así siguió hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida, afortunadamente su ropa y su cabello ya se habían secado y pudo dormir sin ninguna molestia.

(...)

Mientras tanto en una pijamada en una pequeña casa del árbol, tres niñas se encontraban charlando un tanto preocupadas.

 **-¿Creen que fue buena idea ayudar a Candy con lo de Sunset Shimmer?-** pregunto con preocupación una niña pelirroja de piel amarillenta.

 **-No te preocupes Applebloom, supongo que ella se lo tenía merecido-** dijo una niña de piel naranja un tanto oscuro y cabello corto lila.

 **-Sí, ella se metió con mi hermana y nadie se mete con la hermana de Sweetie Belle más que yo-** exclamo una de las chicas de piel blanca y cabello violeta claro con franjas rosas transparentes.

 **-Lo sé, pero, aun así, no creo que allá sido sensato, además, ahora es amiga de nuestras hermanas-** le respondió Aplebloom a Sweetie Belle, quien solo se recargo en la pared con un aire de pena.

 **-No creo que le allá pasado gran cosa, igual solo fue un susto, no creo que vaya a llegar más lejos-** respondió la niña de cabello lila corto.

 **-Tal vez Scotaloo tenga razón, será mejor que tratemos de dormir y todo se solucionara en la mañana-** dijo nerviosamente Sweete Belle y apago la vela que tenia encendida, así las tres se fueron a la cama, tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa que no les gustaba para nada.

(...)

El sol empezaba a salir y los primeros rayos de esta se asomaban por la ventana de una casa blanca de tamaño mediano, rebotando en el rostro de una chica de piel anaranjada, cabello rojo y amarillo quebradizo como el fuego, Sunset Shimmer se levanto temprano pero, una vez que se despabilo recordó lo sucedido y se asomo por la ventana, esperando encontrar aquel artefacto llamado estrella fugaz, pero solo vio el césped intacto.

 **-Un sueño…por su puesto-** dijo Sunset suspirando y con la mano en la frente. Era muy temprano así que no tenía prácticamente nada que hacer, tomo su teléfono para ver si no había recibido alguna llamada de sus amigas, y reviso el registro de mensajes, por desgracia se encontró con la conversación que supuestamente había hecho con Candy, ella habría deseado que eso también hubiese sido parte del sueño.

No estaba realmente segura de si asistir al colegio, pero al final decidió ir, marcando cada 2 minutos con alguna de sus amigas para ver si alguna le respondía, no consiguió nada, resignada, solo asistio a clases sin ánimos, Sunset al entender que no era bueno molestar constantemente a sus amigas, intento por todos los medios posibles no cruzarse con ellas, asistiendo solo a algunas clases y pasando ratos en el patio, el día era curiosamente nublado y la salida se acercaba, por lo que se marcho del lugar.

 **-Hooola Sunset-** le dieron escalofríos, de todo con lo que se podía encontrar le tenía que tocar esto **-ya estas seca, sigo sin superar lo de anoche-** dijo Crimson, en su cara se notaba que trataba de contener la risa, Sunset solo se limito a ignorarlas.

 **-Ya te vas tan pronto-** dijo Candy con un tono de lastima fingido **-¿Porque no te quedas otro poco?-**

 **-Porque ya no hay casi alumnos y no me apetece quedarme-** respondió con firmeza.

 **-Qué pena-** salió un chico de gran musculatura de camisa roja y piel amarilla con la cabeza completamente calva, con el iban otros 3 chicos más delgados pero por su uniforme se podía saber que eran deportistas.

 **-Mira musculoso, no quiero problemas solo déjenme tranquila-** por desgracia el chico tomo esto a mal y la tomo por las muñecas lastimándola un poco haciendo que hiciera un gesto de dolor.

 **-Créeme Sunset no te conviene meterte con alguien que hace entrenamiento constante-** se burlo Divine abrazando al chico por el brazo, una vez mas Sunset se encontraba acorralada por el grupo que le hiso pasar un tormento la noche anterior **-esta vez no habrá cubetas de agua ahora nos desquitaremos de verdad** -a Sunset le invadió el miedo y la impotencia, tenía la boca tapada para que no gritara, por más que forcejeara no lograba liberarse y los otros dos chicos se encargaron de inmovilizarla, abrazándola por la parte de atrás y manoseandola un poco, Sunset no podía articular palabra alguna solo luchaba por zafarse de esa situación.

 **-Oigan me estorban el camino-**

 **-¡No molestes niño!-** dijo uno de los chicos que tenía a Sunset agarrada de la cintura, pero se iban agrupando tratando de pasar de eso, y unos cuantos estudiantes que sólo apartaban las miradas. Las chicas solo se apretaron los nudillos y los chicos se quedaban mirando a Sunset con malicia, sin evitar soltar algunas risas, Sunset solo se reuso a cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor ante aquellos rostros con sonrisa maniática.

- **Lo siento pero me estorbas-** se oyó una voz masculina y después, uno de los chicos fue empujado haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, todos los que estaban en aquella escena voltearon y vieron a un joven con un abrigo negro de algodón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba puestos unos tenis de suela plana y un pantalón marrón, en su cabeza llevaba puesta una chistera de color negro con una línea azul. El chico del suelo se levanto con ojos furiosos.

 **-¡Oye tu! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-** le grito al muchacho.

 **-Me estorbabas-** dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, luego se detuvo en seco **-Ha propósito que ¿están haciendo?-**

 **-¿Eh?-** exclamo Divine con extrañeza.

 **-Si, porque, están tan agrupados aquí-**

 **-Ese no es asunto tuyo -** respondió uno de los matones.

 **-No, pero tengo curiosidad-** dijo rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta **-para que allá mucha gente debe ser importante-** dijo en tono carismático **-claro si apresar a una chica entre seis personas cuando nadie más la está viendo se considera algo importante, yo en lo personal no soy muy partidario de esas cosas-** hablo con rapidez pero se logro entender lo que decía.

 **-Mira más te vale que te vallas de aquí oh-**

 **-Oh que-** interrumpió al musculoso con entusiasmo **-que tanto pueden hacerme ustedes-** dijo con una gran sonrisa y quitándose la chistera.

Eso no podía ser, Sunset reconoció aquellos ojos café claro y ese cabello negro de punta, era Criss, aquel chico desarrapado de su habitación, estaba justo enfrente de ella pero con ropa diferente y con esa alegría tan característica.

 **-¿Te crees muy malo?-** respondió el musculoso dejando a Sunset en manos de uno de sus amigos **-no sabes con quienes te estas metiendo-**

 **-Si, si lo se, tres chicos desesperados por llamar la atención que le hacen caso a tres serpientes para se más populares y de paso poder tocar a una chica a su gusto-** dijo señalando a Candy, Divine y Crimson junto con los otros **-y un muy estúpido musculoso que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera-** dijo burlándose de todos.

 **-¿Como me llamaste?-** se notaba en su expresión que le había molestado demasiado ese comentario **-te crees muy listo jodido flacucho imbécil-**

 **-Deletrea flacucho-** contesto

 **-F...L ...-**

 **-WOW llegaste a la L, eres más listo de lo que pensé-** dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa.

El tipo de camisa roja se le acabo la paciencia y apretó los puños tan fuerte que le tronaron los dedos nada más hacerlo

 **-Bien niño listo, veamos que tanto puedes hacer-** le hizo una seña a los otros dos dejando a Sunset en manos de un chico que se encontraba hay que parecía ser un seguidor de el **-sabes, creo que esto va a terminar sin siquiera moverme-**

 **-Valla ¿puedes hacer eso?-** dijo en tono de impresión **-me encantaría verlo-**

 **-Verás como si-** Sunset trato de alertar a Criss, pero no pudo, ya que el chico que lo sujetaba se acercó a su rostro y le tapó la boca **-una ves que le rompamos esa cara de gilipollas que tiene, nos encargaremos de Sunset-**

 **-¿Sunset?-** entonces enfoco su atención a la chica, su rostro no parecía ser el mismo que vio en esa habitación, está vez tenía una expresión de terror puro.

 **-Bien, creo que lo mejor será ver si eres tan hábil y listo como aparentas ser-**

 **-En realidad, no aparento nada-** dijo de forma tranquila, uno de los que podrían ser sus amigos le llego por la espalda, pero no se esperaba recibir un puñetazo justo en la boca del estómago haciéndolo caer de sopetón **-si planeas hacer una ataque sorpresa no deberías hacer tanto ruido-** el joven que estaba en el suelo se enderezo rápidamente, quiso golpearlo de frente pero Criss subió su guardia y se agachó esquivando el golpe para después conectarle un puñetazo certero en las costillas.

 **-Valla imbécil es este para pelear-** uno de los que estaban a lado de el, se le echo encima tirando varios golpes con técnicas de boxeo, pero mientras tiraba puñetazos Criss los bloqueaba con la misma velocidad.

 **-Eres bueno, pero muy lento-** dijo Criss para luego darle un golpe justo en el pecho y se movió quedando detrás de el dándole una patada en la parte de atrás de sus piernas tan fuerte que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

De la nada el grandote musculoso salió a todo tren contra Criss, pero justo cuando estiro el brazo para golpearlo, de un codazo le hizo bajar la guardia y de otro hizo que retrocediera, con la nariz sangrada y aturdido, el chico que faltaba aprovecho la confusión para tirarle un puñetazo a Criss justo en la mejilla teniendo éxito, aunque, sólo hizo que volteará la cabeza por el impacto.

 **-Saben algo e conocido chicas que golpean mejor que ustedes-** dijo enderezando la cara sonriendo como siempre- **y saben otra cosa** -le dijo al joven que parecía tener panico **-esas chicas me enseñaron bien-** entonces le regreso el golpe con tal fuerza que parecía que le pudo haber arrancado la cabeza.

Los otros tres que estaban algo adoloridos no intervenían por miedo a darle un golpe equivoco a alguno de sus compañeros, pero para ese punto parecía que no les importará nada de eso.

Al recuperar la razón, los cuatro estaban a cada lado de Criss que volteaba constantemente a ver quien atacaba primero. No había que ser un genio del combate para saber lo que tenían planeado y en el momento que creyeron que estaba desprevenido, dos de ellos quisieron embestirlo pero, Criss al ver esto se dirigió por el que parecía más débil y logro aplicarle una llave en la mano y manipulándolo llevándolo a cada parte donde alguien intentara golpearlo, logrando que este se llevara todos los golpes que los chicos intentaban darle.

 **-Mala idea intentar atacar todos al mismo tiempo, en especial cuando hay uno de ustedes en medio-** dejo caer el cuerpo del chico que parecía fuera de combate. Así solo quedaban tres y uno de ellos parecía cansado.

 **-¿Como podemos estar en esta condición? Si somos parte del equipo de lucha-** dijo el de grandes músculos como sí eso no tuviera lógica.

 **-Simple, soy mejor que ustedes-** dijo en tono alegre, haciendo que se enojarán más y en un acto de ira, el mayor se abalanzo sobre Criss dando puñetazos sin lograr dar uno solo, parecía que peleaba contra el aire, Criss no solo no se veía cansado, sino que parecía disfrutar de la pelea, por cada ves que trataban de tumbarlo no perdía esa expresión alegre.

 **-¡QUÉDATE QUIETO!-** grito con furia pero justo fue en ese momento que alzó ambas manos para darle justo en la nuca, término recibiendo un rodillazo en el abdomen haciendo que perdiera el aire y cayera como costal de sementó sobre el suelo.

Los otros dos se quedaron sin habla, al ver como aquel chico de grandes músculos caía como peso muerto, y ciertamente parecía estarlo, todo esto hizo que el tipo que sostenía a Sunset saliera de allí sin que nadie se enterase, dejándola en la esquina de la pared con ojos cristalinos.

El mastodonte de playera roja que estaba en el suelo, se retorcía de dolor en el piso y Criss se agachó para hablar con el.

 **-Mira, en una situación normal no me hubiera importado dejarte ir-** dijo en tono comprensivo **-pero creo que si hago eso, no aprenderías nada-** y sin pensarlo le dio un último puñetazo estando en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente **-uf...tienes la cabeza un poco dura-** dijo sacudiendo su muñeca. Volteo a ver a los otros dos pero se veían tan exhaustos que no podían moverse casi **-creo que ustedes deberían llevarse esto, yo no tengo tiempo-** volteo sobre su pie a ver a las tres chicas que se quedaron de boca abierta y miraron a Criss **-y ustedes creo que deberían ayudarles-** dijo apuntando hacia su espalda donde estaban los chicos inconscientes

Las chicas no dudaron ni un segundo y trataron de llevarse a los chicos de allí sobre sus hombros.

Mientras que Sunset solo se quedo ahí con ojos llorosos y abiertos como platos, pensando que tal vez seguía soñando pero, no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, el corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir y solo puso su mano sobre su pecho para tratar de calmarse, y seguía sin poder creer que Criss estuviera allí, todo esto le provoco a Sunset una mezcla de varias emociones, una parte estaba asustada, otra furiosa, otra triste, y una pequeña parte agradecida de que, ese chico con la chistera apareció en el mejor momento, sin duda ese día fue sumamente extraño.

* * *

 **Nota: Solo me gustaría decir que si en un todo, a lo largo del fic llegan a encontrar alguna falla de cualquier tipo (ya sea algún hueco argumental o simplemente alguna falla ortográfica)me lo hicieran saber,** **de verdad que se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Y bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima, no olviden dejar sus reviews ;)**


	5. En busca de la verdad

**Música de intro: Save me-Downplay**

* * *

En busca de la verdad.

El conflicto termino con dos alumnos noqueados y otros cuantos tratando de ayudar a esos chicos del piso,los jóvenes se fueron con rostros asustados y a paso rápido sin mirar atrás, una vez que salieron del patio un chico de piel azul claro y pantalones marrones, con un abrigo de lana negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y cabello de punta del mismo color, se encontraba revisando su teléfono y mirando alrededor.

 **-Bueno, parece que todo está en orden-** dijo Criss en tono despreocupado, Sunset que se encontraba en el piso recargada en una de las paredes del plantel, se quedó mirando al chico con ojos llorosos y sin poder articular palabra, solo se quedó allí, colocando la cabeza entre las piernas, hubo un silencio en el patio que ya estaba vacío, apenas se llegaban a ver a los alumnos que se quedaban hasta tarde.

Criss se colocó la chistera y se disponía a irse al notar que todo estaba tranquilo.

 **¡Pack!**

El silencio fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Sunset que se le había caído del bolsillo llamando la atención de Criss.

 **-Ah, casi me olvido de ti-** se dirigió hacia Sunset con esa expresión alegre, aunque ella hubiera preferido no llamar la atención de nadie **-de verdad eres tú, ¿Qué te dije con llorar?-** dijo en tono sereno y amigable, Sunset seguía con la angustia de lo que acababa de ver, Criss extendió su mano a la chica a lo cual ella se estremeció un poco **-tranquila, ya paso-** dijo en tono alegre **-vamos levántate-** Sunset dudo por un momento, pero finalmente lo tomo de la mano y la levanto, una vez de pie, Criss se acomodo la chistera y dio media vuelta. **-deberías irte, antes de que empiece a llover-**

 **-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-** pregunto en tono pasivo.

 **-Pues, nunca me agrado la gente que se amontona contra uno, y siempre procuro ayudar si es posible-** se detuvo a contestar **-aunque, debería concentrarme en lo que vine a hacer-** siguió caminando

 **-¡Oye!-** tomo su mochila su teléfono y corrió a alcanzarlo para caminar a lado de el **-¿Porque estabas aquí?-**

 **-Estaba revisando las lecturas que recibí y me condujeron hasta aquí-**

 **-¿Qué clase de lecturas?-**

 **-De estas cosas-** de su bolsillo saco la piedra blanca con puntas afiladas y del otro saco un pequeño puñado de estas.

 **-Esas rocas, son de la misma clase de la que estaba en mi habitación-**

 **-Sí, logre sacar más de allí-**

 **-¡¿Entraste a mi casa otra vez?!-** pregunto un tanto alterada.

 **-Quería ver si** **encontraba otra cosa y de paso arregle el jardín, afortunadamente seguías dormida-**

 **-Entonces fuiste tú-** dijo en voz baja, recordando que despertó sin encontrar el cráter de la estrella fugaz.

 **-No podía irme dejando eso en tu patio-** dijo formando esa sonrisa.

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a Sugar Cube Corner, Sunset solo se quedaba pensando en que preguntar, pero eran tantas las dudas que no sabía por dónde empezar y tampoco estaba segura de cómo hacerlas, aunque aquel chico era un desconocido y tampoco sabía si confiar en él, no quería hacer una pregunta mal sonante, ya que hasta ese momento, no había mostrado señales de ser un peligro.

 **-¿Eres un chico? quiero decir ¿Eres un humano?-**

 **-Claro ¿Qué otra cosa seria?-**

 **-Pero esas técnicas de pelea, no he visto a nadie hacerlas antes-**

 **-Soy un chico con gran habilidad-**

 **-Y esos artefactos, no he visto ningún teléfono capas de recibir ese tipo de lecturas y mucho menos he conocido a alguien que pueda leerlas-**

 **-También soy muy inteligente aunque lo diga yo mismo-** dijo abriendo la puerta del local, ambos entraron y se dirigieron al mostrador.

 **-¿Por qué entramos aquí?-**

 **-Se me antojo un panecillo-** le hiso una señal a la mesera eligiendo el panecillo que quería y pago, Sunset para no quedarse fuera de lugar pidió un café y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las vitrinas donde siguieron la conversación.

 **-Entonces ,si estoy entendiendo bien, eres un humano, que bajo del cielo, en una especie de transporte extraño-**

 **-aja-**

 **-Que tiene una habilidad de combate lo suficientemente buena como para controlar a cuatro luchadores de boxeo-**

 **-Así es-**

 **-Y estas investigando alguna...especie de…energía extraña-** el chico la miro con esa sonrisa recargado en el respaldo del asiento **-¿Porque me miras así?-**

 **-Eres muy curiosa, debes ser brillante en los estudios-** Sunset no respondió, solo desvió la mirada **-casi nunca he visto chicas que sean guapas e inteligentes, nunca entendí porque es tan difícil encontrarlas-** dijo tomando una fritura que había en la mesa y se dispuso a terminar su panque. Sunset solo lo miro con gesto examinador **-¿Qué pasa? me manche con algo-** dijo revisando su abrigo.

 **-Estas seguro que eres humano-**

 **-Claro ¿Por qué te mentiría?-** luego se levantó de la mesa **-en realidad yo también estoy extrañado-**

 **-¿De qué?-**

 **-Te encuentras ahí, sentada, con un extraño que cayó del cielo, que trae artefactos muy raros, compartiendo un café con dicho extraño, y mirete, tan tranquila-** embozo su ya muy conocida sonrisa-e **res más valiente de lo que crees en realidad-** se encamino hasta la salida.

 **-¡Espera!-** Sunset salió para alcanzarlo **-dijiste que…esa…estrella fugaz era tu medio de transporte, ¿Qué clase de viajero eres?-**

 **-Del tiempo, inter-dimensional, galáctico, de todo un poco-** dijo con orgullo

 **-Y viniste de otro mundo, ¿No es así?-** el chico volteo por un momento.

 **-Básicamente, correcto-** le dijo mirándola al rostro y tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo **-creo que deberíamos ir a tu casa, aun tengo mucho que investigar-** se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se encamino a la casa de Sunset.

Durante el camino, Sunset seguía procesando la información que le había llegado y mirando de reojo a Criss, ya que era impredecible y no sabía que haría después.

 **-Y esa ropa ¿De donde salió?-** pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-Ah esto, resulta que mientras estaba revisando la ciudad me encontré con unos actores callejeros que tenían un montón de vestuarios y esculcando entre ellos encontré esto, muy chulo no-** dijo alegremente abriendo el abrigo dejando ver que tenía una camisa a botones blanca.

 **-¿Unos actores callejeros te regalaron esa ropa?-** dijo tratando de contener la risa.

 **-Sí, es curioso como los que menos tienen y los que menos esperas son los que más te dan-**

 **-Sí, lo entiendo-** dijo Sunset ya un poco mas relajada.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Sunset, se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

 **-Bien, ya estás aquí, se feliz, no hagas nada estúpido… y cuídate-** se dio media vuelta y camino por el pequeño patio delantero

 **-Ey-** lointerrumpió antes de que abriera la cerca **-¿A dónde iras? dijiste que iba a llover-**

 **-Eso no me molesta, hasta podría ser divertido-** dijo en tono alegre **-¡Adiós!-** salió por la puerta de la cerca **-uuuu un** **pino-** dijo desviando la atención del camino **hace mucho que no veía uno-** se acerco a dicho árbol admirando sus hojas con una sonrisa melancólica. Sunset solo se limito a bordear los ojos y a entrar en la casa.

Ya dentro subió a su alcoba sentándose en la silla y por un momento muy largo se quedo pensando en Criss, por un momento muy largo hiso una muy exhaustiva reflexión sobre si confiar en él o no, pues a pesar que no le había hecho nada y que le había salvado de los matones de la escuela, seguía sin saber mucho de él, todo lo que le había dicho solo enredaba más las cosas, y le daban más dudas sobre su verdadera procedencia, el hecho que tuviese tantos artefactos que parecían tener grandes capacidades, le hiso pensar en para que fines podía utilizarlos, podría ser para bien o para mal, pero solo estaba segura de una cosa, algo estaba pasando y era algo muy grande.

(…)

Mientras tanto en una casa muy lujosa al otro lado de la ciudad, tres chicas se encontraban en la habitación de una joven de cabello violeta oscuro ondulado de piel blanca y rasgos bien definidos. Rarity se encontraba arreglándose las uñas mientras platicaba con sus amigas sobre cómo iban a hacer la exposición de historia.

 **-Este trabajo me dejara con mi agenda muy justa, apenas tendré tiempo de respirar-** dijo Rarity con esa voz dramática que la caracterizaba.

 **-Vamos no creo que sea tan malo, podríamos ayudarte con tus vestidos y pasarla bien al mismo tiempo-** dijo Pinkie Pie con voz muy alegre saltando de un lado a otro como conejo.

 **-Gracias cariño, pero no quisiera quitarles su valioso tiempo por algo como esto-**

 **-ehmm a mi no me molestaría-** dijo Fluttershy tímida pero alegremente.

 **-gracias Fluttershy-** dijo mientras miraba su teléfono. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

 **-¡Soy yo, Rainbow!-** se oyó un grito al otro lado de la puerta, Pinkie fue a abrirla encontrándose con dos chicas, una de cabello multicolor y la otra rubia con aspecto campirano.

 **-Hola chicas-** dijo la vaquera **-¿Querían ayuda con el proyecto?-**

 **-Si, gracias por venir, no se ni por donde empezar-** expreso Rarity.

 **-Yo solo vine porque no tenía nada que hacer, si quieres te puedo ayudar con la presentación-**

 **-De acuerdo Rainbow-**

 **-Además así aprovechamos y adelantamos el de cada una-** después de que Rainbow dijo eso todas se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

 **-Ehmm Rainbow ¿todavía no lo has iniciado?-** pregunto la campirana con preocupación.

 **-No-** respondió Rainbow con nerviosismo.

 **-No te preocupes Dashie, estoy segura que lograras entregarlo a tiempo-** Dijo la pelirosada con optimismo **-siempre y cuando no lo dejes para el final-**

 **-¡Oye! Yo nunca he hecho eso en mi vida-** dijo molesta y cruzando los brazos, las chicas solo cruzaron las miradas tratando de contener la risa **-¡¿Qué?! Es cierto-**

 **-Lo que tu digas Rainbow-** replico Applejack, después de un rato de silencio no pudieron contenerse más y soltaron carcajadas de lo ridículo que pareció aquella escena...o bueno casi todas.

Rarity levanto su teléfono una vez más, mirando la pantalla con preocupación.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien Rarity?-** pregunto Fluttershy cuando notó esa expresión en la cara de Rarity.

 **-Si claro, todo bien-** respondió con una risa fingida.

 **-¿Enserio? porque...no te vez bien del todo-** dijo Pinkie, Rarity desvío la mirada por un momento, pero suspiro y se dirigió a las chicas.

 **-Solo se me hace extraño que Sunset no me allá llamado desde la mañana-** todas en la habitación cambiaron su atención a los teléfonos de cada una.

 **-Es cierto, no he recibido llamadas de Sunset desde que me desperté y ya esta anocheciendo-** dijo la campirana.

 **-Yo tampoco he recibido llamada de ella-** hablo Rainbow. Era más que obvió que nadie había tenido señal de ella desde esa mañana, cosa que las puso a pensar por un rato.

 **-¿Ustedes creen que ella hizo lo que hizo?-** pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy

 **-No estoy segura-** dijo Rarity, se empezaron a escuchar pequeñas gotas que golpeaban la ventana, dando la señal de que ya había empezado a llover **-parte de mi no puede creerlo-** dijo mirando esa ventana.

 **-Pero Candy nos mostró las foto-capturas con los mensajes ¿Como podemos explicar eso?-** dijo Rainbow recordando lo que había pasado en el patio.

 **-No lo sé pero, no dejo de sentirme preocupada-** Rarity bajo la mirada

 **-Y además ella desde ayer a hecho lo imposible por hablar con nosotras ¿Porque de la nada y repentinamente ya no se preocupa por eso?-** recalco Applejack

 **-Tal vez se rindió-** Respondió Rainbow fríamente. Esto no hizo más que preocupar a las chicas, si bien Sunset no había mostrado su inocencia, era muy común que en el tema de la amistad no todo era lo que parecía, y esto ellas lo sabían muy bien.

 **-¿Y que deberíamos hacer?-** dijo finalmente Fluttershy.

 **-Supongo que esperar...y enfocarnos de momento en el proycto-** término de decir Applejack en un tono no muy convencida. Se quedaron pensando en Sunset por un rato sin percatarse de que al otro lado de la puerta que daba a la habitación, una niña de cabello violeta claro con franjas rosas transparentes y piel pálida se encontraba escuchando la conversación con cara preocupada.

(...)

La lluvia ya se había azotado fuertemente, haciendo que las calles se vaciaran y provocando que nadie saliera al exterior a excepción de un extraño que se encontraba en el techo de un edificio a lado de una serie de casas en las cuales, se encontraba la casa de Rarity, mirando alrededor de estas, veía a todo tipo de personas que se quedaban viendo la lluvia con tristeza, esperando a que parara, el extraño llevaba un impermeable amarillo con un sombrero de copa corto y de piel gris obscuro con unos tatuajes rojos en los brazos.

 **-Esperen a conocerme-s** usurro en voz lúgubre mirando con repulsión a todas las casas acogedoras que veía **-la poca inocencia de este mundo, se va a extinguir-** detrás de el se oyó un relámpago que iluminó parte de su mirada que se notaba, tenía ojos negros con la pupila morada oscura y tan rápido como apareció el rayo se fue del lugar, dejando caer el gorro que llevaba puesto.

(...)

En una pequeña habitación Sunset Shimmer se cubría con un abrigo para mantener el calor, se había preparado una tasa de café caliente y se quedo en su cama recostada, ya había terminado las tareas que había tenido y decidió irse a dormir, pero no le fue posible conciliar el sueño, ya que en su cabeza, constantemente se le venía la imagen de Criss y de poder averiguar algo más de el, pero era inútil, por más que quería encontrar algún sentido a lo que el joven le había dicho, siempre se le presentaba una duda que iba desde sí Criss era su nombre real, hasta la incógnita de si el era humano.

 **-¿Quien rayos eres en realidad?-** se pregunto así misma dándole un sorbo a su taza, trato de no prestarle atención pero como no hacerlo, los pensamientos le venían a su cabeza una vez intentaba olvidarse de ello, pensamiento tras pensamiento, algo que le había dicho ese chico le hizo recordar a sus amigas y en Celestia, "Es curioso como los que menos tienen y los que menos esperas son los que más te dan"

Esa frase encajaba perfecto con sus amigas, si bien podían tener grandes cosas materiales, nunca espero que le fueran a entregar su amistad y luego pensó en Celestia de quien tampoco espero ser su alumna número uno, al menos en esos tiempos y también en los habitantes de allí, la mayoría de los habitantes de Equestria eran bastante amistosos, y casi siempre te ayudaban si estabas en algún problema, cosa que era un tanto diferente aquí.

La melancolía se volvió a apoderar de Sunset, pensando en los tiempos donde sólo se preocupaba por salir con excelencia en la academia, en realidad no fue muy apegada a sus compañeros, solo le importaba obtener más y más.

Una mezcla de recuerdos y emociones se le habían presentado a Sunset, la culpa era la que más se expresaba, ella daría lo que fuera por tener a sus amigas de vuelta, pero se planteó si de verdad se merecía tenerlas o estar sola, luego la necesidad de volver a Equestria para limpiar su conciencia se hacía cada vez mayor, pero el portal estaba cerrado, no podía hacer nada.

 **-Espera un momento-** la imagen de Criss volvió a su cabeza, y luego ese artefacto que se encontraba en su patio aquella noche **-el salió de la nada, dijo que se estaba tele-transportando-** su cerebro volvió a analizar lo que pasó esa noche y en lo que Criss le había dicho ese día y llego a una interrogante.

 **-¿Se podrán abrir portales a voluntad?-** Sunset se llevo la mano a la barbilla, tratando de razonar **-para tele-transportarse es necesario abrir brechas entre un lugar y otro-** la chica era un mar de ideas y pensamientos, entonces se planteó la posibilidad de algo increíble, podría ser una locura pero, en el fondo pensó que tal vez era cierto **-¿se podrá volver a Equetria?-** dijo en voz baja y con mirada angustiada.

* * *

 **NA:Sólo decir que espero estén disfrutando de la historia y que tal vez, el rumbo original cambie un poco, planeó hacer el fic de un modo más serio pero eso conforme se valla avanzando en la historia y tal vez se manejé un poco de morbo (nada muy explícito obviamente) pero eso ya lo veré. Dejen sus reviews y si es posible den follow a la historia, esas cosas se agradecen y me motivan a seguir con el fic,** **nos vemos.**


	6. Planificación

En un pequeño parque cerca del colegio Canterlot, Criss se encontraba caminando observando todo lo que se encontraba, ya estaba oscuro y apenas se podía mirar el parque gracias a las farolas.

 **-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué pretendes que haga?-** se dijo a si mismo mientras veía el cielo nublado, dando a entender que llovería en cualquier momento, siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos por un largo rato hasta que se detuvo y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso en una de las bancas del parque, saco las pequeñas rocas blancas de su bolsillo y las acerco a su teléfono, del aparato salieron una gran variedad de códigos y comandos **-¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?-** dijo mirando las rocas y bajando las manos, apoyándolas en sus rodillas.

Se recargo y dio un suspiro cansado, la lluvia comenzó a caer, lo que provoco que Criss sonriera por un rato **-Lluvia, ya te echaba de menos-** Criss se levanto de la banca y se dirijo a una ventana grande, miro fijamente a la vitrina del local de enfrente **-hola guapo-** le dijo a su reflejo mientras se acomodaba el abrigo y la chistera, se miro el cabello y luego los ojos **-ja no pensé que fuese un cambio tan brusco-** dijo con ironía, una vez se enderezo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño destello rosa detrás suyo **-WOW-** dijo volteando y mirando la intensa luz con asombro, le hecho un vistazo a su teléfono y noto que empezó a recibir lecturas de forma acelerada y sin control, Criss solo soltó una sonrisa mas **-Tal vez un pequeño chequeo no haga daño-**

 **(Canción de intro: Downplay-Save me)**

Planificación.

(Unas horas antes)

Era fin de semana, el sol estaba alto significando que era de tarde y las calles siempre se llenaban de jóvenes que salían a disfrutar del día de descanso, al menos la mayoría, ya que algunas personas preferían quedarse en la comodidad de sus hogares si era posible o bien, quedarse solos y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y Sunset Shimmer era una de esas personas, se olvidó por un momento de sus problemas personales y se dirigió al patio de la escuela, examinando la estatua del caballo y con un cuaderno de notas, iba apuntando las teorías que tenía acerca del portal.

Pero cada teoría que se le ocurría, se llevaba consigo un montón de preguntas e incoherencias, no conocía artefacto alguno en el mundo humano que pudiera hacer magia o que al menos se le asimilara, por lo que solo se podía limitar a trabajar con lo que tenía, iba y venía de la estatua a su casa, una vez que le llegaba una idea, la estudiaba a fondo y cuando no cuadraba, volvía a hacer las mismas observaciones, era un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, pero la perseverancia de Sunset para conseguir algo importante, era una cosa que la caracterizaba y era por eso que le iba tan bien en los estudios.

También considero la idea de ir en busca de Criss, lo malo es que por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba, pero se olvidó de esa idea para no perder el tiempo y concentrarse más en su pequeño proyecto. Después de un rato Sunset se encontraba en su casa dentro de su habitación caminando de un lado a otro.

 **-Debe de haber una forma de abrir una brecha entre este mundo y Equestria, algún tipo de energía que remplace la magia-** se mordió el labio tratando de pensar, su cabeza trabajaba como una calculadora, siempre creando y resolviendo problemas, esto no era molestia para ella, de hecho, si bien salir le gustaba salir de vez en cuando, trabajar con su cabeza lo consideraba divertido y esto no hacía más que motivarla **-WOW mira la hora-** el reloj marcaba las 11:00 pm, el tiempo se le paso a Sunset en un suspiro **-creo que así pasa cuando te enfocas en algo-** le dio un último vistazo a las notas que tenía por el escritorio **-será mejor dormir, de nada sirve desvelarme-** se cambió la ropa y se echó a la cama aun hundida en un mar de ideas sin control, pero hiso lo posible por dormir y así fue, la idea de poder volver a Equestria le daba confort y la dejaba descansar tranquilamente, finalmente podría regresar allí…finalmente podría regresar a su hogar.

(…)

Mientras tanto en un pequeño restaurante con terraza, un grupo de niñas se encontraban en una de las mesas conversando sobre algo que las tenía sin cuidado.

 **-¿Pudieron decirle algo a sus hermanas?-** Pregunto Scootalo con impaciencia.

 **-No, no me atrevo a decirle nada, siempre que Sunset viene a colación, pone cara de pocos amigos y actúa muy indiferente-** respondió Sweete Belle con tono dramático típico de su hermana.

 **-¿Y qué hay de ti Applebloom?-** la niña pelirroja solo deslizo su cuerpo por la silla poniendo cara de vergüenza **-no hace falta que respondas-** dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

 **-¡¿Por qué nos sentimos tan mal?! ¡Si lo hicimos por el bien de nuestras hermanas!-** expreso Sweete Belle con impotencia **-ella les hiso daño después de todo-**

 **-Sí pero... Pareciera que hiso todo lo posible por cambiar y nuestras hermanas aceptaron eso-** dijo finalmente la pequeña pelirroja

 **-Y hasta hace unos días parecían llevarse bien-** dijo Scootalo por lo bajo con aire depresivo recargándose sobre la mesa con los brazos.

Hubo un momento de silencio triste, las niñas se sentían horribles con la situación y desde su punto de vista, parecía no tener solución alguna.

 **-No debimos hacerle caso a él... ¿Por qué nos pidió ayudarle a Candy?-**

(...)

El tiempo siguió pasando, ya era muy tarde, alrededor de la 1:00am lo único despierto de la ciudad eran los lugares donde se encontraban los clubes nocturnos y los casinos, cerca de un barrio de muy mala refutación, en una unidad de departamentos un tanto deteriorados, la silueta de un hombre se encontraba caminando en una de las calles de ese lugar, era época de lluvias por lo que llevaba puesto un impermeable amarillo, su piel era de color grisáceo oscuro con algunos tatuajes rojos en los brazos, llevaba puesto la capucha del impermeable y se notaban unos ojos de pupila roja saliendo de esta.

Siguió caminando hasta estar en frente de un edificio con pequeños departamentos y de muy mal aspecto.

 **-Este debe ser el lugar-** dijo una voz de ultratumba tan grave que parecía estar ronco, extendió la mano, de esta emanaba una especie de humo rojo y apunto con el dedo a la puerta, esta se abrió por sí sola y el extraño entro subiendo las escaleras **-¿Que piso era?-** revisaba el número de cada puerta que veía mientras subía las escaleras- **ah, aquí es** -toco el timbre y se quedo esperando.

 **-¡NO MOLESTEN!-** se escucho un grito enojado del otro lado de la puerta, el extraño volvió a tocar **-¡TE LO ADVIERTO TENGO UN ARMA!-** el viajero hiso caso omiso y volvió a tocar **-¡BIEN YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-** se oyeron pasos acercándose rápidamente a la puerta y detrás de esta se oyó como si se estuviera recargando una pistola **-¿¡QUIEN ERES!? ¡PAYASO!-**

 **-¡Cállate y abre la puerta imbécil!-** el extraño grito irritado a la puerta,se hiso un silencio breve, pero al decir esto la puerta se abrió y detrás de esta, un hombre de piel morado oscuro un tanto fornido con camisa de tirantes blanca y cabello castaño despeinado, sosteniendo una pistola de bolsillo.

 **-Creí que ya no ibas a venir-** dijo como si algo le fastidiara.

 **-Sabes que yo nunca falto a nada-** dijo mientras entraba en el departamento y examinaba el lugar **-no me sorprende que hayas terminado en esta miseria-**

 **-Sabes que debo ser cauteloso-** dejo el arma en uno de los muebles **-no creas que no sé porque estás aquí, lo supe desde el momento que recibí tu mensaje-**

 **-Me alegro que lo hayas recibido-** dijo expresando poco interes

 **-Si piensas que voy a regresar, mejor no pierdas tu tiempo y vete-**

 **-¿Estás seguro? ¿Ni siquiera por los viejos tiempos?-** pregunto en actitud chantajista.

 **-¡Para nada! Prefiero trabajar por mi cuenta-** dijo con molestia **-tu y la corporación me pueden comer los huevos-** dijo con actitud violenta.

 **-Por mi te puedes quedar en este basurero, en lo personal no me importan ni tu ni Vortex-**

 **-Y ¿Por qué sigues con ellos?-** pregunto moviendo el brazo agresivamente.

 **-Eso no te incumbe-** su voz daba a entender que no estaba allí por gusto y con ese tono sombrío y lúgubre le daba un aire bastante tétrico **-yo no me meto en tus asuntos, tú no te metas en los míos, solo vine aquí porque ellos insistieron en que regresaras, pero ya que dijiste que no, me puedo ir sin ningún pendiente-** se dirigió a la puerta con paso acelerado pero antes de girar el picaporte se detuvo **-por cierto, esa pistola-**

 **-¿Que tiene?-**

 **-Eres muy exigente a la hora de elegir armas ¿Por qué tienes esa porquería?-**

 **-Es lo mejor que pude obtener en este primitivo lugar-** dijo con fastidio **-si "La Fabrica" no hubiese colapsado, tendría todo un arsenal mucho mejor-**

 **-Eso ya es pasado, el proyecto de ese lugar fue un fracaso total, la mayoría de los que tuvimos fueron todos unos idiotas-** abrió la puerta y se disponía a irse **-tengo curiosidad por ver que tienes planeado hacer aquí, pero prefiero verlo-**

 **-Solo no estorbes-** dijo con impaciencia por qué ese tipo se fuera, una vez el extraño salió y cerró la puerta, ya estando solo, se fue directo a un escritorio cerca de la ventana y abrió uno de los cajones de donde saco unas pequeñas rocas blancas con puntas afiladas **-Lo que tengo planeado, lo haré sin la ayuda de Vortex-** dijo mirando la ventana percatándose que ya comenzó a llover y luego apretó la roca con el puño **\- y Equestria, solo será el comienzo-**

(…)

En una granja en las afueras de la ciudad, tres chicas que habían ido a ayudar a Applejack con unos trabajos, se encontraban refugiadas en una de los grandes establos de madera cerca de los caballos y la paja, charlando un poco de un tema en particular que les preocupaba.

 **-¿Siguen sin saber algo de ella?-** pregunto Rarity con preocupación.

- **Nada, parece que desapareció por completo, no la he visto por ningún lado-** replicó Applejack con desanimo.

 **-Realmente me extraña, no la he encontrado ni en la escuela ni en la biblioteca, ni en ningún otro lugar-** dijo una Rainbow Dash en tono deductivo.

 **-Tal vez no debimos ser tan duras, ni siquiera le dimos oportunidad de explicarse-** dijo la modista con voz quebradiza **.**

 **-Supongo que la ira del momento no nos dejo pensar claramente-** reflexiono Applejack

 **-Y además de que Candy nos mostro la conversación-** corroboro Rainbow

 **-Pero ¿Como sabemos que en realidad fue ella?-**

 **-Porque Pinkie vio que la conversación que estaba en su celular-** volvió a responder Rainbow

Cada vez que trataban de darle una explicación a todo lo que conllevaba el asunto, no lograban dar con nada concreto, cada vez que veían alguna explicación de la inocencia de Sunset, aparecía una incoherencia y cuando veían su culpabilidad, siempre había algo de intriga y un extraño sentimiento de que simplemente no podía ser.

 **-Al diablo-** dijo Rarity al no poder mas y tomo su bolso del cual saco su celular y empezó a llamar para poder aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, se quedo con el aparato en la oreja por un rato **-que raro, no contesta-**

 **-Debe ser porque ya es tarde y debe estar dormida-** después de que Applejack dijo eso Rainbow dio un bostezo tan largo que parecía que se podía meter toda una manzana sin problemas.

 **-Cierto deberíamos dormir ya, estoy muerta-** Rainbow estaba muy risueña a lo que las otras dos chicas asintieron, Rarity guardo el celular en el bolso y cruzaron rápidamente la lluvia hasta la casa de Applejack, subieron hasta la habitación de AJ, saco unas bolsas de dormir y les dio un par de pijamas para poder pasar la noche allí, ya que debido al clima no les convenía salir y ya eran cerca de las 2:00 am, después de haberse cambiado se dispusieron a dormir, mientras las dos chicas conciliaban el sueño, una muy preocupada Rarity se encontraba pensando en que habrá sido de Sunset, _¿Estará triste? ¿Molesta? ¿Estará preocupada por las demás?_ Porque al menos las demás se empezaban a preguntar por ella.

No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza pero finalmente, decidió quedarse dormida, mañana en la mañana le llamaría y tratarían de hablar con ella.

(…)

En una casa blanca en el centro de la ciudad una chica de cabello como el fuego daba vueltas por la cama, tratando de dormir, pero la idea de poder hacer funcionar el portal le impedía conciliar el sueño **,** siempre le llegaba una idea tras otra y al mismo tiempo las iba descartando, así siguió hasta que se levanto de la cama y decidió ir al portal para por lo menos hacer un intento para abrirlo, y así poder calmarse un poco, se cambio la pijama y se puso unas mallas azules, una blusa celeste larga y botas con estampado de flamas.

 **-Tal vez pueda crear un circuito eléctrico para ver cómo reacciona el portal-** parecía una locura pero Sunset tenia que sacarse eso de su mente, tomo unos cables pasa corriente una manta para cubrirlos y algo de cinta.

Una vez que ya tenia todo, corrió hasta la puerta tomando su chaqueta de cuero y sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo salió corriendo hasta la escuela.

Una vez allí dejo todo en el piso y empezó a examinar la piedra, puso las pinzas en las esquinas de la estatua y tomando los otros dos extremos busco donde ponerlos **-Necesito un transmisor-** reviso por todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera, entonces prestó especial atención en la bobina de energía que estaba en una de las paredes de la escuela, Sunset dudo por un momento, no creía que una bobina de esas fuese lo que ella estaba buscando, pero se decidió a intentarlo **-espero no meterme en problemas-**

Subió la palanca para evitar que la corriente pasara de un jalón y reviso que nada estuviera fuera de lugar **-muy bien, no pierdo nada con intentarlo-** dijo nerviosamente, se dirigió a la bobina de energía y puso su mano en la palanca bajándola y esperando que algo sucediera, no paso nada, volvió a subir y bajar la palanca pero no ocurría nada, revisando los cables, no noto nada fuera de lo normal y simplemente se dio una palmada en la cabeza **-fui muy ingenua-** la lluvia empeoro, y Sunset se quedo mirando la estatua con tristeza **-tendré que esperar un poco mas-** se dispuso a irse.

 **¡BOOM!**

Un estruendo la hiso voltear rápidamente, pero una luz intensa de color rosa segadora le impidió ver lo que había pasado, solo se limito a arrodillarse y taparse los ojos, se movió un poco con cuidado tratando de no tropezar con nada, una vez que la luz se disipo y pudo recobrar la vista, levanto la mirada notando que los cables de corriente estaban completamente quemados y la bobina parecía haber reventado, a Sunset le dio un susto tremendo, se quedo petrificada por un momento sin saber que hacer exactamente, solo miraba la bobina destruida, pero al darse la vuelta el miedo que sintió por un momento, se convirtió repentinamente en una sensación de intriga y nerviosismo, pues la estatua se había pintado de rosa con un brillo intenso por la parte de abajo.

 **-Funciono…no puedo creer que funciono-** miro otra vez la bobina tratando de encontrar lógica a lo que había pasado, pero su mente decía que no era importante, " _el portal estaba abierto, realmente funciono"_ era lo único que Sunset podía pensar en ese momento, se levanto lentamente y con nervios se acerco poco a poco, su corazón latía mil veces por segundo, se quedo enfrente de la espiral que había formado la estatua, Sunset tenia los ojos abiertos como platos **-bien...creo que es ahora o nunca-**

 **-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-** Sunset fue sorprendida por la voz tan alegre que escucho **-¿Lo has hecho tu?-** dijo un joven de piel celeste y cabello negro, tenia una chistera y, con esa expresión alegre y a la vez impresionado.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto Sunset con curiosidad.

 **-Bueno, cuando vez un luz rosa alumbrando con tanta intensidad, por lo regular llama la atención-** dijo Criss mirando el portal y examinándolo con su teléfono **-un vinculo entre dos puertos, impresionante ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-**

 **-Ehmm** **yo-** no sabía que responder por dos razones, uno, no quería que supiera nada y dos, realmente no tenía idea de cómo había funcionado **-solo quiero arreglar unos asuntos está bien-** respondió rápidamente tratando de hacer que no pareciera la gran cosa.

 **-¿Asuntos? Y eso incluye abrir un portal dimensional en plena noche-** razono con gran empatia **-deben ser asuntos muy grandes-**

 **-Mira, esto es algo que debo hacer sola y no quiero que nadie más se involucre-** dijo Sunset con serenidad.

 **-No estarás pensando en cruzar esto ahora ¿Verdad?-** Sunset se quedo confundida.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-La abertura fue forzada, la energía en ella es muy inestable, no sé cómo se abrió, pero si fue forzada no es conveniente cruzarlo-**

 **-¿Y tu que tanto sabes?-**

 **-Esto me ayuda más de lo que** **crees-** dijo mostrándole el teléfono **-en este momento no se puede cruzar-**

 **-¿Enserio?-** dijo con tono de dudoso, cruzando los brazos

 **-No me crees-** entonces tomo una rama del suelo e hiso que parte de la vara atravesara el portal, después de un rato la saco y parecía como si la mitad de la rama se hubiese fundido, una especie de magma color rojo salia de uno de los extremos del tallo **-ya lo vez, la energía es demasiado inestable, lo que provoca que allá mucha fricción en ella y eso significa mucho calor, cualquier cosa que entre allí se fundirá como mantequilla-** volvió a sacar su telefono, empezó a apretar los botones de la pantalla táctil y luego apunto el telefono hacia la piedra.

 **-¿Que...que estas haciendo?-**

 **-Estoy distribuyendo la energía para que no este tan junta y haci estabilizarlo-**

 **-¿Esa cosa puede hacer eso?-**

 **-En realidad podría hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero me llevaría demasiado tiempo, ademas de que es** **cansado, esto solo me facilita el trabajo-** poco a poco la espiral rosa que se había formado en la estatua fue desapareciendo y en su lugar apareció la piedra, pero con un tono mas transparente, justo como estaba cuando Twilight lo cruzo por primera vez. Sunset al notar esto se acerco a la estatua con cautela y nerviosismo.

 **-¿Ya esta?-**

 **-** **Habrá** **que probarlo-** apareció Criss sonriente al lado de ella con un boomerang, quien sabe de donde lo saco, pero Sunset decidió no darle importancia, Criss miro a Sunset y lanzo el boomerang directo al portal, se quedaron esperando por un breve momento hasta que el objeto regreso saliendo de entre la piedra directo hacia Sunset quien lo pudo atrapar- **bien, parece que funciona, diviértete-** se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Sunset se quedo allí un tanto impresionada, ella no sabia porque el portal tenia que activarse cada 30 lunas pero ahora si, _la energía tenía que estabilizarse_ pensó para si misma y no estaba muy segura si podría regresar por su cuenta, ella solo agacho la cabeza después de darse cuenta que no había visto todo lo que debía, pero de algo estaba segura, tenia que ir a Equestria, y debía asegurarse de no tener problemas con eso.

 **-¿Me acompañarías?-** dijo Sunset con la cabeza agachada y algo avergonzada, Criss se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso y volvió a ver a Sunset.

 **-Perdona ¿Como?-**

 **-Ayúdame con esto** **por favor-** dijo alzando la vista nerviosamente y con tono duro.

 **-Lo siento pero, no puedo, yo tengo mi propio asunto que atender y lo que sea que tengas que arreglar al otro lado de este portal, estoy seguro que no debería meterme-** Sunset solo desvió la mirada, pero justo cuando Criss se iba, volvió a acercarse al portal **-Aunque, por otro lado, de esta cosa parece haber un mundo distinto y de acuerdo con mi aparato, no es algo que yo allá visitado antes...¿Como puedo resistirme a eso?-** soltó una pequeña sonrisa ansiosa.

Sunset sintió calma de que hubiese aceptado, si bien no sabia nada de el, en ese momento no le importaba quien era, solo quería estar segura de poder cruzar el portal a salvo, se puso alado de Criss que estaba viendo la piedra.

 **-Antes de cruzar debo advertirte, el mundo al que vamos a ir es muy diferente a este, seguramente no entiendas muchas cosas así que procura mantener la calma-**

 **-Sunset, cuando eres yo, te acostumbras a lo raro-** dijo con ironía **-y ya que hablas de poner reglas, yo solo me ocupare de que ambos regresemos sanos y salvos, lo que sea que tengas que arreglar allá es asunto tuyo vale-** Sunset asintió con la cabeza decidida **-Bien, estoy ansioso por esto, tu primero-**

 **-No, mejor tu-** interrumpió Sunset **-como dije, las cosas pueden cambiar** **en ese mundo-**

 **-Lo se-**

 **-No, hablo enserio, muchas cosas pueden cambiar y sera mejor que te vallas acostumbrando, mientras mas rápido mejor-** después de unos segundos de reflexión Criss se decidió.

 **-Esta bien-** dijo despreocupadamente, retrocedió hasta la puerta de la escuela y hecho carrera hasta el portal **-¡GERONIMO!-** grito pegando un salto directo hacia el portal y desapareciendo al instante.

Sunset dio un ultimo vistazo a la escuela, sentía como si se despidiera de algo, pero se olvido de eso ya que regresaría, posiblemente por la tarde, miro el portal de frente, y de forma muy nerviosa, se fue acercando poco a poco, Sunset tomo rápidamente la manta que se había traído junto con los cables y tapó la parte donde se encontraba el portal, sellandola con la cinta y cubriendose ella misma, ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa de animo.

 **-Geronimo-** dijo en voz baja mientras su cuerpo atravesaba lentamente la estatua, el corazón le volvía a latir a mil por segundo, ya que regresaría a Equestria, a su tierra, a su hogar.

Después de un rato la figura de Sunset desapareció, dejando caer la manta tapando esa parte de la estatua y dejando el patio completamente desierto.

* * *

 **Nota:Solo recalcar que si llegan a encontrar alguna falla de todo tipo, me lo hagan saber, tratare de corregirlos y si llegan a haber algunos episodios algo cortos, les prometo que en futuras actualizaciones serán mas largas (o no, dependiendo de lo que ustedes prefieran y lo que mi imaginación me permita) no olviden dejar su reviews y darle a follow, eso me ayuda y me motiva a seguir con la historia.**

 **Un abrazo :)**


	7. De vuelta a las raíces

**Canción de intro: Downplay-Save me**

* * *

De vuelta a las raíces.

La luz de parte de la ciudad se había ido y la causante no era más que el deseo de una chica por regresar a su lugar de origen. Sunset Shimmer cruzo el portal hacia Equestria y mientras lo hacía sentía una presión en el cuerpo, como si algo la empujara contra una pared y lo único que veía era una especie de túnel de fuego rosa que se expandía y parecía no detenerse, hasta que una luz al final de esta apareció y una vez llego a ella, solo sintió como su cuerpo se iba hacia adelante, apareciendo en una especie de bodega algo polvorienta entre un montón de cajas, pero Sunset dejo de prestarle atención una vez que miro abajo, con unos cuantos tambaleos dio unos pasos hacia adelante en cuatro patas.

 **-Por fin, estoy aquí-** dijo en voz baja con ganas de gritar de felicidad de saber que después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser un poni, observaba que sus pies fueron remplazados por cuatro cascos y que en la parte de su cabeza tenía su crin como ella lo recordaba, tenía ganas de ver todo lo demás de ella, pero recordó que no había llegado hasta aquí sola **-¿Criss?-** pregunto en voz baja, ya que ella sabía que estaba en el imperio de cristal, hubiera sido muy tonto no tener eso en cuenta, pero la repentina aparición de Criss cambio un poco los planes **-Criss-** dijo preocupada, pero con la voz baja para no llamar la atención de los guardias.

 **-¡Sunset! ¿Tú también te transformaste? Qué raro, yo me sorprendí un poco** **cuando me vi en el reflejo de la ventana-** dijo un poni de piel celeste con cabello negro de punta y con un tono alegre y una pequeña mochila en el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

 **-Shh no tan alto-** dijo en voz baja

 **-¿Por qué?-** dijo imitándola

 **-Ya te lo dije, este mundo es muy diferente al humano, y justo en el castillo en el que estamos no es muy conveniente que llamemos la atención-**

 **-¿Estamos en un castillo?-** dijo con entusiasmo.

 **-¡Si!-** respondió en tono lo mas bajo posible, tratando de calmarlo **-tratemos de salir de aquí sin llamar la atención, hay que ir a otro lugar-** dijo dando la vuelta y asomándose por la puerta que daba a un pasillo con una larga alfombra **-ahí están los guardias-** empezó a analizar el lugar en busca de alguna salida **-debe de haber alguna forma de salir-**

 **-¿Que te parece por la ventana?-** dijo Criss abriendo una ventana que llevaba a unos patios totalmente a oscuras.

 **-Creí que estaban aseguradas-**

 **-Lo estaban, ahora ya no-** revisaron por afuera de la ventana para ver a unos cuantos guardias que pasaban por ahí.

 **-Bien, pasan cada 4 segundos, podemos lograrlo-**

 **-¿Ya has hecho esto antes?-** preguntó Criss extrañado.

 **-Si, pero no recuerdo que aquella vez pareciera tan complicado-** entonces salieron con cautela por uno de los tejados del castillo, bajando por cada uno que se encontraban, entrando y saliendo a travez de ventanas alasar y retrocediendo cada vez que veían un guardia. Conforme iban avanzando, mas complicado era pasar desapercibidos, se iban turnando para escabullirse cada vez que alguno notaba que alguien se acercaba, por lo que se mantenían en movimiento constante y apenas podían cuidarse las espaldas.

 **-¿Porque, de todos los posibles lugares que había teníamos que aparecer aquí?-** preguntó Criss.

 **-Es una historia complicada, solo concéntrate-**

 **-Y ¿Que paso con mi ropa?-**

 **-¡Concéntrate!-**

 **-¿Escuchaste eso?-** dijo uno de los guardias poniéndose alerta, los dos ponis se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de una de las paredes del castillo, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, casi conteniendo la respiración **-Estoy seguro que escuche algo-**

 **-¿Por donde?-** preguntó su compañero, Criss y Sunset empezaron a pensar rápidamente en cómo escapar.

 **-Y ¿Ahora que?-** susurro Sunset desesperada.

 **-¡Ahh! No tengo invisibilidad-** dijo Criss mirando su teléfono y luego asomando un poco la cabeza por la pared **-Pero, tal vez pueda distraerlos-** entonces con el teléfono apunto hacia una puerta rápidamente y esta se asoto provocando mucho ruido.

 **-¡Por ahí!-**

 **-Vamos-** los guardias hecharon a correr hacia la puerta que se había cerrado a lo que Sunset y Criss aprovecharon para salir disparados hacia la puerta principal que daba a los jardines, ya una vez ahí se aseguraron que estuviera vacío.

 **-Que extraño, pensé que esto iba a estar infestado de guardias-**

 **-Sssi, moví mas de una puerta del castillo-** y continuaron corriendo por todo el camino de cristal hasta una puerta de barras enorme.

 **-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo vamos a abrir eso?-** dijo Sunset preocupada.

 **-Ya esta abierto-**

 **-¿Como sabes?-** pero para sorpresa de la poni, Criss se adelantó y dio un empujón rápido a la puerta.

 **-Adiviné-** y sin perder tiempo, salieron cerrando la puerta enorme detrás suyo a toda prisa, hasta quedar fuera de la vista del castillo. Ya una vez estaban lo suficientemente lejos, ambos tomaron un respiro en medio de una de las relusientes calles de la zona.

 **-Ja ja ja que divertido-** dijo Criss con una gran sonrisa **-por un momento pensé que...WOOW mira este lugar-** Criss se distrajo un poco al ver el enorme castillo y el pueblo deslumbrante **-Ja sabia que tenía que venir, por un momento dude si debía hacerlo o no-** empezó a corretear alrededor mirando con admiración todo lo que se encontraba, luego se dirigió rápidamente a Sunset **-y mírame, nunca había visto que un cuerpo se pudiera transformar así-** luego volteo hacia una vitrina de un local cercano **-y los...ponis de aquí, son un tanto diferentes a los de mi mundo-** dijo mirándose en el reflejo **.**

 **-Te lo estas tomando con demasiada calma-** dijo Sunset aun jadeando del cansancio.

 **-¡Valla! Tienes un cuerno, se te ve bien-** Sunset reaccionó a eso y se miro rápidamente en uno de los reflejos de la calle y efectivamente, ese cuerno se encontraba en su cabeza, ese cuerno que la había acompañado desde el día que nació hasta que decidió partir de allí, la unicornio no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente feliz, pues después de todo esa era ella y volvía a ser ella misma.

 **-Olle me podrías prestar tu teléfono-** dijo volteando a ver al poni celeste. Criss alzo la ceja al escuchar eso **-es que, quiero probar algo-** Criss con algunas dificultades le entrego el aparato a Sunset y ella lo colocó en el suelo **-me pregunto si aun puedo...-** entonces puso concentración absoluta en el aparato, su cuerno empezó a brillar al igual que el teléfono, haciendo que este levitara a unos centímetros del suelo.

 **-Ooooh, telequinesis, impresionante-**

 **-Si, tan sencillo como siempre-** Sunset dirigió el teléfono hacia la mochila que Criss había tomado del almacén.

 **-Que suerte que encontré una de estas allí dentro, es muy complicado llevarlo teniendo estas cosas-** dijo apuntando al frente con los cascos, Sunset redondeo los ojos pensando, _"como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo con las manos"_ volvió a mirar hacia arriba, luego a el camino y a la arquitectura del lugar.

 **-No ha cambiado nada-** dijo mirando el paisaje nocturno **-sigue siendo el mismo imperio de cristal, sigue siendo la misma Equestria de siempre-** se quedo sonriendo melancólicamente a la luna sin percatarse de que una figura poni con capucha, de estatura media los estaba observando.

 **-Olle, que hora será, no preste atención a eso cuando salimos-** el encapuchado se escondió al oír la voz de Criss.

 **-Las 3:07 am-** Criss se le quedo mirando a Sunset.

 **-¿Como lo supiste?-**

 **-Mirando la luna-** dijo caminando hacia su lado izquierdo.

 **-Claro-** se quedo mirando la luna entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de entender lo que decía Sunset **-¿No hay algún lugar donde pasar la noche?-**

 **-¿Como que?-**

 **-No lo se, algún hotel, una casa para alquilar, un puente donde se pueda estar bajo techo-** dijo sin quitar la mirada de la luna

 **-Si, sígueme, conozco uno-**

 **-Vale-** siguió a Sunset sin apartar la mirada de la luna, hasta una pequeña choza que decía _"casa habitación"_ cerca de donde estaban, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, tenían muchas cosas que hacer en la mañana, pero justo afuera de aquel local el poni encapuchado de piel morado oscuro con un mechón castaño saliendo por la capucha se perdió entre los árboles del bosque dirigiéndose al castillo de Cristal.

(...)

Ya era de mañana y en el mundo humano el sol se asomaba por encima de los campos de una granja en las afueras de una ciudad.

En una pequeña casa de por ahí, dos chicas dormían plácidamente mientras una de ellas estaba de pie caminando de un lado a otro, preocupada y sosteniendo su teléfono, marcando una y otra vez. La rubia recién empezaba a abrir los ojos y a estirarse, cuando vio a Rarity ir de un lado a otro con cara preocupada y teléfono en mano.

 **-Rarity ¿Que te sucede?-** dijo algo soñolienta

 **-¡No responde!-**

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-Sunset, no responde mis llamadas-** dijo en tono dramático y preocupada.

 **-¿Sunset, Sunset Shimmer?-**

 **-¿Que es todo ese ruido?-** la chica de cabello multicolor despeinado, se levanto de la bolsa de dormir, dando un vostezo largo.

 **-¡Rainbow! Es horrible-** dijo tomando a la chica por los hombros.

 **-¿Se te rompió otra uña?-**

 **-No, mucho peor, llevo casi una hora marcando y Sunset no responde-**

 **-Tranquila dulzura, aún es muy temprano, quizá esté dormida-** trato de razonar la campirana.

 **-Applejack, estamos hablando de Sunset Shimmer, casi siempre llega antes que nosotras a la escuela, despertar tarde no es algo que ella haga-** trataba de mantener la compostura, pero su preocupación era algo que no se podía ocultar.

 **-Y si se le acabo la batería-** respondió Rainbow.

 **-También le envié mensaje y dice que esta conectada y ni siquiera los a visto-** dijo marcando y poniendo el teléfono en su oreja.

 **-Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarla y...hablar con ella-** propuso la rubia.

 **-Si, creo que es tiempo de arreglar las cosas, después de todo, prometimos cuidarla-** dijo Rainbow tratando de sonar indiferente. Rarity solo acepto moviendo la cabeza y guardando el celular en el bolso.

 **-De acuerdo, mañana llamare a Fluttershy y a Pinkie-** la campirana bajo de la cama **-mejor que estemos todas juntas-** una vez Applejack dijo eso las chicas se prepararon para irse cada una a su casa ya que tenían algunas cosas que hacer pero por alguna extraña razón, todas no pudieron sacarse a Sunset de la cabeza, realmente sentían que algo no cuadraba y no podían esperar a verla, deseando que estuviera bien.

(...)

Mientras tanto en Equestria, una poni de piel anaranjada y crin rojo con amarillo, se levantaba mirando el techo de la habitación, temiendo que eso fuese un sueño y que en cualquier momento se fuese a despertar, pero dio una gran sonrisa al percatarse de que no era un sueño, era real y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella se levantaba de la cama con gran alegría y con mucha energía, una vez se dio una ducha, salió de el cuarto para irse a desayunar, pensó en ir por Criss pero cuando abrió su habitación el no estaba, pero esto no la preocupo, por lo regular aparecía siempre en el momento menos esperado.

El desayuno fue excelente para Sunset, si en el mundo humano la comida estaba bien, no se comparaba a lo que podían llegar a hacer en este lugar, cereal, jugo exprimido a la perfección y pankeques, ella no había tenido un desayuno tan placentero en mucho tiempo, realmente era bueno volver a casa.

Una vez termino de desayunar se dispuso a salir de la pequeña choza.

 **-¡Olle! Perdona, pero hay que pagar-** se oyó la voz de una poni joven.

 _"ah es verdad"_ pensó Sunset dándose un golpe en la frente **-Perdona se me había olvidado-**

 **-Olvidado que cosa-**

 **-¡Criss!-** exclamo Sunset al escuchar la voz alegre del poni celeste **-me alegra que estés aquí, necesito que te quedes un rato en lo que voy a por algo de dinero-**

 **-De acuerdo-** respondiodespreocupado, apenas dijo eso, Sunset concentro magia en su cuerno y desapareció en una chispa **-impresionante-** dijo calmado, volteo encontrandose con la poni de piel morada cristalina y crin blanca risado, mirándolo fijamente **-¿Que pasa me manche con algo?-** dijo revisándose el cuerpo.

 **-Eres nuevo aquí verdad-**

 **-Si, yo diría que demasiado-** miro hacia atrás donde estaba el castillo.

 **-¿De donde vienes?-**

 **-Lejos-** contestó rápidamente **-muy lejos...no sabría decirte exactamente donde-**

 **-¿Viajas mucho?-**

 **-Si señora, normalmente viajo solo, pero tenía que conocer este lugar y ella me trajo aquí-**

 **-¿Que lugares conoces?-** preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-Créeme, si te lo dijera no me creerías-** dijo con esa sonrisa alegre **-de hecho, he escuchado leyendas muy buenas sobre esos lugares-**

 **-¿Enserio? ¿Que clase de leyendas?-**

Asi siguieron durante un rato hasta que se escucho un destello detrás de Criss y al voltear se encontró con Sunset con un pequeño bolso, jadeando un poco cansada.

 **-¡Llegaste!-**

 **-Aquí tiene, gracias por dejarnos quedar-** dijo poniendo unas monedas en la mesa y ambos partieron hacia la salida.

 **-De nada, vengan cuando quieran-** dijo moviendo la pesuña de un lado a otro y dandole una mirada coqueta a Criss.

 **-Puedo saber de donde sacaste ese dinero-**

 **-Fui rápido a mi casa y saque un poco de mi caja fuerte-**

 **-¿Podías tele-transportarte a tu casa y nos quedamos a dormir aquí-**

 **-¿Acaso tu podías tele-transportarte también?-**

 **-Dame un segundo-** de la mochila que tenía saco su teléfono con ciertas dificultades y lo reviso **-no, no podía-** dijo decepcionado **-de cualquier forma a ¿donde vamos?-**

 **-A la estación de tren, tenemos uno que tomar-**

 **-Genial, amo los trenes-** dijo Criss radiante de alegría.

 **-¿Y tu que tanto le decías a la poni de la choza?-**

 **-Las historias de los lugares que visite-**

 **-¿Y son verdad?-**

 **-Si, solo que no lo sabe-** Sunset alzo la ceja al escuchar eso **-le dije que eran leyendas-** dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

A Sunset siempre se le activaba un tic nervioso cada vez que el decía algo como eso, por alguna razón sentía que ocultaba algo, el hecho que fuera tan misterioso la hacía pensar mas en quien era realmente.

Una vez llegaron a la estación de tren, Sunset pago los boletos y partieron a medio día hacia aquel mítico lugar que Sunset había anhelado desde hace ya un tiempo y siempre pensaba en regresar allí, el viaje fue bastante tranquilo, Sunset mataba el tiempo con un libro que saco de su casa, mientras Criss revisaba de arriba ha abajo el tren, mirando a los pasajeros y la estructura del mismo, hasta que se quedo dormido de lo cómodo que resultaba aquel tren y de lo placentero que resulto el viaje.

Despues de un viaje de dos horas, el tren se detuvo.

 **-llegamos-** Sunset despertó a Criss para luego bajar a la estación, ya en la parada se encaminaron hacia la salida.

 **-¿Donde estamos?-**

 **-En Canterlot, cerca de donde yo estudiaba-**

 **-Que ciudad tan chula-**

 **-Si y tenemos que hacer una visita al castillo de Canterlot-**

 **-¡Otro castillo, genial!-**

 **-Si pero-** Sunset se puso a pensar por un momento **-escucha, será mejor que me dejes hablar a mi, realmente no se como vallan a reaccionar si nos ven a ambos entrar-**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** Sunset se quedo un rato en silencio, pensando en como iba a ser su visita y en como iba a actuar Celestia al verla.

 **-Te dije que tenía algunas cosas que resolver y estoy algo nerviosa-**

 **-Ah es cierto y te yo dije que no me entrometería, no hay problema-** siguieron el camino hasta llegar a las puertas del imponente castillo de Canterlot, era tan majestuoso que Criss casi se va de espaldas de tan solo observarlo **-este lugar es increíble-** dijo sorprendido y con esa sonrisa, Sunset se acercó a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada.

 **-Hola, vengo a ver a la princesa Celestia-**

 **-¿Para que asunto?-** preguntó el guardia con autoridad.

 **-Solo quiero hablar con ella-** los guardias cruzaron las miradas un tanto extrañados.

 **-Lo sentimos, pero la princesa Celestia esta muy ocupada y no puede atenderlos por ahora-**

 **-Por favor-**

 **-Lo sentimos-** Sunset trataba de convencerlos pero no conseguía pasar y decirles que ella fue alguna vez la alumna estrella de Celestia no le ayudaría en nada.

 **-¿Que ocurre?-** se oyó una voz femenina.

 **-Esto ponis dicen que tienen que hablar con la prin...-** el guardia se detuvo en seco al ver a una pegaso de gran estatura color azul oscuro y crin cristalina ondeándose con elegancia **-Princesa Luna-** los guardias hicieron una reverencia seguidos de Sunset y luego Criss.

 **-¿Por qué me estoy inclinando?-** preguntó este confundido, pero Sunset le puso el casco en la nuca manteniéndolo con la cabeza baja.

 **-¿Que la hace aparecer en medio del día?-** preguntó nerviosamente uno de los guardias mientras se enderezaba.

 **-Estaba en el castillo, pero me llamo la atención...-** entonces volteo a ver a a la poni de crin rojo y amarillo como el fuego **-tu eres Sunset Shimmer ¿No es verdad?-**

 **-¿Me conoce?-** dijo poniéndose roja del nerviosismo.

 **-Por supuesto, dime ¿Que te trajo de regreso?-**

 **-Bueno yo...-** a Sunset no le salían las palabras, durante todo el viaje se había mentalisado para el momento en el que estuviera en el castillo, pero todo eso se evaporo en un momento **-yo...-**

 **-Ella vino en busca de...la Princesa Celestia ¿Me habias dicho?** -continuó Criss a lo que Sunset solo respondió sí con la cabeza.

 **-Ya veo, supongo que si solo serás tu, puedes pasar-** le hizo una seña a los guardias y estos abrieron la puerta.

 **-Bien yo haré un poco de turismo y también me llevare algunas monedas para el camino-** dijo Criss tomando un pequeño puñado de monedas del bolso de Sunset y saliendo disparado a inspeccionar el pueblo.

Sunset entro lentamente hacia el castillo, no hacia falta decir que el miedo la invadió, camino en silencio a lado de la Princesa Luna, ella la miraba con curiosidad, si las historias que había oído de ella eran ciertas, no parecía ser la misma de la que le habían contado.

 **-Estas nerviosa-**

 **-Sí, demasiado, en realidad, no estoy segura de como valla a resultar esto-**

 **-Depende de como quieres que termine-**

 **-Quiero que termine bien, aunque, no se que es terminar bien-** dijo Sunset bajando la mirada.

 **-Sabes algo, no somos tan diferentes-**

 **-Claro que si, usted ayudo a Celestia a defender el Reino, tiene la habilidad de controlar la luna y es adorada por toda Equestria-**

 **-Tal vez, pero yo también he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa-** se detuvo para concentrar su atención en Sunset y la tomo por encima de la pesuña **-y hasta ahora sigo en deuda, pero si ella me perdono, estoy segura que hará lo mismo contigo-** la despeino amistosamente y siguieron caminando, Sunset entendía porque Luna era Princesa, ella bien podría ser tan sabia como su hermana.

Al llegar a la puerta por donde estaba el trono, Sunset se dio un respiro antes de abrirla.

 **-¿Estas lista?-** la poni anaranjada inhalo y exhalo hasta calmarse y asintió con la cabeza **-no te preocupes, estaré a tu lado en todo momento-** entonces las dos abrieron la puerta y justo enfrente suya se encontraba una Pegaso blanca con cabellera de colores claros ondeándose con elegancia, parecía que estaba haciendo alguna especie de papeleo, levantando un puñado de hojas y una pluma a base de telequinesia **-hermana hay algo que tengo que decirte-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Pero antes tienes que bajar el papeleo-**

 **-Claro-** Celestia puso la pluma y el tomo de papeles alado del trono **-bien ¿Que es lo que querías?-** pero una vez Celestia alzo la vista, se encontró con la poni anaranjada **-santo cielo-** dijo levantándose del trono y caminando lentamente hacia ella **-¿Sunset?-**

 **-Princesa...-** a Sunset se le hizo un nudo a la garganta, a pesar de que se estuviera preparando, justo en el momento de la verdad se quedó completamente muda.

 **-Realmente eres tu-**

 **-Princesa...yo sole he venido...bueno...estoy aquí por...-** pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que solo sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de la Princesa, quien estaba sonriendo y entrelazando los brazos con fuerza.

 **-Que bien que estés aquí, me preocupaste por un largo tiempo-** Sunset no se esperaba eso, lo único que hizo fue devolver el abrazo.

 **-Me alegra volver-** se quedaron en el abrazo por un largo rato, haciendo que Luna se le salieran las lagrimas de tan conmovedora escena.

(...)

El sol se ocultó y en el mundo humano, un hombre iba caminando sigsaguando por una calle a oscuras, era obvio que había salido de alguna taberna, el tipo vigilaba el lugar sombrío, el solitario iba con ombros caídos y mirada muerta, como si estuviese sumamente cansado, solo deseando regresar a su asqueroso departamento para poder dormir al fin.

 **¡CLAP!**

Escucho una lata callando cerca de unos botes de basura, pero no le presto atención y siguio su camino, unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer empapando al extraño.

 **-Maldita época de lluvias, solo esto me faltaba-** el hombre se quejó con una voz que parecía no tener ganas de caminar, una sensación de escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo y constantemente miraba hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio a causa de los efectos de la bebida, en una de esas, camino de espaldas para ver si no lo seguían **-no seas estupido no hay nadie hay-** se dijo a si mismo, volteo de nuevo y doblo en una esquina, atravesando varios callejones, el hombre seguía teniendo aquella sensación de ser seguido y constantemente volteaba **-¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS!-** se tambaleaba cada vez que hablaba **-¡SI SERA MEJOR QUE TE ALEJES MALDITO BASTARDO-**

 **-Tu no estas en posición de exigir nada-** Se hizo presente una voz macabra haciendo que al borracho se lee helara la sangre **-así que será mejor que te cierre esa puta bocado de una vez-**

 **-¡AAAH!-** el hombre sintió un ardor tremendo en la espalda provocando que este diera un grito desgarrador **-AHHH-** el dolor se hacia cada vez mas intenso hasta que de un zarpazo, la mano del extraño que estaba detrás suyo atravesó su pecho violentamente, salpicando el suelo de sangre y provocando que este bajara la cabeza muerto en un instante.

El asesino era de piel grisácea con algunos tatuajes rojos y un mechón plata salía por el gorro del impermeable. El tipo hizo brillar sus manos y sus tatuajes que estaban dentro del cadáver y esto provocó que las pupilas del mismo muerto se desvanecieran.

 **-Que buen bocadillo-** entonces soltó el cuerpo en un bote de basura como si se tratase de un desperdicio y camino hasta desvanecerse y aparecer en una cabaña cerca del bosque y abrio la puerta.

Una vez dentro, se acercó a una habitación al fondo de la sala, y al entrar se encontró con un montón de papeles y recortes pegados en las paredes, dejando un enorme hueco en la pared de en medio.

El extraño tomo papel y tinta y dibujo un símbolo de una V con una cruz invertida en medio, para luego hacer brillar sus tatuajes de nuevo y posteriormente en la pared aparecieron unas letras rojas.

 _"Tic tac...Tic tac hace el reloj, y el tiempo avanza, la historia puede tomar rumbos distintos, pero para eso se necesita de un escritor y ese escritor ya tiene el final hecho"_

El texto desapareció dejando otro en su lugar.

 _"El equilibrio y orden de las cosas están en juego, la anarquía se levantara y con el ocurrirán muchas perdidas"_

El texto volvió a ser reemplazado.

 _"El soldado, también llamado maestro, será vital en la historia en la lucha contra los enemigos presentes, el tiene muy en claro su destino y su pasado lo perjudicará con el tiempo"_

 _"Un ángel regresará a su hogar para nunca volver, su despedida será un evento trágico, seguido de secuelas"_

El texto se iba reemplazando por otro muy distinto.

 _"La guerra de los mundos provocará la caída de un imperio y esto no hará mas que el tuersimiento de la realidad"_

 _"La caída del soldado será inminente y el orden o el colapso de la realidad, dependerá de eso"_

 _"La historia ya esta hecha y cualquier intento de cambiarla solo provocará graves consecuencias, Tic tac, el tiempo se acaba y el final, depende del escritor"_

Tras eso último, el tatuado dio una risa psicopata a la pared, extendiendo los brazos como si ese, ubiese sido el presajio de una victoria inminente.

* * *

 **Nota:Hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana a partir de ahora se empezaran a mostrar el lado un tanto crudo de este universo y el comienzo de los problemas posteriores.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y denle follow, eso me ayuda y me motiva a seguir con la historia**


	8. El horror comienza

**Nota:aquí comenzarán a suscitarse los problemas y en futuros capítulos se mostrará un poco el lado crudo y sensible de este universo espero lo disfruten.**

 **Tema de Intro: Save me-Downplay**

* * *

El horror comienza

En un jardín cerca del castillo de Canterlot, una alicornio blanca de gran tamaño con una crin de colores claros ondeándose y aspecto divino se encontraba caminando con una unicornio de crin quebradiza y de color fuego, conversando del tiempo que ha pasado, ya era de noche por lo que pudieron estar tranquilas durante un rato.

 **-¿Qué tal es el mundo humano?-**

 **-Tiene sus altibajos, abecés es increíble, pero otras no tanto-**

 **-¿Y te sientes cómoda en ese lugar?-**

 **-Claro, he tenido buenos momentos, pero lo que hice en ese mundo es algo que no se perdona fácilmente-**

 **-Supongo que algunos ya se les habrá pasado-**

 **-ja ja si-** la unicornio anaranjada soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa **-¿Y cómo van las cosas aquí?**

 **-No han cambiado demasiado, solo unos cuantos tratados y otros problemas resueltos-**

 **-Parece que están tranquilos-**

 **-Bueno, siempre hay algo que combatir-** dijo Celestia recordando algunas peleas que tuvieron con diversos personajes.

 **-Princesa Celestia, tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo se encuentra Twilight Sparkle?-**

 **-Ella está bien, recientemente se convirtió en alicornio y ella con sus amigas han salvado a muchos ponis más de una vez-**

 **-Wow impresionante-** dio una pausa y se quedó mirando el paisaje- **es bueno saber que Equestria está en buenas manos-** se recargo en un barandal mirando melancólicamente el pueblo, se quedó así por unos segundos hasta que Celestia intervino.

 **-¿Todo bien?-**

 **-Sí, solo me entra la nostalgia, hay varios recuerdos en este lugar-** Celestia miro a Sunset con lastima y se puso a su lado.

 **-¿Tienes pensado quedarte?-**

 **-No estoy segura-** dijo en voz baja **-de momento solo quería visitar aquí y aclararme un poco-**

 **-Entonces vas a regresar, la Equestria del otro lado del espejo ya es parte de ti-** la volteo a ver **-¿O me equivoco?-** Sunset al escuchar eso se acordó de sus amigas y se puso a reflexionar un momento su situación _¿Para qué volver?_ tal vez no encajaba o ese no era su lugar, pero por otro lado tenía esa sensación de no abandonarlo, sentía que también tenía que aclarar algunas cosas allí.

 **-Empiezo a creer que no vale la pena, no tengo nada que hacer allá, no merecía a las amigas que tenía y...solo me queda ser fuerte-** eso ultimo lo dijo sin animo

 **-Creo que te estas enfocando en lo erróneo-** Sunset no entendió ese comentario **-el mal está en todas partes sin excepción, pero hay que mantenerse firme y hacer todo lo posible por quedarse del lado del bien-**

 **-Disculpe, pero, no estoy entendiendo del todo-**

 **-Tranquila, estoy segura que lo harás-** poso su pesuña sobre la cabeza de Sunset **-ya es tarde será mejor que pases la noche aquí-** ambas regresaron al cálido castillo.

 **-No, no es necesario, puedo tomar el tren a poniville, volver a casa y dormir allí-**

 **-De ninguna manera-** apareció Luna bajando del cielo **-eres invitada y afuera ase frío, además ¿No te gustaría pasar la noche aquí?-** Sunset no podía rechazar esa oferta, después de todo, eso era una idea maravillosa.

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo finalmente sonriendo de oreja a oreja, entonces llamaron a uno de los guardias para escoltarla a su habitación y se dirigieron a ella **-¡esperen!-** la poni al igual que el guardia se detuvieron en seco.

 **-¿Pasa algo Sunset?-** la unicornio se dirigió a una ventana mirando a todos lados **-¿olvidaste algo?-**

 **-Ehmm...-** Sunset se acordó de Criss y se preguntó dónde estaría, por lo que recordaba, él se había quedado afuera del castillo y salió directo al pueblo **-No...No es nada-** se apartó de la ventana, creyendo que no debía preocuparse.

 **-Por aquí-** el guardia hizo una seña indicándole el camino, una vez se encontró en su habitación se disponía a ir a dormir y pensó un momento lo que Celestia le había dicho y volvió a cuestionarse el hecho de regresar al mundo humano, ella seguía con esa sensación de no poder dejar el mundo humano de esa manera, pero pensó, _¿Entonces cómo debería dejar las cosas? ¿Cómo podría tener la conciencia tranquila?_ Solo se limitó a tratar de dormir y reflexionarlo en la mañana " _tal vez un viaje a poniville me calme un poco"_ pensó para sí misma.

(...)

Durante la mañana, la noticia de una serie de desapariciones alboroto a gran parte de la ciudad del mundo humano, la polémica creció tras encontrar el cadáver de un hombre de mediana edad tirado en un bote de basura, dándole a entender a los ciudadanos que los desaparecidos pudieron ser asesinados, los noticieros estaban repletos de anécdotas de este acontecimiento que iban desde suposiciones, hasta supuestos testigos que presenciaron la repentina desaparición de los hombres y mujeres.

Lo que asusto un poco, fue el escalofriante estado del cuerpo que encontraron, el hombre tenía un agujero en el pecho del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y los ojos estaban completamente blanco, no tenían rastro de la córnea ni de la pupila. Sea quien fuese el asesinó tenía señales de ser un psicópata sin compasión y que le agradaba el sufrimiento, o al menos ese fue el informe policial.

Por supuesto, el grupo de amigas se percató de esto y no dudaron en reunirse, ya que la noche anterior trataron por todos los medios de localizar a Sunset sin dar con nada y preocupando gravemente a todas.

 **-No creerán realmente que el loco de quien hablan en los noticieros se haya encontrado con Sunset o si...-** dijo Reinbow Dash empezando a dar señales de preocupación.

 **-No digas eso, me moriría si algo le llegara a pasar-** Rarity se encontraba tomando un té para calmarse, pero parecía no dar efecto.

 **-Tal vez deberíamos...no sé...notificar a la policía-** propuso Fluttershy a lo que las demás se quedaron pensando un rato.

 **-Que yo recuerde Sunset no tiene ningún registro de este mundo, no sé si eso sea de ayuda-** pensó Applejack

 **-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué pasa si fue secuestrada por algún loco? O ¿Qué tal que se fue a un bosque y se perdió para siempre? O peor ¿Qué tal si está demasiado molesta con nosotras y ya no quiere volver a vernos jam...?-** la campirana le puso la mano en la boca a Pinkie que no ayudaba en nada con este asunto.

 **-No hay que sacar conclusiones todavía, solo debemos buscar más a fondo-** dijo Applejack tratando de calmarlas a todas.

 **-Ya lo intentamos, hemos buscado por todas partes y no la encontramos-** Rarity se notaba cada vez más histérica **-no se me ocurre nada más que hacer-**

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por un rato, pensando en donde podría estar Sunset y deseando de todo corazón que estuviera bien, era lo único en lo que tenían su cabeza metida.

 **-Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es encontrarla por nuestra cuenta-** dijo Rainbow levantándose de la silla **-somos sus amigas, he incluso si ella no lo considera así la encontraremos a toda costa-** y salió del lugar a paso firme directo a la escuela, ya que eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para buscarla.

Las demás chicas se volvieron a separar para revisar esa parte de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarla, el sol estaba en lo alto por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra para poder encontrar a su amiga.

(...)

Mientras tanto en Poniville, se encontraba Sunset caminando por el pueblo, pensando un poco sobre el mundo humano y comparándolo con el de Equestria, realmente no sabía que pensar, ambos mundos eran tan distintos y tan similares, sin embargo, este mundo fue el lugar donde ella creció y claro, tenía cierto valor para ella. Tampoco se podía sacar a sus amigas de la cabeza y se repetía constantemente que lo que le pasó allí se lo tenía merecido y por otra parte, lo que Celestia le había dicho le daba a entender que no era así, pero eso último no lo entendía del todo.

Se quedó pensando por un largo rato hasta que por accidente choco con otra poni sin querer.

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-HAAAA-** la poni de enfrente pego un grito muy fuerte y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, haciendo que Sunset se fuera con una sensación un tanto rara. Siguió caminando directo a su casa original, la que ella tenía en poniville, pero algo la distrajo, una pequeña figura morada paso corriendo con tal velocidad que logró despeinar un poco a Sunset, al darse la vuelta se encontró con un pequeño dragón morado con algunas escamas verdes en su espalda.

 **-Aquí están tus telas Rarity-**

 **-Gracias Spike, me alegra que me pudieras ayudar con esto, realmente eres un caballero-**

 **-Para servirte** -dijo el pequeño dragón sonrojado que parecía un tomate.

Sunset no podía creer que ese dragón tan pequeño resultara ser Spike, casi no lo reconoció en esa forma, resultaba ser un poco diferente al perro que vio en el mundo humano, sin embargo, también se notaba que era el mismo y se quedó aún más sorprendida de ver a la parte poni de Rarity, a ella la reconoció de inmediato, tenían el mismo todo de voz, el mismo porte y el mismo color de piel, por un momento se sintió feliz, pero no podía acercársele aunque lo intentara, simplemente no podía.

Decidió continuar su camino tratando de olvidar el suceso pasado nada más quería llegar a su casa tranquilamente.

 **!PACK!**

Otra poni se chocó con ella y esta tiro unos papeles que tenía con sigo

 **-Lo siento no era mi intención-** dijo la extraña poni algo adolorida.

 **-No hay problema-** le respondió Sunset mientras esta recogía los papeles con su magia **-déjame ayudarte-** la poni anaranjada hizo lo mismo y puso los papeles en orden pero justo cuando se los entrego se encontró con una poni de piel morada y crin lacia oscuro con algunas franjas rosas.

 **-Gracias, enserio lo siento, es que estoy muy atareada con algunas cosas-**

 **-Si...me...imagino-** Sunset no podía creer que esa fuera Twilight...Twilight Sparkle, ese rostro era imposible de olvidar, la poni se quedó helada por unos momentos sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

- **Disculpa eres nueva aquí cierto-**

 **-Ehmmm no, bueno...algo así-** respondió nerviosamente, la poni morada parecía no reconocerla cosa que a Sunset le dio un poco de gracia.

 **-Me gustaría quedarme-** dijo apenada siguiendo su camino **-pero tengo algunas cosas que hace...-** Twilight no termino la frase ya que volvió a ver a Sunset con ojos examinadores **-¿No nos hemos visto en algún otro lado?-**

 **-¿Te parece?-** dijo Sunset conteniendo la risa.

 **-Te me haces muy familiar, ¿Segura que no nos conocemos?-**

 **-Depende ¿Últimamente no has visitado algún tipo de mundo extraño habitado por criaturas que caminan en dos patas y no pueden volar?-** a Twilight se le vino el mundo humano a la cabeza y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

 **-No puedo creerlo…Sunset Shimmer-** dijo sorprendida.

 **-Hola Twilight, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-** respondió tímidamente.

(...)

En unas catacumbas, un poni con armadura de guardia del imperio de cristal se encontraba mirando fijamente una pared rodeada de gemas gigantescas y alumbrada por unas antorchas.

 _"La historia ya está hecha y cualquier intento de cambiarla solo provocará graves consecuencias, Tic tac, el tiempo se acaba y el final, depende del escritor"_

Aquel texto que había aparecido en la pared de una cabaña del mundo humano, se volvía a escribir en un pequeño lugar abarrotado de gemas justo por debajo del imperio de Cristal, el texto parecía estar escrito con sangre, cosa que le puso los pelos de punta al poni de piel morada y cabello castaño despeinado que portaba la armadura del imperio de cristal.

 **-¿Qué significa esto?-** el poni trataba de encontrarle lógica a lo que acababa de ver **-Parece algo que los de Vortex dirían-** Siguió examinando el mensaje sin encontrarle ningún sentido, el poni se empezaba a desesperar al punto de volcar una mesa que se encontraba **-¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?!-** el poni pego un grito de impotencia pero el eco fue interrumpido.

 **-Deja de llorar quieres-** una voz de ultratumba se escuchó a lo lejos y una figura humana salió por detrás suyo, era un hombre de piel grisáceo oscuro y tatuajes rojos, llevaba puesto un impermeable amarillo y en sus ojos se notaba una pupila roja y la otra blanca **-no le prestes atención a eso-**

 **-¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?-**

 **-Hola Tamer-** dijo cortésmente **-un poco de modales no te hacen daño** **-** el poni solo se quedó en silencio después de escuchar su nombre **-respondiendo a tu pregunta,** **solo diré que me encontré con tu contraparte del otro mundo y por lo que veo, ambos tienen un gran plan entre manos-**

 **-Eso no te incumbe-** dijo agresivamente **-si lo que quieres es que regresemos a Vortex estas completamente...-**

 **-Equivocado, loco, desquiciado, ya tuve esta conversación con tu contraparte poni en el mundo humano y quiero que sepas que el otro era quien nos interesaba, no tu-** el hombre camino lentamente agachándose un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con el poni que estaba envuelto en furia **-¿Porque nos iba a interesar un humano insignificante y sin ninguna habilidad para usar la magia como tú-**

 **-¡ESO CREES, ENTONCES ENFRÉNTATE A MI!-**

 **-No puedo, le prometí a tu otro yo que no me interpondría en sus asuntos y eso incluye mantenerte a ti, el imbécil de turno con vida-** el unicornio morado se encontraba apretando los dientes que era algo muy raro que no se los hubiera quebrado ya **-creo que los guardias te están buscando, igual y tienes algo que hacer-** dijo mirando hacia arriba **-me sorprende que te hayas logrado infiltrar en el castillo de Cristal, creo que la seguridad aquí no es tan buena como dicen-**

 **-Espero te maten pronto-** dijo arrastrando la voz.

 **-JA pobre tonto, si ni siquiera el maestro ilusionista pudo detenerme, que te hace pensar que alguien puede matarme en estos momentos-** dijo con tono arrogante **-no dudo en que por ahí se encuentran criaturas con gran poder, pero hasta no encontrarlas, nada me puede detener ahora, solo puedo reunir la mayor cantidad de energía posible-** empezó a brotar algo de luz roja de sus manos **-realmente prefiero no confiarme-** su cuerpo desapareció en pequeñas partículas de luz, dejando solo a ese poni, con una gran ira contenida dentro suyo.

 **-Cabron** **-** fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir a la superficie para reunirse junto con algunos otros guardias del castillo **-¿Para qué nos llamaron?-**

 **-La princesa Celestia nos pidió que le lleváramos un espejo que se encuentra en una de las bodegas-**

 **-¿Enserio?-** se quedó pensativo **-que excelente noticia-** en su cara se formó una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja.

(...)

En una casa árbol justo en el centro de poniville Twilight se encontraba conversando con Sunset Shimmer acerca de cómo fue que llego a ese mundo.

 **-Asique recibiste ayuda para abrir el portal-**

 **-Sí y la verdad estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto, ya hechaba de menos este lugar-**

 **-Me alegra que las chicas estén bien, pero con respecto a tu problema-** Twilight puso tono un poco más serio **-¿No has intentado hablar con ellas?-**

 **-Sí, pero, la verdad creo que las cosas son mejor asi, de cualquier forma, todo se fue al diablo en el momento en que me convertí en esa cosa durante el baile de otoño, tal vez nunca debimos congeniar-**

 **-¿Porque dices eso?-** preguntó Twilight con preocupación **-por lo que veo hasta hace unos días te la estabas pasando bien con ellas-**

 **-Así era, es solo que...-** Sunset dio un suspiro **-con tantas cosas que he hecho, realmente no sé si eso de tener amigas sea lo mío-**

 **-Sunset, no estoy segura de lo que estés pensando, pero créeme que eso de "tener amigos no es lo mío" no es cierto-** Twilight trataba de hacer reflexionar a Sunset **-si me lo preguntas, no puedes quedarte sin amigos-** Sunset alzo la ceja, sentía que lo que Celestia le trato de decir, Twilight también lo intentaba.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-Ja ja, veo que no lo entiendes aun-** dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada **-no te preocupes, incluso a mí me costó trabajo entenderlo-** la poni anaranjada se quedó pensando por un rato, siempre se le suscitaba alguna incógnita, algún problema, algo que tenía que examinar a fondo.

 **-¡TWILIGHT!-** la puerta de la caza se abrió estrepitosamente y de esta una poni rosada de cabello esponjado se dirigió como bala hacia la poni morada **-¡necesito que me prestes tu casa para...wow eres tú de nuevo!-** la poni dejo de prestarle atención a Twilight para luego ir con Sunset **-me recuerdas, te tropezaste conmigo en el pueblo y luego me pediste disculpas ,pero luego yo grite ¡HAAA! Ya que nunca te había visto y yo conozco a todos en poniville y quería hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida-** a Sunset se le subió el estómago a la garganta, la poni que estaba allí era nada más y nada menos que Pinkie Pie, saltando de un lado a otro saliendo de quien sabe dónde y hablando tan rápido que apenas logró entenderle algo.

 **-Ehmm ¿Pinkie Pie?-**

 **-Hoo sabes mi nombre ¿Eres adivina?-** preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

 **-Tranquilízate un poco Pinkie, Sunset no puede estar tan alterada en estos momentos** -

 **-¿Sunset?-** la poni peli rosada se quedó pensativa **-¿Donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?-** Sunset solo se deslizó por la silla desando que no se acordara **-Hoo ¿Eres la chica mala que intento dominar Equestria cuando Twilight visitó tu mundo?-**

 **-¡PINKIE!-**

 **-¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad-** quito los cascos de sus hombros **-además eso ya pasó y ahora pareces buena-** no había duda, era la misma Pinkie Pie, siempre tratando de sonreír en cada minuto del día, este pensamiento le provocando que Sunset se riera un poco.

 **-Tienes que conocer a las demás-** Sunset se puso algo nerviosa al escuchar eso.

 **-Me encantaría pero no estoy segura-**

 **-¡Vamos!-** Pinkie la interrumpió **-sé que se llevaran bien-** la unicornio anaranjada seguía dudando.

 **-Ehmm, yo...-**

 **-Genial que estamos esperando-** Pinkie sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo llevo a Sunset hasta la salida y por gran parte del pueblo, llevándola a rastras por todo el lugar seguida de Twilight quien solo se limitaba a revisar que no se lastimaran.

La primera parada fue la Granja de Sweet Apple Acres, Sunset luchaba por no entrar ya que le daba algo de vergüenza tener que ver a Applejack después de lo que paso en el mundo humano.

 **-¡APPLEJACK, POR AQUÍ!-**

 **-No por favor-** susurro Sunset pero ya era tarde, la peli rosada logró llamar la atención de la campirana.

 **-Hola Pinkie, que te trae por aquí** -dijo Applejack acercándose a ellas alzando su sombrero vaquero.

 **-Hola Applejack ¿No están las demás por aquí? Es que quiero presentarles a alguien-** con algo de esfuerzo saco a Sunset quien se había ocultado detrás suya **-dime ¿No te recuerda a alguien?-** Applejack empezó a examinarla de arriba a abajo.

 **-Lo siento pero no se me hace familiar-** Sunset suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso.

- **Entonces llamemos a las demás-**

 **-¿A las demás?-** repitió Sunset con nerviosismo, entonces Pinkie fue corriendo al establo donde se encontraban Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash ayudando en la granja, mientras Sunset se quedaba temblando afuera.

 **-¿Nerviosa?-** preguntó Twilight

 **-Como no tienes idea-**

 **-Tranquila, estoy segura que saldrá bien-** pero Sunset seguía temblando, en su cabeza solo pensaba que si sus amigas del otro mundo lograron enfadarse con ella, nada aseguraba que sus versiones poni no lo hicieran.

 **-De acuerdo Pinkie ¿A quién debemos conocer?-** dijo la Pegaso celeste de crin multicolor volando junto con otra de piel amarillo claro y crin rosa ondulado dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, una vez que aterrizaron, Rainbow Dash se quedó justo enfrente de Sunset **-¿Quién eres?-** preguntó con curiosidad. Sunset no podía responder, prefería mantenerse anónima a que supieran quien era realmente.

Twilight le dio un pequeño empujón para que se presentara.

 **-No sé si hayan escuchado de mi pero…hace ya un tiempo que estuve con Twilgiht en otro lugar y…no es...que haya dado una buena primera imprecion-**

 **-JA JA perdóname pero, créeme que no hemos topado con muchos de esa descripción-** la campirana mostraba ese optimismo de siempre.

 **-Ya deja el drama, dinos ¿Quién eres?-** exijo Rainbow Dash con impaciencia, Sunset trago saliva y sin rodeos lo dijo.

 **-Soy Sunset Shimmer-** las demás al escuchar esto se quedaron un tanto pensativas tratando de recordar.

 **-Ehmm ¿Sunset? la misma que intento controlar este mundo con un ejército de no sé qué cosas-** dedujo Rainbow.

 **-Si, en realidad intento dejar eso atrás-**

 **-Pues...que sorpresa que hallas regresado-** continuo Applejack- **pero creí que el portal estaba cerrado-**

 **-Bueno, encontré la forma de volver a abrirlo-**

 **-Y ¿Has venido a conquistar Equestria de nuevo?-** dijo Rainbow en tono acosador.

 **-NO, ya no más-** todas cruzaron la mirada por un rato.

 **-Bueno, no te pareces a la misma Sunset de la que escuchamos-** se le acerco Applejack **-pero se ve que tienes algo, ¿Qué te ocurre?-**

 **-Nada, solo estaba nerviosa de regresar y no tenía previsto venir aquí-**

 **-¿Por qué no? Todos necesitamos conocer a alguien y ya te perdonamos-** Pinkie al decir esto le dio un abrazo a lo que Applejack se le sumo.

 **-Buen al menos en lo que te quedas aquí-**

Dijo Applejack, Rainbow se quedó junto con Fluttershy alzando la ceja. **-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-** pregunto esta dudosa.

 **-Vamos Rainbow, no es la primera vez que perdonamos a alguien-**

 **-No sé, no me convence del todo, tu qué piensas Fluttershy-** la poni amarilla de crin rosa claro se agacho tímidamente.

 **-Realmente no te culpo, tampoco puedo obligarte a creerme-** dijo Sunset en tono sereno **,** Rainbow se quedó pensando por un momento, entrecerrando los ojos.

 **-De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando-** Sunset asintió con la cabeza, para luego dar un bostezo.

 **-Ehmm no pareces estar al cien-** continuo Applejack **-segura que estas bien-**

 **-Por supuesto, genial-** pero dio otro vostezo.

 **-Te ves demasiado cansada-** últimamente era muy normal que Sunset no pudiera dormir del todo po cosa, siempre tenía algo por que preocuparse.

 **-Tal vez debas dormir un poco-** la poni anaranjada no podía replicar, ya que en efecto le empezó a entrar algo de pereza, de alguna forma se sentía más ligera y más calmada de lo que estaba en el mundo humano, por fin dejaba de sentir la presión de la culpa.

 **-Bien-** respondió Sunset resignada pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Después de despedirse decidió tele-transportarse a su casa en Poniville.

Sunset desapareció en un destello a una pequeña casa de madera de estilo rustico, el lugar se encontraba en buen estado, locamente, justo como ella lo recordaba **-Hogar dulce hogar-** abrió la puerta para encontrarse en la sala que se veía algo grande para que una poni viviera sola, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba del lugar, camino un poco hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraba un pequeño mueble con fotografías de ella con Celestia y otros dos unicornios adultos, a lo que ella solto una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas **-mama...papa…los echo tanto de menos-**

 **-Que tierno-** una voz masculina asusto a Sunset y quien seria sino el mismo Criss quien se encontraba en un pequeño sofá comiendo un panecillo.

 **-Tu…¿Como entraste aquí?-**

 **-Por la puerta-** dijo con la boca llena **-este lugar es grandioso, no te imaginas las cosas que he aprendido de este mundo, aunque sigo sin entender porque la mayoría va sin ropa-** Sunset se relajo un poco, procurando olvidarse del susto- **lo estás haciendo otra vez-**

 **-¿Qué cosa?-**

 **-Llorar -** respondió de nuevo con la boca llena **-bueno, imagino que lo mejor será que te desahogues o por lo menos te olvides de los problemas-** se levanto rápidamente y tomo una chistera que se encontraba en un porta sombreros cerca de la puerta **-anda vamos-**

 **-¿A dónde?-**

 **-A caminar, así tal vez te animes un poco y de paso me cuentas como te fue en el castillo-** Criss salió por la puerta y Sunset se quedo un rato dudosa pero se decidió por acompañarlo, después de todo el sueño se le avía ido gracias al susto que le dio.

Conversaron por un rato a lado de una plaza acerca de las cosas que Criss había descubierto de Equestria y Sunset le contaba cómo le había ido en el castillo

 **-Valla, una lástima que no me dejaran entrar-** dijo con ironía.

 **-Me imagino que Luna siguió algún tipo de protocolo de seguridad-**

 **-Ah, la Pegaso con cabello ondulado, era muy linda-**

 **-Pero, no es de tu especie-**

 **-He viajado a muchos lugares, te sorprendería el saber cuántas especies se entremezclan-** desvió la mirada- **además, los ponis de este mundo no son los mismos que los del otro, los rasgos que tienen son más atractivos por más extraño que suene-**

 **-Y no se te hace algo extraño el pensar eso-**

 **-Mientras tengan capacidad de razonar, comunicarse y puedas sentirlos en la realidad…no creo que allá problema-** el chico se acomodo la chistera **-ja ja ja, "realidad"-**

 **-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-**

 **-Siempre me da risa esa palabra-** a Sunset le entro de nuevo ese tic nervioso en el que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en ese extraño joven que cada vez resultaba más misterioso.

 **-¿Quién eres?-**

 **-Soy Criss-**

 **-No, hablo de…tienes un artefacto llamado estrella fugaz, un teléfono con más de un millón de usos y ahora me estás hablando de distintas mesclas de especies… me entra la curiosidad, ¿Que tanto puedes hacer?-**

 **-Ahh puedo hacer de todo…excepto cocinar, cocinar se me da terriblemente mal y tejer también soy malo tejiendo, pero fuera de eso soy bueno en muchas cosas-** le soltó una sonrisa a Sunset **\- pero especialmente, soy bueno despistando-**

 **-Despistando-** dijo Sunset en tono dudoso

 **-Sí, creo que tal vez puedo despistarte sin problema-**

 **-jajaja-** Sunset dio una pequeña risita **-mira, aparecerte de la nada no cuenta como un gran despiste, casi nadie puede engañarme-**

 **-¿Enserio?-** le respondió en tono desafiante **-espera aquí-** salió directo hacia una tienda y compro dos bebidas para cada uno **-toma te servirá para entretenerte-**

 **-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-** dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

 **-Seguro has oído del ilusionismo no-**

 **-Sí, es lo más básico de la magia-**

 **-Bien, pero nunca te has preguntado qué pasaría si llevaras eso a otro nivel-** dijo Criss en forma misteriosa- **¿Qué pasaría si las ilusiones tuvieran repercusión en la vida real? Algo como…un fallo en la realidad-**

 **-De eso se trata el ilusionismo-** dijo en tono obvio y dandole un sorbo a su vaso.

 **-No, el ilusionismo del que tú estás hablando, son cosas que uno cree que ve pero no existen, del que yo estoy hablando es del que te despista con algo verdadero-**

 **-¿Que locuras estás diciendo?-**

 **-Vamos ¿Que te hace pensar que no se puede hacer?-** Sunset termino de beber.

 **-Tú sí que estás loco-** y se dirigió hacia un cesto de basura.

 **-Yo no tiraría eso si fuera tu-** la chica se detuvo

 **-Y ¿Por qué no?-** pregunto Sunset con incredulidad.

 **-Porque-** dijo sonriendo **-todavía esta lleno-**

 **-De que hab…-** pero la unicornio no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una vez que se enfocó en el vaso, noto que este estaba lleno, justo como Criss se lo había entregado, dejándola sin habla, miro por unos momentos a Criss y regreso a la mesa para examinar el vaso **-Pero, juraría que me lo terminé-**

 **-Es curioso, lo hiciste pero, ¿Porque parece que no?-** dijo tan sonriente **-ahora un clásico-** saco una pluma de la nada y se lo dio a Sunset- **pon tu firma en el vaso-** Sunset con decisión lo hizo **-bien quiero que veas que no me voy a acercar a la mesa, de acuerdo-** Sunset tenía toda su atención en Criss **-y ya viste que no tengo un cuerno mágico como tú-** se quedó quieto por un largo rato.

 **-¿Y qué esperas hacer?-**

 **-Nada, solo quiero que veas el vaso-** Sunset lo tomo rápidamente y para su sorpresa no estaba su firma en ella- **espera-** Criss se acercó a una mesa de alado, tomando el vaso de ellos que para sorpresa mayor, tenían la firma de Sunset y tomando el que no la tenía se los entregó a los ponis extraños **-perdonen pero, creo que este es el suyo-** se los dejo a los ponies quienes no entendían bien el asunto.

Criss volvió a su mesa y se sentó tranquilamente ante una Sunset Shimmer que no se lo podía creer.

 **-Esto…esto es-**

 **-Lo sé, me encanta cuando ponen esa cara-** dijo formando esa sonrisa tan alegre **-que gracioso que haya podido engañar a una maestra de la magia como tu ¿no?-** A Sunset le daba vueltas el asunto y Criss cada vez se hacía más misterioso **-que curioso, ahora si pareces cansada, tal vez debas tomarte unos minutos de sueño, en el castillo seguro te resiviran-**

 **-Ehmm, no sé, les dije que vendría a descansar aquí…y…-** Sunset seguía perpleja, _¿Cómo un humano la había podido engañar con semejantes trucos?_ Si ni siquiera Trixie quien manejaba ese tipo de cosas le logro tomar el pelo, _¿Como el si lo pudo hacer?_

 **-Bueno, será mejor que te relajes en el castillo, y no te preocupes de tu casa, yo la cuidare un rato-** Criss se fue de la mesa seguida de la mirada de Sunset, ella se quedó un rato pensando hasta que no pudo más.

 **-Tal vez sea mejor descansar alla-** dijo sobándose la frente y rápidamente desapareciendo en un flash.

(...)

En Canterlot Celestia se encontraba en su trono junto con Luna, esperando a los guardias, la espera seso cuando uno de ellos entro a toda velocidad.

 **-Princesa, lo tenemos, el espejo esta aquí y ya fue enviado a examinar-**

 **-Bien, manténgase así-**

 **-Pero los que lo están examinando dicen que hay un problema-**

 **-¿Disculpa?-** en ese momento se lo lo un pequeño estallido a lado de las princesas y al voltear se encontraron con Sunset quien se veía cansada.

 **-Sunset, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó Luna

 **-Lamento entrar así, pero me preguntaba si me podía quedar a descansar aquí-**

 **-Claro, supongo que no hay problema-** Celestia solo se dirigió con el guardia

 **-Yo estaré en la parte de abajo por si me necesitas-** Celestia salió de la gran habitación y Luna acompaño a Sunset por un rato.

 **-La princesa se ve apurada ¿Pasa algo?-**

 **-Nada, solo decidieron traer el portal hasta aquí para examinarlo, es todo-**

 **-¿Para que?-**

 **-Quieren aprovechar para averiguar cómo funciona y si se podrá abrir sin la nesecidad de esperar 30 lunas-** respondió **-también llamaron a Twilight y a sus amigas, teníamos pensado llamarte también, pero ya que dices estar cansada-**

 **-Puedo ayudarles si quieren-** entonces solto otro bostezo y se le formaron unas ojeras.

 **-Mejor no te esfuerces, duerme un poco y luego no vemos-**

Luna la acompaño por un rato, hasta que se fue volando por una ventana y Sunset se encaminó hacia su dormitorio con los ojos cerrándose y sintiendo algo de mareo.

 **-No puede ser, pareciera que tome demasiado-** llego hasta su habitación, sintiendo como la presión se le bajaba y apenas cerro la puerta, la chica callo desmallada sobre el suelo, sintiéndose algo diferente antes de quedar inconsciente.

Mientras Luna se iva directo a una biblioteca donde se encontraba Celestia junto con Twilight con miradas algo preocupadas.

 **-¿Ocurre algo?-** preguntó Luna.

 **-Por alguna razón no se puede cruzar-** dijo Twilight posando su casco en el cristal pero sin atravesarlo **-¿Que raro? Todavía no pasa el tiempo suficiente para que se cierre-**

 **-Como se supone que Sunset Shimmer va a cruzarlo si nisiquiera funciona-** Rarity se encontraba sentada mirando el espejo **-¿Que dirá ella cuando sepa que no funciona?-**

 **-Tranquilas, si pudo abrirlo una ves seguro lo hará otra-** apareció Rainbow volando alrededor.

 **-No podemos arriesgarnos Rainbow-** corroboro Twilight **-alguien debió hacerle algo-**

 **-Pero ¿Quién? Los únicos que lo han tocado son los guardias que lo escoltaron-** dedujo la campirana.

 **-Entonces debemos preguntarles a todos ellos, solo asi podremos tener una idea de que fue lo que paso-**

 **-Nosotras los reuniremos, seguro que aun no se han ido-** dijo Celestia saliendo del cuarto seguida de Luna.

Las otras ponis se quedaron allí pensando.

 **-¿Porque harían esto?¿Que pretenden?-** señalo la campirana. Las ponis se quedaron pensando por un momento analizando la situación.

 **-No creerán que alguien quiere hacerle daño a Sunset o ¿si?-** dijo Pinkie de forma tranquila a lo que las demás reaccionaron.

 **-¡Debemos encontrarla ya! Celestia me dijo que esta en el castillo-** entonces salieron corriendo hacia los pasillos de dormitorios del primer y segundo piso, abriendo cada puerta que había, preguntándose donde se encontraba Sunset hasta que una de ellas pego un pequeño grito, resultó ser Fluttershy quien se encontraba frente a un cuerpo extraño en el piso.

Las demás cuando llegaron no creían lo que veían y tampoco sabían cómo reaccionar, Twilight reconoció el cuerpo de la chica quien estaba en el suelo completamente desnuda.

 **-¿Sunset?-** la chica parecía haber reaccionado, pero una vez se miro en un espejo se estremeció.

 **-¡¿Que dominós?!** -dijo sorprendida **-pero...pero-** la chica se quedo sin habla ante las miradas sorprendidas de las ponis.

(...)

En un extraño lugar que parecía tener suelo quebradizo y con un cielo que estaba de color blanco con algo de neblina negra, un hombre de tatuajes rojos y piel grisácea oscuro se encontraba mirando un pequeño estanque que tenía dibujada el símbolo de una V y una cruz invertida en medio.

 **-La profecía empieza-** dijo en tono lúgubre, sonriendo de forma exagerada **-y yo soy el escritor-** la neblina se disipó un tanto y justo alrededor de este extraño se encontraban cruces clavadas en el suelo y varios cráneos de distintas formas, tapando todo el suelo **-Veamos hasta cuando pueden aguantar-**

* * *

 **Nota:hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nada mas agradecer a las personas que me envían sus opiniones, realmente veo que les parese cuanto menos interesante y eso me ase continuar con la historia.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews y darle a follow, un abrazo.**


	9. Intriga (parte 1)

**Musica de intro: Downplay-Save me**

* * *

Intriga (Parte 1)

La situación era exageradamente rara como para darle una explicación logica y satisfactoria, para empezar, el espejo no funcionaba y no tenían ni la más remota idea de como repararlo, segundo, una fuerte sospecha se armo en contra de los guardias que habían escoltado el espejo, que se supone, son de fiar y tercero, una chica se hallaba en una de las habitaciones de el castillo de canterlot completamente atónita, sin entender absolutamente nada y con el cuerpo totalmente descubierto.

Sunset Shimmer se encontraba examinándose de pies a cabeza y no había duda, era ella en su versión humana.

 **-Pero, ¿Qué diablos a pasado?-**

 **-¿Y nosotras que sabemos? Cuando entramos ya estabas así-** dijo Rainbow

Las demás se quedaron sin habla, nunca en su vida habían visto a un ser con ese aspecto tan alto, esbelto, caminando en dos patas y con el ocio y la nariz tan pequeñas.

 **-Entonces ¿Así lucen los humanos? Qué raro-** dijo Rarity observando a Sunset con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **-Pero ¿Porque paso esto?-** intervino Twilight caminando por la habitación **-no estas en el mundo humano, no tiene sentido-**

 **-Créeme Twi, yo estoy tan sorprendida como tu-** Sunset seguía revisando su cuerpo desnudo y viendo por la ventana si algo mas había cambiado.

 **-Debemos notificarle a la princesa Celestia, vamos Sunset-**

 **-¡Espera!-** interrumpió a Twilight **-no puedo salir así-**

 **-¿Como que no?-** preguntó la campirana.

 **-Veras, solo...no puedo-** dijo avergonzada, viendo con que podía taparse **-¿No hay algo con lo que pueda ponerme para no salir así?-**

 **-Tu y Rarity son tan iguales-** replicó Applejack

 **-No te preocupes cariño, entiendo lo que sientes-** se acerco Rarity **-seguro podré confeccionar algo rápido y sencillo, pero sin perder el glamour claro-**

 **-Bien, nosotras estaremos abajo-** Twilight salió de la habitación **-en cuanto estés lista ven con migo a ver a Celestia, nesecitaremos de tu ayuda-**

Las demás acompañaron a Twilight a excepción de Rarity quien tomo de inmediato unas telas de color celeste y negro.

Las ponis que ya habían llegado al salón se encontraron con los guardias que escoltaron el espejo formados en fila india y con pose militar que parecían no respirar.

 **-Bien, por cual empezamos-** dijo una muy sonriente Pinkie pie Twilight empezó a contarlos.

 **-Son ocho en total-** pensó **-cada quien interrogue a uno y luego los que sobren los atendremos después-**

Las cinco obedecieron de inmediato y comenzaron a soltar las preguntas por distinto lugares de el castillo, los guardias respondían de inmediato y con voz militar a cada una de las interrogantes, que iban desde ¿Donde estuviste en el momento en que los llamaron a realizar esta tarea? Ó ¿Que tanto tocaste el espejo? Pero con la primera llamada de los guardias no consiguieron nada, así que llamaron al resto para continuar con el interrogatorio.

Despues de un rato Rainbow y Twilight se encontraban en el salón, después de interrogar a sus respectivos guardias, pensando en que mas hacer para llegar al fondo del problema.

 **-Párese que ninguno tuvo algo que ver-** dijo Rainbow con fastidio **-perdimos el tiempo aquí-**

 **-Alguno de ellos debió tener algo que ver, aunque sea con algo pequeño, nadie mas toco el portal-**

 **-Pero, si uno de ellos fue ¿Como lo hicieron? Creí que la magia del espejo era muy compleja** -el argumento de Rainbow fue muy bueno, ¿Como es que unos guardias pudieron manipular el portal sin tener conocimiento alguno de su funcionamiento?

 **-Demonios, estamos donde empezamos-** Twilight compensaba a desesperarse.

 **-Eeeh...chicas** -una voz campirana se escucho detrás de ellas **-creo que deben venir-** Twilight y Rainbow siguieron a Applejack hasta la biblioteca del castillo donde Pinkie y uno de los guardias se encontraban en una mesa de lectura **-uno de los guardias que interrogamos nos condujo a este en especifico-** el poni portaba la armadura del imperio de cristal, su piel era de color morado oscuro y tenía una crin castaña despeinado y su mirada era fría e inexpresiva.

 **-¿Que tiene de especial?-**

 **-Uno de sus compañeros dijo que en el recorrido y durante el campamento se quedaba muy cerca del espejo y parecía obsesionado con el-** explicó la campirana **-también que estaba mucho tiempo despierto mirándolo fijamente** -

Esos datos eran realmente llamativos y Twilight sin medias tintas se dirigió al guardia para hablar con el.

 **-Perdona Pinkie, pero quiero estar con el a solas-** la poni rosada dio un salto saliendo de la biblioteca felizmente dejando a la alicornio con el extraño guardia **-disculpe, pero quiero averiguar algunas cosas de usted-**

 **-Perdone princesa, pero ya me han preguntado de todo y realmente creo que debería regresar al imperio junto con los demás, si no le importa-** eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono un poco amenazante.

 **-Esto será rápido-** contestó de manera serena **-tenemos entendido que parecías muy interesado en el espejo-**

 **-Bueno, con un artefacto tan impresionante, como no admirarlo-**

 **-Pero tu misión era escoltarlo, no examinarlo-**

 **-Bueno, no he sido muy apego a seguir las órdenes al cien por ciento-** el poni tenía una seguridad que al mismo tiempo mostraba algo de arrogancia.

Twilight se encontraba cada vez más extrañada, nunca había visto a un guardia de ningún tipo actuar de esa manera rebelde e indiferente, ni siquiera un poco, dejo la mesa con una sensación insatisfactoria.

 **-No me trae buena espina ese de allá, se que sabe algo-** camino un poco junto con las demás **-pero no nos podemos preocupar de eso, ahora solo importa averiguar cómo reparar el espejo-**

 **-Ohh chicas-** una voz Melódica y un poco chillona llamo su atención **-no es por alardear, pero debo decir que no me quedo nada mal-** Rarity se encontraba detrás de ellas junto con Sunset quien parecía llevar la misma ropa que la que tenía en el mundo humano solo que con algunos toques diferentes como el uso de diamantes en las mangas de la chaqueta y en las mallas que llevaba.

 **-Ja ja wow, realmente es muy bonito Rarity-** dijo Fluttershy

 **-Es esctamente como te dije, solo que con algunas mejoras-** dijo Sunset dándose la vuelta

 **-Me alegra que te hayas vestido-** dijo Twilight optimista **-ahora necesitamos que nos digas algo del espejo-** la chica asintió y las demás siguieron a Twilight a un habitación aparte de la biblioteca, donde se encontraba el portal con algunos cables conectados en el **-me gustaría que nos dijeras como fue que hiciste funcionar el portal-**

Sunset se acercó y empezó a recordar

 **-Realmente no se como es que funcionó, lo único que hice fue conectar unos cables de corriente a la estatua y luego un estallido se oyó y cuando me di cuenta el portal se había abierto-** explicó Sunset con detalle **-¿Porque la pregunta?-** las demás cruzaron la mirada y luego se dirigieron a Sunset.

 **-Veras-** Twilight decidió tomar la palabra **-no se como decirte esto pero...el portal parece no reaccionar, solo podemos tocar el cristal sin atravesarlo-**

 **-¿Como que sin atravesarlo? El tiempo de cierre no a pasado todavía-** dijo la chica, se notando cierta preocupación.

 **-Lo sabemos-** continuo Applejack **-también estamos investigando si alguien pudo haberle hecho algo, alguien que sabia como funcionaba y que sabia como manipularlo-**

 **-Por Celestia-** Sunset se dejó caer en una pared sintiendose mareada otra vez **-esto no me puede estar pasando, no ahora-** se tallo los ojos como si estuviera cansada de algo.

Rarity se acercó a ella junto con Rainbow para tratar de animarla.

 **-Tranquila cariño, no importa como, pero te ayudaremos con esto y en lo que quieras-** dijo Rarity.

 **-Si, además, cual es la prisa, seguro encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo, siempre lo hacemos-** expresó Rainbow con confianza.

Pero justo en ese momento, Sunset pensó en las contrapartes humanas de las chicas, ¿Qué sería de ellas? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Seguirían enfadadas con ella? Estas preguntas rondaron en su cabeza durante eso pocos segundos agobiandola y sintiendo esa impotencia de nuevo, era cierto, estaba cansada de tantos conflictos emocionales, no sabia que hacer o que pensar solo se quedo con aire depresivo.

 **-Vamos, anímate-** se incorporó Applejack **-seguro hay solución, siempre la hay-** las demás se posaron alado de ella dandole un amistoso abrazo grupal, algo que Sunset no sentía desde ase ya un tiempo y realmente extrañaba esa sensación.

 **-Gracias a todas-** dijo ya mas calmada. Al separarse se concentraron de lleno en el problema y comenzaron a buscar solución.

 **-Bien, debemos encontrar la manera de arreglar el portal y ayudar a Sunset, además la única manera de hacerlo es encontrar a ese alguien que tenga idea de como funciona el portal y que tenga la capacidad de manipularlo-** las demás incluyendo a Sunset comenzaron a pensar

 **-Un minuto-** susurro la chica para luego levantarse y recordó a alguien en particular.

 **-Sunset ¿Que ocurre?-** preguntó la poni con sombrero vaquero, pero antes que pudieran decir algo Sunset salió disparada por la puerta.

 **-OYE ¡¿A DONDE VAS?!-** gritó Rainbow

 **-A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN-** respondió Sunset de vuelta mientras corría velozmente por los pasillos, se hizo un momento de silencio en la pequeña habitación.

 **-¿A quien?...y ¿A donde?-** susurro Fluttershy

 **-¡Espera!-** gritó Twilight y junto con Rainbow siguieron a Sunset quien ya había salido del castillo, pero perdieron todo rastro de ella y además no sabían a donde se dirigía.

Mientras Sunset corría por todo el pueblo, ignorando las miradas de los ponis asombrados que la veían pasar, así fue hasta que llego a su casa y saco las llaves que guardaba en la ventana.

 **-¡Criss!-** gritó una vez abrió la puerta **-¡Criss!-** inspeccionó el piso de abajo sin encontrarlo, pero oyó ruidos en la parte de arriba, y los susurros de una voz que ya identificaba bien. Subió rápidamente hasta una de las habitaciones abriendo la puerta agresivamente.

 **-Criss nesecito que ven...-**

 **-¡Sunset!-** dijo el joven sonriente extendiendo los brazos, pero Sunset no se esperaba lo que vio **-Hola-** se acerco unos pasos

 **-No, detente-** lo detuvo **-no te muevas, no te...-** la chica se dio la vuelta y se tapo los ojos.

 **-¿Que? ¿Que ocurre?-**

 **-Estas desnudo-** dijo con un hilo de voz.

 **-Sí, lo estoy-** corroboro **-todos aquí lo están-** dijo en tono obvio.

 **-No, no entiendes-**

 **-En realidad no, no entiendo** **porque desapareció mi ropa-** dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que Sunset decía.

 **-Solo...mírate en el espejo-**

El joven se miro de reojo por un espejo que había en la habitación y después se volteó completamente en cuanto vio lo que pasaba.

 **-Ohh, ya vi el problema-** dijo al notar que era él en su forma humana y se encontraba igual que como se encontró Sunset **-¿Es normal que pase esto en este mundo?-**

 **-No ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta?-**

 **-Bueno, lo que pasa es que me acabo de despertar, no se porque me empezó a dar mucho sueño, que cosa tan extraña-** dijo revisándose de pies a cabeza.

 **-Te importaría taparte con algo-**

 **-Esta bien-** dijo en un tono infantil y fastidiado. Se fue por detrás del espejo y se oyó un pequeño estallido como el que hacían los alicornios al teletransportarse y después salió por el otro lado de dicho espejo **-Ya puedes voltear-** y claro Sunset se sorprendió al escuchar eso y se dio la vuelta.

 **-Eso fue rápido-** dijo al ver a Criss con la misma ropa que traía antes de cruzar el espejo, un abrigo de lana negro y largo con un pantalón marrón, pero esta vez con zapatos de cuero y una chistera de copa alta.

 **-Bueno, es muy útil saber un par de trucos de este tipo-** dijo orgulloso **-y bien, ¿Que querías?-**

 **-Tenemos que ir al castillo rápido-** dijo saliendo de la habitación seguida por Criss y justo en la puerta se encontraron con Rainbow y Twilight.

 **-Sunset-** dijo la alicornio morada **-¿Porque saliste corriendo?-** pero Twilight no pudo evitar notar al chico que estaba a lado de ella.

 **-¿Quién es el?-** preguntó Rainbow.

 **-Se los explicare después, ahora solo debemos tele-transportarnos al castillo-** jaló a Criss de la manga del abrigo y Twilight hizo el hechizo para irse directo al castillo en un segundo.

(...)

En el mundo humano, en la casa de Rarity, la sensación en la que las 5 amigas se encontraban empezaba a rayar lo desesperado, no tenían ni rastro de Sunset, ya habían revisado una y otra vez los lugares que ella frecuentaba y los que no tenían ninguna relación con ella, también los revisaron, nada.

 **-No puede estar perdida, no puede...¿Porque se perdería?-** exclamó Rarity que por mucho era la mas preocupada del grupo.

 **-Lo sabia, esta molesta con nosotras por haber sido tan malas con ella-** remató Pinkie.

 **-Cálmense las dos, aun no saquemos conclusiones, primero debemos encontrarla y después hablar con ella-** razono Applejack.

 **-Pero ¿Cómo? No se me ocurren mas lugares en donde buscar-** Rainbow se encontraba de un humor no muy optimista y algo cansada y era entendible, ya no sabían que hacer, pensaron en notificar a la policia, pero sin registros legales de ella en ese mundo, ¿Cómo la iban a encontrar? Tampoco podían decir nada de su verdadero origen por lo loco que eso sonaba, así que no tenían nada, no sabían que había pasado con ella.

Se quedaron pensando un rato hasta que el teléfono de Rarity sonó, y notando que llego un mensaje de un numero desconocido.

 **-¿Pero que demonios?-** el mensaje era algo raro pero entendible, básicamente le decía que tenía que dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle y buscar debajo de una de las bancas del lugar **-que cosa tan rara-**

La chica extrañada le mostró el mensaje a las demás quienes tampoco entendían.

 **-De seguro es alguna broma-** dijo Applejack pero en ese momento el teléfono de Fluttershy también sonó y viendo la bandeja de entrada noto que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

 **-¡AHH!-** pego un grito de horror al terminar de leer el texto, tanto fue el susto, que soltó el teléfono encima del escritorio donde estaban, como si se quisiera alejar de el a toda costa.

 **-¡¿QUE OCURRE CON TIGO?!-** se preguntó Rainbow a lo que Fluttershy señaló al teléfono, Rarity lo tomo y empezó a leer en voz alta y las chicas se juntaron para ver.

 _"Me temo que esto no es ninguna broma, si quieren volver a ver a su amiga Sunset deberán hacer lo que les diga al pie de la letra o sino, todo se arruinara, y no queremos que eso pase._

 _Simplemente hagan lo que el primer mensaje dice y todo saldrá bien"_

 _PD:Ni se les ocurra avisar a la policia, si alguien mas se entera de esto, Sunset no regresa ¿Se quieren arriesgar?"_

Al terminar de leer, las cinco chicas se quedaron horrorizadas y Fluttershy estaba temblando de la angustia.

 **-No...no puede ser...Sunset fue secuestrada por los locos que oímos en las noticias...y ahora ¿Que hacemos?-** dijo Rarity entrando en estado de pánico total.

 **-¿Pero quien rayos enviaría algo como esto?-** preguntó Rainbow furiosa, pero en ese momento la computadora de la habitación se encendió de la nada mostrando un texto en fuente de programación blanca con el fondo azul.

 _"Se acaba el tiempo"_

Se habrían tomado el tiempo de meditarlo todo, pero el mensaje resultó ser muy específico y todas se dirigieron hasta dicha esquina para averiguar que estaba pasando.

Mientras llegaban, sólo podían pensar en encontrar a Sunset y dar fin a esa tortura.

Hicieron lo que el mensaje decía, Pinkie busco en la parte de abajo. de la banca.

 **-¿Vez algo importante?-** preguntó Applejack

 **-No, solo un tonto artefacto muy brillante-** dijo saliendo de la banca y sosteniendo en sus manos una especie de teléfono muy plano con luces alrededor. Dicho teléfono empezó a brillar con mas intensidad y encima de él se grabaron unas palabras como si se tratara de un holograma.

 _"Vallan a la casa de Sunset exactamente a las 21:12 Hrs"_

El teléfono volvió a la normalidad haciendo que las chicas se tallaran los ojos de lo fuerte que resultó el esplandor.

Todo se volvía cada vez mas confuso, pero las chicas se reservaron los comentarios y al ver que tenían bastante tiempo, se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa de Rarity para analizar un poco mas la situación.

(...)

En Equestria, las chicas que se quedaron en el castillo estuvieron esperando alguna señal de Twilight, Rainbow y Sunset, dejando de preocuparse por vigilar a aquel guardia del imperio de cristal que resultaba ser sospechoso. Las chicas se pusieron a pensar un rato.

 **-¿A donde creen que haya ido Sunset?-** Rarity tenía mucha curiosidad por eso.

 **-Dijo que a buscar a alguien pero, ¿A quien?-** la campirana del grupo también pensó en que poni había pensado Sunset como para ir por el tan deprisa.

Las dudas de disiparon al escuchar un estallido detrás suyo y apareciendo Twiligth junto con Sunset y Rainbow.

 **-¡Chicas!-** gritó Pinkie al ver a todas y abrazando a Sunset fuertemente que casi la deja sin aire.

 **-¿Pero hasta donde fueron?-** preguntó Rarity y después presto atención al extraño chico que estaba con ellas.

 **-¿Es normal que una biblioteca se así de grande?-** preguntó Criss examinando varios libros **-Hechiseria avanzada, telequinesia volumen III-** iba leyendo los títulos de todos los libros con un tono de voz muy alegre **-la historia de Star Swirl el barbudo, este mundo si que es fascinante-** dijo muy sonriente.

 **-Ehmm perdona pero ¿Quién er...-**

 **-Oh oh oh déjame adivinar-** la campirana fue interrumpida por Pinkie quien quería saber quien era el **-¿Eres una especie de mago?-**

 **-¿Mago?-**

 **-Si, con ese abrigo y esa chistera das toda la impresión de ser uno, muchos aquí se visten haci para hacer su shows-**

 **-Oh, pues no se si mago sea la palabra, pero, si a ti te funciona sí lo soy-** dijo despeinandola un poco y caminando por el lugar **-entonces ¿Que hago aquí?-** dijo poniéndose cómodo en una silla-

 **-Ah, primero dinos quien eres-** dijo Rainbow.

 **-Lo siento chicas, las preguntas para después-** Sunset las interrumpió- **nesecitamos ir al espejo ¿Donde esta?-**

 **-La princesa Celestia dijo que lo moviéramos a otro lugar para que nadie más pueda tocarlo de momento-** respondió Rarity.

 **-¿A donde?-**

 **-A la torre de a lado pero ¿Para qué quieres sab...-**

 **-Gracias, eso era todo-** entonces Sunset tomo del brazo a Criss y lo jalo hacia la salida dirigiéndose a la pequeña torre de a lado, dejando un poco confundidas a las demás.

 **-Deberíamos seguirla o, o que?-** dijo Fluttershy.

Los dos humanos caminaron a paso firme, a exepcion de Criss que cada cierto tiempo se distraía con alguna decoración del castillo.

 **-¡Date prisa! Tenemos que llegar al espejo-**

 **-¿Porque tanta obsesión con el espejo? ¡Oh! una flor-**

 **-No funciona-** respondió Sunset en seco.

 **-¿No funciona? ¿Cómo puede no funcionar?-** dijo cambiando de maceta.

 **-Esperaba que tu me lo pudieses decir-**

 **-Bueno, tal vez pueda, sí-** dio una pequeña pausa **-pero creo que necesitaría un poco de tiempo-**

 **-Por desgracia, tiempo es lo que no tenemos-** al llegar a una puerta de gran tamaño la abrió y al otro lado de esta vio a la Princesa Luna junto con los guardias del imperio de Cristal incluyendo al que había sido interrogado.

 **-¡Sunset!-** dijo la princesa sorprendida **-no era mentira, realmente eres tu en esa forma-**

 **-Perdone la interrupción princesa-** ambos se acercaron a ella **-pero creo que traje a alguien que podría ayudarnos con el problema del espejo-** Luna alzo la ceja al oír eso.

 **-Te enteraste-** Sunset asintió con la cabeza **-ya veo, era cuestión de tiempo-** luego presto toda su atención en Criss **-¿Y tú eres?-** el joven sonrío.

 **-Bueno, su majestad, yo...-**

 **-Princesa Celestia-** Criss fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias que aviso la llegada de Celestia y una vez la vieron todos hicieron un saludo militar incluyendo a Criss.

 **-¿Por qué estoy saludando?-** se preguntó el chico bajando la mano de su frente y poniendo ambas en los bolsillos del pantalón abriendo un poco el abrigo.

 **-Gracias soldados, pueden descansar-** los guardias volvieron a su postura firme de antes **-Sunset, veo que has cambiado un poco-**

 **-Bueno si-** dijo avergonzada **-es algo muy raro-**

 **-Y veo que vienes acompañada-** dijo con calma **-se puede saber ¿Quién es?-**

 **-Oh, se llama Criss-** respondió la chica **-y el es...es-** no supo como completar esa frase **-mi asistente-**

 **-¿Asistente?-** dijo Criss algo ofendido.

 **-Bueno, gusto conocerte Criss-**

 **-Igualmente su majestad-** dijo algo nervioso **-es...un gran honor...conocerla en persona ¿¡Cómo que asistente!?-** eso ultimo se lo dijo a Sunset.

 **-El me ayudo con el portal la primera vez-**

 **-¿Encerio?-** Celestia parecía un tanto impresionada **-entonces ¿Sabes como funciona?-**

 **-No del todo-** dijo con sensatez **-pero creo que puedo averiguarlo-** esto hizo que uno de los guardias, justo el que había sido interrogado, se precipitara y saliera directo a estampar a Criss por la espalda.

 **-¡Entonces eres tu el que lo manipulo!-** dijo mientras le intentaba taclear pero el chico no se movió, esto no le importo al guardia y le coloco unas esposas en las muñecas.

 **-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba-** dijo forcejeando un poco las esposas.

 **-¿A que ha venido eso? señor-** pregunto Celestia y Twilight junto con sus amigas entraron al salón una vez que escucharon el grito estrepitoso del guardia.

 **-Prinsesa creo que es mas que obvio que fue él quien descompuso en portal-**

 **-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?-** preguntó Rainbow pero las princesas se quedaron pensando un rato.

 **-En realidad si puede calificar como sospechoso-** respondió Luna y Sunset no se inmutó para nada ya que ella también había pensado en eso, solo que no estaba segura.

 **-Bien, será interrogado mas adelante-** dijo Celestia

 **-De acuerdo-** contesto Criss sin perder ese tono optimista y forcejeando un poco con las esposas entonces se dirigió a las ponis que recién habían llegado.

 **-Twilight, no tienen más sospechosos o alguna idea de lo que paso con el espejo-**

 **-Bueno, en cuanto a quien lo hizo, aun debemos investigar-** dijo mirando de reojo al guardia que arrestó a Criss- **y en cuanto al espejo, me temo que no sabemos nada-**

 **-Nada, ¿ni una sola idea?-**

 **-Bueno, tengo la teoría de que la magia en el espejo se agoto, haciendo que el vínculo se rompiera y por eso no se puede atravesar-**

 **-Pero si se rompió el vínculo, porque nosotros nos convertimos en humanos-**

 **-No se si tenga que ver directamente con el portal, pero tal vez solo sea temporal-**

 **-¿Temporal?-** preguntó Rarity.

 **-Eso no explica por que estoy así-**

 **-Porque ambas están equivocadas-** la voz de Criss se oyó al otro lado de la habitación, el joven se encontraba examinando el espejo pero algo curioso es que se habían quitado las esposas, por lo que podía tocar el portal libremente.

 **-¡Oye! Se supone que estas arrestado, y ¿Como te sacaste de las esposas?-** dijo el guardia que lo había arrestado en tono altanero.

 **-Si si, dame un segundo soldadito-** Criss no hizo caso al guardia y se dirigió hacia las princesas **-no es que se aya acabado la magia y tampoco es que el vínculo este roto, simplemente la energía o "magia" que había allí esta, congelada-**

 **-¿Que significa eso?-**

 **-Bueno la energía en el espejo no desapareció ni se agoto, solo esta en una especie de animación suspendida, o congelado para que se entienda mejor-** se volvió a dirigir al espejo y rozó el cristal de arriba a abajo **-también por medio de esa energía se iban pasando información constante del otro mundo, por lo que, al congelarse, parte de la información de ese mundo se quedo aquí ósea la del cuerpo de Sunset y el mío-**

Todos en el salón se quedaron estupefactos de lo presiso que fue esa explicación, sobretodo Twilight ,quien hasta ese momento no veía ninguna incoherencia en esa explicación.

 **-Pero, yo soy originaria de aquí ¿Porque me convertí en humana si yo originalmente soy una poni?-** razono Sunset.

 **-¿Cuanto tiempo has estado en el mundo humano?-** Sunset empezó a recordar.

 **-Casi cuatro años-**

 **-¡Ahí esta!-** dijo el chico con entusiasmo **-te has expuesto tanto al otro mundo que la información que este mundo recibe es que esa es tu forma definitiva-** dijo sonriente **-y tengo que decir que me gusta mas-** Sunset se sonrojo un poco y aparto la vista de Criss.

 **-¿Como podemos estar seguras de que lo que dice es cierto?-** preguntó Rainbow.

 **-¿Se les ocurre algo mejor?-** todos en la sala se quedaron reflexionando un momento hasta que Celestia tomo la palabra.

 **-¿Que tanto sabes del espejo?-**

 **-No mucho, lo poco que descubrí fue utilizando lo que se de física y otras cosas, no estoy muy seguro si es verdad-**

 **-Bueno, si ayudaste a Sunset a venir aquí, creo que podríamos confiar en ti para repararlo-**

 **-¡¿Que!?-** gritó el guardia que lo había arrestado.

 **-No creas que no estarás bajo vigilancia-**

 **-Lo entiendo-** dijo respetuoso **-pero un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal-**

 **-Me temo que las guardianas de la armonía no podrán-**

 **-AAAAAAAH-** se quejaron todas.

 **-Lo siento, pero tienen otras cosas en que ocuparse, además hay algunos tratados que atender así que, no podrán-** las chicas agacharon la cabeza.

 **-Yo me quedare con el-** dijo Sunset

 **-Perdón-**

 **-Si, yo no tengo nada que hacer y esto es algo que me incumbe a mi también, entonces lo ayudare-** Celestia dudo por un momento pero finalmente se resigno.

 **-Bien, pero estará bajo vigilancia de acuerdo-** los chicos asintieron y una vez todo quedo claro se fueron de la sala, el guardia morado con crin castaña despeinada le dio una ultima mirada recelosa a Criss y una gota de sudor salió por su frente, y finalmente se fue, dejando a Criss y a Sunset con el espejo.

 **-Entonces, me vas a ayudar-**

 **-Sí-** contesto Sunset a lo que Criss no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada **-¿Que es tan gracioso?-**

 **-Quién es la asistente de quien ahora-** Sunset solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos y a acompañar a Criss hasta el espejo.

(...)

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano, el grupo de amigas se encontraban en casa de Rarity, demasiado angustiadas con una especie de teléfono extraño en medio de la mesa de la sala de estar.

 **-¿Que diablos es este teléfono? ¿Cómo nos mostró ese holograma?-** dijo Rainbow mirando el artefacto con extrañeza.

 **-¡¿Que importa eso ahora?!-** expresó Rarity **-lo que tenemos que averiguar es donde esta Sunset-**

 **-Tiene razón, el mensaje decia que fuéramos a su casa a las nueve y doce de la noche y Son apenas las cuatro de la tarde-** dijo Applejack **-tenemos tiempo para planear las cosas con calma-**

 **-No estoy segura de poder estar calmada-** Fluttershy dijo eso con un hilo de voz que expresaba que estaba totalmente aterrada.

 **-Entonces ¿Que hacemos? No podemos llamar a la policía ni tampoco ir directo a rescatarla, se nos acaban las opciones-** Pinkie salto en la conversación llenado de un lado a otro y expresando gran histeria.

 **-Creo que solo podemos obedecer las órdenes y procurar no meterla en más problemas-** dijo Rarity al borde del llanto.

 **-No estoy muy segura de eso, pero es cierto...se nos acaban las opciones-** después de que la campirana dijo eso, la habitación se quedo en un silencio lúgubre, y la única cosa que mostraba algo de color era el extraño teléfono posado sobre la mesa, teléfono que por cierto, tenía en la carcasa de la parte de atrás el símbolo gravado de un As de póker con una varita de mago cruzada.

* * *

 **Nota: Me temo que hasta aquí se quedara el capítulo de hoy, por desgracia lo tuve que dividir en dos partes para no hacerlo demasiado largo y que al hacerlo, el siguiente capítulo tenga algo de coherencia, realmente me jode tener que hacerlo asi, ya que no quiero que esto sea tomado como relleno inesesario (odio el relleno) pero hice lo posible por que este "relleno" fuera algo útil y no solo para alargar mas la historia inesesariamente.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews para saber que tal les está pareciendo la historia y si les gusta denle a follow, eso se agradece.**

 **Un abrazo y hasta otra.**


	10. Intriga (parte 2)

En un lugar extraño y lúgubre, donde la tierra eran solo cenizas y en ella, un gran número de cruces que se encontraban clavadas hasta donde la vista permitía apreciar, con el cielo de color blanco y nubes grises, un ser de aspecto humanoide de piel gris oscuro y tatuajes rojos en los brazos y la espalda, se encontraba en medio de todo ese cementerio en posición de meditación y con los ojos cerrados.

 _"Tic tac...Tic tac hace el reloj, y el tiempo avanza, la historia puede tomar rumbos distintos, pero para eso se necesita de un escritor y ese escritor, ya tiene el final hecho._

 _El equilibrio y orden de las cosas están en juego, la anarquía se levantara y con el, ocurrirán muchas pérdidas._

 _El soldado, también llamado maestro, será vital en la historia, en la lucha contra los enemigos presentes, él tiene muy en claro su destino._

 _Un ángel regresará a su hogar para nunca volver, su despedida será un evento trágico, seguido de secuelas._

 _La guerra de los mundos provocará la caída de un imperio y esto, no hará más que el torcimiento de la realidad._

 _La caída del soldado será inminente y el orden o el colapso de la realidad, dependerá de eso._

 _La historia ya está hecha y cualquier intento de cambiarla solo provocará graves consecuencias, Tic tac, el tiempo se acaba y el final, depende del escritor"_

Esas palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, provocándole un estremecimiento que al parecer disfrutaba, esta sensación, la abrumo el hecho de un el cielo se oscureció por completo.

 **-La profecía empieza a tomar efecto-** dijo con aire macabro pero alegre- **me muero por ver como se cumple-** cada vez que recordaba esos versos, su alegría era muy notable y siempre estaban acompañados por ataques de risa sumamente psicóticos. No solo se le aparecieron esa palabras en su mente al tener los ojos cerrados, un gran número de imágenes se formaron dentro de su subconsciente, empezando por la de el reino de Equestria, el ya conocido símbolo de la V con una T invertida en medio y abajo de este símbolo, aparecían unas letras que formaban la oración _"Corporación Vortex"_ después de todo eso, la imagen de un cosmos enorme se mostró y luego, se le apareció una serie de criaturas de todas formas y tamaños, algunos, de apariencia mitológica, otras, un tanto macabras y amenazantes, pero el aspecto de estos era lo que menos le importaba, solo los veía con malicia hasta que pronunció unas palabras que daban algo de intriga **-hola mortales, saluden al amo de la realidad-** un puñado de cuerpos aparecieron a su alrededor una vez la neblina de aquel lugar se disipó, varios de ellos en estado de putrefacción y no solo eso, algunos de estos cuerpos, eran de ponis.

 **(Tema de intro:Save me-Downplay)**

* * *

Intriga (parte 2)

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y, en Equestria, la mane 6 se encontraban a punto de salir del castillo, pero, un pequeño gemido de dolor les llamo la atención, fueron hasta el lugar de donde procedía el ruido y para sorpresa de todas, se encontraron con los guardias del castillo tumbados en el suelo, adoloridos, con varios moretones y sus armaduras destruidas.

 **-Pero qué horror, ¿Que fue lo que paso?-** pregunto Rarity exaltada. Los guardias al parecer no podían gesticular ni una palabra, ya que muchos, estaban inconscientes y otros, no parecían estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Las chicas les ayudaron a los guardias a levantarse para llevarlos a alguna enfermería, cada quien se encargó de uno en especifico.

 **-¿Ya están todos?-** preguntó Applejack

 **-No, falta uno-** insinuó Twilight, ha lo que las demás cruzaron la mirada- **y creo que ya se cual-** la joven alicornio le señaló a las demás que dejaran a los guardias en la enfermería y ella, salió corriendo a buscar al que faltaba.

Mientras tanto, Sunset Shimmer junto con Criss estaban trabajando con el espejo, cada uno realizando unos cuantos cálculos en unas libretas y Criss de vez en cuando revisaba su teléfono mientras examinaba el portal.

Sunset le había contado lo que sabía del portal y Criss tomo nota de todo lo que ella le dijo, por lo que ya se daba una mejor idea de su funcionamiento.

 **-Oh no-** dijo este preocupado y mirando su teléfono **-no no no no-**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-**

 **-Para hacer que el portal funcione debemos mover la energía dentro del, pero para hacerlo abra que reiniciarlo-**

 **-¿Reiniciar el portal? ¿Cómo exactamente?-**

 **-Ese es el problema, necesitaremos de un escáner completo de este mundo para que vuelva a tener datos concretos de este mundo-** por alguna razón a Sunset no le agrado mucho eso.

 **-¿Se puede escanear un mundo entero?-**

 **-Sí, la cosa es que me tomaría demasiado tiempo-**

 **-¿Que tanto?-**

 **-En un mundo como este-** se puso la mano en la barbilla e hizo una mueca de cálculo- **18 meses-** Sunset se quedo estupefacta por un momento al oír eso.

 **-¡No tenemos 18 meses! Necesitamos que funcione hoy-** la desesperación de la chica era obvia y comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto **-tu estrella fugaz, no podríamos ir en ella-**

 **-Bueno, en teoría sí, pero necesitaría de la información de este mundo así que…No creo que pueda encontrarnos-** dijo con pesar, apagando las esperanzas de Sunset **-¿Quién le hizo esto al espejo? Y ¿Por qué?-**

 **-No se, ya no puedo pensar-** dijo con las manos sobre sus ojos, como si estuviese cansada, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que un portazo se oyó detrás suyo y de él salió Twilight junto con el guardia que estaba buscando, el poni de piel morado oscuro y crin castaña despeinada se encontraba sofocado ante la magia de Twilight.

 **-Ehmm, ¿Qué está pasando? Si se puede saber, Y ¿Por qué llevas al tipo que me arresto contigo?-**

 **-Las preguntas para después-** dijo Twilight en tono serio **-ahora solo preocúpense por el portal de acuerdo-** la poni abandono la sala muy deprisa, dejando confundidos a los chicos quienes decidieron seguirla sigilosamente por el pasillo.

 **-¿Porque tiene a un guardia en ese estado?-** se preguntó Sunset

 **-No lo sé, ya son muchas preguntas que responder-** ambos se quedaron detrás de una pared y voltearon a verse **-pensemos, ¿Cuál sería la razón de que Twilight tuviera a un guardia preso?-**

- **Solo se me ocurre que puede tener algo que ver con el portal-**

 **-Pero ¿Que puede tener un guardia algo que ver con ese problema?-** ha ambos no se les ocurrió nada solo se quedaron en silencio por un rato-

 **-Creo que será mejor preocuparnos en arreglar el asunto allá-** sin embargo Criss no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el guardia y del por qué lo habían llevado a la biblioteca

 **-ESPERA-** Criss se detuvo de inmediato **-claro, es posible-** Sunset no entendía nada **-lo vi, lo vi ¿cuando lo vi?-** entonces empezó a recordar el momento en el que el guardia lo embistió para colocarle las esposas, cada movimiento, cada persona, todo los detalles aparecieron en su cabeza por unos segundos, nada se le escapo, ni siquiera la decoración del lugar, cuando termino el pequeño transe se volteó hacia Sunset **-necesito ir por, algo regreso en seguida-**

 **-Y ¿Que se supone que haga yo?-**

 **-Ve con Twilight, te veré allí-** entonces el chico salió corriendo directo hasta donde estaba el espejo.

Sunset sin tener otra opción se fue hasta donde estaba Twilight, pero la puerta del lugar donde lo había llevado estaba cerrada.

 **-¿Y ahora qué?-**

 **-¡Sunset!-** una voz chillona llamo la atención de la chica **-por aquí-** Pinkie movía la pesuña de un lado a otro y luego las demás aparecieron detrás suya **-tu también tienes curiosidad no es así-** dijo poniéndose a la altura de su rostro.

 **-Bueno, sí-** respondió nerviosamente **-supongo-**

 **-Entonces no te hará daño echar un vistazo-** Applejack le hizo una seña para que se acercara a una vitrina de la pared donde se podían ver a el guardia junto con Twilight.

 **-Lo están interrogando para saber si él le hizo algo al portal-** dijo Rarity

 **-Pero ¿Por qué sospechan de ese guardia?-**

 **-Es una larga historia, pero será mejor que la sepas ya-** Rainbow empezó a decirle todo lo sucedido, desde que recibieron el espejo hasta el hecho de encontrar a los guardias semiinconscientes en uno de los jardines.

Una vez que terminaron de contarle a Sunset, la alicornio morada salió de la habitación con aire fastidiado.

 **-¿Cómo te fue?-** preguntó Sunset

 **-Mal, solo dice puras tonterías que ni yo misma entiendo-** dio un suspiro **-¿Como van ustedes con el portal?-**

 **-Seguimos en eso-**

 **-Sí, pero nos falta más-** una voz alegre se oyó detrás, sustándolas por un momento y se encontraron con Criss quien sostenía su teléfono y un pequeño artefacto negro en su mano.

 **-WOW, puedes hacer magia tú también-** expresó Pinkie impresionada.

 **-Algo así, pero eso no importa ahora, tengo que hablar con el tipo que está ahí dentro-**

 **-¿Qué?-** salto Twilight **-pero tu deber esta con el porta-**

 **-Esto también tiene que ver con el portal-** se acerco a Sunset sacando el pequeño artefacto y tomo a la chica por la blusa

 **-¿Qué haces?-**

 **-Te pongo un micrófono-** luego le puso otra cosa en el oído **-supongo que también querrás entrar, y ustedes querrán escuchar la conversación-** termino de acomodar los aparatos **-si me dan cinco minutos con él, les aseguro que sacare la información que necesito y ustedes podrán encontrar al responsable de...lo que sea que lo estén culpando-** las demás se miraron unas a las otras.

 **-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?-** especuló Rainbow **-tú también eres sospechoso-**

 **-Y acabas de aparecer detrás nuestra de la nada, podrías escaparte si te metes ahí dentro-** agrego Rarity.

 **-Sí-** corroboro el chico muy sonriente **-pero si quisiera escaparme ya lo habría hecho, y, en mi posición esa sería una idea muy estúpida y poco planeada y yo no trabajo así-** se acercó a las ponis **-además, si escapo pensarían que fui yo el que alteró el portal y no olvidemos el hecho de que yo también estoy atrapado en este mundo, así que, eso no tiene sentido, por lo que, mi única oportunidad de escapar de verdad seria regresando por el espejo que a propósito está descompuesto y bajo vigilancia-** el chico se mostró sereno en todo momento **\- y si en todo caso llegara a salir del castillo con el espejo, el tiempo que me tomaría repararlo es lo suficientemente largo como para que puedan encontrarme de nuevo y apresarme-** las demás se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar toda esa explicación tan bien argumentada incluyendo a Sunset **-cinco minutos, es todo lo que pido-**

Las demás vacilaron un rato hasta que Twiligth hablo.

 **-Bien, pero recuerda que estas vigilado-**

 **-Vale-** alzo su teléfono y lo lanzo a Fluttershy **-lo que yo diga lo van a oír en esa cosa y ustedes podrán hablar con Sunset para preguntar alguna cosa que quieran y ella las va a oír por este aparato que tiene en el oído de acuerdo-** las demás asintieron con la cabeza **-bien, ahora yo me encargo-** abrió la puerta y entro junto con Sunset, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa la detuvo con el brazo **-yo hablo de acuerdo-** Sunset asintió con pesar y la chica se recargo en una de las paredes esperando a que la charla empezara.

 **-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto el guardia.

 **-Hola, soy Criss-** dijo alegre estrechándole la pesuña y agitándola muy fuerte **-solo quería hablar con tigo-**

 **-¿De qué? De que me incriminaste en este asunto-**

 **-No engañas a nadie, pero es noble que lo sigas intentando-** Criss se oía confiado en todo momento **-no voy a preguntar si fuiste tú porque es más que obvio y no creo que lo admitas nunca-** el guardia se enderezo en el asiento **-lo que quiero saber es ¿Porque?-** se acercó un poco a él, a esa mirada seria y sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero si decir nada **-no quieres hablar, entonces no me queda más que trabajar con lo que ya tengo-** entonces del aire saco un objeto metálico parecido a unas cadenas.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-**

 **-No las recuerdas-** puso el artefacto en la mesa que los separaba **-estas son las cadenas con las que me esposaste-**

 **-Si ¿Y?-** Criss sonrió un poco.

 **-¿No les ves algo raro?-** pregunto dirigiéndose a Sunset, a lo que ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro **-estas esposas no deberían ser asi-**

 **-¿De qué rayos está hablando?-** dijo Rainbow detrás de la ventana.

 **-Las esposas convencionales de este mundo deberían estar diseñadas para cuatro patas…y aquí solo veo espacio para dos-** se hiso silencio por un momento.

 **-Y ¿Qué?-**

 **-Que estas cadenas esta diseñadas especialmente para los humanos, no para los ponis-**

 **-Hay muchas especies de criaturas en este lugar-**

 **-¿Todos necesitan unas cadenas tan pequeñas? Por lo menos requieren ser el doble de grandes que estas-** se sento en una silla de quien sabe de dónde salió **-y lo sé porque me tome la libertad de investigar un poco acerca de este mundo mientras paseaba-** el guardia se mantenía en esa postura militar e inexpresiva mientras las demás permanecían atentas a la conversación **-y con esto se crean muchas más preguntas-** se acercó un poco con la silla **-¿Qué hace un guardián con unas esposas para humanos?-**

 **-Eso es irrelevante-** el poni interrogado parecía estar fastidiado

 **-De hecho hay varias teorías con esto, una puede ser que supieras desde un principio que íbamos a venir y querías mantenernos fuera de tu camino, por lo que creaste estas esposas especiales pero ¿Porque solo un par?-** hiso una pausa **-** **aunque eso implica que nos conocieras y parece ser que no es así-** se quedó pensativo un momento **-sin embargo ya sabias la estética de las manos-**

 **-Eso no es verdad, ¿Como iba a saber qué aspecto tenían?-**

 **-Eso va de la mano con la segunda teoría-** todas se pegaron más al teléfono y Sunset se acercó a escuchar mejor **-en realidad no eres de aquí, eres del mundo humano, posiblemente alguien a quien apresaron y vino aquí en un intento de escapar-**

 **-¡Que locura!-**

 **-¿De verdad?-** Criss se levantó del asiento **-eso explicaría como conseguiste estas esposas y también porque estas tan interesado en el espejo, pero ¿Por qué congelar la energía del portal?-**

 **-¡Yo no lo hice!-** Criss no hiso caso y siguió hablando.

 **-No tiene sentido, o eres muy malo para usar magia, que sería normal viniendo de un humano y lo congelaste tratando de hacer algo más o, necesitas del espejo lo menos dañado posible-** se apoyó en la mesa, el guardia mostraba señales de estar nervioso **-en todo caso pudieron ser ambos-** el guardia apretó los dientes **-tal vez querías inhabilitar temporalmente el espejo y luego quisiste escapar, noqueando a tus compañeros guardias para ir por el portal-**

 **-¿Cómo supo lo de los guardias?-** se pregunto Twilight

 **-Querias cruzarlo-** continuo Criss **-pero, tu plan no salió como querías ¿Verdad?-** Criss formo una sonrisa victoriosa **-es increíble todo lo que se pudo sacar con tan solo unas esposas-** se volvió a sentar **-y, que tienes que decir al respecto-** se produjo un largo silencio en el que las ponis detrás de la vitrina no podían creer como manejo la situación y Sunset cada vez se mostraba más escéptica con ese chico, el silencio fue muy estresante no se sabía quién tomaría la palabra y eso les causaba una sensación de ansia y desesperación.

 **-El reloj avanza-** susurro el poni por lo bajo- **la anarquía se levantara-** Criss le presto gran atención esta vez **-la guerra que no tiene paz-**

 **-Eso es lo que me repetía siempre-** exclamo Twilight **-pensé que solo quería despistarme-** Sunset escuchaba todo lo que decían por el chícharo de su oreja, provocándole más ansia de la que ya tenían.

 **-La partida del ángel-** el guardia seguía diciendo las palabras que parecían no tener sentido y una sonrisa nerviosa se le dibujo **-el declive del imperio-** Criss se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento.

 **-La caída del soldado-** dijeron ambos al unísono cosa que sorprendió al guardia y a las demás **-el final de la historia-** el guardia se levantó de la silla mientras que Criss se quedaba sentado tranquilamente.

 **-Lo entiendes-** le dijo el guardia impactado.

 **-¿Qué fue eso?¿Qué diablos significa?-** grito Rainbow por el teléfono.

 **-Criss ¿De qué están hablando?-** pregunto la chica de la habitación.

 **-Nada, son solo patrañas-**

 **-El maestro ilusionista pensaba lo mismo-** Criss soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 **-El maestro ilusionista-** dijo en tono burlón **-un cuento de niños-**

 **-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero te aseguro que fue real y por desgracia para ti y para esta asquerosa realidad, el se ha ido-** Criss no se inmutó para nada, solo escuchaba atento el discurso de el interrogado.

 **-Ya que me cuentas eso, quisiera saber si reconoces algo mas-** el chico saco del bolsillo de su abrigo las rocas blancas con puntas afiladas que llevaba guardando ya desde un tiempo, la reacción del guardia era algo dramática como si se hubiese asustado.

 **-¿De donde las sacaste?-**

 **-Me las encontré, pero veo que se te hacen familiares-** el guardia se quedo en silencio un rato pero repentinamente se precipitó y trato de alcanzarlas **-ja, muy lento-** dijo tomando las rocas de la mesa, cosa que molesto mucho al guardia y quiso abalanzarse sobre el pero algo se lo impidió.

 **-¡¿Que demonios?!-** una cadena se encontraba rodeando una de sus patas traseras, asegurada al piso impidiéndole acercarse a Criss **-¿De donde salió esto?-** dijo agitando las cadenas agresivamente.

 **-Bueno creo que eso seria todo, ya tengo lo que quería-** el guardia seguía intentando safarse con desesperacion sin tener éxito, histérico y sin escrúpulos empezó a gritar a todo pulmón.

 **-El olvido se los comerá a todos-** Criss se detuvo en seco.

 **-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?-** el guardia al ver la reacción del joven rió.

 **-Escuchaste bien, si eres capas de reconocer la Profecia entonces sabes acerca del olvido-** una sonrisa se formó en su rostro **-por tu exprecion veo que lo conoces muy bien ¿Miedo?-**

 **-Di lo que quieras, incluso si el olvido estuviera en esta dimensión no se interesaria en nadie, pero tu, si que estarás preso-** se retiró de la sala seguido de Sunset quien se le juntaron demasiadas dudas, una vez afuera volteo a ver a las portadoras **-creo que con eso basta para que lo arresten o, lo que sea hagan aquí-**

 **-¡Espera!-** gritaron al unísono ,pero Criss siguio su camino, sin embargo, Sunset no se podía quedar así y lo siguió con paso firme.

 **-Olle-** trato de llamar su atención **-olle, me tienes que explicar algunas cosas-**

 **-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-** dijo mientras caminaba **-y además son cosas que no tienen nada que vero contigo ni con nadie mas de aquí-**

 **-Eso no me da mucha confianza-**

 **-Lo normal-**

 **-Si esto es algo importante, tienes que...-**

 **-Tranquila-** se volteo tomándola de los hombros **-no es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar, el tipo de allá no es mas que un tonto, y lo que dijo no es ningún peligro para ustedes, son solo palabrerías absurdas-** el tono del chico parecía calmado.

 **-Aunque eso fuera cierto, que lo dudo mucho, quiero una explicación-** se quedo con la mirada firme hasta que Criss se resigno.

 **-Bien, solo puedo contar un poco, lo suficiente para que te calmes-**

 **-Pues empieza a hablar-** dijo la voz de Rainbow detrás suya **-** **nosotras también queremos saber-** Criss suspiro profundamente.

 **-Bien-** dijo en tono infantil **-a todo esto ¿Como se llaman?-**

 **-Las presentaciones después-** intervino Twilight **-primero lo que queremos saber-**

 **-De acuerdo, pónganse cómodas-** se sentó encima de una almohada y Sunset solo se arrodilló acompañada de las demás **-lo que ese tipo dijo, fue una profecía-**

 **-¿Profecia? ¿De qué exactamente?-** cuestionó Applejack.

 **-Eso no se los puedo decir porque no ha pasado aun, aunque siertamente, digo que son tonterías-**

 **-Bueno, por lo regular lo son-** dijo Rainbow.

 **-Solo les diré lo que dicta la Profecia, de hay en fuera, ustedes la interpretarán como quieran-** tomo un sorbo de una botella de agua que saco de su manga y la arrojó detrás suya **-la Profecia se divide en etapas y cada etapa tiene su propio título, son siete en total pero de acuerdo a su lógica, estas no pueden cambiar ni ser reemplazadas** -el chico tomo un poco de aire **-el titulo de la primera etapa se titula "El reloj avanza" y dice lo siguiente** -todas en el lugar, prestaron total atención- _ **Tic tac...Tic tac hace el reloj, y el tiempo avanza, la historia puede tomar rumbos distintos, pero para eso se necesita de un escritor y ese escritor ya tiene el final hecho-**_

 ** _-_ ¿Eso que significa?-**preguntó la voz dramática del grupo.

 **-Las preguntas para el final señorita...-**

 **-Rarity-** dijo en voz en tono elegante.

 **-Bien, la segunda etapa lleva el nombre de "El levantamiento de la anarquía" o "La anarquía se levantara" y dice que, _El equilibrio y orden de las cosas están en juego, la anarquía se levantara y con el ocurrirán muchas pérdidas-_** Criss se notaba mas serio mientras iba contando **-La tercera frase mas que ser una etapa que dicta una acción, es mas como una especie de descripción de alguien que supuestamente será importante y dice que, _El soldado, también llamado maestro, será vital en la historia, en la lucha contra los enemigos presentes, él tiene muy en claro su destino-_** las dudas empezaron a rondar las mentes de las ponis pero sobre todo la de Sunset _¿Que significa todo eso? ¿A quien se refiere con ese maestro, soldado o lo que sea?_ **- _Un ángel regresará a su hogar para nunca volver, su despedida será un evento trágico, seguido de secuelas,_ este en especial es el que menos me agrada, y lleva el nombre de "La partida del ángel"-**

 **-A mi tampoco me gusta mucho esta historia-** dijo una voz tímida apenas audible.

- **Que tierna eres...¿Fluttershy?-** dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

 **-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-**

 **-Un viejo truco, pero eso no importa ahora-** dijo sonriente **-la quinta parte es algo estremecedora, se llama "el declive del imperio" lo que dice es que,** _La guerra de los mundos provocará la caída de un imperio y esto no hará más que el torcimiento de la realidad, "_ **la caída del soldado"** _La caída del soldado será inminente y el orden o el colapso de la realidad, dependerá de eso._ **Y, por último "El final de la historia" que tampoco es una etapa en si, pero es parte de la Profecia y dice,** **La historia ya está hecha y cualquier intento de cambiarla solo provocará graves consecuencias, Tic tac, el tiempo se acaba y el final, depende del escritor-** las ponis junto con Sunset no supieron como reaccionar ante eso.

 **-¿Eso es todo?-** preguntó Pinkie quien parecía querer escuchar mas.

 **-Si-**

 **-Pero, no se entiende mucho-**

 **-Bueno, nunca hablan claro cuando se trata de profecías, además ya lo dije, no es algo por lo que se tengan que preocupar-**

 **-Pero ese hombre dijo algo sobre "El olvido"-** lo ultimo lo dijo en tono tenebroso.

 **-Eso no es parte de la Profecia, solo una amenaza vacía de un loco-**

 **-Pero ¿Que es?-**

 **-Ya dije que no es importante-** se levanto del asiento **-ahora solo nos debemos preocupar por el espejo y de que ese guardia sea arrestado-**

 **-No...primero nos debes explicar...-**

 **-Tiene razón-** la poni con crin de arcoiris fue **i** nterrumpida por Twilight ha lo que las demás alzaron la ceja **-esto es una perdida de tiempo-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Criss aliviado.

 **-Pero Twi-**

 **-No, debemos notificar a la princesa Celestia lo del guardia, y al imperio de Cristal para que puedan llevárselo ha el y ha los guardias heridos-** las demás con pesar decidieron hacerle caso, a excepción de Sunset, quien se quedo con Criss **-ustedes hagan lo posible por reparar el portal, sí-** dijo preocupada a lo que ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Una vez se fueron, Sunset y Criss se dirijieron al portal con paso firme y rápido.

 **-Te crees que lo dejaré así-**

 **-Enserio que tanto quieres saber-** dijo en tono acelerado **-ya te dije algo, no puedo decir mas-**

 **-Solo aclárame eso del olvido, ya aseguraste que no crees en profecías, pero cuando dijo lo de "El olvido" te pusiste muy escéptico, como si eso fuera una amenaza y tu te la creíste-** Criss no supo que contestar a eso pero siguió caminando **-además, mis amigas ya te lo dijeron, tu también eres sospechoso y si quieres que confíe en ti debes decírmelo-**

 **-Créeme estoy acostumbrado a la desconfianza-** dijo con actitud seria **-pero, supongo que no te hará daño saberlo-** a Sunset le latía el corazón de lo intenso que resultó eso, era muy raro lo fácil que podía soltar la mayor parte de información se detuvieron y Sunset se puso muy atenta **-"El olvido es un lugar, pero algunos lo consideran un ente, allí es donde terminan algunas personas o criaturas, es un lugar muy solitario y no se encuentra casi nada de vida en el, solo algunos desafortunados que rondan por ahí-**

 **-Y ya, un lugar solo y sin vida-**

 **-Eso es solo el comienzo, lo realmente impresionante y a la vez aterrador, es lo que puede llegar a hacer-** para la chica el mundo exterior ya no existía, solo podía oír a Criss, esperando aclarar las dudas que tenía sobre el chico **-el toma toda tu vida y la desvanece-**

 **-Te refieres a que...¿Te mata?-** dijo tragando saliva.

 **-No solo eso, toda tu historia en el mundo fuera del "olvido" desaparece, tus familiares y amigos no te recuerdan, tus logros son eliminados o, si hisiste algo realmente impresionante, el crédito se lo da a otro, lo que fuiste y lo que pudiste ser...simplemente...puff-** Sunset se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar eso **-ese es un lugar donde solo puedes esperar lo inevitable-**

 **-Hablas de la muerte...no es así-** dijo nerviosamente ha lo que Criss asintió con la cabeza **-pero ¿Como esas personas o seres entran allí?-**

 **-Solo hay dos formas, una es que "el olvido" te considere una amenaza de proporciones inmensas, pero eso ya lo juzga el-** dijo como si eso no fuera preocupante **-la otra es que tu quieras ir-**

 **-Que locura, quien quisiera estar en ese lugar solo-**

 **-Bueno, hay muchas razones para estar ahí, pero para que te permita entrar, debes tener un propósito y no hablo de una ruptura amorosa o un asesinato, no, tiene que ser algo realmente importante, que merezca que tu existencia se pierda por completo-**

Sunset se quedo sin habla ante tal historia, se habían juntado muchas cosas en un momento y su cabeza en momentos así era un caos ,el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, ya debían de ser las cinco de la tarde y seguía corriendo.

 **-¿Y no se puede escapar de ahí?-**

 **-Bueno, si fue él quien te busco, te da la oportunidad de regresar al mundo real, solo una vez, si vuelves a entrar, ya nadie sale-** se dio media vuelta para ir al portal- **además, casi nadie toma la decisión de volver al mundo real-**

 **-¿Por qué no?-**

 **-¿Que caso tiene? Ir a un mundo donde literalmente, no eres nadie y nadie te recuerda-** Sunset noto que la mirada de Criss bajo, como si la vista le pesara **-ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en el espejo vale-** se dirijieron en silencio hasta la gran habitación para poder trabajar, pero justo antes de que abrieran la puerta, oyeron ruidos de muebles siendo acomodados detrás de esta.

 **-Hay alguien dentro-** susurro Sunset, pero una vez se hizo silencio ambos abrieron la puerta Sin embargo no notaron nada nuevo en la habitación **-Parece que no paso nada-**

 **-No-** dijo Criss con respiración agitada **-solo las herramientas cambiaron de lugar por si solas-** y era cierto, todos los cables y las notas estaban perfectamente acomodados en hileras.

 **-¡Criss!-** grito Sunset a lo que el chico se dirigió a ella.

 **-¿Que pasa...-** pero la respuesta se resolvió casi sola, ya que en una mesa se encontraba algo sumamente raro **-¿Pero que?-** se asombraron al ver un teléfono con luces azules brillando en los extremos y emitiendo un holograma que decía _propiedad de Criss_ pero lo más llamativo del artefacto era la carcaza, ya que tenía gravada el símbolo de un naipe con una varita mágica cruzada _,_ Criss solo soltó una frase irónica **-Bueno, esto si que es una sorpresa-**

* * *

 **Nota:Bueno, disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas para escribir, ya que intento explicar algunas cosas para que en próximos episodios, la historia no sea tan pesada tratando de explicar todo, prefiero que varias cosas queden medianamente claras desde el inicio y no tener problemas más adelante, pero bueno, no olviden dejar sus opiniones y de aconsejarme para mejorar**

 **Les mando un abrazo y hasta la siguiente.**


	11. El reloj avanza

**Nota: si están aquí, quiero avisar que he corregido algunos errores de los capítulos anteriores, tan solo en el ámbito de la literatura, posiblemente lo haga en varios de los anteriores capitulos, así que si quieren volver a pasar por estos y avisarme si quedo mejor o por el contrario, no tanto, háganmelo saber en la caja de reviews, ahora el capítulo de hoy, disfrútenlo**

* * *

El mundo humano se encontró en un momento de tensión, ya que las desapariciones de algunas personas se había hecho mas activas durante las últimas horas, debían de ser alrededor de las 9 de la noche, pero los reclamos a la estación de policía acerca de las desapariciones habían aumentado de manera alarmante, y por desgracia, lograron encontrar algunos que estaban en la lista de se buscan, se preguntaran ¿Porque por desgracia? Pues, por el estado en el que los encontraron, varios de ellos habían recibido grandes heridas a lo largo del cuerpo, otros, se encontraban sumamente en shock, sin poder decir lo que les había pasado y eso, en el mejor de los casos, debido a que varios de ellos se encontraban sin vida, con la pupila de los ojos derretida, y en estado de putrefacción avanzada, el caso tenía a media ciudad en alerta y las calles casi se habían quedado deciertas, a excepción de las patrullas de policía que estaban vigilando las viviendas y las plazas del lugar.

Sin embargo, las quejas de desaparecidos seguían apareciendo, siempre que alguien se perdía de vista y no había señales de el, era inmediatamente notificado sin dudarlo, pero, había un grupo de chicas que no sabían exactamente que hacer, la repentina ausencia de una de sus amigas las tomo desprevenidas y, conforme paso el tiempo y no la encontraban, se preocupaban mas y mas, al punto de caer en el terror total, pero, algo se les presento, un misterioso artefacto semejante a un teléfono moderno, plano, con unas luces en las esquinas de color azul y en la carcasa tenía grabado el símbolo de un naipe de póker y una varita de mago cruzada.

Examinaron el teléfono durante un largo rato, buscando indicios de ver a quien le pertenecía, pero solo se veía un holograma brotar de el con unas instrucciones muy directas _"Vallan a la casa de Sunset exactamente a las 21:12 Hrs"_ las chicas comenzaron a desesperarse aun mas, tan solo les quedaba casi un cuarto de hora, sin saber que hacer, Rarity se arto y tomo el primer abrigo que vio, pero Applejack la detuvo.

 **-¿Que crees que haces?-**

 **-Me voy de aquí, a buscar a Sunset-**

 **-Estas demente, no has notado que mucha gente está desapareciendo-**

 **-Eso no me importa, si el mensaje dice que tenemos que ir a la casa de Sunset para rescatarla, lo haré-**

 **-No puedes ir tu sola, piensa un poco mas las cosas-**

 **-¡Ya no nos queda tiempo! Casi es la hora marcada en el mensaje y no tenemos nada hasta ahora, así que no intentes detenerme-** quito la mano de Applejack y abrió la puerta rápidamente, corriendo a todo lo que podía hasta la casa de Sunset, haciendo caso omiso de sus amigas que le gritaban que volviera adentro.

 **-Mierda-** Applejack salió persiguiendo a Rarity, pero con la idea de acompañarla hasta esa casa, pero claro las demás querrían ir también **-ni hablar, ustedes se quedan-**

 **-No lo haremos-** exclamo Rainbow Dash **-no mientras ustedes salen-**

 **-Es peligroso, y no pienso arriesgarme-**

 **-Lastima, nosotras vamos también, las amigas no se les deja en medio de un problema, encontraremos a Sunset juntas-** la firmeza de Rainbow, acompañada de las miradas decididas de Pinkie y Fluttershy hizo que Applejack no pudiera evitar aceptar eso.

 **-Bien, pero no se separen y si llegan a ver a alguien con mala pinta, no duden en avisar-** sin perder un segundo mas, todas salieron detrás de la campirana, el tiempo se les estaba viniendo encima y no podían desperdiciarlo, cada segundo contaba y era esencial no ponerse histéricas, pero la pregunta de, _¿Con que se encontrarían al llegar a la casa de Sunset?_ se apoderaba de el grupo, no era seguro de que Sunset apareciera por arte de magia, tal vez sería otra cosa, pero en ese momento no se podía apreciar todos los detalles, solo se podía esperar lo mejor, un milagro.

 **21:08**

Mientras tanto ,Rarity quien fue la primera en llegar al lugar acordado, se quedó esperando en la puerta de la entrada, ignorando el frío que hacía de noche, con demasiadas ansias, pero al mismo tiempo, pensando mucho en algo.

 **-Porfavor, que este bien-** se repetía eso muchas veces, ya solo quería ver a Sunset sana y salva y por ende, no pudo mas y se decidió a entrar **-¿Donde esta la llave?-** por fortuna la encontraría cerca de una de las ventanas, sin perder mas tiempo, abrió la puerta y se puso en medio de la sala de estar, donde lo primero que miro fue el reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes.

 **21:10**

La modista presto atención a un mueble con un par de fotos, una de ellas en la que estaban Sunset y ella cerca de la noria de alguna feria y la otra donde estaban todas, mientras varias sonreían, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie hacían gestos graciosos delante de la cámara, los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos inundaron su mente, aquellos escasos momentos felices y despreocupados.

Nostalgia y arrepentimiento era lo que sentía, pero otro detalle que noto fue que tan solo se hallaban esas dos, tal vez no habían estado demasiado tiempo con ella, tal vez debieron ser mas atentas y no dudar en su palabra cuando trato de explicarles lo de Crimson y sus amigas.

 **21:11**

En cuanto encontraran a Sunset las cosas cambiarían, o al menos, tendrían que enmendar su error, sí, ella había echo cosas no muy buenas, pero era su deber enseñarle el valor de la amistad y de poder convivir con ella y, hasta ese momento, era algo que resultaba genial, incluso, la consideraron alguien fundamental en el grupo, no solo por tener una tarea con ella, sino porque de verdad se había ganado su lugar, y por eso, era vital para ellas que se encontrará bien, pero sólo podían esperar ese milagro, ese pequeño milagro sorpresa.

 **21:12**

 **¡PRUM!**

El sonido de varias cosas callando se escucho en la parte de arriba de la casa, haciendo que Rarity se estremeciera, luego unos pasos se escucharon, como si alguien caminara torpemente, Rarity decidió echar un vistazo, subiendo sigilosamente por las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido, con el corazón palpitándole sin control, llego hasta el dormitorio de Sunset, donde se encontró con varios lápices, cuadernos y algunas cajas, tiradas en el suelo, pero sin ver a nadie, al menos, hasta ese momento.

 **(Canción de intro Save me-Downplay)**

El reloj avanza

(Unas horas antes)

Eran las 5 de la tarde en Equestria y cada momento ahí era muy inesperado, siempre se veía algo nuevo sin precedentes y, en esta ocasión, hacia su aparición un artefacto muy peculiar que se encontraba en una gran habitación del castillo de la Princesa Celestia, una especie de teléfono con esquinas luminosas de color azul, una pantalla táctil que mostraba el texto, " _propiedad de Criss"_ y en la parte de atrás de la carcasa, la imagen de un naipe de Póker y una varita de mago se encontraba grabada finamente.

La expresión de Sunset Shimmer y Criss parecía de retrato, era la primera vez que ninguno de los dos sabia como reaccionar adecuadamente, lo que era un problema.

 **-Que chulada de aparato-** dijo Criss con ironía **-me pregunto ¿Cómo llegó aquí?-**

 **-¿Eso importa ahora?-**

 **-Oh no, solo un objeto tecnológico de aspecto futuristico apareció en la habitación donde reparamos el portal, ¿Porque debería ser importante?-** se acercó al teléfono y pretendía levantarlo, pero una voz llamo su atención.

 **-¿Están bien? Escuchamos ruidos raros de aquí-** Twilight y las demás aparecieron y se acercaron a Sunset.

 **-Estamos bien, solo...un pequeño percance-** señalo el teléfono que se encontraba cerca de Criss y Twilight no dudo en querer examinarlo primero **-aquí dice que es tuyo-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Entonces sabes que hace aquí-**

 **-No exactamente, a mi también me sorprendió-** trato de tomar el teléfono, pero la magia de Twilight fue más rápida y lo aparto.

 **-Este artefacto luce mucho a uno que usan los humanos, solo que, sin tantos foquitos-**

 **-Oye, así esta mas guapo-**

 **-Pero, si esto es tuyo, eso significa que planeabas usarlo-** la poni morada empezó a deducir **-¿Que hace exactamente?-**

 **-Pues, es algo complejo, ni siquiera yo sé que tanto tiene ese en particular-**

 **-Pero dice que es tuyo, como no sabrás usar algo que es de tu propiedad** -especuló la campirana.

 **-Bueno Applejack...ese es tu nombre verdad-** la poni rubia abrió los ojos al escuchar que el chico adivino su nombre **-en teoría sí es mío, pero no de momento-**

 **-A que te refieres-**

 **-Solo se que ese teléfono no es de mi propiedad de momento, al menos no ese en concreto-**

 **-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, tiene tu nombre y parece reconocerte como su dueño y es el único con este diseño en esta habitación-** Criss metió la mano en su bolsillo.

 **-No es cierto-** al sacar la mano se vio un celular pero de diferente diseño, este era igual de plano, pero sin algunos detalles como por ejemplo, este no brillaba y se notaba algo oxidado.

Twilight le hecho un vistazo algo confundida.

 **-Pero, ¿Cómo puede haber dos? Y ¿Que tiene de difente este? Aparte de las luces-**

 **-Talvez-** se quedo pensativo **-no tengo idea-** dijo finalmente

 **-Dame eso-** Sunset tomo ambos teléfonos y los comparo, trataba de encontrar alguna diferencia, ambas pantallas estaban en negro, solo se limitó a revisar el diseño, pero fuera del aparente deterioro de uno de los teléfonos, se veían prácticamente igual, incluso, cuando puso la pantalla de inicio, la imagen era la misma, solo decía, " _propiedad de Criss"_ , pero el teléfono en buen estado lo presentaba en un holograma **-nada, absolutamente nada-** dejo el aparato en una de las mesas a lo que Criss por fin pudo tenerlo para examinarlo **-lo mejor sera volver al trabajo, al fin y al cabo todo esta ordenado-**

 **-¿No tienen curiosidad de que hace eso aquí?-** dijo Rarity

 **-¿Para que? de seguro solo es un truco o algo para distraernos-** aseguro Rainbow

 **-Además, es el mismo teléfono en todos los aspectos, no ahí nada diferente en el-** dijo Sunset

 **-Error-** Criss levanto la mirada **-revisa bien-** le lanzó el teléfono a Sunset quien solo veía la pantalla de inicio, pero, sí noto algo raro, a lado de donde marcaba la batería, aparecía la fecha, una muy rara **-ya te diste cuenta no-**

 **-La fecha esta adelantada-**

 **-Exacto-**

 **-¿Y eso que?-** preguntó Rainbow ingenua.

 **-Es un dato muy curioso, esa fecha esta muy adelante a la actual, no hay que ser genio para saber que eso significa que viene del futuro, tal vez yo mismo me lo auto envié, pero, lo que es realmente interesante es cuanto tiempo esta adelantado-**

 **-¿Porque exactamente?-**

 **-Porque son 18 meses de diferencia-** Sunset pareció entender la referencia del chico **-recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba hacer un escáner completo de este mundo-** saco su teléfono deteriorado y una vez lo hizo, una pequeña linterna se iluminó y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor **-te dije que se necesitaría un lapso de tiempo para realizar ese escáner, mas o menos...-**

 **-De 18 meses-** Sunset termino la frase

 **-Sí, eso tomaría calcular el tamaño y la masa de este mundo, de ver el tipo de población, el tipo de vida y, si ese es mi teléfono, ese escáner debería estar listo...-**

 **¡DING!**

Del teléfono se escucho una pequeña alarma y en la pantalla apareció otro texto que hizo que Sunset se estremeciera un poco y lo leyó en voz alta.

 **-Escáner completado-** Criss al escuchar eso sonrío de forma deslumbrante y radiaba felicidad.

 **-Bien, quien sea que nos allá enviado esto ya no importa, porque nos ha ayudado bastante-** tomo el teléfono que Sunset tenía y empezó a caminar aceleradamente por el cuarto **-tengo los datos para reactivar el portal-**

 **-¿Podrás repararlo?-** preguntó Rarity anciosa.

 **-Claro, solo debo transferir los datos y luego estabilizar la energía-**

 **-¡Que bien! Así se hace mago-** dijo Pinkie golpeándolo amistosamente en el hombro.

 **-¿Como puedes hacer funcionar el portal transfiriendo esos datos? Y ¿Como lo transfieres?-** preguntó Twilight.

 **-Piensa en el portal como un cerebro-** dijo señalando el espejo **-el cerebro envía estímulos a los órganos, eso se traduce como información para que haga lo que tienen que hacer, esos órganos envían otro estímulo de confirmación y luego realizan la tarea acordada, pues aquí es lo mismo, con tener la información podré enviar estímulos al portal, luego sabrá cómo crear el vínculo entre el mundo humano y este para lugo ¡Puf! Poder atravesarlo sin problema-** la forma tan alegre de como lo explico hizo que las demás no dudaran por un momento, de verdad sonaba como si pudiera funcionar.

 **-¿Y qué esperamos? A trabajar-** Sunset tomo algunas herramientas, preparándose para ayudar.

 **-Claro, ustedes-** dijo dirigiéndose a las ponis **-será mejor que vallan a arreglar el asunto del guardia y no se preocupen, ya todo esta arreglado-**

 **-Bien, asegúrense que todo salga sin tropiezos-** fue lo ultimo que Twiligth dijo antes de abandonar el lugar, mientras ella y las demás salían, la poni no pudo evitar decir algo que tenía que sacar **-ese tipo será muy raro, pero es realmente brillante-** al menos, gracias a el se veía que las cosas iban mejor.

(...)

En un cementerio sin fin, con tierra de ceniza y cruces hasta donde se podía ver, un tipo de piel gris y tatuajes rojos se encontraba meditando sin mover un solo músculo, solo respiraba profundamente y exalaba cada 2 minutos, así fue hasta que abrió los ojos y enterró sus manos en las cenizas que había por suelo, de repente como si de algo un tanto pesado se tratase, levantó unas extrañas figuras sin forma definida, parecían hechos de un liquido morado, como si se estuviesen derritiendo, pero paso todo lo contrario, poco a poco fueron tomando una forma definida, al menos se reconocían algunos rasgos de estos, el hombre empezó a sacar otros tantos, la piel de estos individuos era de un morado obscuro casi rozando el negro, pero, a algunos se les empezó a palidecer la piel, al punto de parecer casi enfermos, varios se veían con forma humana, otros de ponis, y los últimos no tenían una forma definida, solo un cuerpo de rinoceronte y manos de águila, sin embargo, algo que todos tenían en común era que en su rostro llevaban una mascara de gasa con el cristal de los ojos color morado metálico y con un resplandor brotando de estos, su piel parecía chorrear unas gotas de líquido oscuro, como si estuviesen echas de alguna especie de barro viscoso.

 **-Hola mis pequeños, los e convocado para realizar algo que a ustedes les encanta-** el tipo con voz macabra alzo una de las manos y una burbuja apareció enfrente suya, mostrando algunas imágenes de sus respectivas especies, algunos llorando y otros completamente muertos, a lo que solo sonrieron de forma infantil pero maliciosa **-vallan y diviértanse-** una vez dicho esto, todos saltaron por encima de el y se perdieron en la neblina.

Una vez los perdió de vista, el tipo se puso enfrente de un pequeño charco de agua blanca **-¿Como va todo en Equestria?-** el agua se agitó y después, la imagen de una sala de interrogatorio,se apareció, pero, esta se encontraba vacía, con un escritorio y unas cadenas sueltas **-Valla, valla, eres perseverante Tamer-** dijo irónicamente **-veamos que es lo que tienes pensado hacer-**

(...)

La noche callo en Equestria, debían ser alrededor de las ocho de la noche y dos chicos se encontraban en un castillo tratando de reparar un portal mediante algunos cables conectados con un teléfono de aspecto futurista con luces azules.

 **-Ya casi-** dijo Criss **-tan solo hay que verlo reaccionar y luego estabilizar la energía-**

 **-¿No hace falta nada mas?-**

 **-No, solo pulir los detalles-** Criss estaba conectando algunos cables al marco del espejo he hizo una pequeña conexion al teléfono con unos alambres.

 **-¿De verdad? Porque esto se esta pareciendo a una novela cliche de ciencia ficción-**

 **-No es cliché, es Física-** dijo enfocado en el portal **-¿Porque tan preocupada?-**

 **-Por nada-** dijo en voz baja mientras veía a Criss y luego miro el suelo.

 **-¿Que ocurre?-** Sunset levanto la mirada **-vamos, se que te pasa algo, dímelo-**

 **-Nada, solo...-** pareciera que a la chica le costara trabajo terminar la idea **-no se-**

 **-Pareces confundida-** siguio poniendo circuitos **-es como si algo no cuadrara-**

 **-¿Con el portal?-**

 **-No, contigo-** Sunset no sabía exactamente que responder, sentía un vuelco en el estomago, y el mareo regreso, pero no el mareo de antes, este solo se presentó cuando supo que el portal se arreglaría.

 **-No se que me espere si regreso-**

 **-¿Porque lo dices?-** Criss seguía con ese tono despreocupado.

 **-Bueno, podría decirse que hay muchas personas a las que no les agrado, y las que consideraba mis amigas...-** se le formo un nudo en la garganta, cosa que el chico noto.

 **-¿Tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste estando en tu habitación?-** dijo recordando la charla que tuvieron la primera vez que se vieron **-te estas qüestionando si regresar o no-**

A Sunset le afecto oír eso, no quería responder, pero era cierto, ya no tenía a nadie en ese lugar, que mas daba si no volvía.

 **-Tal vez, solo tal vez, sea mejor quedarme, aquí-** dijo con aire penoso, acariciando el cristal del espejo.

 **-De verdad crees que que ya no tienes nada que hacer allá-** Sunset asintió con la cabeza **-¿Estas segura?-** el chico había dejado de lado el espejo y prestó toda su atención en Sunset **\- ¿Que Celestia y Twilight no te dijeron que tenias que volver?-**

 **-¿Como supiste...-** se detuvo en seco **-no importa, parece que te enteras de todo-**

 **-Gages del oficio-** dijo sonriente **-pero creo que tienen razón, ya arreglaste todo aquí, no puedes abandonar ese mundo si tienes algo atorado o molesto que atender-**

 **-¿Que mas da?-**

 **-Bueno, si tu problema esta con tus amigas del otro mundo, lo más sensato es tratar de arreglarlo-**

 **-Ya lo intente-**

 **-Pues vuelve a intentarlo, si solo trataste una vez, de nada sirve darse por vencidos-**

Por alguna razón Sunset sentía que Criss intentaba decirle lo mismo que Twilight y Celestia, perú una vez mas sin entender del todo.

El chico se mantenía relajado, se acercó un poco a la chica, pero fue ella quien hablo.

 **-No se porque sigo escuchando esto, realmente no te conozco de nada y creo que nos preocupamos de asuntos distintos al otro-**

 **-Sí, pero hasta que los dos no regresemos, tenemos que estar juntos y al menos para mi, eres una chica increíble-** dijo alegremente, y Sunset solo lo miro un tanto sonrojada.

La joven pensó en sus amigas del otro mundo, en los buenos momentos que pasaron y por un instante, pensó que todo aquello vivido no se podía desvanecer, no todavía.

 **-De acuerdo, regresare-** dijo confiada.

 **-Esa es mi chica-**

 **¡BOOM!**

Ambos saltaron del susto, y cuando voltearon al espejo, este emitía un gran resplandor rosa, dejando a Criss y Sunset muy perplejos.

 **-Se esta abriendo ¿No es así?-**

 **-Sí, pero ¿Porqué?-**

 **-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles-** una voz diferente se escucho detrás suya, pero al ver de quien se trataba, abrieron los ojos como platos, un poni con armadura dorada, piel morado oscuro y crin castaña despeinada se encontraba en posición defensiva con el cuerno de su cabeza brillando **-gracias por resolver uno de mis problemas con el portal, estabilizar la energía ¿Como no se me ocurrió?-**

 **-Tú, ¿Como escapaste?-**

 **-Recuerdas el interrogatorio con las esposas, pues bien, resulta que yo las tenia puestas antes de venir aquí, si pude escapar de esas, puedo escapar de todas-** dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa y macabra.

 **-Eres muy tonto-** salto Sunset **-las demás aparecerán pronto y no podrás llevarte el portal sin ser atrapado de nuevo-**

 **-Eso lo sé mocosa, pero no estoy aquí para llevarme el portal-**

 **-Si piensas atravesarlo, tampoco es buena idea, la energía es inestable aun, si no te fundes allí adentro, quebraras el vórtice y es muy incierto que cruces sano y salvo-**

El poni soltó una carcajada que parecía que se hubiese ganado la lotería.

 **-Nada de eso importa-** dijo enderezándose **-solo me tengo que asegurar que se vuelva inservible-** de improvisto unos tentáculos de materia extraña, aparecieron de ambos lados de la habitación y trataron de investir a los chicos **-¡Vamos chicos! ¿Que les pasa? Tan solo quieren jugar-** aparecieron otro par de tentáculos y se abalanzaron contra los chicos, ellos esquivaban lo mas que podían, pero no evitaron que ambos recibieran un golpe por parte del poni **-¿Quién es el inútil ahora?-**

Los dos chicos adoloridos en el suelo solo vieron como uno de los tentáculos se posaba encima de ellos, y como si fuera un látigo, quiso abalanzarse sobre ambos.

 **¡SPLASH!**

El impacto no pudo concretar, ya que un rayo luminoso, atravesó el tentáculo, haciendo que este se evaporara.

Sunset había puesto sus manos enfrente de ella para cubrirse, pero, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo que resultó en un ataque defensivo, provocado sin intención.

 **-¿Como has echo eso?-**

La chica solo vio sus manos impresionada.

 **-¿Como es que puedo hacer magia?-** pero el ruido del aire quebrándome los interrumpió y se vio como una ráfaga pasaba rosando su rostro, dio la vuelta y la misma ráfaga intento envestirla, pero Sunset de un ágil movimiento, se agacho y soltó otra ráfaga de luz acabando con el tentáculo que la quería embestir **-esto sí es saber usar magia novato-**

Criss se levanto mirando fijamente a Sunset " _¿Esta es la chica que tuve que defender en la escuela?"_ pensó para si mismo.

 **-Suerte de principiante-** los otros dos que quedaban se levantaron y los chicos se pusieron en guardia, el combate se puso muy movido, era un ir y venir de esquives y ráfagas de luz, el poni tratando de alcanzarlos, se encontraba con ojos inyectados en furia mientras que los chicos se encontraban revisando como llegar al guardia **-¡QUÉDENSE QUIETOS!-** una onda salió del poni empujando todo lo que encontraba incluyendo a Sunset y Criss quienes casi fueron a dar contra una ventana.

 **-¿En dónde rayos están las demás?-** pregunto Criss alterado.

 **-Me encontré con unos seguidores, creo que tienen un poco entretenidos a todo el pueblo-**

 **-¡¿QUE?!-** Sunset miro por una de las ventanas y una serie de ponis con máscaras de gas y cuerpos algo deformes, y chorreando, se encontraban atormentando al pueblo desde los locales, hasta los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada **-¡DETENLOS, HAS QUE SE DENTENGAN!-** gritó Sunset isterica.

 **-Por desgracia yo no los envié, solo me aproveche de esto para escapar-** dijo en tono psicótico **-esto significa algo mucho peor-** dijo arrogante y feliz **-y yo me puedo tomar ventaja de eso, me pregunto ¿Como les estará yendo en el mundo humano?-**

Sunset apretó los puños y los dientes, por un instante solo penso en como romperle la cara y salvar a todos, pero justo cuando iba a atacar sintió una mano en su hombro.

 **-Tranquila, como dije, no es nada por lo que este mundo se tenga que preocupar-** Criss la sujeto por el hombro y hablo con una voz seria pero calmada **-mira ahora-** Sunset volteo a ver y noto que los ponis se evaporaban poco a poco **-lo que sea que estén buscando no esta aquí, este mundo no esta en peligro-** Tamer, el guardia, parecía decepcionado de que su distracción desapareciera.

 **-No por el momento-** dijo en tono molesto- **este y otros caerán-**

 **-No digas idioteses, eso no pasara jamás-** Tamer soltó otra carcajada.

 **-Pobre e inocente chico, tu serás de los primeros en morir-** parecía que tanto Sunset como Criss querían apresarlo y callarlo de una vez por todas.

 **-Las demás vendrán dentro de...-**

 **-¡SUNSET!-** se oyeron un grupo de voces detrás de la puerta cerrada del castillo y Criss volvió a sonreír victoriosamente.

 **-Se acabo...Tamer-** la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a las 6 ponis y a la princesa Celestia y Luna junto con algunos guardias.

El poni volteo a todos lados desesperado, pero se fijo en el portal y luego miro al frente donde se encontraba Sunset.

 **-Sí no puedo utilizar ese portal, nadie lo hará-** se puso en posición de combate y el resto también lo hizo, Tamer solo se quedo viendo a Sunset con ira, pero de un segundo a otro cambio la mirada **-el reloj avanza...Criss-** y sorpresivamente otro tentáculo tomo al chico por el tobillo y lo estampo contra la pared cerca de Tamer **-¡veamos que haces ahora!-**

 **-¡Deténganlo!-**

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Criss fue a dar directo contra el espejo, rompiendo el cristal por completo ante los ojos de Sunset, quien sólo veía los trozos caer, pero no veía el cuerpo de Criss.

 **-¡NO!-** solto un grito desgarrador al,ver el marco sin el cristal, completamente hueco.

Las demás no perdieron tiempo y envistieron a Tamer, poniéndolo contra el suelo y aplicándole una llave dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

Sunset corrió hasta los cristales tirados, arrodillándose, y viendo el espejo quien ya no tenía ese resplandor color rosa que daba la señal de estar abierto, de rodillas y sin aliento solo se le quedo mirando fijamente

 **-Sunset-** dijo Applejack temeroso a la chica con la mirada perdida en estado de Shock.

 **-Esta roto, el espejo...-** otro nudo en la garganta se formo y la oportunidad de reconciliarse con sus amigas de ese mundo se desvaneció por completo, ya no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía idea de como repararlo y el único que tenía una idea se había marchado, sin dejar rastro.

 **-Llévenselo-** dijo Celeatia furiosa al guardia quien se lo llevo arrastrando y luego se fue con Sunset **-¿No se puede hacer nada?-**

 **-Dijo que si se cruzaba sin estabilizar la energía, se quebraria la conexión-** la voz de Sunset comenzaba a sonar quebradiza y lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Las demás se agruparon, pero Rarity que estaba mas cerca dejo que llorara en su hombro, el sentimiento de impotencia era mutuo que incluso, las demás acompañaron a Sunset en su pena y Sunset sintió como parte de ella se apagaba como si parte de ella muriera.

21:10 pm

(...)

Muchas cosas estuvieron pasando durante ese instante, en Equestria, el susto del ataque sufrido hace unos escasos momentos comenzaba a disiparse, el encarcelamiento de un poni vestido de guardia del castillo fue algo que llamó la atención y la trágica ruptura del portal era algo que solo ocurrió en el palacio, todo esto estaba siendo observado por un hombre de piel gris oscuro y tatuajes rojos que parecía deleitarse con lo que veía.

 **-Si que eres muy atrevido-** se dijo a sí mismo con voz grave **-que imbesil resultaste ser-** dijo un poco frustrado **-te doy una distracción y no eres capas de aprovecharla, no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer-** dijo para si mismo **-pero no importa, creo que era algo que obvio que ibas a fracasar en cualquier momento, ahora todo depende del Tamer de el otro lado del espejo-**

(...)

21:12

En el mundo humano, Rarity se encontraba revisando la habitación de Sunset sigilosamente, el cuarto se encontraba hecho un desastre, varias cajas, lápices y cuadernos se encontraban regados por el piso, pero eso parecía ser producto de alguien que hace unos segundos se había tropezado.

La chica se puso muy nerviosa, ya que daba la impresión de que había alguien en la casa, lo primero que pensó es que tal vez es seria un ladron o peor aun, el secuestrador de la misma Sunset, ese pensamiento la puso aun mas nerviosa, se dio la vuelta y pego un pequeño salto al ver una sombra negra pasar y un rastro de gotas oscuras en el piso por la habitación de enfrente, parecía que no había notado la presencia de Rarity y tomo un bastón para defenderse, se acercó hasta la puerta y vio que era el cuarto de baño, las luces del otro lado se encendieron y reuniendo valor, abrió la puerta sin dudar.

 **-¡¿Quién eres...-** pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que enfrente de ella, un chico de piel celeste y cabello negro de punta, vistiendo un abrigo negro largo y una chistera que justo se la acababa de quitar, se encontraba sentado en el piso, cubriéndose una herida del brazo, Rarity pego un pequeño grito ahogado y se deslizó por el piso hasta la pared, pareciendo asustada al ver tal cosa.

 **-Tranquila, solo vine a cubrirme esto, en un momento me voy-** el chico con voz alegre hablo como si no estuviera nada nervioso **-es muy tarde, ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?-** pregunto Criss a la chica quien seguía con la respiración agitada y con panico.


	12. Tener fe y confianza

**Nota: Bueno nos acercamos al final y este será posiblemente el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, ya que tratare de ser lo mas claro posible y de no dejarme nada, si así fue, me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews, si no lo fue...también, espero lo disfruten.**

 **(tema de Intro: Save me-Downplay)**

* * *

Tener fe y confianza

El momento en el que todo se torcía había comenzado y en el mundo humano, se daban las primeras vistas de esto, en la casa de Sunset, una chica de piel blanca y cabello violeta ondulado yacía en el suelo y recargada contra la pared ante la sorpresa de encontrar a un chico de piel celeste, cabello negro de punta y una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa pero cálida, lo más inquietante es el estado en el que este se encontraba, pues en su brazo se veía un corte algo profundo y el joven con unas vendas que saco del botiquín del baño, trataba de taparlas, con algo de dificultad.

La pobre Rarity se aterro al encontrarlo, y su mente se bloqueo, sin saber que fue lo que paso y por qué tenía esa herida.

 **-Se que esto parece algo macabro-** comenzó a hablar Criss **-y también te estarás preguntando que hago aquí y por desgracia, ni yo se como termine en este lugar-** su voz era de tono despreocupado y alegre, una combinación muy peculiar para alguien que se estaba tapando una herida **-aunque yo también me pregunto lo mismo de ti-** termino con los vendajes y se levanto del piso **-pero no tengo tiempo para eso, ahora si me perdonas...tengo algunas cosas que averiguar-** salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a la chica sin palabras y muy extrañada.

Empezo a escuchar que el joven se encontraba en el dormitorio de su amiga, moviendo algunas cosas y, un poco temblorosa comenzó a asomarse por la puerta, revisando sigilosamente a aquel chico, tomo su teléfono tratando de llamar a alguna de sus amigas.

 **-Vamos contesten-** susurro asustada, pero nadie respondía, volvió a marcar, pero esta vez, no dudo en querer llamar a las policía **-por favor respondan-** nada sucedió.

 **-Si lo que quieres es llamar, lo lamento pero no servirá-** escuchar al joven decir eso provocó un escalofrío a la chica **-no es culpa mía es gracias a unas cosas que encontré hace un tiempo-** dijo recordando las rocas afiladas de su bolsillo **-¿Porque termine aquí?-** hablo consigo mismo, parecía estar confundido **-vi como el vórtice del portal se desmoronaba, no debería estar en ningún lugar ahora-** se sentó enfrente de un escritorio.

Rarity se notaba cada vez mas inquieta, lo que decía parecía no tener sentido " _seguro es un loco"_ pensó para si misma.

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-** preguntó tratando de ocultar su miedo.

 **-Eso es irrelevante ahora, lo que tengo que averiguar es ¿Como rayos termine aquí?-** dijo estando a escasos centímetros del rostro blanco de Rarity **-la conexión debió terminarse ya, y en todo caso de que yo hubiese podido atravesar de milagro, no debería haber terminado en esta habitación-** se aparto caminando de un lado a otro en modo deductivo, Rarity noto por la ventana que sus amigas estaban llegando y se disponían a subir. La puerta se abrió pero a Criss pareció no importarle **-Vale, enfoquémonos en Tamer ¿Porque destruir el portal? El sabia desde un principio lo que iba a hacer, tal vez solo estaba desesperado-** dijo en el momento en que las amigas de Rarity subían por las escaleras **-pero siendo un pricionero ¿Porque se arriesgaría a ser arrestado de nuevo?-** dijo poniéndose enfrente de Applejack estirándose un poco y la chica permanecio inmóvil ante esa mirada deductiva.

 **-¿Que esta pasando...-**

 **-No tiene sentido, y otra cosa que debo pensar es ¿Se podrá reparar?-** se alejo de la rubia y tomo por los hombros a Pinkie y Rainbow Dash, agachadolas haciendo una especie de teamback **-un mundo como este no debe ser muy difícil de escáner, de hecho, ya tengo la información de este mundo, pero ¿Que hay del otro? Mi estrella fugaz sigue en reparación y aún así, sin esos datos no podré viajar en ella-** las soltó y se dirigió a las escaleras **-¿Podré sacar la información de allá desde aquí? ¿Tu que piensas?-** le susurro a Fluttershy quien parecía estar a punto de desmallarse.

Las demás se encontraban atónitas, su mente no procesaba nada en lo absoluto, tampoco sabían si estar asustadas o no, el chico relajado aún seguía en modo detective, y de improvisto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la parte de abajo muy rápido.

 **-¡Hey!-** las demás lo siguieron, y lo encontraron merodeando la sala de estar y revisando el patio trasero **-¿Quién eres?-** preguntó Pinkie.

 **-Deme un momento señorita-** comenzó a inspeccionar toda la planta de abajo **-todo parece igual a cuando me fui, no hay señal de que nadie entrara-** luego corrió hasta la puerta delantera y cuando salió, miro fijamente todo el vecindario, buscando indicios de algo **-creo que todo va bi...-** pero se detuvo en la frase al mirar abajo, un pequeño fajo de periódicos se encontraban en la entrada **-esto puede ser interesante-** levanto el ultimo, ya que todos los periódicos parecían iguales y en la portada tenía un letrero enorme de ALERTA **-¿Ustedes saben algo de esto?-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Rarity nerviosa **-seria mejor que nos respondieras a nosotras-**

 **-Esto es mas importante-** dijo cortando a la chica y sentándose en un sillón, comenzó a leer el periódico mientras las demás lo rodeaban lentamente **-una serie de desapariciones-** leyó en voz alta **-es más grave de lo que creí-** arranco la hoja donde venia el artículo y se lo guardo en el abrigo, se acomodo la chistera y se dirigió a las demás levantándose con gran energía **-bien no hay tiempo que perder, soy Criss, y vine a resolver unos asuntos, no hagan preguntas estupidas, no se distraigan y todo saldrá bien-** dijo formando una sonrisa, camino unos pasos pero se dio un golpe con una de las paredes de ahí cerca, retrocediendo un poco **-este tipo de viajes, hacen que todo me de vueltas-**

 **-¡Ya basta de juegos!-** salto Ranbow **-¿Quién eres? ¿Que haces aquí?-**

 **-Te lo acabo de decir-** dijo despreocupado y algo adolorido **-tal vez no me explique como quería-**

 **-No nos has explicado nada, ¿Donde esta nuestra amiga?-** dijo Applejack en tono amenazante.

 **-No se donde esté o de que hablan, tal vez deban buscar en otro lado-**

 **-Y ¿Por qué nos enviaste esos mensajes?-**

 **-¿Que mensa, JES?-** se estremeció un poco y cayo en el piso.

 **-¿Que sucede ahora?-** preguntó Rarity nerviosa.

 **-No no, nada-** saco su mano del bolsillo del abrigo que parecía esta al rojo vivo, como si estuviera apunto de fundirse **-¿Que pasa?-** prendió el teléfono que saco del bolsillo, y en el, vio como un pequeño punto que en un mapa se marcaba **-algo pasa ahí-**

 **-¿Donde?-** pero una vez Pinkie preguntó eso, Criss salió corriendo de la casa **-¡OYE!-**

Las demás comenzaron a perseguirlo por toda la calle dando vueltas de cuando en cuando. Criss hacia unas pequeñas pausas para revisar su teléfono y dirigirse a donde el punto rojo marcaba, en una de esas fue alcanzado por la chica de cabello multicolor y trato de hablar con el.

 **-¿Que crees que haces?-**

 **-Sigo una señal muy familiar-** ya habían corrido lo suficiente y se fueron caminando y jadeando con mas calma, siendo alcanzados por las demás **-posiblemente esté roto, pero si la energía todavía sigue aquí, tal vez pueda hacer algo-**

 **-¿De que hablas?-**

 **-Del portal, una vez demos la vuelta, puede que nos encontremos con la estatua...-** pero una vez lo hicieron se encontraron con el monumento del caballo cubierto con una manta **-intacta-** termino la frase un tanto extrañado **-¿Como es que esta intacta?-** se dirigió a paso firme y esto provocó que las otras se hicieran una pequeña idea de lo que ocurría.

En su mente esperaban que no supiera lo que para ellas era obvio.

 **-¿Por qué te interesa esa estatua?-** preguntó Applejack

 **-Porque no es una estatua es un portal a otro mundo que se supone debería estar destruido pero no lo esta-** dijo un tanto acelerado, pero las demás se petrificaron, justamente eso era lo que no querían escuchar y las estremeció mas la parte de "destruido"

 **-Sabes de eso-** preguntó Rainbow

 **-Si, y parece que este portal se esta haciendo mas complicado de lo que crei-** comenzo a examinarlo pasando el telefono por enfrente de este **-la energia sigue aqui, pero no esta conectada a nada-** dijo mirando su telefono **-no hay conexion entonces ¿Porque sigue aqui? el espejo se destroso, esto debio hacerlo tambien-**

 **-¿Estuviste en Equestria?-**

 **-Sí-** dijo suspirando, se produjo un silencio corto en el lugar, no sabían que decir, no sabían cómo reaccionar, simplemente se quedaron sin producir un solo ruido.

 **-¿Que hacías ahí?-** preguntó finalmente Rarity.

 **-Ayudaba a alguien, una chica, Sunset Shimmer si no me equivoco-**

 **-¡¿QUE?!-** dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

 **-Sunset, se fue a Equestria ¿Como?-**

 **-No tengo idea, pero el caso es que pudo hacer reaccionar la estatua y los dos entramos-** dijo sin apartar la mirada de la estatua.

 **-¿Porque no nos dijo nada?-** Las preguntas comenzaron a lanzarse, una tras otra siempre en tono apresurado con aire preocupado y al no tener una respuesta concreta, decidieron hacer algo mas.

 **-¡Abre esa cosa ya!-** grito Rainbow Dash **-¡He dicho que lo habrás!-**

 **-SI EL ESPEJO ESTA ROTO ¿COMO ESPERAS QUE LO ABRA?-** gritó Criss a lo que las demás callaron al instante, en un segundo parecía que un gran peso se le echaba encima, sentían un enorme hueco en el estomago y una impotencia que las sobrepasaba.

 **-No, no está atrapada, ella volverá-** dijo Rarity con voz entrecortada **-no se puede quedar allí-**

 **-Si tan solo...hubiésemos estado con ella-** dijo Applejack quien era la única que trataba de mantenerse firme sin éxito **-tal vez...-** dijoculpándose de aquello que paso.

Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie se dejaron caer en las escaleras, y cuando todas estaban a punto de llorar, se acurrucaron, sin tener palabras, solo se limitaron a contener las lágrimas lo mas que podían, pero, solo empeoraba la cosa, su amiga se encontraba en Equestria y el único medio que tenía de volver al parecer estaba roto, no podrían verla otra vez, pero tampoco querían admitirlo, en su cabeza solo salían un montón de ideas locas de que eso pudo haberse evitado, si no hubiesen sido tan malas, tal vez ella seguiría con ellas, tal vez no se habría enfadado, tal vez todo habria sido mejor.

La impotencia las inundo, sólo podían mantenerse unidas en ese momento, por mas trabajo que les costase, solo se podían maldecir a si mismas, simplemente se juntaron nada mas para compartir algunas lagrimas por parte del grupo de amigas.

Fluttershy alzo un poco la vista, justo donde el chico estaba mirando a la estatua sin mostrar exprecion alguna.

 **-Tu-** se dirigió Criss **-¿Conociste a Sunset?-** el chico se volteo al notar que se dirigían a el, y asintió con la cabeza para responder su pregunta **-¿Desde cuando se conocen?-**

 **-Es una historia muy larga, pero fue muy reciente-** contesto yse levanto del suelo **-aunque, me hubiese gustado conocerla un poco mejor-** dijo en voz baja mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada.

 **¡BRRR!**

El sonido de la estática de las farolas de ahí lo molesto un poco, pero no pudo evitar prestarle atención, mirando a la farola como si de una enemiga se tratase.

 **-¿Que? ¿Notaste algo?-** preguntó Applejack aun con la voz triste.

 **-¿Yo? No, no no no no, no-** dijo retirándose del lugar **-no, no he notado una falla en la corriente de electricidad-** dijo firmemente **-y no estoy buscando señales de cargas electromagnéticas-** dijo mientras apuntaba con su teléfono a todas direcciones, dando a entender que sí lo estaba haciendo **-¡Para ya!-** le grito a su teléfono **-no es asunto mio, debes ocuparte de otra cosa-** se puso de cara contra un poste **-vamos recapacita-** las demás tan solo se le quedaron viendo, extrañadas **-no puedes ayudarla, no debes ayudarla...¡deja de pensar en ayudarla!-** dijo moviendo las manos cerca de su cabeza **-¿Porque sigues pensando en eso? ¿Porque no puedes concentrarte en tu propia tarea?-** las ideas de Criss daban vueltas, en ese momento tenía un conflicto consigo mismo " _Porque se lo prometiste"_ fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo, dándole fin al problema **-Al diablo** -golpeo el poste furioso y se regresó a donde estaba el monumento **-te juro por mis cojones que te haré funcionar-**

Las demás reaccionaron ante esa declaración.

 **-¿Puedes hacer eso?-**

 **-...no estoy seguro, pero no puedo dejarlo así, me prometí nunca dejar algo a medias y eso incluye cualquier favor estupido que haga-** dijo eufórico **-debo dejar de hacerlos-** las demás se levantaron poco a poco, de un momento a otro, sus expresiones fueron cambiando a una de serenidad, sin saber por que, pero sintieron algo con ese chico, sí, no sabían nada de el, pero parecía que el supiera algo que ellas no y por eso no les quedo de otra que seguirle el juego.

 **-¿Podemos hacer algo nosotras también?-**

 **-Bueno, primero obtengo la información que nesecito y después veremos que mas hacer Rarity-**

 **-¿Como sabes que me llamo Rarity?-**

 **-Te pareces mucho a Rarity-** dijo mirando a la chica **-y tu a Applejack y a Ranibow, Fluttershy-** después se quedo mirandolas fijamente **-que extraño ¿Ustedes no estaban... ¡Ah! No es momento para eso ahora-** se volvió al portal examinándolo una y otra vez **-tiene que a ver algo que no veo-**

 **-¿Como que?-**

 **-Puede ser cualquier cosa, la más insignificante, o la mas complicada del mundo-** siguió mirando alrededor y al cielo como si buscara alguna respuesta divina **-tal vez tu tengas que ver con lo que vine en un principio, pero si no se a la perfección como funcionas, no podré hacer nada-** dejo su teléfono aun lado de la estatua y se quedo pensativo, acompañado de las otras chicas, quienes habían depositado las esperanzas en aquel extraño, pero al notar que no parecía haber solución, solo se limitaron a estar en silencio absoluto, sin ningún tipo de distracción.

 **-Tranquila cariño ya paso-** una voz robótica se escucho de repente llamando la atención de las chicas.

 **-¿Dijiste algo Rarity?-** preguntó Applejack.

 **-No-**

 **-Lo sentimos, no hicimos nada para detenerlo-** una voz robótica diferente se presentó y Criss lo escucho perfectamente, presto atención al teléfono que había dejado a un lado.

 **-Intentaremos otra cosa, seguro podremos hacer algo-** las voces de las chicas se escuchaban a través del aparato, parecían tratar de consolar a alguien.

 **-No es posible ¡HOLA! !HOLA¡ ¿ALTO MANDO DE EQUESTRIA?-** gritó Criss por el teléfono al escuchar esa voces familiares **-¿Twilight? ¿Princesas? ¿Alguien?-**

 **-¿Como es posible esto?-** se preguntaban las chicas mirándose una a la otra sin saber que en el castillo Equestre, las ponis se habían sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Criss salir de la nada.

 **-¿De dónde viene eso?-** preguntó la Pegaso celeste con crin multicolor.

 **-El teléfono, el teléfono que se quedo en ese mundo-** todas voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con el aparato **-estaba programado para hacer esta llamada, exactamente a esta hora, quien sea que lo allá enviado, sabia lo que pasaría y quería que nos mantuviésemos en contacto-** dijo eufórico por el teléfono **-si quería que esto pasara debe tener una razón-**

 **-Pero ¿como es posible que esto pase?-**

 **-Eso es lo que no entiendo, solo se que me puedo comunicar a través de estos mundos, pero eso es imposible, a menos...-** Criss se corto entremedio de la oración y se enderezó bruscamente.

 **-A menos ¿Que?-** preguntó la chica de crin ondulada y piel blanca, pero el chico se quedo pensando.

 **-Criss ¿Que es lo que ocurre?-** preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono.

 **-Por eso destruyó el portal, por eso no le importo-** dijo recordando la pelea con Tamer y camino de un lado a otro sin quitar el teléfono de su oreja.

 **-Criss ¿Porque seguimos oyendo tu voz-**

 **-Por la misma razón que Tamer no se preocupo por el portal-**

 **-¿Quién?-**

 **-El guardia, parece que destruyó el portal sin ninguna razón, pero no es haci, tiene una y muy buena, la misma por la que el pudo ir a Equestria y no ser descubierto, la misma por la que yo termine apareciendo en la casa de Sunset y la misma por la que la estatua de este lugar sigue intacta, todo eso no pudo haber pasado, a menos...-**

 **-Dilo ya-** gritaron todos a la vez.

 **-A menos que haya mas de una conexión-** dijo mas calmado.

A las demás se les vino la idea y parecía algo increíble, la teoría resultaba incesante y Criss no dudo por un segundo de que estuviera en lo cierto.

 **-¿Que tan seguro estas de eso?-**

 **-Muy seguro, el portal que esta con ustedes se encuentra roto, yo lo vi mientras pasaba por el vórtice, pero la conexión que tenía era con una pequeña brecha que se había formado en la habitación de Sunset, por eso aparecí allí y no en frente de la escuela, por eso la señal de los teléfonos se perdió cuando Rarity trato de llamar a sus amigas-**

 **-¿Rarity?-** dijo Sunset en voz baja.

 **-En cuanto a que clase de conexión, lo mas probable es que no sea muy potente, solo lo suficiente como para poder realizar esta llamada, sin embargo, tal vez haya otra de diferente potencia y podría usarla para hacer una brecha temporal-**

 **-¿Lo harías?-** preguntó Sunset esperanzada.

 **-¿Esa era la voz de Sunset?-** preguntó Rarity muy nerviosa **-esa era ella verdad-** dijo mirando a Criss quien le respondió sí con la cabeza.

 **-Podrá volver, podrá-** dijo Pinkie a quien se le comenzaba a esponjar el cabello.

 **-Sí, pero Sunset-** se dirigió a la chica que estaba con los ojos llorosos en el castillo **-es tu decisión, ¿Estas dispuesta a intentarlo?-** hubo un rato de silencio, la chica tenía que dar una respuesta rápida.

 **-Sí, lo haré-**

 **-Bien-** Criss volvió a sonreír **-a trabajar-** se regreso a donde estaban las chicas **-en este momento la estatua tiene una gran cantidad de energía acumulada, posiblemente se congelo al igual que el espejo, pero, ya que sí tengo la información de este mundo será fácil descongelarla-**

 **-¿Nosotras que podemos hacer?** -preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono.

 **-Busquen cualquier tipo de fuente conectada con este mundo, si puedo comunicarme con ustedes debe haber algo que los huna-**

 **-¿Como sabremos que estamos buscando?-**

 **-El teléfono de allí les puede servir, hay una aplicación que se llama R-034 es como un buscador, seguro en el historial esta el tipo de energía que deben encontrar y les dirá donde esta, tan solo tráiganlo y yo les diré el resto-**

 **-Bien-** Sunset tomo el teléfono y siguió las instrucciones mientras en el mundo humano las chicas se juntaron con Criss.

 **-Y ¿Nosotras que hacemos?-** preguntó la modista.

 **-Ustedes vigilen el portal, asegúrense de no llamar la atención-** se fue rápidamente a las escaleras del instituto **-Rainbow y Applejack nesecito que me ayuden a buscar algo dentro de la escuela-**

 **-¿Como piensas entrar?-**

 **-La puerta ya esta abierta-** dijo mientras tiraba de la palanca **-deprisa-** las chicas se ahorraron el preguntar y lo siguieron.

 **-¿Que estas buscando?-**

 **-Algo que nos sirva de canal para asegurar el vórtice y que este no se pueda colapsar tan fácilmente-**

 **-Solomenten entendi la parte "para asegurar"-**

 **-Pues es lo único que debes entender ¿Tiene algún taller de física cuántica o algo así?-**

 **-No-** dijeron al unísono algo escépticas al escuchar eso.

 **-¿Ni siquiera pequeña?-**

 **-No-** repitieron.

 **-Central nuclear, hidroeléctrica ¿Nada?** -ambas movieron la cabeza de lado a lado muy extrañadas.

 **-Exelente, tengo que hacer funcionar un portal de quien sabe que tantos años y lo único que tengo es un laboratorio de química de secundaria...y esta vacía-** siguió caminando **-tendré que recurrir a hacer trampa-** abrió uno de los pequeños casilleros del lugar y de hay saco un tubo muy largo de metal y se lo dio a Rainbow, después una batería que parecía de auto y la deslizó a los pies de Applejack, ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver lo que saco de un pequeño casillero de la escuela **-solo unos cuantos cables-** dijo sacando unos cuantos y enrrollandolos en su hombro **-listo-** se encaminó al otro lado de donde estaban, las chicas de pie en shock al ver eso **-ah, algo mas-** se acerco a Rainbow y movió rápidamente la mano hacia su oreja, apareciendo una pequeña tuerca de cobre **-ya esta, vámonos-**

Muy confundidas lo siguieron pero no tardo mucho, antes de que fueran interrumpidos.

 **-Oigan ¿Que diablos hacen?-** una voz ronca y de mal humor detrás suyo.

 **-Rayos es el conserje-** susurro Rainbow.

 **-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, que hacen con esas cosas-**

Las chicas no pudieron responder, solo balbuceaban torpemente al hombre

 **-Bueno buen hombre-** se adelantó el chico **-le explicare con gusto, vera, somos del departamento de investigación de la ciudad y queríamos hacer unas pruebas para deducir lo que paso con el apagón de hace unos días-** entonces saco un periódico del abrigo mostrando el artículo que hablaba del apagón que hubo en la zona **-la directora nos dejo las llaves y por eso entramos-**

 **-Eres muy joven, me crees un tonto, llamare a la policía-**

 **-Tsss, no debio decir eso, uno, soy mucho mayor de lo que usted cree y dos...-**

 **¡PIU!**

El chico puso sus manos en la cien del hombre y un ruido de lacer se escucho acompañado de un destello naranja, haciendo que el hombre cayera inconsciente en los brazos de Criss.

 **-Pero ¡¿Que has hecho?!-** preguntó la rubia preocupada.

 **-Tranquila, le borre la memoria de los últimos 2 minutos, le dolerá la cabeza pero estará bien-** entro a uno de los salones y lo acomodo en una de las bancas boca abajo de el pupitre **-será mejor apresurarnos-**

 **-¿El estará bien?-**

 **-Sí, tan solo sentira una especie de resaca, nada grave-** entonces salió rápidamente del pasillo, seguida de unas no muy convencidas Rainbow y Applejack.

(...)

Mientras tanto en Equeatria, Sunset seguía el radar del teléfono, en busca de lo que aparecía en el.

 **-Ya casi-** doblo en una esquina y se puso enfrente de una gran puerta **-¿Aquí? ¿Lo que busco esta en la biblioteca privada de la princesa Celestia?-** abrió la puerta y comenzó a husmear entre los estantes, siguió una gran hilera de libros hasta llegar a uno en particular, uno que ella reconoció **-no puede ser-** lo saco y le quito un poco el polvo que tenía, admirando la portada que tenía una estrella dibujada, lo miro con nostalgia, ella sabia que clase de libro era y recordó también el que estaba en su casillero, aquel libro con el que se comunicaba de vez en cuando, y se quedo olvidado allí- **supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás-** dijo desanimada y saliendo del despacho a paso lento, regresando por donde había venido.

(...)

De vuelta al mundo humano, todos se hallaban en el portal listos para lo que sea.

 **-¿Todo bien?-** preguntó Criss.

 **-Si, ni un solo individuo cerca señor-** dijo a pinkie poniendo se enfrente haciendo un saludo militar.

 **-Perfecto-** saco su teléfono y lo puso en su oreja **-Sunset, ya encontraste lo que debías-**

 **-Sí-** respondió la chica **-voy para el espejo-**

 **-Ok, escucha con atención, ya vimos que puedes hacer magia incluso siendo humana, así que estoy seguro que podrás enviar la magia de lo que sea que tienes en las manos y concentrarla-**

 **-¿En qué debo concentrarla?-**

 **-Se hará por si sola, tu solo enfócate en que la energía este en movimiento para que sepamos a donde conectarla y poder transportarte de vuelta-**

 **-De acuerdo-** Sunset abrió la puerta y se reunió con todos, incluyendo a las princesas Celestia y Luna quienes la recibieron primero.

 **-¿Estas lista?-** Sunset movió la cabeza no muy convencida.

 **-Tenemos que esperar instrucciones, ¿Tu amigo ya tiene todo preparado?-** preguntó Luna a lo que Sunset volvió a asistir con la cabeza **-bien, solo podemos esperar lo mejor y tener fe en esto-**

(...)

Criss estaba conectando una serie de cables a su teléfono y en la pantalla se formo una especie de carga.

 **-Tardara un poco pero, servirá-** fue a revisar que el circuito estuviera bien conectado.

 **-¿Con esto Sunset volverá?-**

 **-No exactamente, esto es solo para recargar la magia a mi teléfono-**

 **-¿De qué nos servirá eso?-**

 **-Con esa magia en mi teléfono y la que Sunset tiene en Equestria, podré crear un vórtice entre ambos mundos que se podrá cruzar, con eso y un pequeño fallo en la realidad lo hará sin problema-**

 **-¿Fallo en la realidad?-**

 **-Sí, eso me asegurará de que el vórtice no se quiebre con facilidad, solo que cuando me enviaron de vuelta aqui no tuve tiempo de reaccionar-**

 **-¿Que es un fallo en la realidad exactamente?-**

 **-¿Como te lo explico?-** se acercó a Rainbow con esto pensativo **-no te a pasado que cuando juegas un videojuego, vas corriendo hacia una pared y, sin querer la traviesas-**

 **-Ssi-**

 **-Pues es mucho más complicado que eso-** se dirigió al teléfono de nuevo y reviso la carga mientras las demás esperaban sentadas con gran ancia **-73 por ciento, dios, esto está demorando mucho-**

 **-Entonces un fallo de la realidad es ¿Como un fallo en la programación de un videojuego?-**

 **-No se si es el ejemplo que hubiese tomado, pero si a ti te funciona sí, lo es-** se agacho mirando el teléfono de nuevo.

 **-No puedo con la presión, que llegue ya-**

 **-Tranquila Pinkie-** Applejack la tomo por la cabeza y la acerco a su hombro **-ella volverá-**

 **-Tiene que volver, debemos disculparnos, debe saber cuanto nos importa-** Criss escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras de las chicas.

 **-Cuando ella regrese lo haremos y tal vez podamos hacer una fiesta-**

 **-¡Sí!-** gritó Pinkie alegremente ante la propuesta de Rainbow.

 **-Ya falta poco-** Criss al escuchar la conversación de las chicas recordó algo que le dijo Sunset hace no mucho, de que no le quedaba nada aquí, de que no tenía caso, todo eso le lleno la mente de ideas y solo se limitó a revisar el teléfono de nuevo.

Hubo silencio, las chicas permanecían en grupo, deberían de ser las 11:00pm y no tenían ninguna noticia de algo, solo esperaban.

 **-Esto se esta tardando demasiado-** Rainbow de sin la vuelta para hablar con el chico **-oye, ¿Como vas con eso?-** pero algo la sorprendió, justo se encontró con un montón de cables sueltos y un pequeño rastro de algo que parecía ser sangre que parecia der de la herida que tenia **-¿A donde se fue?** -ese grito llamo la atención de las demás, que se asustaron al ver las gotas de sangre.

 **-No, ¿Que le habrá pasado?-** preguntó Fluttershy, expresando preocupación.

 **-No se, pero es mejor que lo encontremos-** dijo Applejack a lo que las demás no perdieron tiempo, y se separaron para buscar en toda la escuela y fuera de esta, no sabían por que, pero sentían que el no se podía desaparecer así como así.

(...)

En Equestria, todos se agruparon alrededor del libro, Sunset lo puso en el suelo y empezó a concentrarse sintiendo como algo recorría sus brazos y las palmas de las manos.

 **-Funciona-** las manos comenzaron a brillarle y el libro hizo lo mismo **-bien-** una especie de humo empezó a salir y formo una burbuja en el aire **-ya esta, la magia se esta moviendo-** con una sonrisa se recostó recargandose y se quedo observando por un rato, las demás se acercaron a la chica un tanto nerviosas.

 **-Bueno, creo que es el adiós-** dijo Twilight Sparkle **-no soy muy buena con esto, así que...cuídate quieres-**

 **-Sí, lo haré-** se quedaron en silencio hasta qué llego Rarity.

 **-Cariño, se que no llevamos mucho juntas pero, lo poco que he conocido de ti me ha agradado bastante, promete que no nos olvidaras-** se notaba algo de tristeza en sus palabras, cosa que Sunset noto.

 **-Gracias por todo-** se lanzó a abrazarla y al ver eso, las demás se unieron **-sí les soy sincera, no quiero irme, no si voy a ser la misma de antes, me encantaría quedarme aquí, con ustedes-**

 **-Oh, Sunset-** Twilight la miro fijamente con aire penoso pero emotivo, que les dijera eso las llenaba de orgullo, saber que prefería estar aquí que en el mundo humano era muy gratificante.

 **-Sunset-** dijo Celestia **-no sabes lo mucho que me encantaría que te quedaras pero, siento que no puedes dejar ese mundo atrás-**

 **-No princesa, sí puedo y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo-** dijo firme. La princesa la vio con expresión triste, ella se lo había dicho, ella sabia lo que Sunset no entendía, pero no podía hacer nada, a fin de cuenta, era su decisión.

 **-¿Que es eso?-** preguntó Pinkie quien señaló a la nube de magia que Sunset había formado.

 **-¿Que esta pasando?-** pero luego la nube rodeo a la chica haciendo que su cuerpo brillara intensamente, alarmando a todos.

 **-¡Sunset!-** fue lo único que pudieron decir, pero solo veían como Sunset brillaba mas y mas y la chica cada vez las veía menos.

 **-¿Chicas?-** la vista se le fue tapando poco a poco **-¡No! espera-** la luz se fue intensificando y luego de un rato se pagando, pero una vez todas recobraron la vista, ella había desaparecido, no se encontró nada de ella, solo el teléfono tirado que se habia convertido en piedra y las demás solo se quedaron pasmadas al notar como ella se había esfumado, incluso Celestia parecía atonita, su estudiante se fue, justo cuando ella había dicho que se quería quedar.

(...)

Sunset solo noto como la luz la segaba por completo, y una especie de anillos de fuego giratorios la rodearon, sentía la misma precion que cuando entro al portal por primera vez, solo que su cuerpo no iba cambiando, solo sentía como la succionaba hasta un aro enfrente de ella.

Cuando se percató de que pisó suelo firme miro alrededor, notando que una figura humana se encontraba enfrente de ella.

 **-Bueno, llegaste-** escucho la voz del chico que ya conocía y cuando su vista se aclaró noto que estaba sentado encima de un escritorio **-supongo que fui muy oportuno-** dijo con calma y serenidad.

 **-¿Que has hecho? ¿Porque estoy aquí?-** dijo al darse cuenta que se encontraban en un aula de clases.

 **-Cree el portal justo aquí, pensé que era mejor meditar en privado-**

 **-Meditar ¿Meditar que cosa?-** dijo la chica en tono enojado **-¿Por qué no me dejaste allá?-**

 **-No podía, solo te quería joder un rato-** se levanto del escritorio y se puso en cara con Sunset **-prometí que te regresaría y tenía que cumplirlo-**

 **-No era necesario-** dijo entre dientes.

 **-Sí lo era-**

 **-Te dije que no tenía nada que hacer aquí-**

 **-Lo se, por eso te traje-** se dio la vuelta **-decías que no tenias nada y hasta cierto punto es cierto, pero, también te debes enfocar en otra cosa-** Sunset hizo una mueca de duda **-te enfocas en lo que no debes por eso no piensas con claridad lo que tienes que hacer-**

Ahí estaban otra vez, las mismas palabras incomprensibles que Celestia y Twilight le dijeron y eso comenzaba a molestarle.

 **-No me des sermones ¡Era mi decisión!-**

 **-Según yo recuerdo me habías dicho en un principio que estabas dispuesta a correr el riesgo-**

 **-Y tu dijiste que nos darías instrucciones, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-**

 **-Porque, sentía que no debía hacerlo-**

 **-¿Que?-** dijo al no encontrar lógica en su argumento **-mis problemas no te convenían-**

 **-Tienes razón, pero desde siempre e tenido la tarea de iluminar a aquellos que están ciegos y ha ti te falta ver mucho-** se volvió a Sunset **-Twilight y Celestia no pudieron hacerte entender-**

 **-¿Que cosa?-** dijo desesperada.

 **-Te quejas de lo injusta que fue la vida contigo, te haces la víctima y haces lo mínimo por resolverlo, en cuestión de amigos eso no se puede permitír, hasta alguien como yo sabe eso-** se sentó en uno de los pupitres **-no logras captar que no puedes abandonar este mundo-**

 **-No-**

 **-Piensa un poco-** se volvió a levantar **-el mal esta en todos lados, sin excepción y no te puedes quedar sin amigos, ¿no comprendes la metáfora?-** Sunset se quedo en silencio **-tus amigas te ayudaron en un momento de crisis y mientras ellas querían lo mejor para ti, te limitabas a quejarte y ellas te escuchaban-**

 **-Pero ellas terminaron por no escucharme-**

 **-¡¿Que importa?!-** el chico parecia un poco molesto también **-tal vez demasiadas quejas las agobiaron, sin embargo, nunca te dijeron que tenias que abandonarlas, tal vez esperaban algo mas, que tu reacción fuera diferente o que hicieras mas que quedarte ahí llorando-** la chica solo lo veía atentamente oyendo cada palabra **-solo se puede hacer lo mejor, solo se puede quedar bien, en un mundo donde el mal no es cosa de broma y por eso, por eso...-**

 **-No me puedo quedar sin amigos en un mundo de mal-** entonces Sunset comprendía lo que trataba de decirle, no era que estuviera sola o triste sino que en realidad no importaba, las chicas le ayudaron y ella no les correspondió, si no que se limitaba a quedarse quieta esperando consuelo y si en todo caso, no querían estar juntas, por lo menos debía demostrarles, que podía hacer mas, que era una mujer firme y con principios y que gracias a eso nunca estaría sola, siempre tendría a alguien y eso seria por como es ella misma, por como debió ser todo este tiempo, una chica fuerte he inteligente, siempre con la idea de ser parte de lo bueno y de ignorar lo malo, así era ella, así era Sunset Shimmer.

 **-Básicamente...correcto-** dijo sonriente y tocándole la punta de la nariz amistosamente **-que te valla bien-** Criss salió por el pasillo y Sunset quiso alcanzarlo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, se resignó, ya que una vez que se iba solo podía aparecerse de repente, se quedo unos segundos reflexionando la discusión, pensando en cómo afrontar a sus amigas y de buscar una solución en vez de querer llorar en cada problema que se le presentaba.

 **-Sunset-** una voz femenina de tono dramático llamo su atención y al mirar atrás vio a Rarity que estaba con los ojos abiertos-

 **-¿Rarity?-** dijo acercándose un poco **-¿Como es...-**

 **-Estas bien, realmente eres tu-** interrumpió la pregunta dandole un abrazo de improvisto **-lo siento, lo siento mucho, fue nuestra culpa, debimos escucharte, solo...-**

 **-Tranquila, yo no debí molestarlas con tantas cosas, es normal que no me creyeran-**

 **-No lo es, fuimos muy estupidas, se supone que te tenemos que cuidar y no hemos podido-**

 **-Esta bien, creo que ambas tenemos cosas que reflexionar-** la miro fijamente y sin nada mas que decir se dieron otro gran abrazo, sintiéndose felices de encontrarse nuevamente,

Estaban tan distraídas que no se dieron cuenta del chico con la chistera que las miraba serenamente por una ventana.

 **-Disfruta la amistad Sunset-** miro el artículo de las desapariciones que tenía guardado y su mirada se puso muy seria **-disfrútala todo lo que puedas-** susurro en tono macabro, se levanto lentamente y se desvaneció en un pequeño remolino y lo ultimo que quedo de aquel chico fue el pedazo de periódico que parecía no augurar nada bueno.


	13. Invacion

En una zona urbana a las afueras de la ciudad, un hombre de camisa de tirantes se preparaba para algo, se dio a entender eso ya que de un cajón saco unas inquietantes rocas blancas con puntas afiladas, mirándolas como si de un tesoro precioso se tratara.

 **-Creo que es hora, el yo de Equeatria al parecer no se pudo presentar, así que tendré que tomar esto por mis manos-** Tamer se dirigió a la salida no sin antes tapar su rostro con una sudadera deportiva, salió del edificio deteriorado y camino por los callejones, atravesando clubs nocturnos y unos cuantos casinos, siguio hasta un bosque algo alejado, se adentró y sigue hasta una pequeña cabaña, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que al entrar no se le hizo extraño encontrar escrita en la pared _"El reloj avanza"_

 **-Imbecil, creí que no se entrometería-** al parecer, encontrar eso no le agrado nada **-Tal vez fue por esto que el otro de Equestria no pudo venir, mala suerte para el-** soltó una pequeña risa **-bueno, lo menos que puedo hacer, es verlo de la mejor manera, después de todo la profecía nos favorece a mi y a quien sea que ese tonto de tatuajes rojos nos envíe para ayudar-**

 **¡GLU! ¡GLU!**

Un ruido detrás de el llamo su atención y al voltear solo vio como se materializaban unas criaturas que salían del suelo, con aspecto deforme, algunos de piel negra como liquido corrozibo y otros de piel blanca, tanto que rozaban lo enfermo, pero ambos tenían unas máscaras de gas puestas y compartían esas risas de muñeco maquiavélico.

- **Ya veo, él no se anda con juegos y los envio a ustedes, sea lo que sea que ese loco este planeando depende de que yo consiga conquistar Equestria-** se quedo pensativo un momento **-aunque yo ya tenga un equipo de humanos medianamente útil, no cabe duda de que ustedes serian mejores seguidores-** dijo entre las risas de las criaturas **-si fueron enviados a ayudarme, entonces no serán estorbo y puedo usarlos también, pero seria muy tonto si acepto la cooperación de alguien que posiblemente me quiere muerto-** reflexiono **-mejor continuo por mi cuenta, en cuanto a ustedes, sin importar cuanto no quiera su cooperación, las órdenes que recibieron parecen bastante claras, ayudarme a alcanzar mi objetivo para favorecerlo a el, así que obedecerán si les digo que pueden salir y hacer todo el caos que ustedes quieran-** las criaturas vitorearon al escuchar eso **-bien, son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, solo no estorben y una vez que yo cumpla mi objetivo, desaparezcan-**

Todos salieron tirando mesas y rompiendo las ventanas, saltando como simios por los árboles y se dirigían a la ciudad, mientras que Tamer se quedo ahí, viéndolos partir ante el amanecer.

 **-Eso mantendrá a los medios de comunicación ocupados, y yo mientras tanto, tomare Equestria y ese será el inicio de todo, la profecía me favorece a mi y solo a mi-** dijo eufórico y con inmensa alegría.

 **(canción de intro sabe me-Downplay)**

* * *

Invacion.

Todos en la ciudad se encontraban en alerta máxima, las muertes y desapariciones se seguían perpetuando y la seguridad se masificó, pero sin importar cuantos iban a "proteger", la gente seguía muriendo o desapareciendo, se contaban alrededor de 8 víctimas se por día, incluyendo a los policías de la zona, por lo regular morían de un ataque al corazón o se les perdía el rastro, pero la idea mas loca es que una especie de grupo de simios de color negro y blanco se la pasaban matando de la peor manera posible, varios testimonios decían esto y no se llegaba a na conclusión clara.

Mientras tanto, las clases en toda la ciudad se suspendieron por la seguridad de los jóvenes y niños, también para continuar las investigaciones sobre el asesinó o secuestrador de las victimas implicadas, muchos estaban escépticos con el caso y muchas otras decidieron mudarse, sin embargo, tanto fue la polémica que muchas formas de salir se saturaron, y sin importar la gran cantidad de tráfico, siempre cada día se esmeraban por salir.

Pero, las familias de un grupo de chicas se quedaron, ya que tras varios intentos de intentar pasar las grandes olas de autos, decidieron esperar un poco hasta que se calmara, obtaron por quedarse en la granja de Applejack, ya que era la que contaba con más espacio y estaba un poco alejada, así que era seguro.

Despues de que pudieron encontrar a Sunset y aclararon el porque se había ido y de que fue lo que paso, en Equestria, todas se empeñaron en no separarse, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, ya sea por ayudar en alguna tarea o para buscar algo, pero siempre procurarían estar acompañadas.

 **-Es increíble como toda la ciudad se desmoronó en tan solo unos días-**

 **-Solo espero todos puedan estar bien-** dijo Fluttershy

 **-La verdad, no se cómo podrían, las desapariciones han pasado durante más de 10 días, eso sin contar los que encontraron muertos-**

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la habitación, por algo no les agradaba mucho ese tema, pero era preferible estar alertas he informadas del asunto.

 **-Si tuviéramos la magia que tiene Sunset, seguro resolveríamos esto-** dijo Rainbow

 **-Ni hablar, no se como es que la puedo usar, pero no es garantizable que lo pueda hacer por mi misma, además no las pondría en peligro ni de broma-**

 **-Aun así, nos facilitaría muchas cosas si pudiéramos ayudarte-** dijo tumbándose en una cama.

 **-Alguien sabe que paso con el chico que nos ayudo con el portal-** cuando Rarity dijo eso, todas voltearon a ver a Sunset, pues ella fue quien mas tiempo paso con Criss y por alguna razón sentían que el sabia algo de lo que ocurría.

 **-En primer lugar no se donde este, en segundo, tampoco se si podemos confiar en el-**

 **-Nos ayudo a sacarte ¿Como no confiar en el?-**

 **-Para lo que él puede hacer no crees que ya habría resuelto el problema de las desapariciones-** ese era un buen argumento, llevaban un buen tiempo sin verle y parecía no importarle demasiado la situación de las chicas, y después de presenciar de lo que Criss era capas, se les hacia raro que no hubiera ayudado con ese asunto **-en realidad, la única razón por la que confíe en el, es porque estaba desesperada por calmar mi mente, y en ese momento, Criss parecía ser el único capas de ayudarme-**

 **-Bueno, tampoco es como que le hiciera mucha ilusión sacarte de ahí-** dijo Rainbow.

 **-¿A que te refieres?-**

 **-Bueno, al principio luchaba con sigo mismo por no ayudar y parecía querer concentrarse en otra cosa, pero termino ayudándonos de todas formas-**

 **-Tal vez solo quería cumplir con su palabra y ahora que no somos su problema, no está interesado en nosotras-** Sunset miro por afuera de la ventena mirando un poco las farolas, sentía que lo que estaba pasando no era nada a lo que las policía se pudiera enfrentar, y ya que recientemente descubrió que tenía magia y de la lección que hace unos días aprendió, sentía enojo al ver ese pequeño trozo de ese mundo desmoronarse, esa sensación era muy molesta para ella, como si fuera el mensaje de un político que sabes no va a hacer nada por su pueblo.

 **-Oigan-** una voz infantil se escucho **-dice la abuela que ya es hora de dormir-**

 **-Ya vamos applebloom-** respondió la campirana y las demás se fueron a dormir, sin precatarse de que Sunset se estaba planteando una serie de cosas, la inquietud de ver a ese mundo en peligro no podia controlarla, esto le impedía conciliar el sueño, mirando por la ventana de noche, teniendo algunos presentimientos no muy buenos.

 **-Tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿Que puedo hacer?-**

(...)

El ambiente urbano de noche en ese lado de la ciudad no es muy agradable para nada, eso lo saben muchos, pero siempre hay desafortunados que no tienen más opción que cruzar por esas calles, tal como una señorita joven que tubo que salir del trabajo tarde y para como estaba la situación en la zona, era normal que saliera algo insegura.

 **-Hola preciosa-** la joven escucho una voz salir de una de las paredes **-¿A caso te perdiste?-**

 **-¿Quién es usted?-** preguntó al ver a un hombre de aspecto horrendo.

 **-Soy quien te hará pasarla muy bien-** en ese entonces se le puso en frente y parecía querer abrazarla.

 **-¡Suélteme!-** la chica forcejeo pero el tipo la puso contra la pared.

 **-Lo mejor será que te portes bien o si no, esto se pondrá peor-** comenzó a manosearla apagando los gritos de la chica con la mano al tiempo que la manoseaba.

 **-¡Basta!-** suplicaba, pero el sentir como le quitaba la chaqueta y la fuerza que el tipo tenía sobre ella le impedían poder defenderse.

 **-Sí, grita, eso lo hace mejor-** pero la chica no pudo mas y de un ultimo esfuerzo se volteo y lo golpeo con un fierro que se encontró haciéndolo retroceder.

 **-¡AHH, PERRA!-** pero cuando alzo el rostro este no parecía humano, se desfiguro por completo, haciéndolo ver que tenía la mitad de una mascara de gas rota y del otro lado un ojo de reptil y piel oscura que parecía fango **-Esto lo pagaras-** le dijo a la chica horrorizada, quien trató de levantar el palo para golpearlo de nuevo, pero este le impidió que lo lograra, su piel se empezó a poner mas pálido y parecía que se volvería transparente, y junto sus labios con los de la chica quien luchaba por salir de ahí, pero el beso forzado resultó en una sensación de pánico y sin importar cuanto peleara no podía salir, solo sentía como la mano del tipo pasaba alrededor de sus piernas y entremedias **-ahora sí lo pasaras mal-**

 **¡SLASH!**

De improvisto un resplandor se apareció y la cosa que estaba con la chica se estremeció y retrocedió

 **-AHHHH-** gritaba de dolor al ver la luz, como si le estuviesen apuñalando, solo se veía a sí mismo como se desvanecía poco a poco y de un momento a otro, se desvaneció completamente, dejando a la chica atónita y temblando, sólo logró prestar atención a una pequeña roca de puntas afiladas que se encontraba a un lado de ella, pero al pensar que esa roca detuvo a ese monstruo, se alejó lo mas que pudo de ella y se recargo en una esquina, esperando a calmarse o a que el sonido de unas sirenas de policía se acercaran a ella, así fue, pero sin importarle que la patrulla hubiera llegado ella decidió no moverse.

 **-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?-** dijo un oficial después de cerrar la puerta de la patrulla pero la chica solo se quedo ahí sin moverse.

 **-Oficial, ¿Qué es esa cosa?-** preguntó temerosa señalando la roca incandesente.

 **-Por dios-**

 **-¡Aléjate! recuerda que no debemos moverlas de su lugar-** el compañero del oficial se alejo **-levántese, la llevaremos a un lugar seguro-** la patrulla se fue, mientras que las personas que se escondían de las policía salían preguntándose ¿Que habrá pasado?Pero al no ser asunto suyo, se olvidaron de eso.

(...)

Pasó la noche, serían alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, el cielo no había cambiado mucho, de hecho se podían apreciar estrellas y una pequeña parte de la luna y en la granja de Applejack parecía no haber actividad y eso era justo lo que quería aparentar.

Una de las chicas se encontraba vistiéndose, pero con la anomalía de que era aún muy de madrugada, la joven de piel anaranjada y crin quebradiza de color fuego parecía tratar de ser sigilosa, por alguna extraña razón no quería que nadie la siguiera.

Ya lista, Sunset salió con mucha cautela, esperando que nadie se enterara de su ausencia hasta que fuera ya tarde.

 **-¿A dónde crees que vas?-** una voz firme llamo su atención y se encontró con Rainbow que se encontraba sentada en el salón.

 **-¿Que haces despierta? Tu nunca te despiertas a estas horas-**

 **-Siempre hay una primera vez, pero mas importante aún es ¿Que tenias pensado hacer tu? No iras a algún otro lado ¿O si?-**

 **-No quiero que se involucren, se tienen que quedar aquí con sus familias-**

 **-Tu también-**

 **-Yo no tengo familia, si voy sola no tengo nada que perder-**

 **-No te buscamos para que te vayas de nuevo, se que quieres resolver lo de las desapariciones así que no iras sola-**

 **-Baja la voz, te van a oír-**

 **-No es necesario-** otra voz se escucho y al encender el resto de las luces se encontró con Rarity acompañada de las demás, quienes miraban a Sunset con seriedad **-nosotras somos tu familia y por eso te acompañaremos aunque no quieras y sabes que no lo impedirás-** las demás cruzaron los brazos en señal de decisión, Sunset podía quedarse a discutir todo lo posible por hacerlas quedarse, realmente no tenían nada que hacer con ella, pero era cierto, recién se habían encontrado y que se tenga que ir tan de repente no seria lo mejor.

 **-Creo que nada de lo que diga las hará entender verdad-** las demás no respondieron, pero el silencio interpreto la respuesta **-bien, pero dense prisa, los demás no tardarán en despertar-**

 **-Estamos listas-** dijo Rainbow alzando una maleta con algo de ropa y otras cosas.

Sunset río por la ironía, de verdad siempre estaban preparadas, incluso cuando la situación era muy complicada, ellas buscaban una solución en todo momento.

 **-Entonces vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder-** salieron a paso acelerado, la ventaja de ir tan de madrugada era que para la tarde ya estarían en la ciudad, solo seria cuestión de un par de horas en taxi.

Una vez llegaron, la primera parada fue un club nocturno donde mas reportaron desapariciones, el local tenía unas cintas de "clausurado" era evidente que la mala fama que el lugar ocacionó por culpa del problema les había costado ser clausurados, por lo que buscar pistas no seria sencillo.

 **-Creo que solo podremos mirar alrededor-**

 **-Mieren chicas, encontré algo-** la voz de Pinkie sonó en tono emocionado, y señaló una compuerta que daba a lo que parecía ser el sótano.

 **-Que raro que no tenga ningún candado-** Sunset se acercó y la empezó a jalar hacia afuera lentamente hasta que quedó completamente abierta.

Las chicas entraron cautelosamente revisando que nadie las viera, de una de las maletas sacaron una linterna para alumbrar, pero solo se encontraron con varias cajas de bebidas y algunas cuantas con decoración.

 **-¿Que estamos buscando exactamente?-** preguntó Rainbow.

 **-Algo que nos pueda decir que clase de personas están detrás de esto-**

 **-Amm, no creen que podamos buscar en un sitio menos tenebroso-** dijo Fluttershy quien apenas se movía por el lugar.

Se separaron y comenzaron a escudriñar entre cajas, pero el lugar era algo amplio y se podía llevar un tiempo en revisarlo todo y además, se tenían que cuidar de que nadie las viera, procuraban hacer el menos ruido posible.

Despues de un rato, Rainbow se encontraba moviendo una pila de cajas, al precatarse de una luz detrás de estas, empujó con mas fuerza hasta que las pudo mover lo suficiente para ver el otro lado.

 **-Wow, oigan ¿Esto se considera una pista?-** las demás fueron hasta donde Rainbow y se quedaron algo impresionadas.

 **-¿Que diablos es esto?-** dijo Applejack al ver un pequeño cuarto oculto entre las pesadas cajas, pero lo más inquietante por mucho era el pentagrama que se encontraba en la pared y unos cuantos mas en el piso.

 **-Vámonos ya, no creo que esto tenga que ver con lo otro-** suplico Fluttershy.

 **-No entiendo ¿Porque estaría esto debajo de un club?-** se preguntó la chica de crin quebradiza color fuego mordiéndose un poco el labio, tratando de razonar un poco _¿Esto tendrá que ver con las desapariciones?_ pensó **-será mejor buscar mas pistas en otra parte, vayamos a los lugares donde se hallan hecho otros reclamos-**

La tarde se hizo presente y las chicas revisaron otros 4 lugares más, pero para sorpresa de todas, se encontraban con mas pentagramas dibujados, cosa obviamente sospechosa y escalofriante hasta cierto punto, inquietando a las demás, claro que se podría decir que no les daba mas que un susto, desde lo que paso en el baile de otoño, pereciera que nada les sorprendiera, pero en este caso, lograron llamar su atención mas de lo que cualquier otra cosa, los pentagramas no eran muy comunes para ellas y mucho menos lo era en la situación en la que se encontraban.

 **-Esto empieza a dar miedo, todos lo lugares con algún reporte de desaparición cuentan con una de esta cosas dibujadas por algún lado-** Applejack era la que más interés mostró aparte de Sunset, pues las otras preferían no enfocarse en el miedo, por mas que ellas tuvieran.

 **-Eso es lo de menos ¿Donde mas debemos buscar?-** preguntó Rainbow

 **-Al parecer en la escuela-**

 **-En nuestra escuela-** Rarity reaccionó al escuchar eso- **¿También se hicieron reclamos allí?-**

 **-Al parecer, quizá fue por eso que suspendieron las clases-** las demás se pusieron a refleccionar, pero la idea de que eso hubiese pasado, las aterro.

 **-Bueno, creo que habrá que ir, tal vez encontremos algo diferente-** se fueron en silencio hasta el colegio, que también contaba con algunos letreros de clausurado temporalmente, por lo que solo se limitaron a revisar el exterior al igual que como lo hicieron el las paradas anteriores.

 **-Sunset ¿No sería más fácil si usas tus poderes?-** Pregunto Rainbow.

 **-Bueno, la verdad es que desde que estoy aquí, no se como hacerlos funcionar y la única manera que han funcionado es en el mundo de equestria, pero no estoy allí, además si utilizo la magia llamaremos la atención y notarían que alguien mas esta implicada-**

 **-¡AHH!-**

 **-¿Que fue eso?-** el grito de una de las chicas se escucho.

 **-¡AHH!-** otro grito mas se hizo presente, pero notaron algo, dos chicas de el grupo no estaban con ellas.

 **-!Fluttershy, Rarity!-** Grito Applejack

 **-¿Donde pueden estar?-** Sunset volteo a buscarlas pero el sonido de pasos acercándose por detrás llamo su atención.

 **-No intentes nada estupido-** una voz masculina le susurro en el oído una vez se volteo, pero se encontró con dos hombres encapuchados sosteniendo a las demás por las muñecas, mientras tanto, el hombre a sus espaldas la picoteaba en la espalda con lo que parecía ser una especie de navaja de bolsillo **-lo mejor será que no hagan ruido-** y de improvisto de su otra mano saco una jeringa y se la inyecto a Sunset en el cuello, provocándole una pequeña punsada.

 **-Ya están todas ¿Por qué no las matamos?-**

 **-Tenemos órdenes estrictas de no hacerlo, no sabemos nada acerca de la magia, pero nuestro jefe sí, las nesecita para saber cuanto podemos extraer de ellas-**

Sunset sentía como los ojos le pesaban y el cuerpo también, pero con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, vio una camioneta gris bastante grande enfrente de ella, en ningún momento se entero de su presencia, pero de la nada, apareció.

Sunset trato de forcejear, pero la droga que le dieron provocaba que sus fuerzas se fueran apagando.

 **-Ponle estas esposas especiales a ella, evitarán que intente hacer alguno de sus trucos-** uno de los secuestradores le junto las manos a Sunset detrás de su espalda y la chica solo sintió un metal frío en ellas, siguió forcejeando hasta que en cierto punto ya no se movía.

 **-Parece que la anestesia surtió efecto, apresuremos el paso y vámonos ya-** se llevaron a Sunset en los hombros y la subieron a la camioneta junto con las demás, una vez dentro, pisaron el acelerador a fondo en dirección contraria al plantel hasta perderse en el camino.

* * *

 **Nota: Me temo que hasta aquí dejare el capítulo, ya que quiero esperar a que salga la nueva película para ayudarme a fortalecer la trama y que responda algunas dudas que tengo para poder continuar esta historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	14. Acorralados

**(Tema de intro: Save me-Downplay)**

Acorralados

Rarity se despertaba poco a poco, sin tener muy en claro por que estaba dormida, solo sentía como la brisa de un aire frío le recorría los brazos, al levantarse por completo, el frío se intensificó y puso sus manos en sus hombros para calentarse.

 **-¡Chicas!-** gritaba en una habitación sin casi nada de iluminación **-¿Chicas donde están?-**

Esos gritos hicieron que una sombra se levantara del piso y parecía que recién se estaba despertando, una figura femenina de cabello lacio rubio se alcanzó a ver gracias a la poca luz del lugar.

 **-¡Ah!mi cabeza-** dijo Applejack quejándose **-¿Que ocurrió?-** Rarity al notar que se trataba de su amiga, siguio revisando el lugar en busca de las demás.

 **-Applejack ¿En dónde estamos?-**

 **-Y yo que se, siento como si tuviera resaca-** dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado **-¿Que es este lugar?-** dijo revisando la habitación que parecía la celda de una carcel, con la diferencia que en ves de barrotes, había una puerta metálica cubriendo la entrada.

 **-Pero que demonios ¡ABRAN ESTA PUERTA!-** dijo golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas **-¡ABRAN!-**

 **-¡Silencio en el lugar!-** una voz ronca se escucho por el pasillo de afuera **-veo que despertaron-**

 **-¿Quién eres? ¿Donde están nuestras amigas?-** preguntó Rarity furiosa.

 **-No les importa, pero mas les vale que se queden calladas-** Rarity trato de jalar la puerta, pero una pequeña descarga eléctrica se lo impidió, haciendo que hiciera un gesto de dolor **-no les recomiendo hacer eso, esta puerta esta electrificada y cualquier intento de abrirla les perjudicará-**

 **-Hijo de puta-** dijo Applejack entre dientes.

 **-Ahora quédense en silencio-** el hombre se fue y las dos chicas se quedaron en el piso, sintiendo una gran impotencia y la ola de preguntas del tipo _¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Porque estaban aquí? ¿Donde estaban sus amigas?_ las agobiaba, tanto que Rarity parecía que mataría a alguien en cualquier momento, y Applejack trato de calmarla lo mas que pudo, aunque en el fondo, ella estaba igual.

(...)

Mientras tanto, en una habitación con alfombra roja y muebles de madera de roble, un grupo de personas se encontraban charlando un poco la situación en la que se encontraban, por lo visto estaban muy satisfechos por algo, a pesar de su aspecto un poco humilde, de pantalón de mezclilla y camisas oleadas se notaban radiantes de felicidad.

 **-Todo va según el plan, fue demasiado fácil atrapar a esas niñas-**

 **-Me alegro que después de ir por tantas personas finalmente las encontramos-**

 **-Y los tontos de las policía no tienen idea de quien lo hizo, me siento como un genio-**

 **-Aun así, no quiero contratiempos-** dijo un hombre de piel morada y crin castaña despeinada.

 **-Vamos Tamer, no podrías relajarte por un momento-**

 **-Estas "niñas" tuvieron acceso a un poder sumamente increíble y supieron manejarla, si se nos sale de las manos, lo lamentaremos de seguro-** dijo fríamente mientras se colocaba enfrente de unos monitores.

 **-Pero, por lo que sabemos solo la usaron cuando la corona estuvo aquí-**

 **-Sí, pero si yo y algunos otros podemos usarla, no veo porque ellas no, debemos tener cuidado, sobre todo con esa tal Sunset Shimmer-** dijo prestando atención a una pantalla donde se encontraba una chica, encadenada en una habitación algo amplia.

 **-Fue por esa razón que las separamos, si no están juntas no creo que puedan hacer algo-** dijo con lógica uno de sus compañeros

 **-Mas vale ser precavidos, quiero que vallan a donde esta Sunset, yo vigilaré aquí a las demás y me contactare con los que las vigilan desde allí-** los tres tipos que estaban con él, salieron del lugar directo a una de las camionetas blindadas del edificio, pisaron el acelerador y fueron hasta donde les fue indicado ir.

(...)

 **-Los asesinatos y desapariciones siguen ocurriendo y no hay ni un solo indisio del o los culpables-**

 **-Solo sabemos que lo hacen en esta zona, pero siempre que un cuerpo se encuentra, apárese sin pistas-**

 **-Lo único que hemos hecho fue poner esas rocas por toda la ciudad, no se de que sirvió y porque hicimos caso a esa orden-**

 **-Resulta que tiene ciertas propiedades, considérenlo como un descubrimiento tecnológico muy bueno-**

 **-¿Descubrimiento? ¿Y cómo funciona?-** hubo un breve silencio en el auditorio, donde hombres de corbata estaban sentados en grandes escritorios

 **-Eso es confidencial-**

 **-¡Tonterías! Llámenme loco pero tengo razones para pensar que el gobierno del presidente está involucrado en esto-**

 **-Por la forma en la que se cometen estos crímenes no parecería algo que haríamos nosotros, el causante párese no preocuparse por ocultar el cuerpo-**

Una discusión se había formado en una reunión con algunas agencias policiales, desesperados por intentar resolver este caso en particular, pero sin tener una sola pista.

 **-¿De verdad no tenemos ningún sospechoso? No hay cámaras de seguridad o testigos-**

 **-Todas se averiaron justo en el momento en el que él o los atacantes actuaban, en cuanto a los testigos, si aun quedan, estoy seguro de que no hablaran por temor a que los encuentren-**

 **-Esto se esta saliendo de control, al menos hagamos algunas medidas de seguridad para evitar que estos crímenes sigan ocurriendo-**

 **-Ya tenemos las medidas, como dije antes, un especialista nuestro coloco estas rocas en puntos estratégicos pare evitar algunas muertes más y al parecer, funcionan perfectamente-**

No hacia falta ser un gran observador para notar que todos en la sala parecían dudar un poco de el método que ellos parecían apreciar con gran desicion y no era para menos, que unas rocas de aspecto raro fueran considerados un "sistema de seguridad" no era convincente para el caso en el que estaban, sin embargo, cierto es que desde que las pusieron desde hace unos días, no se han reportado desaparecidos.

 **-¡Jefe!-** un hombre de traje y corbata entro empujando la puerta y corriendo por el pasillo **-¡Jefe! Tenemos noticias y me temo que no muy buenas-**

 **-¿Ahora que?-** contestó con fastidio, en respuesta, el hombre agitado le entregó una nota escrita con recortes de revista **-¿Quién sigue entregando cartas de esta manera?-** mientras iba revisándola de arriba ha abajo, se dio cuenta que venía de una tal "T" alguien de quien en ese momento no tenían idea de quien era.

 _"Saludos al consejo de policías, me temo que no les envío esto con méritos que les agraden, pero lo considero necesario, se que se abran enterado de la serie de asesinatos, no digo desapariciones porque...bueno, fueron solo asesinatos"_

 **-¿Que? ¿Significa que ya los mato a todos?-** dijo nervioso el agitado hombre.

 _"Me temo que para conseguir lo que quería era necesario hacerlo y no pretendo que lo entiendan, sin embargo, puedo decirles que conseguí la primera parte de lo que quería, ahora me hace falta algo más, y se que no lo entregaran así de fácil, por lo que les propongo esto, prometo que el índice de muertos no aumentará, es mas, renunciare a eso si deciden ayudarme, en cuanto a lo que quiero, es todo tipo de armamento que tengan, y cuando digo todo es todo, sin juegos o las muertes serán más colosales"_

 **-¡Pero quien se ha creado este tipo!-**

 _"Hasta aquí la parte fácil del trato, ahora viene lo complicado"_

Esa frase hizo que todos en la sala prestaran total atención a lo que seguía _¿Que podía ser peor que esto?_ Se preguntaron.

 _"Aunque no pretendo matar a nadie si deciden ayudarme, me tengo que asegurar que los demás ciudadanos no piensen lo mismo, nesecito que crean que no están a salvo para que no sean problema y nadie se entrometa, mas vale ser precavidos, lo que les pido es que transmitan un evento en vivo en el que declaren que se rinden, usando al presidente como figura pública para posteriormente, ser asesinados"_

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Enserio nos está pidiendo eso?-**

 **-Esto es una estupides, como se atreve a pedir eso-**

 **-Cálmense todos, aun no termina-** continuo leyendo.

 _"Se que suena como una locura, pero creo que es la mejor manera para mi causa, se que en este momento quieren negar esta petición, pero piénsenlo, realmente quieren arriesgar a miles o millones de vidas mas a cambio de su bien personal, ¿Como hablara eso de ustedes? Se que tienen familias, pero piensen que si no me ayudan ellos puede ser los siguientes en la lista de caídos en la portada de los periódicos, los invito a que lo mediten, tienen 24 horas para dar el mensaje, y no se molesten en tratar de buscarnos, ya que dudo mucho que les alcance el tiempo, tampoco piensen que estoy jugando con ustedes, se que no tienen indicios de quien soy o donde estoy exactamente, además que no he dejado rastros a simple vista, solo deje migajas que ni ustedes han encontrado, eso debería darles una idea de con quien tratan, pero al final es su decisión, recuerden, el tiempo avanza"_

Ese texto provocó un enorme escalofrío en el salón, sin entender bien el porque, les pareció que esto era algo que iba más allá de lo que ellos podían manejar, una sensación que para un cuerpo de policías y detectives era nulo sentir, pero esa sensación no se les borraba, es mas, por mas profecionales que quisieran ser, no podían calmarse.

 **-Busquen huellas digitales en esa hoja rápido-**

 **¡POOM!**

De improvisto la hoja de papel se prendió en llamas de color esmeralda, haciendo arder un poco las manos del detective que la sostenía y, ante el asombro de los demás el pánico surgió.

 **-¡No puede ser, esa hoja se ha quemado por si sola!-**

 **-Eso es imposible, las cosas no se queman así como así-**

 **-Esto no es normal, ninguna agencia tiene el control de esto, nos estamos hundiendo mas-**

Algunos gritos de varios delegados hicieron eco en la sala, tan solo el hecho de pensar en qué estaba detrás de todos los problemas y de que tan grave era, les impedía pensar en que debían hacer.

 **-Creo que no queda mas remedio que darles lo que quieren-** una voz robótica se escucho en un momento de silencio espontáneo.

 **-¿Perdón?-**

 **-Tan solo mírense, se supone que están calificados para resolver este tipo de crímenes y actúan como si el mundo se acabara-** cuando todos entraron en razón prestaron atención a un hombre de abrigo largo con sombrero de copa alta usando lentes de sol grandes y tapando su rostro con una bufanda que hablaba a través de un micrófono con distorsión **-pero los entiendo, no hace falta ser muy atentos para saber que este caso en particular es algo con lo que pocos han lidiado o, tal vez nadie allá lidiado con esto-**

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-**

 **-Mi identidad no importa, sin embargo, creo que no le servirá a nadie debido a lo que tenemos que hacer-**

 **-Te refieres a obedecer a lo que nos dicen, has perdido la cabeza-**

 **-Piénsenlo, si decimos que no, aunque logremos atrapar a quien está detrás de esto, eso no quitaría que mueran unas cuantas personas mas, sin embargo, si aceptamos la propuesta, podremos evitar que esas personas mueran-**

 **-Pero esta pidiendo que le demos las mejores armas que tenemos ¿Para qué crees que las quiera usar sino para matar?-**

 **-El riesgo no lo vale, además si matar inocentes fuera su prioridad, no pediría armas en primer lugar puesto que ya comprobamos que puede matar sin necesidad de ellas, "al menos si hablamos de los humanos"-** eso ultimo lo pensó en su cabeza, su explicación no parecía convencerles mucho, pero sabiendo que era cierto que el poder que tenían para matar y el poco tiempo que les quedaba para pensar, era lógico que la única opción viable fuera cumplir las órdenes **-además, si hacemos esto, de seguro le daremos la oportunidad a otros detectives de poder atraparlo, si lo confrontamos en vivo y hacemos que salga de su escondite, pero posiblemente lo atrapemos nosotros sin querer-**

 **-¿Porque dices eso?-**

 **-Tan solo escuchen y si son listos sabrán que es lo mejor-** una pequeña sonrisa se dejo ver por encima de la bufanda **-la profecía no le favoresera-**

(...)

Para los hombres que se dirigían al otro punto de encuentro con Sunset, tenian en mente que en cosa de nada podrían tener todo lo que han buscado desde el principio, la idea de obtener un poder casi ilimitado era muy gratificante, y no podían evitar sonreír ante eso, el control total de todo lo que querían y más estaba a solo un tramo de ser suyo.

Al llegar a una casa bastante grande, pararon enfrente de la entrada con verjas justo a lado de una caja de metal.

 **-Hemos llegado, ¿Ella sigue ahí?-** preguntó uno de ellos por el interfon.

 **-Por supuesto, recién esta despertando-**

 **-Llévenla al gran salón, tendremos una platica con ella-** cuando las verjas se abrieron, no perdieron tiempo y una vez bajaron de la camioneta, se dirigieron al gran salón, manteniendo una expresión seria y al llegar, se encontraron con la chica de piel anaranjada, cabello quebradizo color fuego vistiendo la misma ropa, solo que algo descuidada, la joven tenía unas muñequeras que se conectaban entre si como si fueran unas esposas metálicas que le cubrían casi toda la mano.

 **-Sunset Shimmer, te hemos buscado por un buen tiempo-** la chica no dijo nada, solo los miro con ojos furiosos **-se que no nos conoces, pero nosotros a ti sí, tú y tus amigas son sumamente especiales-**

 **-Mis amigas ¡¿Donde las tienen?!-**

 **-Cierra la boca mocosa-** el tipo detrás suya la hizo arrodillarse a la fuerza.

 **-Calma calma, esa no es forma de tratar a nuestra invitada-** dijo arrogantemente mientras el resto de su grupo se reía.

 **-De verdad esta miserable adolescente es el gran riesgo del que nuestro jefe nos hablo-** dijo burlonamente otro de sus compañeros **-hoy en día le dan méritos a todo el mundo-**

 **-Debiate ser un inútil que no logro nada en la vida, como para decir eso-** el comentario hizo que el tipo perdiera su sonrisa y en un momento imprevisto le quizo dar una bofetada, pero Sunset reaccionó a tiempo y utilizando los pies le soltó una patada justo a un costado de la nariz, haciéndolo caer **-zorra mal nacida-**

 **-Tranquilo Tunder, te repito que la necesitamos sana y salva, no te rebajes a su nivel-** dijo tratando de calmar a su compañero- **además, ella pregunto como se encontraban sus amigas, si se porta mal jamás se lo haremos saber-** Sunset tenía la nesecidad urgente de estrangular al hombre, pero el bien de sus amigas era mas importante.

 **-Supongo que te fascinara lo que tenemos planeado, pero te daremos el gran honor de verlo por ti misma-** dijo el ultimo del grupo, quien parecía estar loco de remate, su voz expresaba sierto extasis ante la chica, y su mirada era cubierta por unas gafas de sol-, su piel era amarilla y tenía la crin verde despeinado **-pero antes-** se dirigió a una serie de monitores que se encontraban en un escritorio y, tecleando un poco, la imagen de unas cámaras de seguridad se proyectó en una gran televisión encima de una chimenea **-¿Las reconoces?-**

A Sunset se le fue el alma al piso, justo enfrente suya se encontraba sus amigas, cada una en cuartos diferentes, todas parecían estar asustadas y nerviosas.

 **-¿Que rayos les hicieron?-** pregunto desesperadamente.

 **-Que te lo digan ellas mismas-** el lunático presionó un botón y el audio de las cámaras se activo, dando a enteder que ya se podían comunicar.

 **-Chicas...chicas-**

 **-¿Sunset? ¿Eres tu?-**

 **-¿Donde estas?-**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-**

 **-Estoy bien, no mejor que ustedes, pero bien-** respondio nerviosa **-déjenlas ir, por favor-** se dirigió a los secuestradores.

 **-Me temo que eso será imposible-**

 **-¿Donde esta Pinkie?-**

 **-¿Quién?-**

 **-Es cierto, falta una de ellas-** ese comentario puso escépticas a las demás.

 **-Llama a donde la tienen resguardada y pregúntales que le paso-** el tipo obedeció y marco en su teléfono celular muy deprisa.

 **-¿Quienes son? ¡Déjense ver cobardes!-** gritó Rainbow.

 **-Ese lenguaje no lo puedo permitir-**

 **-No me importa, sácanos de aquí o te romperemos la puta cara-**

 **-Se los advertí-** el hombre le hizo una seña al loco del grupo y moviendo un marcador, provocó que las demás dieran un grito agudo incluyendo a Sunset, que sentía como algo doloroso le recorriera los brazos **-creo que debí mencionar que tiene en su poder unos collares y pulseras con cargas eléctricas muy potentes, así que no les conviene ser malas hoy-** las chicas doloridas no tuvieron más opción que hacerles caso, por mas furiosas que estuvieran.

- **Ya hable con quienes tienen a la chica rosada, dicen que ella trato de forcejear, y tuvieron que inmovilizarla a base de golpes-** ese comentario puso a las chicas en un estado mucho peor.

 **-¡Como se atreven a hacerle eso a Pinkie Pie!-** grito Rarity.

 **-Les dije que no hicieran ruido, o necesitan otra descarga para entenderlo-** dijo el guardia que custodiaba a Applejack y Rarity.

El ambiente que se produjo en un momento se volvió tenso, Sunset constantemente pensaba en que podía hacer para salir de allí, pero la situación era demasiado complicada, si alguna internara escapar o hacer algo indebido, era seguro que las matarían.

 **-¿Por qué nos secuestraron?-** preguntó Sunset en un momento por tratar de averiguar algo.

 **-Creo que ya debes tener una idea ¿Porque nos esmeraríamos tanto en atraparlas a ustedes seis específicamente?-**

 **-No lo entiendo-**

 **-¡No te hagas la tonta!-** gritó el hombre **-sabemos que tienen habilidades que ningún humano ha tenido antes, un poder que no tiene limites-** Sunset sin querer comprendió a que se refería y de nada le servía ocultarlo.

 **-¿Como saben acerca de la magia?-**

 **-Jajaja solo digamos que nuestro jefe tiene la capacidad de hacerla también, eso significa que tu también y tuvimos que asegurarnos de que no hicieras nada estupido-**

 **-¿Se puede hacer magia aquí?-** se preguntó ella misma.

 **-Tan solo imagínate, todo lo que podremos conseguir con el conocimiento que los de Equestria poseen, todo lo que podríamos cambiar-** las cinco chicas consientes, prestaron horrorosa atención a lo que decía **-falta poco para que podamos cumplir con nuestro objetivo, solo hay que esperar-** dijo formando una siniestra sonrisa, cosa que el tipo detrás de los monitores noto.

 **-Ja ja, y dicen que yo soy el loco-** se hizo un frío silencio en la sala, un muy largo y pesado silencio, todas, absolutamente todas se encontraban horrorizadas con lo que habían escuchado, en especial Sunset, quien no podía consivir la idea de que el mundo donde ella habitaba en este momento y Equestria corrieran peligro, sin duda alguna, ella es quien peor se la estaba pasando.

Despues de un rato, un teléfono celular se escucho en la sala y el hombre que hasta hace unos minutos radiaba una alegría enfermiza, contesto con mucha calma.

 **-¿Quién habla?-** escucho atentamente lo que le decían al otro lado del teléfono **-¿Que?-** dijo impresionado **-Llamen al jefe Tamer ¡Rápido!-**

 **-¿Pasa algo malo?-** pregunto su compañero detrás de el.

 **-No, de hecho, es algo increíble-** dijo formando una sonrisa **-enciendan el televisor y sintonicen las noticias-**

(...)

 **-Bien...entiendo, ya mismo lo hago, gracias por avisar-** después de colgar el teléfono, Tamer se sintió infinitamente bien, tanto que sin perder tiempo encendió la pequeña tele que tenía en el escritorio de su departamento y sintonizo el canal de noticias.

En la imagen se vio a una presentadora con unos papeles en la mano quien al parecer había recibido algo.

 **-En hechos de última hora, he aquí una transmisión por parte del presidente quien dice, tiene algo que decir a los habitantes de esta ciudad-** luego la imagen cambio y se mostró a un hombre de edad adulta sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de madera, mostrándose sereno ante la cámara.

 **-Saludos ciudadanos, me comunico con ustedes para darles una noticia no muy gratificante me temo-**

 **-Jajaja, no tardaron demasiado en responder mi carta-** dijo Tamer para si mismo.

 **-Como muchos de ustedes sabrán-** continuó hablando el presidente **-una serie de desapariciones y asesinatos han estado ocurriendo en esta ciudad, debo decirles que de cierto modo logramos dar con los responsables y sabemos de lo que son capases-** el hombre hizo una pausa, parecía que le costaba hablar **-y es por eso que públicamente en nombre de todos a cargo de este caso aceptamos la derrota ante los causantes de esto-**

Esa frase hizo que los hombres de la gran sala de la mansión y las chicas que estaban apresadas se quedaran boquiabiertos del asombro.

 **-Las razones son simples, no queremos que ocurran mas de estos crímenes, por lo que aceptamos los términos y estamos abiertos a negociaciones futuras, solo les pido...como última petición-** el hombre trago saliva **-que cumplan su palabra-** era la primera vez que alguien tan poderoso como ese hombre se mostraba suplicante ante una cámara, esa expresión en su rostro sorprendió a todos los que lo veían.

 **-Bueno, esta es la parte donde se supone que lo asesinamos ¿Como es que lo haremos exactamente? No pensamos que fueran a responder tan rápido-**

 **-No te preocupes-** el hombre enfrente de Sunset se dirigió atrás del escritorio **-encontré a unos amiguitos que nos ayudaran con eso-** se quedaron vigilando el televisor por un rato, tanto que parecía que el mundo no existía para ellos **-cinco segundos mas-** dijo mirando su reloj **-cuatro...tres...dos-** el corazón de Sunset latía más rápido de lo normal.

 **-¡QUE ES ESO!-** un grito se escucho por parte de uno de los camarógrafos y posteriormente se escucho como si un trozo de carne fuera separado a la fuerza.

 **-¡CUIDADO!-**

 **-¡AHH!-** el ruido de carne siendo cortada hizo quecada una de las chicas quienes se iban enterando del asunto según el lugar en el que estaban, escuchando los gritos o alcanzando a ver otra televisión cerca, compartíeran el sentimiento de horror al ver como el presidente cambio su expresión de serenidad a una de terror puro, tanto que muchas se taparon los ojos ante esto.

 **-¡NO ALTO NO!-** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que una sombra negra con una mascara de gas pasara lenta y luego ágilmente envistiendo al pobre hombre y haciendo salpicar a la cámara con lo que parecía ser un líquido rojo muy atemorizante.

La escena fue tal que todas se quedaron petrificadas por lo que vieron, pues no solo presenciaron con sus propios ojos como masacraron a un hombre y no a cualquiera, un hombre realmente poderoso, que contaba con la mayor defensa del mundo y en tan solo unos instantes, cayó.

 **-Je je je-** se escucho una pequeña risa en el salón que se fue intensificando mas **-JA JA JA ¿¡Que pasa?! ¿¡Ya no son tan fuertes ahora!?-** dijo eufórico y alegre sacando una risa desquiciada **-JA JA JA...JA JA JA...-**

 **¡Puff!**

 **-¿He?-** de improvisto la imagen de la pantalla cambio a un fondo totalmente blanco con el símbolo de una varita de mago y un naipe cruzados, confundiendo a todos los espectadores, pero en especial a uno de piel morada y cabello castaño despeinado.

 **-Agh, sabia que estabas detrás de todo esto pero tenía que asegurarme de que realmente eras tu-** una voz distorsionada con una música de piano de fondo se escucho por el televisor **-los causantes de estos crímenes, escúchenme con atención, si fueron ustedes los que enviaron a los exterminadores, las criaturas con las mascaras de gas, debo decirles que todo fue en vano para poder conseguir lo que ustedes querían, en realidad no mataron a nadie-**

 **-¿Que?-** se preguntó el hombre que estaba en la habitación de Sunset.

 **-El gobierno grabo esto previamente con material audio visual para que se transmitiera y no sospecharan nada, mientras tanto, la nota que fue enviada a nosotros me dio una pista útil de quien eres y podría decirse que lo confirmó, pero necesitaba mas pruebas y me las acabas de dar-**

 **-¿¡Quién es este maldito!?-** pregunto Tamer quien seguía en su departamento.

 **-Se lo que realmente hiciste, en realidad los desaparecidos no están muertos, solo los ocultaste, en este momento están en unas mazmorras, posiblemente junto a las portadoras de los elementos, todo para obtener tu objetivo que era la magia y sabes bien de lo que hablo-** esa aclaración hizo que todos abrieran los ojos de la impreciso **-en realidad solo murieron unos cuantos, pero estos eran asesinos o violadores, a los que solo usaste para camuflagearte, pero se me hizo raro que alguien tan cuidadoso como tu se atreviera a matar cuando tu principal objetivo era no llamar la atención por asesinó, lo que significa que hay una tercera rueda que te perjudicó-**

Tamer no podía creer lo exacto que fue con su deducción era como si lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos.

 **-Me sorprendió que enviaras a exterminadores tan repentinamente, aunque supongo que tiene más lógica pensar que fueron una distracción a pesar de sus grandes capacidades para realizar tareas sucias, pero solo fueron una estela de humo, algo para que nadie se enterara de la desaparición de las chicas que tienes secuestradas, pero mientras te preocupabas en atraparlas, me encargue de que los equipos de seguridad fueran por el resto de los rehenes para liberarlos, creo que tienes que cuidar tus prioridades-** su voz se escuchaba serena.

 **-Al que allá llamado a los exterminadores, creo que pensaste que nadie encontraría los lugares donde los invocaste, pero realmente pocos pueden verlos y las chicas con las que ahora mismo estas lo consiguieron y me fueron muy útiles-** en ese momento, el hombre y las chicas que estaban observando recordaron los pentagramas que encontraron con la poca investigación que hicieron.

- **Tal vez se pregunten como averigüe esto, pero supongo que alguno de ustedes conocen el elemento 32, sí, esas rocas afiladas que guardas con tanto recelo-**

 **-¿Las conoce?-** se preguntó Tamer.

 **-Puse unas cuantas de esas rocas por los lugares donde invocaron a los exterminadores, ya que conocemos su funcionamiento, creo que cada quien las uso para su beneficio, tu posiblemente para obtener energía gratis y yo para vigilar y proteger-** se hizo una calma a lo que la música de fondo se intensificó **-¡Pero quiero que te quede claro una cosa, se quien eres y como trabajas y no tengo miedo de enfrentarte! Desde que llegué aquí me he estado preguntando ¿Porque? Pero lo sé ahora, mi maestro me envió para detenerte, creo que esa fue su ultima voluntad y te juro que la cumplire-**

 **-Imposible, ese símbolo, no puede ser él** -dijo nervioso **-no, dijo que fue su maestro pero...¿Porque esta extraña sensación?-** dijo Tamer quien parecía atemorizado al mirar detenidamente ese símbolo en la pantalla.

 **-Bueno creo que eso es todo, parece que no me salte nada-** se quedo en silencio **-¡Ah! Aguarda, se me olvidaba algo, antes de irme quiero que sepas algo más, así como la primera grabación del presidente fue hecha previamente, debo decir...que esta nota de voz que están escuchando, también lo es-**

 **-¿Como? ¡No es posible!-** dijo un hombre que estaba en la habitación con Sunset.

 **-¿Eso es grave?-**

 **-¿Que si es grave?-** respondió histérico **-¡Si esto lo grabaron antes de transmitirlo, significa que sabia nuestros planes desde el inicio y que el plan de ese tipo era observar como ejecutábamos el nuestro-**

 **-Básicamente correcto mi amigo-** se escucho una voz diferente en la sala y al voltear, vieron una figura humana recargado en una esquina, el tipo llevaba un abrigo de lana negro muy largo, pantalones marrón, una bufanda y unos lentes que cubrían su rostro además de una muy curiosa chistera en la cabeza **-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo creen que esto terminara?-** dijo al momento que se quito la bufanda y los lentes dejando ver el rostro sonriente del joven a quienes las demás sólo pudieron tartamudear al verlo.

* * *

 **Nota: recuerden que si quieren que continúe la historia y saber qué les está pareciendo me dejen su opinión en las reviews y si les gusto dar a follow para enterarse de mas.**

 **HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO :)**


	15. Control

**Tema de intro: save me-Downplay**

* * *

Control

 **-Saludos a todos, me parece que ahí algo que tenemos que arreglar-**

 **-¿Quién eres?-**

 **-Esa es la pregunta del millón, pero me gustaría saber primero quienes son ustedes-** dijoun joven sonriente de aspecto desarrapado y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a los tipos que parecían estupefactos con lo que estaba pasando **-por como se ven las cosas, diría que ustedes son los tipos malos aunque claro puede que me equivoque-**

 **-Esperas que te escuchemos mientras interfieres en nuestro plan-**

 **-Eso me encantaría, si quieres nos podemos sentar y tomar una copa para estar mas tranquilos-** Criss dio unos paso al frente pero no le permitieron acercarse mucho.

 **-¡Atrás!-** dijo uno de los tipos sacando una pistola de su cinturón y apuntándole al joven **-no te muevas-**

 **-Oye calma, estamos hablando tranquilos-** dijo con confianza **-no creo que esa cosa valla a resolver algo-** dijo señalando a la pistola.

-¿Quién es este payaso? No tienes idea de con quienes hablas verdad-

 **-En realidad si, se quienes son y para quien trabajan, el ¿Como? no es importante aunque es una historia bastante interesante-** Sunset quien hasta hace unos minutos estaba alterada de ver a Criss de nuevo no sabia que hacer realmente _"¿Porque decidio aparecerse en este momento? ¿Qué pretende?"_ Fueron los únicos pensamientos que tubo en ese instante mientras las demás chicas solo veían o escuchaban lo que ocurría en el salón.

 **-No me interesa como conseguiste dar con nosotros, lo que importa es que te tenemos que eliminar a toda costa, y mira, por tratar de hacerte el héroe, terminaste apareciendo en una sala donde estoy yo con un arma apuntándote y con otros que tampoco durarían en disparate-** dijo mientras los demás sacaban sus armas y el aparentando superioridad **-fuiste muy tonto al venir así-**

 **-Perdona amigo mío, pero algo curioso de mi es que, detesto las cosas tontas-** dijo en tono alegre y despreocupado, provocando que el tipo enfrente suyo se irritara un poco.

 **¡BANG!**

El ruido del cañón de la pistola estremeció a todas las chicas, la bala atravesó el salón quebrando un jarrón detrás de Criss mientras este caia de espaldas al piso violentamente.

 **-Eso pasa por jugar al héroe, imbesil-** dijo alzando la pistola disponiéndose a colocarla en su pantalón de nuevo.

Sunset perdió todo rastro de valentía al ver a aquel chico desplomarse enfrente suya, sin poder creer lo que veía, una muerte frente a sus propios ojos, las demás pegaron gritos al escuchar el disparo, preguntando que fue lo que paso.

 **-Corta la comunicación, no necesitamos mas molestias-** el hombre de traje marrón apago el televisor y el micrófono con el que se comunicaban a las rejas donde estaban las demás portadoras **-limpien aquí, no quiero que el lugar apeste por su culpa-**

 **-Pero no hace falta, yo solo me puedo levantar-** el hombre al escuchar eso se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una ilusión, pues no se podía creer que hubiese escuchado la voz del tipo a quien hace un segundo le disparó.

 **-Esto...no puede ser...tu no...no puedes-**

 **-¿Estar vivo? mira como me levanto frente a tus ojos-** de un salto, el cuerpo del chico se enderezó justo en el lugar donde había caído, desempolvandose el abrigo se dio media vuelta solo para ver el florero que la bala que el arma quebró **-espero que no allá sido costoso-**

A Sunset le exploto la mente, la lógica parecía no funcionar, no parecía que la hubiese, ella había estudiado a fondo el mundo humano, sabia el tipo de armas que manejaban los habitantes de aquí, incluso ella misma no habría sobrevivido a un impacto de bala de esa pistola.

 **-¡AAH!-**

 **¡BANG!**

Otro disparo se escucho, pero Criss chasqueo los dedos he hizo que un cuadro de pintura se cayera justo a lado de él, pero el joven seguía inmóvil.

 **-Nesecitas mejorar tu puntería-**

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Los disparos no daban en su objetivo, en cambio, los jarrones del lugar se reventaba nada mas jalaba del gatillo y al tiempo de que Criss chasqueaba, la anomalía de esto es que los jarrones estaban al menos a 4 metros de Criss y por mas que el hombre le apuntara a él, no parecía que las balas le dieran.

 **-No lo entiendo, te estoy apuntando a ti ¡¿PORQUE NO TE MUERES?!-** trato de dar unos cuantos tiros mas, pero el cartucho parecía haberse acabado **-mierda, juraría que tenía más de la mitad de este-**

 **-Bueno, creo que no es necesario tanto suspenso-** Criss chasqueo los dedos y las puertas del lugar se cerraron asotandose con gran fuerza y poniendo el seguro por si solas.

Uno de los hombres fue corriendo hacia una de ellas y trato de abrirla con desesperacion, sin lograr nada.

 **-¿Como paso esto? ¡El también puede hacer magia!-**

 **-No exactamente, son fallos en la realidad que puedo manejar a mi gusto, estos fallos están en todas partes, pero no cualquiera puede verlos y usarlos-**

Los tipos asustados e ilusos no entendían nada _"¿Fallos en la realidad? ¿Que siguinica?¿Quien es este tipo?"_

 **-Les responderé sus preguntas con gusto-** continuó hablando Criss que parecía haber leído la mente de todos **-la realidad es como un tejido, plano y por lo regular sin agujeros, pero, está en consntante movimiento, provocando que en algunos casos se desgarre, aunque no se puede desgarrar del todo, se vuelve a coser aunque el movimiento hace que se creen mas desgarros casi imperseptibles-** el chico se sento comodamente en la silla del escritorio sin importarle que los demas hombres le estubieran apuntando con sus armas **-yo puedo ver esos desgarres, muchos de ellos se crean en un instante previo y si sabes controlarlos puedes hacer casi lo que sea, basicamente eso es lo que soy, no es magia, es un sustituto de ella-**

Los hombres de la sala solo apuntaban sus pistolas atemorisados, no sabian si eran palabrerias suyas o si era algo completamente real, tampoco sabian como se diferenciaba la magia de lo que ese chico acababa de describir.

 **-Me perdonaran pero no me queda mucho tiempo, si me permiten me ire sin hacerles daño, siempre y cuando ustedes tampoco-**

 **-¡No te muevas!-**

 **-Oh vamos, uno de ustedes me disparo varias veces y e desviado todas las balas con solo chasquear y ademas se quienes son y para quien trabajan y créanme, tengo 450 años, se de estas cosas, no quiero problemas con ustedes, solo me queria asegurar de que los habitantes de aqui estubieran tranquilos, eso es todo-** se mostraba seguro de si mismo, un aspecto muy peculiar en ese chico.

 **-Nos tomas por tontos verdad, no importa que nos hallas dejado sin opciones, sabemos que nuestro jefe acabara contigo, asi que, te quedaras aqui hasta que llegue, despues de todo, creo que quieres verlo-**

 **-Sí asi es, pero como dije, no tengo todo el dia-** el chico juntó los dedos largos y cerro los otros tres formando una pistola con la mano derecha como si estubiera jugando **-aun te sigues preguntando que le paso al resto de tus balas cuando me disparaste, he aqui la respuesta-**

 **¡BANG!**

De la mano de Criss se escucho un disparo tan real que parecia haber salido de una pistola de verdad, pero al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta que uno de los hombres de lado se arrodillo de dolor cuando la bala toco su cuerpo.

 **-¡MIERDA!-** el hombre solo podia chillar de dolor pero al cabo de un rato, este comenzo a deformarse y su sangre se torno blanca al igual que su piel, combirtiendose en algo sumamente biscoso **-hora de masacrar-** la criatura se le queria habalansar a Criss pero este le arrojo una roca blanca con puntas afiladas al cuerpo del exterminador **-¡hijo de puta!-** el centro del pecho de la criatura comenzo a brillar y este hacía que su cuerpo se inflara peligrosamente.

 **¡BOOM!**

Se provoco una explocion en la habitacion y una especie de neblina cubrio todo el lugar, Sunset se cubrio con las manos agachandose y arrodillandose en el piso, cuando noto que la neblina se dispo un poco, se percato de que sus manos estaban libres, las esposas que hace un minuto llevaba habian desaparecido por completo, atonita y con respiracion cortante, se arrastró hasta recargarse en una pared, esperando a que la niebla se disipara un poco mas, pero sintio un pequeño jalon justo en el brazo.

 **-Corre-** de un brusco movimiento Sunset fue levantada y junto con Criss sujetandole la mano, salieron corriendo por una de las puertas que aparentemente, ya estaba abierta, pero claro, los demas ya se habian enterado de esto.

 **-Cierren todo, y acumulen la seguridad del lugar-** una vez dicho eso, todos salieron por la unica salida que habia disponible.

(...)

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lugubre repleto de tumbas, un ser de aspecto humanoide de piel gris oscuro y tatuajes rojos que le recorrían los brazos parecía impaciente por algo, se hallaba sentado en frente de una mesa de caoba grande, perecía estar esperando a alguien, preguntándose con frecuencia _"¿Donde estarían?"_ pero la respuesta no tardaría en llegar, unos minutos más tarde, dos llamaradas de color esmeralda se alzaron enfrente de el, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa y notando como estas se convertían en unas figuras muy raras que vestían túnicas rojas con el símbolo de la "V" y la "T" invertida.

 **-Lamentamos la tardanza-** dijo un ser con cabeza de toro y cuerpo de gorila que se había quitado el abrigo.

 **-Las disculpas no recuperarán el tiempo perdido-**

 **-¿Porque nos llamaste?-** dijo un ser de cuerpo humano pero con cabeza de reptil.

 **-Una mejor pregunta seria ¿Porque no estas con nosotros? Se supone que tu también eres parte de Vortex pero has estado muy distante-** interrumpió un ser enano de escaso medio metro con orejas puntiagudas y piel azul.

 **-Debo recordarte que mi trabajo es vigilar las dimensiones ya conocidas y ver si podemos descubrir otras nuevas-**

 **-Por haber vencido al maestro ilusionista ya te crees capas de hacer cualquier cosa, que presumido-**

 **-Realmente el acabo con su propia vida, yo no tuve nada que ver, pero no van a negar que he hecho cosas aun más increíbles pero no los traje aquí para hablar de eso-** los tres seres de características mitológicas se sentaro alrededor de la mesa con expresiones serias **-creo que sabemos cual es el objetivo de esta corporación, expandirnos todo lo posible para mejorar la realidad en la que nos encontramos-**

 **-Sí, aunque no pareces muy interesado-** dijo el gorila.

 **-Entiendo que piensen así, pero a lo largo de nuestra historia, hemos intentado encontrar mundos con grandes capacidades para ayudar a nuestra causa, sin embargo, algunos de estos mundos nos llamaron la atención, saben de cuales les hablo verdad-**

 **-Los mundos mágicos-** dijo el reptil.

 **-Exacto, pero por desgracia, estos apenas comenzaban a dar los primeros pasos en este campo, o, el maestro ilucionista acababa con ellos-**

 **-Solo para evitar que nosotros los reclutáramos-** el pequeño ser azul golpeo la mesa con furia.

 **-Bueno-** continuó el ser tatuado **-ya no tenemos ese problema y me alegra decirles que he encontrado otro mundo de estas características y párese incluso más prometedor que el de los "Wise"-**

Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

 **-Es una broma, nosotros hemos buscado por más de dos siglos y no hemos encontrado nada-**

 **-Ahora ven que mi trabajo me lo tomo enserio, este mundo pose un gran poder mágico capas de vencernos sin problema, pero, si somos mas inteligentes no será así-** dijo mientras su rostro expresaba gran satisfacción **-se los comento ya que como líderes de la organización, supuse que tenían que saberlo, además, así confirman que estoy cien por ciento con ustedes-**

 **-Ja, como nos conoces, sabias que dudábamos de ti-** dijo el gorila, mientras todos en la mesa, reían como grandes amigos que eran.

 **-Parece que fue ayer que nos conocimos, pero mírenos, han pasado milenios y nos reencontramos otra ves-**

 **-Que recuerdos-** dijo el enano nostálgico.

 **-Y bien, cuéntanos, ¿Como es ese precioso mundo del que nos hablas?-**

(...)

 **-Se que me tardé en venir, pero es mejor tarde que nunca-** un chico de piel celeste y cabello de punta se encontraba corriendo con una chica de cabello color fuego quebradizo sujetándola de la mano.

 **-¿Porque? ¿Que pretendes?-**

 **-No es obvio, sacarte de aquí-**

 **-En realidad eso no me dice nada-** Sunset vio un armario de escobas y rápidamente abrió la puerta y jalo a Criss adentro.

 **-Oye no podemos quedarnos aquí-** dijo cuando Sunset prendió el pequeño foco que colgaba.

 **-Quiero respuestas-**

 **-¿Ahora? ¿Enserio?-** dijo Criss algo acelerado.

 **-Sí, y si tanta prisa tienes mas te vale responder rápido-** dijo la chica firme **-¿Que es ese componente 32?-**

 **-Es un elemento con capacidades muy especiales, es como si fuera una piedra filosofal, pero mucho mejor-**

 **-¿Que puede hacer?-**

 **-Puede manipular grandes cantidades de energía e información, básicamente lo mismo que hago yo-**

 **-Pero dijiste que los usaste como sistema de seguridad-**

 **-Sí, la energía que acumulan es descomunal, y la puedes usar para varios propósitos si sabes programarla, básicamente son como microchips-**

Pero la conversación seria interrumpida por un guardia de seguridad que rompió la puerta azotandola.

 **-¡Aqui están!-**

 **-Permiso-** dijo Sunset que de un ajil movimiento, logró envestir al guardia con un rayo que salió de su, dejando al guardia inconsciente **-rápido-** le dijo a un Criss que estaba con la boca abierta.

 **-Puedes usar magia-** dijo mientras corrian

 **-Tu tienes 450 años-**

 **-Lanzaste un rayo de la palma de tu mano-**

 **-450 años-** le recalcó Sunset.

 **-Un rayo de la palma de tu mano-** le replicó. Siguieron corriendo hasta que Sunset se encontró con otra puerta y la abrió invitando al chico de entrar otra vez **-realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que salir rápido.**

 **-¿Cual es tu plan? ¿Por qué esperaste a que nos secuestraran?-** pregunto Sunset sin importarle el peligro.

 **-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tenemos que irnos ya-**

 **-Reaponde-**

 **-Vamos Sunset-** dijo Criss suplicante,se produjo un poco de silencio, algo que le hizo quedar en claro a Criss que no coperaria a menos que le respondiera **-veras, hay alguien aun mas poderoso que está detrás de esto, nesecitaba un señuelo para dar con el y acabar de una vez por todas con esto-**

 **-¿Un señuelo? ¿Te parece que somos unos señuelos?-** dijo Sunset ofendida **-esperas que confíe en ti, cuando no eres capas de decirme tus planes que me involucran a mi y a mis amigas desde el principio-**

 **-No te culpo por no confiar en mi, sin embargo no tienes opción, tu quieres salvar a esta ciudad y al mundo entero tal ves, esa en un principio era mi misión y parece que ahora es la tuya también-**

 **-Si es así, entonces dame motivos para creerte-** la chica lo miro directo a los ojos, a pesar de que Criss no quería que nadie se interpusiera, pero era evidente que ella no permitiría un no o algo que no le diera algo de mínima confianza en el.

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo no muy convincente, entonces la sujeto de la mano otra vez y abriendo la puerta chasqueando los dedos, obligó a Sunset a salir, sin embargo, una vez afuera no se encontrarían con el enorme pasillo de la manción, sino en un lugar totalmente diferente, una especie de torre de control demasiado grande **-sí, es mi estrella fugaz, sí, es mas grande por dentro, no, no tiene nada que ver con la magia-** dijo el chico a Sunset quien solo miraba el lugar sorprendida, había muchas pantallas alrededor y una serie de botones y palancas, en el centro había una especie de timón para navegar y en el techo conectaban varios cables de corriente **-sujetate con algo-**

El lugar se estremeció he hizo que la chica perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero se apoyó en un barandal que daba a la entrada, Criss tan solo se movía de un lado a otro moviendo palancas y apretando botones y de vez en cuando, girando el timón.

 **-Esta es tu estrella fugaz, ¿A dónde vamos a ir con esto?-**

 **-Tu,vas a un lugar seguro, yo voy por alguien mas-**

 **-Ni hablar-** interrumpió **-no pienso dejarte y no me puedes obligar-**

 **-Sunset-** dijo acercándose y tomándola por los hombros **-no te voy a decir que esto es peligroso porque es mas que obvio y tu seguridad no es mi prioridad ahora y se que tienes buenos motivos para desconfiar de mi, pero, créeme cuando digo, que puedo evitar que te interpongas en lo que sea-** luego volvió a chasquear los dedos y la puerta se abrió, pero de improvisto, Sunset sintió un empujón hacia afuera de la estrella fugaz para luego ver como las puertas se cerraban.

 **-¡No! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Hazlo!-**

 **-Lo siento Sunset, pero no puedo permitir que interfieras en mis asuntos-** dijo mientras ponía el seguro a la puerta **-solo yo obtendré el componente-** bajó una palanca de uno de los paneles y volvió a sentir un temblor, mientras que afuera, Sunset solo veía como la roca plateada del tamaño de una cabina telefónica, se desvanecía sin dejar rastro.

 **-¡Demonios!-** gritó con ira **-ese era tu plan, vencer a un extraño y luego obtener ese, componente-** gritó en la habitación que parecía de buen tamaño, tanto que los gritos provocaban eco, esta habitación. solo iluminaba una pequeña parte, lo que eran las paredes no se veía nada.

 **-¿Por que gritas tanto?-** Sunset escucho una voz familiar y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Rainbow, quien estaba recargada en un poste que sostenía a la pared.

 **-¡Rainbow! ¡Estas bien!-** dijo acercándose a ella y dandole un abrazo con inmensa alegría **-pero, tu estabas en una pricion-**

 **-Todas lo estábamos-** una voz campirana se escucho al otro lado de la habitación, Applejack apareció junto con las demás a excepción de Pinkie Pie pero las tres fueron con Sunset sin perder tiempo para juntarse.

 **-Esto es una locura, ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo hemos estado separadas-** dijo Rarity en tono dramático.

 **-Que importa, ahora estamos todas juntas, de nuevo-** dijo Pinkie apareciendo de la nada.

 **-¡Pinkie!-** gritaron todas, ya que era la única del grupo que faltaba, al igual que con Sunset, todas se abalanzaron sobre ella en un abrazo grupal.

 **-Pensamos que te estaban torturando-**

 **-Claro que no tontita, eso fue una distracción, uno de...los policías dio ese mensaje para despistarlos-** en su tono de voz se notaba algo alterada, pero se le dejo pasar por ser Pinkie **-¡Ah y traje a algunas personaras que creo nos ayudarán a aclarar algo-** Pinkie señalo a una de las paredes oscuras y luego, tres pequeñas niñas se acercaron penosamente, como si se sintieran más seguras en ese rincón.

 **-¿Appleblom?-**

 **-¿Swette Belle?-** preguntaron las respectivas hermanas de las chicas.

 **-¿Que haces aquí Scootalo?-** preguntó Rainbow, las tres se pusieron majo de nerviosas, además que la situación en la que se encontraban no era nada prometedora.

 **-Verán-** dijo Appleblom temerosa **-ahí algo que debemos de aclarar-**

(...)

La preocupación de aquel hombre frente al monitor era notable, habia paso poco tiempo desde que aquel extraño dio su mensaje por la televisión y un sin número de noticias de última hora se dispararon, varios de estos aclarando la desaparición de las víctimas y de el porque estaban sanos y salvos, a exepcion de unos cuantos desafortunados, pero esta noticia era de menor impacto ya que muchos de estos eran asecinos, violadores o ladrones, gente a la que no le importa a nadie, sin embargo, el hecho de que una sola persona haya podido hacer todo esto le preocupaba a Tamer, frecuentemente recordaba el mensaje y el simbolo que aparecío en el televisor, aquel simbolo del naipe y la varita cruzadas, aquel logo que conocía bien.

 **-Esto no me lo esperaba, no es posible que él este aquí, ¿Como es posible que esto paso?-**

Despues de decir eso, un recuerdo en particular le vino a la cabeza, uno que tenía muy bien conservado y que no se le podía olvidar de ninguna forma.

 **Flashback:**

Tamer y un viejo debilitado ya dolorido se encontraban en medio de una tormenta de nieve justo en el centro de un bosque echo añicos, a causa de una fuerte pelea, el hombre de aspecto anciano estaba recargado contra un árbol, tratando de levantarse con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

 **-Me temo que no será así-** Tamer saco una vara de metal oxidada y se la enterró en la pierna al viejo, clavándola justo en la tierra atravesando la carne del hombre y pegando un grito de dolor muy agudo.

 **-Esto no termina aquí-** dijo el pobre anciano a punto de delirar **-siempre trataras de huir de tu peor pesadilla-**

 **-Lo lamento viejo, pero el maestro ilusionista a muerto, aunque no debería sorprenderte, después de todo, la caída del soldado era evidente-** al decir eso, solo vio en los ojos llorosos del anciano un sentimiento de agobio, tal vez esa noticia no se la esperaba " _¿Lo habrían descubierto? ¿Realmente estará muerto?"_ Era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

 **-Hay muchos mas como el, igual de poderosos-**

 **-Sí viejo, tengo entendido que has tenido unos cuantos aprendices, pero ellos no pueden con nosotros, de seguro el que trajiste contigo ya esta muerto-** Tamer saco otra vara oxidada y se la clavo en una de sus palmas, aumentando el nivel de agonía del anciano.

 **-No importa cuanto me lastimes, no ganaras nada-**

 **-Te equivocas, me estoy llevando una satisfacción muy placentera, tus preciosos fallos en la realidad no sirvieron de nada-**

 **-No, no lo hicieron-** dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible, el viejo no pudo mas, poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo se aflojaba y los párpados de sus ojos se sentían cada vez mas pesados, el momento le llego, eso era muy claro, nada podía cambiarlo, él había visto el momento de su partida del plano físico hace ya mucho tiempo, era inevitable, tenía que morir allí, no tenía opción.

 **-Esto es demasiado, incluso para mi-** formo una especie de daga con la magia de su mano, empuñándola con gran porte **-permite ser el que acabe con tu sufrimiento-** el anciano solo resaba por que fuera rápido y no tan doloroso, el miedo de saber si eso seria todo, lo invadió, el temor de pensar en si después de esto ya no habría nada, o en cambio iría a algún paraíso a reunirse con aquellos que lo acompañaron a lo largo de su vida, solo deseaba que fuera lo segundo y que su muerte fuera mínimamente digna.

 **¡BOOM!**

Un estruendoso ruido como de explosión llamo la atención de ambos, atónitos voltearon a ver de donde salía eso, pero al mirar al cielo solo vieron una estela de luz que se alejaba rápidamente del suelo.

 **-JA-** dijo tenuemente **-JA JA JA-** el anciano en un pequeño instante se convirtió en el hombre mas feliz del mundo **-ese es mi muchacho JA JA JA-** dijo eufórico, el miedo que sentía se desvaneció por completo, ya no le importaba lo que siguiera después de la muerte, sólo pudo gritar alegre y algo dolorido, pero estaba feliz, era lo que importaba.

 **-¿Que fue eso?-** Tamer tomó al anciano del abrigo y lo azoto varias veces **-¡Responde!-** pero solo veía el rostro feliz del anciano, aquella expresión de alguien quien estaba débil y casi moribundo.

 **-Al parecer el estudiante que traje conmigo es mas listo de lo que crees-** el anciano sonrío de nuevo, poniendo a Tamer furioso, tanto que alzo su daga pero el hombre puso su dedo enfrente de el, con tanta seguridad que era impresionante que tuviera el atrevimiento de hacerlo.

 **-Puedrias hacer eso, pero seria perder el tiempo, ahora quien esta en esa nave sabe quien eres y todo lo que has hecho, conoce todo sobre Vortex y, lo mas importante, es alumno mío, ¿Prefieres matarme ahora aunque es mas que evidente que moriré de cualquier modo? O Trataras de ponerte a salvo y trataras de evitar que esa nave escape-** Tamer estaba rojo de la ira, pero no podía permitirse que un aprendiz de ese viejo escapara, no tendría que dejar ningún rastro, ninguno.

Sin mas opción, dejó al viejo en el troncó del árbol y desapareció en un pestañeo, simplemente desapareció para lograr alcanzar a quien sea que tuviera que alcanzar, dejando sangrando y moribundo a un anciano que estaba mas que contento.

 **-Ya no importa que aya después de la muerte, lo que importa es que moriré feliz, sonriente, como siempre he querido hacerlo...sabiendo que tuve una vida maravillosa-** dijo sonriendo al cielo que seguía nublado y soltando unos cuantos copos de nieve que veía caer lentamente **-ahora todo depende de ti Criss, tal vez recibas ayuda de mis yo del pasado, pero ahora tu tienes que ayudar a los demás a defenderse, ahora tu tienes que ser maestro, yo no puedo hacerlo mas, ese es tu deber, ayudar al universo y a todo lo que lo conforma, hazlo en nombre del bien, por favor, se lo que piensas de eso, pero, se...se que...lo...lograras-** después de decir eso, soltó otra sonrisa mas y ya relajado, cerró los ojos, aparentando querer dormir, esos ojos cerrados que nunca mas volverían a abrirse.

Tamer no pudo ir directamente a por la nave, sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar el último discurso del hombre, un discurso que se llevaría consigo toda su vida, uno que por mas difícil que fuese haría lo posible por no cumplir, pero por ahora, solo podía proclamarse victorioso ante un oponente tan omnipotente como lo fue ese anciano, realmente extraordinario.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

El discurso del hombre en aquel día se entremezcló con el que hace unos minutos se escucho en la televisión, conectó todos los hechos y finalmente, reviso el monitor en busca de alguien, por primera ves hasta ahora, parecía nervioso.

La pantalla mostraba ciertos puntos de su casa y de algunas calles, el tipo había logrado hacker con facilidad varias cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad e instaló unas cuantas cerca de su edificio.

Fue revisando todos los ángulos hasta que en un momento dado, el monitor se trabo.

 **-¿Que pasa ahora?-** dijo apretando el teclado y moviendo el ratón de la computadora, pero no lograba que la cámara cambiara de lugar **-no me hagas esto, ahora no-** hizo lo que pudo hasta que no le quedo nada mas que hacer y se recargo agobiado sobre la silla en el que estaba, trato de apagar la pantalla y el pc, pero no conseguía nada aunque lo desenchufará, solo veía una de las cámaras de seguridad, congelada a lado de un bar de copas.

Despues de un rato la imagen comenzó a hacer estática y al final, la imagen mostró a un tipo con abrigo negro largo, pantalones marrones y una chistera justo en el centro del monitor, haciendo que Tamer se sorprendiera enormemente, la cara del joven se volteó hasta quedar frente a la cámara y de la nada, sacó una hoja de papel con un texto que le pondría la piel de erizo a Tamer.

 _"Te he encontrado"_

Al terminar de leer, improvistamente las luces se apagaron en la habitación, presagio de que, efectivamente, había sido encontrado, la imagen del anciano le llego a la mente, se levanto de la mesa, cerró las cortinas y espero, espero a que alguien apareciera, preparándose para lo imprevisto, sin poder ver nada, solo espero, no podia salir corriendo, no tenía tiempo para temerle a nada, solo podía quedarse ahí parado, en medio de la segadora oscuridad absoluta.

* * *

 **Nota: La última etapa se aproxima...**


	16. Locura

**Tema de intro:Save me-Downplay**

* * *

Locura

 _"Nunca han sentido un miedo tan profundo que te hace preguntar ¿Cuanto tiempo viviré con esto? Nunca has tenido algo, algún recuerdo o experiencia que hayas querido dejar atrás, ese tormento que deja sicatris en el lugar donde están tus recuerdos, ese dolor de cabeza que no se quita con aspirinas, o por el otro lado, que sientas placer con ese recuerdo, eso en la locura, es parte de cualquier ser pensante, no la podemos negar, aprendes a vivir con ella, y de vez en cuando, ese lunático sale de tu ser, convirtiéndote en alguien completamente diferente, para bien o para mal, cambios repentinos, un mundo dentro de tu cabeza que solo tu entiendes, conflictos con la lógica y tus ideologías, querer ser diferente, son tan complejos los locos que sería muy complicado explicarlo en un texto, pero esta presente y no lo podemos negar, aprendemos a manejarlo y a vivir con el"_

 **-Saluda a un verdadero loco-** en ese momento de reflexión un joven con abrigo largo, piel celeste, cabello negro de punta con una chistera se paró frente a el, clavando esos ojos cafés serios a Tamer, quien reaccionó después de una muy profunda reflexión- **que gusto verte Tamer-** dijo con una sonrisa, pero el hombre solo se quedo ahí, mirando de modo inexpresivo a Criss **-veo que eres de pocas palabras-** se acerco pero en eso, Tamer saco una daga de la nada, poniéndola justo en el pecho de Criss.

 **-No te conviene provocarme, si esperas algo de mi debes ser muy tonto para creer que te lo daré-**

 **-Es curioso que lo menciones porque, vine a pedirte que te entregues, dejes en paz a esta ciudad y olvides tus planes contra Equestria-** Tamer alzo la ceja al escuchar eso **-y bien ¿Que dices?-**

 **-Que tu forma de negociar es un asco-**

 **-Ja ja ja-** después de dar esa carcajada Criss volvió a esa mirada seria y penetrante **-incluso en momentos así eres gracioso-** dijo con seriedad.

Esta escena era muy intrigante, ninguno de los dos se apresuraba a atacar al otro, ambos guardaban la distancia y Criss parecía querer resolverlo hablando, pero tampoco dudaría en defenderse a golpes si era nesesario, pero no hacían nada, tenían miradas calculadoras, planeando en como salir de esa situación.

 **-¿Quién eres?-**

 **-Todos me preguntan eso, me he cansado de repetirlo ya, aunque, supongo que conoces a mi maestro-**

 **-Sí, te imagine un poco diferente, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte el día que ese anciano murió-**

 **-Bueno, también tengo que decir que cambie mucho justo ese mismo día, los viajes en el tiempo hacen que cambien en muchas cosas-**

Seguian hablando, pero con la guardia alta, cada uno esperaba a que el otro atacara primero, pero esto provocaba que ninguno de los dos se moviera, solo se mantenían en una conversación que no argumentaba en nada.

 **-Hace un momento mencionaste que eras un loco, ¿Que tan loco estas?-** Criss volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja, alegre por haber escuchado es pregunta.

 **-Realmente lo quieres saber-** Tamer asintió **-vale, pero que quede claro, que tu lo pediste-** se hizo un pequeño silencio y Criss con gracia chasqueo los dedos.

 **¡BOOM!**

Y como si de una bomba se tratase, la explosión originada dentro del departamento de Tamer provocó que estos salieran disparados a extremos opuestos y destrozando el edificio, fue tan repentino que tardaron en recobrar la conciencia, tanto Tamer como Criss se levantaron lentamente, solo para encontrarse con la estructura del departamento completamente destruida.

 **-IMBECIL-** gritó este al ver lo que había pasado **-¿Como te atreviste a hacer eso?-**

 **-Querías conocer mi nivel de locura, y debo decir que las explosiones me encantan-**

Tamer solo veía con repulsión a Criss _¿Mato a las personas que estaban cerca solo para responderme?_ Era la pregunta que se le presentó en ese momento, _"No parece ser discípulo del anciano, el no enseñaría eso"_

 _-Creo que te subestime, no eres un niño como aparentas, pero ahora, es mi turno-_ después de decir eso, dos tentáculos salieron del suelo como raíces, golpeando a Criss en el vientre y luego azotandolo contra el suelo **-ahora conoce mi nivel de sanguinario-** volvió a golpear a Criss estando este en el suelo, una y otra vez hasta que creyó que era suficiente **-veamos como te levantas de esto-** dijo burlándose, pero como respuesta, solo escucharía una carcajada del joven que supuestamente, estaba abatido en media calle.

 **-No es que disfrute del dolor, pero cada golpe es aprendizaje para mi, pronto sabrás a que me refiero-** se levanto sin problemas a pesar de tener unos cuantos moretones **-A ver que mas puedes hacer-** Criss salto por encima de Tamer, dando inicio a la pelea que recién estaba empezando.

(...)

Mientras tanto, en una habitación apenas iluminada, un grupo de chicas esperaban una aclaración que llego de improvisto, tres niñas pequeñas estaban enfrente de las portadoras quienes tenían cara de curiosidad mientras que las niñas sólo tenían la cabeza agachada, mostrando algo de pena.

 **-Todo esto fue culpa nuestra-**

 **-¿Que?-** dijo Applejack confundida.

 **-Fue culpa nuestra que Sunset se fuera a Equestria y que por eso las desapariciones ocurrieran-**

 **-No entiendo ¿A que te refieres Applebloom?-**

 **-Sunset no envió los mensajes a Crimson...fuimos nosotras-** dijo Scotaloo

 **-Espera un momento, ¿Que?-**

 **-Tiene razón-** intervino Sweete Belle **-estábamos celosas de Sunset y Candy nos pidió enviarles esos mensajes ya que éramos sus hermanas, quería que sonara connvincente-**

 **-Sunset al parecer había perdido el celular cerca de la escuela y Candy lo encontró-** dijo Applebloom

 **-Eso no puede ser, en ningún momento perdí mi teléfono-** explicó Sunset.

 **-Porque te lo devolvimos justo antes que fueras con las chicas el día que las emboscaron-**

 **-Y ¿Que tiene que ver con todo lo ocurrido?-** preguntó Rarity.

 **-Un hombre que llevaba puesto un impermeable nos dijo que lo hiciéramos por el bien de todos-**

 **-Dijo que venia del futuro y que si no hacíamos esto, pasarían cosas malas-**

 **-¿Y le creyeron?-** preguntó Applejack.

 **-También dijo que iba a predecir algo, predijo que iba a ocurrir un choque de automóvil y pocos segundos y después de decirlo, ocurrió, justo en frente de la calle-** dijo Swette Belle nerviosa.

 **-Nos convenció de que no nos haría daño y que Sunset era una amenaza y dijo que con esto se arreglaría, no pensamos que se iría a Equestria y que no se hablarían por un tiempo-**

 **-Nos enteramos de todo cuando Pinkie nos encontró, en la misma celda en la que nos ayudaron a escapar-** el típico silencio incomodo no se hizo esperar, todo esa información les había llegado de golpe, apenas lo pudieron asimilar sin enredarse tanto.

 **-Wow, esto...esto es increíble-** dijo Rarity recargándose en la pared **-realmente no lo puedo creer-**

 **-Por favor perdónenos, todas-** dijo Sweete Belle con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

 **-Claro que te perdono, solo...ven aquí-** Rarity le dio un abrazo a su hermanita quien se podía sentir un poco mas aliviada.

 **-¿Que mas paso?-** dijo Rainbow serenamente.

 **-Nada, eso es todo-** dijo Scootalo de manera acelerada **-realmente lo sentimos Sunset-**

 **-Tranquilas, no las culpo-** la chica comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de una salida **-¿alguien recuerda como llegaron aquí todas?-**

 **-Bueno, ese chico Criss apareció en mi celda y me dijo que saliera rápido, pero cuando abrió la puerta principal, aparecí aquí-** explicó Rainbow.

 **-Lo mismo paso conmigo-** dijo Rarity levantándose **-dijo que si quería volver a verlas tenía que obedecerle-** pronto todas coincidieron con la misma historia, con la gran ironía de que, efectivamente se reencontraron.

Sunset comenzó a refleccionar _¿Porque quería mantenerlas fuera de este asunto?_ siempre era formar preguntas cuando Criss se metía en algo, cada asunto era de gran incertidumbre para todas.

 **-¡Miren chicas!-** gritó Pinkie **-encontré algo-** las demás se acercaron y vieron que Pinkie tenía una maleta de cuero, esta llevaba un candado y el símbolo de la varita y el naipe cruzadas.

 **-¿Como abrimos esto?-** preguntó Applejack.

 **-Déjame verlo-** Sunset se acercó al maletín para examinarlo **-tal vez pueda-** entonces, su mano comenzó a brillar y tocando el candado este se soltó.

 **-Wow, ¿Como hisiste eso?-** preguntó Rainbow.

 **-Parece que puedo usar magia en este mundo, recién lo descubrí-** puso la maleta en el suelo para abrirla, dentro se veía una tapa de esponja que tapaba el contenido y encima de esta, una nota de papel.

 _Se que es confuso, pero es nesesario, esta puede ser mi misión mas importante, por desgracia no puedo llevarla a cabo yo solo y puede que no salga ileso de esta, pero la crisis que están pasando ahora no es por causa mía, si estan en este lugar, fue porque no podía permitir que se interpusieran en mi trabajo, pero también es cierto que no podré con todo, se que quieren lo mejor para este mundo y quiero estar seguro de que lo dejare en buenas manos cuando yo no pueda, para eso, requiero que vallan a un lugar en especifico, la dirección esta al reverso de esta hoja, allí encontraran algo que tendrán que destruir, sabrán de que hablo cuando lo vean, ya que por lo visto, tienen cierta reputación con los objetos mágicos y cosas así, son lo mejor que ahí en este planeta para protegerlo, por esa razón les suplico que hagan lo posible por mantenerlo seguro, aquí fue donde nací y no soportaría ver como el mundo que conocí se cae a pedazos, yo no podré hacerlo ya que no es el único lugar al que debo ayudar, pero confío en ustedes para que lo mantengan sano y salvo, eso es todo por mi parte, y si puedo pedirles otro favor, no le hagan saber a Criss de esta carta, el lo sabrá mas adelante._

 _Atte: El maestro ilusionista._

 **-No puede ser-** Sunset termino de leer la carta con cierto escepticismo, ya había escuchado ese sobrenombre, ya tenía conocimiento de el.

 **-¿Que significa maestro ilusionista?-** pregunto Applebloom.

 **-No estoy muy segura, pero, parece que Criss esta en apuros y solo seguía ordenes-**

 **-¿Quién es Criss? Y ¿Que tan seguras podemos estar de eso?-**

Sunset siguio revisando el compartimiento, sin tocar nada y vio una pequeña tarjeta escondida entre la tapa.

 _"Tal vez les haga falta esto"_

Ya segura de que no se dejaba nada, quitó la tapa y se sorprendió mucho al ver algo que creyó no ver jamás, una corona con una gema morada muy grande en el centro, seguida de unas pequeñas placas acomodadas alrededor.

 **-No es posible-** dijo Sunset **-los elementos de la armonía-** dijo admirando las placas con diferentes formas.

 **-Es la corona de Twilight-** dijo Rarity.

 **-Pero esto no debería estar aquí, Equestria nesecita de esto-**

 **-Sunset, para como veo las cosas, nosotras también-** cada quien tomó una placa brillante, no sabían bien para que servían, pero sí que tenían algo que ver con la magia.

 **-Son preciosos, me encantaría tener uno-** dijo Swete Belle.

 **-Pero, ¿Cómo funcionan?-** preguntó Applejack

 **-Y de que nos servirá, no hay salida de aquí-**

 **-Eso no es cierto-** Pinkie salto a un extremo de la pared y con un picaporte en la mano la clavo en ella y girándola, se soltó una parte de la pared asimilando una puerta, dejando ver un bosque justo al limite de la ciudad.

 **-¿Como supiste donde estaba la salida?-**

 **-Lo presentí-** contestó la pelirosada sonriente.

Todas salieron extrañadas, resulta que el lugar donde estaban encerradas, era una especie de cobertizo de gran tamaño, pero sin ninguna entrada de ningún tipo.

 **-Y bien, deberíamos hacerle caso a la nota o no-**

Sunset miro la corona y la gema que había en ella, recordó que su deber era proteger ambos mundos y al parecer el de Criss también, la imagen de ese chico regreso y pensó en todo en lo que le ayudo y en la desconfianza que posiblemente ambos tenían el uno al otro, pero ninguno le hizo ningún mal a nadie, los dos siempre buscaron mantenerse a salvo, aunque fuera por otros fines, y volvió a sentir esa sensación de querer respuestas, también pensaba en alguna forma de regresar los elementos a su lugar, pero eso sería después.

 **-Bien, debemos ver la dirección-** saco la carta revisando la parte de atrás de esta **-¿A donde debemos ir maestro ilusionista?-**

(...)

La noticia captada en pantalla sorprendio a muchos espectadores, poniendolos en estado de alerta, una cantidad de soldados se posaron en frente de muchos establecimientos, dejando a las supestas victimas desaparecidas que recien habian encontrado y finalmente regresando por donde vinieron, pero, cuando algun curioso queria informarse mas al respecto, contestaban que era confidencial y muchas de esas cosas, sus respuestas eran rapidas y frias, estos soldados aconsejaban quedarse en casa, la pinta que daba ese consejo era muy inquietante, muchos se preguntaban el porque, pero para ser algo que el gobierno consideraba neseario, tenia que ser algo muy grande, a pesar de las insistencias de decir que no era nada.

Padres he hijos se preocupaban de este asunto, era algo inevitable, afuera se avia convertido en un lugar hostil, por lo que la preocupacion tenia que ser algo que se presentía.

En casa de Flash Centry se mantenian pegados al televisor enterandose de las ultimas noticias con el mensaje que se habia dado, los padres se quedaban en la parte de abajo mientras Flash oia todo por una radio en su habitacion, siempre al pendiente de lo que pasaba.

Despues de un rato, tomo su comptadora y comenso a mensajearse con todos para ver como se encontraban, la mayoria respondio a exepcion de un pequeño grupo de chicas en los contactos del chico, siguio esperando, pero no obtenia respuesta, los demas habian respondido de inmediato, y esas chicas no debian ser la exepcion.

 **-¿Donde estaran?-** trato de llamarlas, pero la contestadora le decia que no estaban disponibles, no podian tener el telefono apagado, no en una situacion como esta, dio vueltas por su abitacion, marcando una y otra vez el celular, sin tener exito en tratar de contactarse con las demas. Al final se dijo que tenia que hacer algo y no solo esperar a que respondieran, salio de su avitacion a echar un vistaso en la sala, asegurandose de que no se percataran de su precencia.

 **-No me puedo quedar asi-** su idea era clara, salir en busca de todas, sí, era arriesgado, pero no tanto como algunas cosas que el ya habia precenciado, ademas el tenia previsto que seria rapido, esperó hasta que sus padres fueran a la cocina y rapidamente, salio por la puerta delantera y tomo las llaves de su auto, subió procurando que nadie lo viera y ya dentro aceleró sin importar el ruido que el motor producía.

 **-Lo siento mama y papa, pero ya tengo edad para tomar mis deciciones-** afortunadamente, la calle estaba decierta, la seguridad se concentraba en los limites de la ciudad, por lo que no tubo problemas para crusarla, evitando ir hacia donde estaban los militares haciendo guardia, recorrio todos los lugares que normalmente frecuentaban, como la escuela y la casa de las chicas. Visito la granja de Applejack, pero al preguntar por ellas, se encontro con la horrible noticia de que habian desaparecido, le ofrecieron quedarse para evitarse problemas, pero se nego, sus preocupacion fue aumentando conforme conducía, dandole vueltas a lo que estaba ocurriendo, concluyo que tenia que ver con la magia, no podia ser que ellas siendo chicas con ciertas habilidades magicas se perdieran asi como asi, era ilogico y las posibilidades de que las pudiera encontrar, cada vez se reducian, no daba con ningun indicio de ellas, pero la cosa no terminaria alli, de camino por una zona de la ciudad se encontro con un edificio en llamas a lo lejos, al igual que unos cuantos edificios un tanto desechos, bajó del auto para asegurarse de lo que veia. Por alguna razon, el vinculo eso con lo que estaba pasando.

 **-Debo darme prisa-** subio a su auto, y volvio a acelerar, haciendo que la guantera de este se abriera y dejara caer un sobre con sello, Flash hizo una mueca al ver tal cosa **-¿Que es esto?-** dijo levantando el sobre **-no creo que sea el registro-** rompio el sello y saco la carta que habia dentro.

Pero el contenido era confuso, solo tenía una dirección escrita y una firma que daba el apodo de _"Maestro Ilusionista"_ Flash no sabia que significaba, pero por lógica supuso que tenía que ir al lugar que la nota le indicaba, por otro lado, no sabia si confiar en la nota de un extraño, pero esa dirección ere lo único que tenía para dar con sus amigas.

 **-El riesgo lo vale-** volvió a pisar el acelerador camino a donde quiera que fuese aquel lugar.

(...)

Criss era muy resistente al castigo, era como si no se esforzara por defenderse, era un juego para el, golpe tras golpe se veia cada vez mas acabado, pero permanecía consciente, Tamer noto esto y por un momento le molestaba que no se rindiera, pero se olvido de eso y se preocupo mas por tratar de acabar con el, pero a pesar de recibir golpes graves, al momento en el que Tamer quería rematarlo este ebadia el ataque con agilidad. El hombre con cabello castaño despeinado queria matarlo de una vez sin conseguirlo.

- **Sabes, me recurdas a alguien que vi en una escuela, un musculoso estupido que tambien se creia intocable-** dijo sonriente con sangre saliendole de la naris **-no solo acabe con el, lo hize pedasos-**

 **-Eso no me importa-** le solto un puñetazo asiendolo retroseder.

 **-El punto es, que se parecen mucho, y sin importar que tan fuerte sean los malos, siempre aparece alguien mejor y por eso estoy aqui-**

 **-Cierra la puta boca-** de su mano salio una rafaga de luz dandole justo en la boca del estomago a Criss, rompioendole la camisa y dejando un agujero en medio **-hablas mucho lo sabes-**

 **-Suele pasarme cuando tengo todo bajo control-** Tamer le lanzo otro rayo a Criss que estaba tendido en el piso.

 **-Te crees el chico bueno, pero tienes idea a cuanta gente mataste dentro del edificio que explotaste-**

 **-¿Matar?-** Criss trato de contratacar, pero fue detenido por la palma de Tamer y de esta salieron chispas.

 **-Explotaste el edificio tratando de matarme y te piensas que no iba a haber consecuencias-**

 **-Creo que te dije que tenia todo bajo control-** recibió otro golpe **-eso incluye a los civiles, mandé soldados a evacuar el area-** ledio otro golpe **-lo que esta pasando aqui solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos-** Tamer apreto mas fuerte la muñeca de Criss hasta tronarla pero el chico trato de contener el dolor **-no soy como ustedes, ya no, la cobardia nunca estubo en mi persona-**

 **-Lindo discurso, pero sin tu ego ¿Que eres?-**

 **-Un semi Dios que te dejo en la miseria en la que estas-** hubo un segundo de tencion antes de que Tamer juntara magia en su mano y le soltara tal golpe en la cara que salio hacia atras rompiendo una pared, rematando con romperle el brazo con una piedra, Tamer estaba mas que furioso, y en ese momento, junto sus manos que hizo salir una daga enorme clavandola en Criss y provocando que varias rocas de edificio casi destruido por completo le calleran, sepultandolo en escombros.

El lugar parecia haber sido atacado por un terremoto, el fuego del edificio cerca seso dejando una nuve de polvo caliente alrededor y se podia oler el humo, tanto que Tamer sentia que se axficsiaria.

 **-Impresionante-** dijo una voz moribunda a un lado de Tamer **-realmente eres fuerte, esa daga me hubiera matado de no haber reaccionado-** Criss cayo sobre sus rodillas, abatido y sangrando.

Tamer camino lento, ya que usar esos ataques lo canso bastante, pero se veia mucho mejor que Criss, quien no se podia mantener de pie. Alzo la mano del cual se formo una lanza afilada de color negro en la punta.

 **-Ja, piensas usar eso-**

 **-Que listo eres-**

 **-Olvidas algo, recuerdas cuando te dije que cada golpe era un aprendizaje, pues bien-** se levanto con dificultades y de las manos del chico, se veia una especie de vapor rojo, haciendo que Tamer prestara atencion a ese aspecto **-me referia a esto-** Tamer decidio arrojar la lanza, pero esta se detuvo a medio camino, levitando en el aire con algunos tambaleos **-muy tarde, ya ha comenzado-** el vapor comenzo a salir mas fuerte y su piel comenzo a palideserse un poco, levanto las manos frente a su cara para mostrarlas **-¿Sabes que es esto?-** no hubo respuesta **-esto es energia, energia que puedo manipular a mi antojo, pero tambien es informacion, de cada golpe que me has dado-** dijo delirando un poco **-todos esos datos...ahora son mios-**

Tamer se canzo y quiso avalanzarse sobre el, pero Criss extendio los brazos hacia enfrente, provocando una onda que empujo a Tamer unos metros hacia atras, el suelo comenzo a moverse y mirando al chico se sorprendio al ver que el vapor ahora salia de todo su cuerpo y la piel se le comenzaba a poner cada vez mas palida al tiempo que las pesadas rocas se movian alrededor.

 **-Jajaja-** rió Criss **-¡Este es mi nuevo truco, espero te guste!-** Criss sentia un calor que le rrecorria el cuerpo con gran velocidad desde los pies hasta la nuca.

 **¡BOOM!**

Un gran destello se suscitó en Criss y de sus brazos salieron dos ráfagas de fuego al igual que de su cara, la luz segadora le impedía a Tamer conservar la postura, tanto que no sabia si atacar o no, no veía la figura de Criss, y sentía que se fundiría debido al calor que provocaba, lo poco que quedo del edificio se desplomó y las ventanas de algunos locales se reventaron con el solo sonido de la explosión, las ráfagas seguían saliendo de su cuerpo con gran fuerza.

Después de un rato, las llamas de sus manos cesaron, dejando caer el cuerpo de Criss de pie con la cabeza baja, mirándose las manos.

Lo hacia por una sencilla razón, los cortes y heridas que había en estas habían desaparecido, los moretones de su cara se borraron y las heridas graves de su torso ya no se veían, se encontraba como nuevo, sin mostrar ningún indicio de haber peleado, y los más importante, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

 **-¿Que te parece? ¿Segundo round?-** Criss dio un salto y de un parpadeo se posó enfrente de Tamer para golpearlo justo en la cara para luego darle una patada en la boca del estomago **-vamos, no puedes estar cansado-**

Tamer se levanto en seguida y empezó a lanzar combos de puñetazos si dar con nada, era como pelear contra el aire, y de último momento decidió dispararle un rayo de sus manos con mucha potencia, pero este la desvío con un chasquido, parecía haber acertado pero al ver al chico de pie sin rasguños se dio cuenta de lo contrario.

 **-Eso ya no servirá dos veces-** Tamer quiso intentarlo de nuevo, pero antes de tan siquiera reunir energía Criss ya estaba a lado **-te dije que ahora sabia tus movimientos-** y le dio un golpe lateral dejándolo en el suelo ya muy agotado.

 **-Mierda ¿Que fue lo que paso?-** se levanto rápido, pero apenas podía, se veía desgastado y ya con algunos moretones.

 **-Ya se como peleas y ahora también se como contraatacar, esa es la gracia de esta habilidad, y recién descubrí que la podía hacer-** dijo sonriente **-y dime ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?-**

(...)

 _"La historia se retuerce, todo conecta, todo tiene un porque, tal vez pocos la puedan comprender, muchos universos colapsan para dar paso a un evento inesperado, ¿Como terminara toda esta locura? Solo el escritor de cada historia lo sabe, pero eso no quita que muchas veces se pueda desviar de su curso original, y esos desvíos pueden hacer que la historia termine bien o mal ¿Ustedes que creen?"_

* * *

 **Nota: Disculpen la terrible demora que me llevo este capítulo, pero tengo el problema del tiempo y los estudios, además de que me espere a ver la película para dar mas fuerza a la historia y debo decir que creo que puedo continuarla sin matar el argumento original de las películas, pero como dije, puede que demore en escribir, también quiero decir que alargué un poco el prólogo por si le quieren echar un vistazo, ya que era algo que algunos me venían pidiendo y eso fue lo mas que pude hacer, fuera de eso, si les gustó la historia o no, me lo pueden hacer saber en las reviews, un abrazo y nos vemos.**


	17. Conflicto y aprendizaje

**Nota: El momento de finalizar se acerca.**

* * *

 **Tema de intro:Save me-Downplay**

Conflicto y aprendizaje.

Las 6 chicas junto con las Crusaders se encaminaron por una calle abandonada en plena oscuridad de la noche, cada una portando una placa de diferente diseño y Sunset quien las guiaba, llevaba la corona de diadema para no perderla, no sabían cuanto habían caminado ni cuanto les faltaba, el tiempo se les hacia largo, a excepción de Sunset, quien era la que mas a prisa caminaba, era notorio que se impacientaba por saber que estaba pasando, un aspecto que era de esperarse en una chica de su característica.

La dirección que encontraron en el maletín solo les indicaba que fueran recto por la -autopista y que allí, encontraría algo que las llevaría con lo que estaban buscando.

 **-Saben, pudimos haber regresado a casa donde estaríamos sanas y salvas, además que nuestros padres pueden estar preocupados y las niñas no deberian estar aqui tampoco-**

 **-Lo se Fluttershy, pero algo me impide hacer eso, de verdad quiero saber que esta pasando y quiero ayudar en lo que pueda, ademas ellas prometieron no interferir ¿Verdad?-** las Crusaders movieron la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

 **-¿Hablas de ayudar a Criss?-** al decir Fluttershy esto, Sunset se quedo pensando un minuto antes de responder.

 **-Aun no se muy bien de que lado esta ese chico, pero se que esto está relacionado con él y para ayudar tengo que averiguarlo-**

 **-Me temía que dijeras algo como eso-**

 **-Justo por eso no quería que me acompañaran, no quería meterlas en peligro-**

 **-Y te reitero que por eso te acompañamos-** intervino Applejack **-sin importar a donde vayamos, no te perderemos de vista, ya nos separamos muchas veces y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo-**

Sunset se limitó a sonreír levemente.

 **-Por eso las quiero-**

Siguieron con su paso hasta que el sonido de un motor y una luz detrás de ellas les llamo la atención.

 **-¿Quién es ese?-**

La puerta del auto se abrió dejando ver a Flash Centry con rostro aliviado.

 **-¡Chicas! Realmente las encontré-**

 **-¿Flash?-** las seis fueron a donde estaba el auto y se alegraron de que realmente fuera el- **¿Como nos encontraste?-**

 **-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que regresemos pronto a la ciudad, perece que quieren poner en cuarentena a toda la region y si nos quedamos fuera de los hogares nos meteremos en problemas, sus padres hablaron a mi casa preguntando por ustedes-**

 **-Lo siento pero, no podemos-** dijo Sunset.

 **-¿Como que no pueden?-**

 **-Me queda claro que algo raro esta pasando y quiero averiguar que es, lo siento pero no puedo regresar-**

 **-Estas demente Sunset, incluso con magia esto puede ser peligroso, no digas tonterías y sube al auto-** claro, ninguna de las chicas obedeció **-por favor ¿Que esperan?-**

 **-Flash, agradecemos tu ayuda, pero ya tomamos la decicion de arreglar esto como sea, lo lamento-** Rarity cerro una de las puertas del auto.

 **-Si creen que les permitiré hacer esto, están más que locas-**

 **-Si crees poder detenernos, no nos conoces realmente-** respondió Rainbow.

Flash comenzaba a desesperarse, por mas que quisiera razonar con ellas, no las podría regresar a la fuerza, no al las seis al menos.

 **-Y ¿que piensan hacer, vagar por ahí sin saber en donde parar, ¿Acaso pensaron cuanto tiempo les tomara llegar a donde quiera que vayan?-**

 **-Entonces llévanos-** dijo Sunset inesperadamente.

 **-¿Perdona?-**

 **-Tu tienes un auto deportivo que tiene gran velocidad y si realmente nos quieres proteger a nosotras y a las niñas, asegúrate de que lleguemos a donde queramos sanas y salvas-**

 **-Oh si no que-**

 **-Iremos solas y tu no lo impedirás, créeme, se unos cuantos trucos-** Sunset extendió una de sus manos y usando la magia, logró hacer que una hilera de farolas se estrellaran unas con otras de manera estremecedora, dejando a Flash sin aliento **-tu decides-**

Las demás cruzaron los brazos esperando su respuesta, Flash solo veía la autopista llena de focos rotos y pedazos de metal por la coalición, resignándose como un niño.

 **-Solo lo no le hagas nada de eso a mi auto-** quito los seguros y dejo entrar a todas **-y bien ¿A dónde vamos?-**

 **-Solo sigue recto en la autopista-** dijo Rainbow.

 **-¿Tienen una dirección?-**

 **-Ehmm, algo así-** Sunset le mostró la nota que no decía nada mas que siguieran por dicha autopista.

 **-¿Esto es todo?-**

 **-Me temo que sí-** Flash vacilo un poco pero dejo la nota y se acomodo e el aciento. **  
**

 **-De acuerdo, démonos prisa-** ensendió el auto y acelero con gran velocidad, condujo por las farolas rotas que funcionaban como baches un poco amontonados.

 **-¿Enserio, así de fácil? pensé que reclamarías que tuviéramos poca información o que te preguntarías ¿Porque seguimos las instrucciones de un extraño?-**

 **-La verdad es, que yo hice lo mismo-** abrió la guantera y saco el sobre donde decía donde encontrarían a las chicas.

 **-Esto también es del maestro ilucionista-** todas prestaron atención a la lectura de la carta- **dice que nos verías en una cabaña cerca del bosque al final de esta carretera-**

 **-Sí, pero las encontré antes que eso-**

La chica se mordió el labio, pensando en que esas dos notas podrían tener una relación.

 **-¿En que estas pensado Sunset?-** pregunto Applejack.

 **-Que la nota venia en dos partes, sea quien sea ese Maestro ilusionista quería que nos encontráramos con Flash, y dividió las instrucciones para que asì pasara, la primera seria la nuestra donde dice donde comenzar el recorrido que vendría siendo esta carretera y la otra es la que tiene Flash diciendo donde la terminaría, en esa dichosa cabaña-**

 **-¿El maestro ilusionista planeo todo esto?-**

 **-Sí, y no solo eso-** guardo las tarjetas en la guantera y se recargo sobre su asiento **-creo que Criss esta metido en algo muy peligroso-**

Se hizo una pausa, pero al notar que el tiempo se acababa decidieron enfocarse en el camino y preocuparse después por lo demás.

(...)

 **-Regeneración amigo, ahora puedo decir que no me puedes ganar-** Criss corrió por una pared a gran velocidad y antes de colisionar con Tamer el chico de la nada apareció detrás y le dio un golpe con el codo justo en las costillas para luego darle una patada en el rostro elevándolo a la azotea de otro edificio cercano.

 **-Joder-** Tamer se levanto y fue a mirar por el borde, pero no encontró a Criss por ningún lado.

 **-¡Sorpresa!-** Criss apareció enfrente y le dio un golpe justo encima de la nuca estampándolo con el pavimento de frente **-me siento mejor que nunca-**

 **-Pero si estabas casi muerto ¿Como es posible que esto pase?-**

 **-Ya te lo dije regeneración-**

 **-Eso no explica nada-** Tamer, ya harto, hizo salir tentáculos de la tierra que quisieron envestir a Criss.

 **-Ja, ya no caigo en eso dos veces, ahora se tus movimientos-** con los tentáculos volando de forma aleatoria Criss pudo abrirse paso entre ellas y pegarle con una ráfaga de fuego en la boca del estomago, pero este se levanto de inmediato.

Tamer estaba desconcertado, hasta hace unos minutos ese chico parecía desfallecer, y de la nada reapareció como un chico nuevo, sin heridas ni golpes y con la impresión de que ahora sabia exactamente que hacer.

- **¿Memorisaste mis movimientos?-**

 **-Los analice, y ahora se como contraatacar-** Criss chasqueo los dedos, y del suelo salieron los mismos tentáculos que Tamer había invocado, solo que esta vez iban en su contra.

Estos iban dando latigazos al hombre de cabellera despeinada tratando de dar en su objetivo, pero Tamer resultó ser más ágil de lo que se pensaba, apenas lograba sacarse de los nudos que provocaban y de los golpes que intentaban propinarle, hasta que finalmente, una de estas logro perforarle una parte del hombro, dejándolo colgando encima de la punta del tentáculo.

La expresión de dolor de Tamer hizo que Criss hiciera una mueca de asco apresar de ser el quien la ocasionó.

 **-Por suerte no fue en una arteria importante, me alegra que seas tan resistente-**

 **-Jodete, no nesecito tu lastima-** saco una daga de la nada y corto el tentáculo haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre el techo de un edificio, tapándose la herida con la mano izquierda lo mas fuerta que podía.

 **-Vortex no te ayudo mucho, veo que no sabes nada sobre mi, creíste que acabando con mi maestro todo se solucionaría-**

 **-Hablas como si fueras alguien invencible-**

 **-Tal vez lo sea, a caso nunca te haz preguntado por qué siempre que van a algún mundo diferente, nunca salen las cosas como ustedes quieren-**

 **-Porque la gente de Vortex son unos incompetentes, fue por eso que me salí de la organización, literalmente están arruinados-**

 **-Lo se, pero no lo están porque sean incompetentes, siempre fueron buenos en lo que hacían, solo que alguien fue mejor, ¿Adivinas de quien estoy hablando?-** el chico claramente se refería a si mismo.

 **-Que tiene que ver cada fracaso de ellos contigo-**

 **-Yo los hice fracasar, yo siempre estuve interrumpiendo sus planes, con mucha ayuda tengo que admitir, pero, cada intento de reclutar, robar y masacrar, yo lo impedí, y si yo pude hacerlo, eso significa que otros muchos pueden, piensa en eso, de que te sirve a ti pelear si posiblemente alguien del bien te vencerá-**

 **-A lo que tu llamas bien, yo lo veo inesesario, la realidad actual está podrida, solo mira este mundo, que ves de bueno en el-**

Criss sonrió al adolorido hombre.

 **-Lo mismo que vi en muchos mundos que visite, no es el paraíso, ningún mundo lo es, pero siempre tienen ese brillo, esa luz que los hace un lugar precioso, esas pequeñas cosas que me hacen apreciarlo mucho, no creo que alguien como tu lo entienda-**

Tamer apretó los dientes con furia, algo que el no soportaba eran los discursos de niño bueno, odiaba a la mente tan inocente.

 **-Sabes, eres muy ingenuo, pero, al parecer no se puede hacer nada contigo, supongo que la realidad te enseñara-**

 **-Tengo mas de 400 años, es muy difícil que aprenda algo nuevo-**

 **-Pero tu cuerpo se ve de 21 y tu mentalidad de un niño de 5 años, eso aveces provoca que pierdas-** bajo la mano de la herida **-sabes, dices que sabes mis movimientos porque te los mostré, pero, no te mostré todos los trucos que tengo bajo la mano-** de improvisto, saco una de las rocas afiladas y se la trago como si fuese una píldora.

 **-¿A qué vino eso?-**

 **-Sabes que son estas rocas, pero no conoces todas sus funciones-** se levanto lentamente **-ahora te las mostrare-**

Criss quiso adelantarse, pero un zarpazo de un objeto invisible lo hizo a un lado como si se tratase de un muñeco.

 **-¿Que fue eso?-** dijo mientras se levantaba, miro a Tamer quien ahora era irreconocible, el cabello se le alargo hasta la espalda y la piel se le torno como carbón blanco y de aspecto rocoso, su cuerpo se deformo por completo **-eso no se ve bien-**

 **-No, pero se siente tan bien-** dijo con voz desgarrada **-¡AAAAH!-** Tamer dio un grito y con eso, una especie de burbuja lo cubrió y levanto del suelo **-esto es algo que no te mostré-**

 **-Eso es obvio-**

El viento sopló mas fuerte de lo habitual, las enormes rocas que formaban los edificios en ruinas fueron a donde estaba la burbuja, formando un enorme muro enfrente de el.

 **-Supongo que esto es mas parejo-**

 **-Tu lo haz dicho-** Criss se puso en guardia, esperando cualquier cosa que fuese a pasar **-que pena que solo puedo regenerar una vez por dia-**

(...)

Flash y el grupo de chicas habían llegado a la cabaña que se veía en buen estado, por fuera parecía un lugar muy acogedor y habitable, los arbustos se veían bien cortados y el césped también.

 **-Bonito lugar, yo esperaba algo mas siniestro-** dijo Applebloom.

 **-¿Que pueden ocultar aquí?-** preguntó la campirana **-al menos debería haber seguridad o alguien vigilando-**

 **-Puede que haya alguien, caminen despacio y no hagan ruido-** Sunset abrío la puerta del lugar asegurándose de que no rechinara y le dijo a Flah que se quedara abajo a cuidar a las niñas y después se separaron para revisar el lugar, solo veían la decoración muy bien hecha, tentó que daban ganas de quedarse ahí, los muebles se veían muy cómodos, las paredes relucían con la luz interna y las habitaciones se veían muy acogedoras, pero a pesar de eso, no podían detenerse a admirar, tenían algo pendiente por hacer.

 **-Si me lo preguntan, no me molestaría quedarme aquí un tiempo-**

 **-Rarity concéntrate-** dijo Sunset.

- **Chicas nesecito ayuda-** Rainbow se encontraba en la parte de arriba que daba a la azotea, enfrente de una puerta de metal con candado.

 **-Bien esto es sospechoso-** Applejack reviso el candado y busco una llave debajo del tapete, sacando una llave de bronce con algo de oxidación **-¿No les parece que esta siendo demasiado fácil encontrar todo?-** metió la llave en el candado y abrió la puerta, hacia un poco de viento y se empezaba a hacer frío, la azotea estaba cubierta de polvo y en medio se veía una manta muy grande que cubría algo.

Sunset fue hacia ella y la quito, dejando ver un extraño artefacto, un reloj de arena que le llegaba a media altura con un soporte arriba y abajo que le permitían girar, también tenía grabados y dibujos de aspecto prehistórico.

 **-Creen que sea eso, porque yo creo que es eso lo que nos pidieron buscar-** dijo Pinkie susurrando.

 **-¿Pero que es?-** preguntó Fluttershy.

 **-No importa, sea lo que sea parece que debemos destruirlo-** dijo Sunset, se apartó un poco y le pidió a los demás hacerlo también, luego extendió su brazo y juntò magia en la palma para luego disparar un rayo de ella e impactar en el objeto haciéndolo explotar y desarmarse por completo.

 **-¿Y ya esta? Así de fácil-** dijo Applejack **-esta tarea no ha sido tan complicada como pensé-**

Pero se tragaría sus palabras, ya que poco después, los trozos se movieron solos y se comenzaron a juntar, formando el reloj de arena y dejándolo como nuevo.

 **-Eso lo complica un poco-** Rainbow quiso acercarse, pero el reloj produjo un destello de color azul, cegándolas por un momento, cuando recobraron la vista, vieron como una tenue estela de luz atravesaba el reloj de arriba a abajo y una especie de grieta destellante se veía en medio, moviéndose de forma ondulada y del color azul luminoso, las Crusaders que se quedaron abajo con Flash miraron con asombro lo que pasaba en la asotea del lugar.

 **-Esto es magia, no hay duda-** dijo Sunset- **no se destruirá tan fácilmente.**

 **-Tienes razón-** una voz ronca salió del reloj **-puede que sean los elementos de la armonía, pero no pueden escapar de lo que les espera, sobretodo tu Sunset-**

Todas escuchaban atentamente algo atemorizadas, el tono de voz de ese tipo se escuchaba muy macabra y seria.

 **-¿Que es lo que eres?-**

 **-Soy la salvación de esta realidad, yo cambiare todas las leyes conocidas y las moldeare a lo que yo considere mejor-**

 **-Eres un reloj de arena, ¿Qué tanto puedes hacer tu?-** dijo Rainbow burlándose.

 **-Soy mucho mas que eso, pero lo averiguaran pronto, por el momento, me puedo dar el lujo de responder a algunas de sus preguntas, supongo que deben tener muchas-**

 **-Yo yo yo-** dijo Pinkie levantando la mano **-¿Sabes cocinar?-** dijo inocentemente.

 **-Olvida eso ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?-** dijo Rainbow.

 **-Todo este asunto, toda esta historia, es difícil decir quien es el causante de todo lo que esta pasando, pero yo diría que es el maestro ilusionista, el comenzó con todo esto-**

 **-¿Quién es el maestro ilusionista?-** preguntó Sunset.

 **-Es complicado decirlo, solo diré que no es tan poderoso como muchos dicen, sin embargo, cuenta con gran capacidad intelectual, eso es lo que lo hace ser lo que es, aunque-** se salio del tema **-se quien eres Sunset Shimmer, y se que en este punto de la historia estas interesada por alguien mas-**

La chica de cabello rojo y amarillo se quedo seria, sea lo que sea esa cosa, las conocía bien a todas, por lo que se planteó rápidamente que venia del futuro como paso con el teléfono de Criss, así que podría conseguir información de futuros acontecimientos si daba las preguntas adecuadas, además tenía razón, ella estaba interesada por saber de otro chico.

 **-¿Quién es Criss?-**

La maquina dio una leve risa.

 **-Sabia que preguntarías eso, ese chico, tiene un pasado muy tortuoso, artífice de grandes cosas, pero no siempre lo hace solo, algunas veces se apoya en otros para cumplir sus misiones, sus padres murieron de viejos y creció aquí los primeros 40 años de su vida, después vago sin rumbo fijo por el universo y sus dimensiones-**

 **-Entonces sí es un viajero-**

 **-Sí, pero es impredecible, no sabes que va a hacer o cuando, pero todo esta en su cabeza, siempre se las a ingeniado para sobrevivir, pero muchas veces es eso lo que lo perjudica, su peor problema es el peligro que siempre carga con eso-**

 **-¿Peligro?-**

 **-A cada lugar que va siempre lleva problemas con sigo, a pesar de su cerebro ha cometido muchos errores, todos y cada uno desastrosos, sería difícil saber cuantos-**

 **-Pero que lo hace más peligroso que tu-**

 **-Nunca dije eso, el y yo somos polos opuestos, pero somos igual de destructivos, en cambio tu Sunset, no somos tan diferentes, buscas mejorar, cambiar para algo mejor, ese es nuestro objetivo-**

 **-Sí, lo es, pero alguien que busca cambios basados en lo que él considera adecuado se me hace muy egoísta-** Sunset se quedo reflexionando **-llegue a pensar que Criss era el malo, y de seguro él llegó a pensar que yo era la mala-dijo en un susurro.  
**

 **-¿Te estas arrepintiendo acaso?-** hubo silencio en el que todas se quedaron totalmente serias, pensando en lo que les estaba diciendo esa voz, pero sin importar la conclusión a la que lleguen, tenían algo pendiente.

 **-Nos fuiste de ayuda, pero, ya que parece ser que no somos del mismo bando, tendremos que dejarte-**

 **-Piensan destruirme, no me engañan, pero, por su puesto, voy a defenderme-**

Del lado izquierdo se formo una grieta que atravesó el piso y luego el aire del exterior empezó a soplar mas fuerte, el brillo azul de la grieta del reloj comenzó a brillar mas y el reloj de arena comenzó a girar de manera rápida apenas perceptible al ojo común, y de esa incandecente luz salió una cabeza de serpiente que se dirigía al las chicas como una flecha, las demás apenas lograron quitarse de en medio, pero la serpiente destruyó la parte trasera de la cabaña.

 **-¿Que pasa portadoras? ¿Miedo?-** el cuello volvió a su lugar pero el resto del cuerpo salió del reloj de arena, era una serpiente de gran tamaño que conectaba con el reloj a través de un aura azul **-deberían ver sus caras, el miedo es un elixir exquisito-**

 **-¡Cállate!-** Sunset le arrojó una bola de fuego, pero el objetivo serpenteo hasta golpearla a ella y a las demás.

 **-Bien, otro demonio mágico que enfrentar, siento que se esta volviendo costumbre-** dijo Rainbow adolorida.

La serpiente abrió su boca dejando ver sus colmillos como si quisiera devorarlas a todas.

 **-Oye bestia por aquí-** Flash se encontraba en la parte de abajo arrojándole piedras a la cabeza **-que te pasa enorme gusano, no puedes venir a por mi-**

La serpiente no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió directo a Flash quien les habia dicho a las niñas que se rrefujiaran detras de los arbustos del bosque, solo cerró los ojos, pero un rayo de luz anaranjado le golpeo antes de poder llegar a él, Sunset tenía la mano extendida, indicando que fue ella quien ataco.

 **-Debenos destruir ese reloj a cualquier precio-**

Las demás se dirigieron a dicho reloj y tomando todo lo que se encontraban, comenzaron a golpear el artefacto sin éxito alguno, pero la serpiente al enterarse de esto, no permitiría que destruyeran lo que al parecer los mantenía con vida.

 **-No mientras esté funcionando-** abrió el hocico y dio un mordisco a la parte del techo que quedaba intacta y la derrumbo, dejando caer fuertemente sobre el suelo a las chicas **-¿Porque hacen esto? Porque se aferran a esta realidad-**

 **-Que pregunta tan estupida-** dijo Sunset mientras se levantaba de los escombros.

 **-¿Por qué ayudas a Criss?-**

 **-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-**

 **-El también piensa como ustedes, solo se aferra a lo oxidado y asqueroso que es la realidad que nos rodea, pero, sin importar como, voy a cambiarla-** volvió a abrir el hocico, solo que esta vez, una especie de viento salió de esta y envistió todo lo que quedaba de la cabaña y casi vuelca el auto de Flash, pero las rocas golpearon parte de este y rompió una de las ventanas, dejando ver algo curioso que había dentro, el maletín que habían encontrado antes.

 **-Diablos-** gruño Applejack.

 **-Este es el comienzo del fin, y por su estupides, estarán muertas-**

Sunset no le presto atención a lo que decía, ya que en el auto observo algo que podría ayudarlas. La chica corrió hasta el auto, pero la serpiente logro notar esto

 **-Esas joyas no te servirán-** al decir esto dio una embestida al auto volcándolo y golpeando a Sunset justo en el vientre con su cola, haciéndola volar contra el tronco de un árbol, las demás se horrorizaron al ver esto, pero no podían hacer nada, ellas estaban tan lastimadas como Sunset.

 **-Maldita sea-** dijo Sunset entre dientes.

 **-Jajaja, y todo esto por querer saber algo de Criss, aunque, si todo sale bien, él también desaparecerá, creo que no fue buena idea ayudarlo-**

 **-El me ayudo a mí, podría decirse que le estoy devolviendo el favor-** la chica noto que el maletín estaba enfrente de ella, justo debajo del auto volcado.

 **-Que aburrido, tener que pagar deudas es algo que siempre deteste-**

La chica aprovechó la distracción para acercarse al maletín, pero estaba tan lastimada que le costó trabajo.

 **-¿Aun quieres detenerme? Eres una chica con decisión-**

 **-Déjala en paz-** gritó Rarity.

 **-Lo haría si no interfirieran en mis asuntos, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarla ir-** la serpiente dio un salto y de su boca se formo una esfera luminosa de gran tamaño, Sunset se estremeció y acelero el paso para alcanzar la corona, pero la enorme pelota de energía fue lanzada con gran furia, Sunset solo la pudo ver dirigirse a ella con gran velocidad pero al mismo tiempo en camra lenta.

 **¡BOOM!**

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **-Hola-** los recuerdos de la chica se activaron en esos escasos segundos **-mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y vengo a inscribirme a la academia-**

Sunset tubo una vida muy agitada, desde que sus padres se fueron del mundo físico, no ha tenido la vida de ensueño con la que todo el mundo desea, sin embargo, eso no le impidió tener ratos de alegría, cuando fue aceptada en la academia, cada diez que saco en los exámenes, cada felicitación de los maestros.

 **-¿Que es este lugar?-** el momento en el que dejo Equestria y llego al mundo humano fue algo raro, sin embargo seria el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

 **-No se lo mas mínimo sobre amistad-**

 **-Apuesto que ellas te enseñaran-** el momento en que Twiligth le quito todo el mal y la introdujo en el tema de la amistad.

 **-Perdónenme-**

 **-Tranquila dulzura, no hay rencor-** el momento en que sus amigas la perdonaron he incluyeron en su grupo, todas la apoyaron en todo desde ese dia.

 **-Hola ¿Te desperté?-** el momento en que conoció a Criss- **no fue mi intencion-** no podia negar que la aparicion de Criss le dio un vuelco a su vida, siempre desconfio de el por ser tan misterioso, pero esa sonrisa le daba una sensacion de seguridad y no pudo negar que cuando la ayudo a regresar a Equestria se la paso bien con ese chico, el le ayudo y era algo que se apreciaba.

Momentos felices que cambiaron la vida de Sunset, momentos que no cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera el de Criss.

Toda su vida fue una locura, sin embargo, se mantuvo de pie, como toda princesa debe hacerlo y valio la pena.

 **Fin del flashback:**

* * *

En el bosque cerca de una cabaña en ruinas, escombros era lo único que se podía ver, la explosión que se propicio fue tal que acabo derribando unos cuantos árboles y dejo una enorme brecha en el suelo cubierta de rocas.

 **-Oh no-** dijo Rarity **-¡SUNSET!-**

 **-Que lastima, era una joven hermosa-**

El silencio cepulturero en el ambiente se hacía más pesado, era como si la tristeza fuese un ente que cubrió todo el lugar.

 **-Ahora, creo que no ahí salida de esto, el escritor así lo quiso, no podemos hacer nada para contradecir...-**

 **-Ja-** una mano color anaranjado salió de entre las rocas sosteniendo una corona con una gema en el centro, luego el resto del cuerpo de una chica de cabello pelirrojo y franjas doradas salió **-sabes, me di cuenta de algo, algo que tal vez era muy obvio, Criss era de los buenos y solo quería lo mejor para nosotras, pero, no podía hacerlo solo, nesetiaba de lo mejor para proteger este mundo, y nos encontró a nosotras-** se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro **-el poder que nos une es algo que no comprenderías, pero cualquiera puede tenerlo, ahora es nuestro turno demostrarlo-**

El resto de los elementos se levantaron y fueron con su respectiva portadora.

 **-No tengo tiempo para esto-** la serpiente quizo embestirlas de nuevo.

 **-Quieto-** Sunset movió la mano he hizo que la serpiente se paralizara, impidiéndole atacar y hablar **-así esta mejor-**

Todas se alzaron en vuelo formando un círculo alrededor del paralizado anfibio, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar intensamente y sus cabelleras comenzaron a crecer formando una cola de caballo y en Flutteshy y Ranbow Dash, le agregaron un par de alas de pegaso.

 **-La magia de la amistad es algo muy complejo, pero es algo que no se puede destruir, y siempre brillara mas en momentos de oscuridad, y en tu caso el juego termino-**

Un remolino de arcoiriz se formo alrededor del animal y se extendió hasta el reloj de arena que había cerca, evaporando el holograma de la serpiente y destruyendo el reloj por completo, haciéndolo cenizas.

* * *

 **Nota: Si las demoras son demasiadas, pero creo que el resultado es bueno, ahora me gustaría que saber que dudas tienen hacer a de esta historia para ver si no hay algún hueco argumental por ahí escondido y ver si lo puedo arreglar, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	18. Fase completada

**Tema de intro: Save me-Downplay**

* * *

Fase completada.

El combate entre Criss y Tamer se alargo, la transformación de Tamer y la regeneración de Criss hacían que la pelea fuera tediosa, ambos se encontraban cansados, pero no se permitían el descanso, se mantenían peleando sin arrodillarse si quiera, entre puñetazos y diversos poderes especiales, cada uno contraatacaba de manera estratégica y efectiva, seguían aun en la zona del edificio derrumbado y con una nube de polvo que tenían encima, la tierra en sus cuerpos y los cortes, heridas y moretones eran señal de que, enserio habían luchado, enserio se habían esforzado por mantenerse en pie y derribar al otro.

 **-Es inútil, a este paso moriremos los dos-**

 **-Prefiero eso a dejarte con vida-** Criss se abalanzó pero Tamer, hizo brillar sus ojos y alzo unas esferas de energía dandole en la cara, pero reaccionó antes de caer y de la tierra levanto unos tentáculos para contraatacar.

 **-¡AHH!-** los tentáculos le atravesaron el pecho y lo alzaron del suelo a una gran altura **-muy gracioso** -con una daga corto el tentáculo y se dejó caer, dando un pisotón para hacer que Criss perdiera el equilibrio y le pudiera golpear justo en la costilla derecha, sacándole el aire **-esto tiene que terminar ahora-**

Volvio a formar energía y la lanzo a Criss haciendo que este cayera de espaldas contra el piso.

 **-Mierda-** dijo mientras se levantaba.

 **-Oh, no lo harás-** con un último gran esfuerzo dio un salto y le puso el enorme pie justo en el cuello, haciendo que tosiera algo de sangre he inmovilizándolo un poco.

 **-Creo, que este es la parte en la que me matas-** dijo Criss jadeando de dolor pero con una sonrisa pintoresca.

 **-Eso te gustaría no, no gastare lo que me queda de energía en algo que puedes esquivar, prefiero darme un respiro-** le dio un puñetazo en el cuello y se levanto.

 **-¿¡QUE!? No me puedo mover-**

 **-Veneno, es un truco que tengo, ahora puedo descansar un poco para recuperarme-** volvió a poner el pie en su cuello y lo apretó.

 **-Jajaja, no te confíes demasiado-** pero Tamer apretó con mas fuerza el cuello de Criss, este quizo forcejear para quitárselo de encima, pero quitarse un cuerpo de ese calibre era inútil.

 **-Tal vez suene tonto, pero me encanta ver sufrir a los demás, que pena que no pude hacerlo con los ciudadanos de este mundo, habría sido divertido-** dijo alegre **-respóndeme algo, esa chica Sunset Shimmer, ¿Por qué estás interesado en ella?-** Criss dejo de forcejear al escuchar eso **-te he notado muy interesado en esa chica, hiciste lo imposible por tenerla sana y salva, cuando fingías irte a explorar en realidad siempre la estuviste observando, ¿Por qué?-**

 **-¿Eso qué te importa? y ¿Como sabes de Sunset?-**

 **-Mi contraparte humana me daba reportes de lo que sucedía, la acompañaste a Equestria a pesar que, por lo que contaste en televisión, esa no era tu prioridad-** volvió a poner fuerza en el pie, estrangulando al chico **-y dime, ¿Que vez en esa chica?-**

 **-Lo mismo que ella ve en mi, misterio, me interesa saber quien es-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Eso no te incumbe-** Tamer soltó una risotada.

 **-Vamos, ¿Que paso con esa confianza? De repente ya no quieres explicar nada-** hubo un silencio breve, era obvio que Criss no hablaría, al parecer, prefería morir a revelar ciertas cosas.

 **-No te han dicho que hacer esas preguntas incomodas es de mala educación-**

 **-Solo cuando estas con alguien importante-** de repente se escucho como si se cortara el aire y de la mano de Tamer salió una espada muy afilada **-que graciosa situación, morirás al igual que tu maestro-**

Criss intento salir de eso, pero el pie de Tamer apretaba cada vez mas fuerte, impidiéndole mover gran parte de su cuerpo, ayudado por el veneno.

 **¡Pack!**

Un misterioso aparato salió de su bolsillo, un teléfono muy plano y de aspecto un poco oxidado, de carcasa plateada y pantalla grande. Tamer lo miro mas de cerca sin descuidar a Criss.

 **-¿Esto es tuyo?-** el chico no respondió **-interesante, no había visto uno de estos desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora se como llegaste a Equestria-** Criss forcejeo con mas ímpetu pero no se movía **-bueno, dicen que esto en manos equivocadas es malo, por desgracia, estos artefactos se convierten en piedra cuando su dueño muere y no voy a dejarte vivo para averiguar cómo funciona-** una vez dicho esto, azoto el teléfono contra el suelo y lo destrozo con el otro pie, dejando solo un puñado de migajas metálicas a lado de Criss.

 **-Pagaras por eso-**

 **-No lo creo-** saco una daga y de un rápido movimiento se lo clavo justo en el hombro, haciendo que Criss diera un grito de dolor muy fuerte y permitiéndole a Tamer hacerse a un lado **-ahora no podrás moverte definitivamente sin que me de cuenta-**

Tamer levanto el vuelo y comenzó a juntar energía, solo la suficiente para acabar con esto rápido.

 **¡BOOM!**

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos y llamó la atención de los dos, un remolino de arcoiris se alcanzaba a ver justo en medio de un bosque a lo lejos, remolino que se hacia mas grande formando un tornado que parecía llegar al cielo y comenzó a disparar rayos sin control y al azar.

 **-¿Que diablos esta pasando?-** dijo después de notar que la energía que había acumulado se desvaneció y tratando de juntar mas, se canso tanto ya que no juntaba la cantidad que deseaba.

 **-Acaso ¿Será un milagro de nuevo?-** se preguntó Criss en voz baja **-no puede ser, hace mucho no me pasa eso-** con lo que le quedo de fuerza se quito la daga y trato de levantarse, solo sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo, l veneno no se había pasado del todo, por lo que no pudo hacer mucho.

 **-¡Tu no te mueves de ahí! ¡Me oíste!-**

 **¡POOM!**

Un relámpago de arcoiris golpeó a Tamer justo cuando este caía en picada y lo derribó. El chico quizo levantarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, solo se pudo arrastrar hasta una pared de concreto que no había sido derribada y se quedo a ver como el remolino continuaba girando.

(...)

 **-Amistad es lo que da fuerza, en este y en cualquier otro mundo, es lo que nos une-**

Rayos de arcoiris se disparaban a todos lados, estos hacían que cayeran en diferentes lugares como por ejemplo el auto de Flash y la cabaña, que se reconstruyeron al momento en que fueron tocados por los rayos, el cuerpo de Sunset no había cambiado mucho, solo unas alas de fénix se aparecieron en su espalda, grandes y majestuosas, acompañadas de el brillo de sus amigas y del poder que todas compartían.

 **-En este mundo, la magia de la amistad se necesita mas que nunca, y no solo yo, muchos trataremos de que se expanda, es lo menos que puedo hacer-** fue lo ultimo que dijo Sunset después de destruir el reloj de arena por completo, dejando solo la grieta en el aire que poco a poco se desvanecía.

El brillo se comenzó a apagar y todas empezaron a caer en el suelo, con cuidado y completamente mareadas, adoloridas y un tanto despeinadas, pero aliviadas, ya que parecía que todo había terminado.

(...)

Las dos situaciones se entremezclaron, Criss veía el remolino desvanecerse, el remolino que Sunset habia producido junto con las portadoras, ese remolino le había dado a Tamer, ese remolino le había salvado, _"¿Suerte? ¿Milagro?"_ Era lo que Criss trataba de adivinar.

 **-Sunset, me eres familiar, pero ¿Por qué?-** dijo con calma y tratando de hacer mucho esfuerzo.

 **-¡AHH!, no puedo usar magia-** gritó Tamer quien también estaba abatido, juntaba sus manos desesperadamente, esperando que saliera algo de estas, pero no salió nada, ni siquiera una chispa de magia, el cansancio era tal que con trabajo subía las manos, pero resignado a eso se quedo con la cabeza baja un rato **-¿Que es eso?-**

Criss volteo al notar que Temer veía algo y justo en medio de ellos dos, se encontraba una pequeña esfera de luz blanca del tamaño de la palma de una mano, el chico se estremeció al verlo, era como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, sus pupilas se contrajeron y un escalofrío le recorrió ambos brazos.

 **-No, no puede ser ¿Ahora?-**

 **-¿Que esta pasando?-** preguntó Tamer desesperado, y una especie de vapor blanco salió de sus manos y recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si fuese un aura que, por la expresión de Tamer, no significaba nada bueno, comenzó a desesperarse mas y a tratar de quitarse esa aura blanca de encima.

 **-No la reconoces, no reconoces al Olvido, curioso, ya habías salido de ella ¿no?-**

 **-El olvido, no puede estar aquí-**

 **-¿Y porque no? ¿Has olvidado tu pasado? Ya olvidaste que pusiste en riesgo al universo y tratabas de hacerlo de nuevo-** dijo con una sonrisa **-fracasaste en tu tarea, ahora paga la consecuencia, ya haz sido marcado por él, ahora no se puede hacer nada-**

La luz se intensificó y comenzó a arrastrar a Tamer hacia adentro como si fuera una enorme turbina, este se sujetaba de lo que podía, con uñas y dientes trataba de no moverse.

 **-¿Crees que terminara así? No puede terminar así, no lo puedes permitir-**

 **-Perdona esa no es mi decisión ya que es mas fuerte que yo, y la respeto por eso, lo siento, pero así son las cosas, no solo has huido de maestro ilusionista en su momento, también de esta esfera de luz, de ese lugar frío y solitario, el olvido te aterra, a todos nos aterra, morir solo, como si la muerte no fuera tan atemorizante de por si-**

 **-Detenla, has que se detenga-** gritó cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro.

 **-No existiras en este ni en otro mundo, solo alguien que ya ha estado ahí dentro te recordara, los demás no sabrán nada de ti, serás un fantasma sin rumbo, solo eso, y morirás solo y nadie te recordara fuera de mi-**

 **-¡AHHH!-** gritó Tamer con lagrimas en los ojos y sin tener mas remedio, fue arrastrado por completo, dejando solo un rastro en el piso de las uñas de Tamer, la señal de que no quería irse, pero, ya había terminado, ya no quedaba rastro de el.

La esfera volvió a intensificarse y un aire comenzó a jalar a Criss hacia adentro de la esfera, pero no era tan fuerte como el que jalo a Tamer, este era mas suave, era mas como una brisa que daba a entender que el tenía que entrar por su cuenta.

 **-Entiendo, no solo has venido por él, también e hecho algunas cosas que...bueno ya sabes la historia-**

Trato de moverse con dificultad, pero una mano se cruzo en su camino, de piel brillante anaranjada y suave, Criss volteo y se encontró con una figura femenina que semejaba a la de un ángel, la chica tenía rostro fino y cabellera dorada con ojos verdes y un vestido elegante que hacia juego con su antifaz blanco, tenía alas de fénix y veía al chico con lastima

 **-Tu...cuanto tiempo sin vernos-** le hablo como si fuese una vieja amiga **-no se, quien eres o porque te apareces, pero, ya me has salvado antes, y por mas que me cuides no puedes evitar lo inevitable, esto es algo que debe pasar, tarde o temprano pasara, de un modo u otro, no intentes detenerlo-**

La joven ángel solo lo miro con curiosidad, una mirada infantil de niña que parecía no comprender.

 **-Vamos, no me mires así, tu también sabias que esto pasaría, y lo mejor es que muera solo-** la chica solo le sonrió, una sonrisa amigable casi como la de Criss, está sujeto su mano y se acercó a su rostro con expresión serena.

 **-Nunca estas solo-** le susurro al oído.

 _"Esa voz"_ por alguna razón esa voz era como escuchar a un familiar, a una gran amiga, a alguien que ya conocía, sensación rara, ya se había encontrado con ese ángel antes y cada vez que escuchaba su voz tenía esa sensación.

La joven soltó la mano de Criss y se alejo despacio hasta perderse en la neblina con un destello celeste.

 **-"Nunca estoy solo" ¿Que quiso decir con eso?-** volvió a mirar la esfera y con pereza se acercó arrastrando las piernas y el torso por el piso, el cuerpo le pesaba, por lo que solo podía arrastrarse, y estirar el brazo esperando ir al lugar que sabia, tenía que ir, la idea era horrible, pero El olvido lo esperaba.

 **-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?-** reconoció una voz un tanto diferente que tomo por sorpresa a Criss y una mano le sostuvo la muñeca justo antes de que esta tocara la esfera **-dije que no te dejaría ir y no pienso hacerlo-**

 **-Esto sí que no puede ser-** Sunset Shimmer estaba mirándolo con expresión seria y decidida, el aspecto de ella era de cabellera despeinada y unos cuantos rasguños **-¿Como llegaste aquí?-**

 **-Esta corona es muy útil sabes, da alas si es necesario, ahora no te muevas-** la chica arrastro al chico unos metros y se dispuso a sanar la herida de su hombro.

 **-No deberías estar aquí-**

 **-Y tu no debiste dejarme en esa habitación-** dijo con ironía **-estarás bien-**

 **-Jajaja-** se echo una pequeña carcajada **-lo siento, hace mucho no me dicen eso-** dijo mirando la silueta del ángel que al parecer estaba desvaneciendo la esfera luminosa con su mano.

 **-Levántate, lo que sea que haya pasado aquí, debió ser grave-**

 **-¡Sí!-** dijo muy alegre **-creo que no debí usar toda la energía de la regeneración-**

 **-¿Regeneracion?-** Sunset decidió cargarlo del brazo pasándolo por su cuello para apoyarse y llevarlo lo mas lejos posible de ahí.

Luego el sonido de un claxon se escucho y vieron un auto deportivo enfrente de ambos.

 **-¡Chicas!-**

 **-¡Hola todo el mundo!-** dijo Criss soltandose de Sunset y extendiendo los brazos **-que locura, toda la luz y las chispas y el remolino, fue increíble, ustedes son increíbles-** dijo acercándose a las chicas una por una **-la magia es algo maravilloso realmente maravilloso, y son expertas manejándolo-** se dirigió con Flash **-¿Y tu quien eres? Da igual, me agradas ¿Estoy hablando muy rápido? Creo que sí, debe ser un efecto secundario de la regeneración, pero había algo, algo que quería decirles desde que las vi...era...era-** se acerco con Applejack y Rainbow abrazándolas por el cuello y meditando un rato- **¡Oh sí! Damas...caballero, creo que...fue un gusto-** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

 **-¡Criss!-** Sunset se dirigió a el, revisando su pulso y el corazón, trato de reanimarlo, pero también estaba agotada y las opciones en ese momento no eran demasiadas **-llamen a una ambulancia, rápido-**

Lo ultimo que Criss vio, fue el lugar desierto donde el ángel y la esfera luminosa se encontraban hasta hace unos minutos, cerrando los ojos y escuchando los gritos de Sunset como si fueran un susurro en su oído, termino por quedar completamente inconsciente.

(...)

En una dimencion distinta con parentesco a un cementerio, un ser de piel gris oscuro y tatuajes rojos en los brazos de aspecto delgado y alto miraba dentro de un estanque de agua como si fuese la televicion de cualquier sala de estar, el agua mostro la imagen de el lugar destrozado por la pelea de Criss y Tamer, lo veia con gran indiferencia, pero un escalofrio en la piel se presento y el hombre delgado y alto tendia a hablar solo.

 **-Te piensas que a terminado, oh no, jajaja, has tenido muxha suerte, ninguna baja, ningun inocente muerto, por ahora, no puedes evitar lo inevitable, Criss Psycho, me quito el sombrero, pero ¿Cuanto tiempo podras mantener las cosas como estan? Realmente piensas que la vida es como un cuento con final feliz, jajaja, patetico-**

La imagen del estanque cambio y aparecio un texto en parrafos.

 **-Mi querida profecia,¿Como va todo?-**

Justo despues de decir eso, el primer parrafo del texto fue tachada con una especie de tinta negra, justo la parte que tenia por titulo "El reloj avanza"

 **-Jajaja que momento tan interesante, y solo es el comienzo-**

(...)

Otro dia, la calma después de la tormenta, esa era la sensación que se respiraba en ese momento, anoche fue una situación muy agitada, las personas encontradas que supuestamente habían desaparecido fueron llevadas a distintos hospitales y centros de salud, no solo en la ciudad, sino que se tomaron la libertad de trasladarlos a diversos hospitales del estado, el gobierno menciono algo relacionado con atentados terroristas y operaciones en cubierto para mantener a los ciudadanos a salvo.

Los encabezados en los periódicos y noticias eran de gran exageración, pero era una mínima parte de lo que realmente fue, no todos tenían la información completa, ni siquiera el gobierno, ya que estuvieron visitando la ciudad donde se aconteció lo sucedido preguntando por un chico muy particular, alguien con abrigo negro largo, cabello negro de punta y piel celeste.

Por su puesto, todo el mundo negó, hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de chicas muy peculiares quienes habían llamado al hospital para ayudar a un joven que cumplía con estas características. Lo primero que preguntaron al encontrarse con ellas es en que habitación se hospedaba y que le darían tratamiento especializado.

Por alguna razón no les dio buena espina, ya que, por ser del gobierno, no daba la impresión de quererlo ayudar sin recibir algo a cambio, sin embargo, a pesar de la magia de Sunset y de que poseían los elementos de la armonía bien escondidos, no podían hacer gran cosa, las heridas de Criss eran muy severas y mientras más ayuda recibiera y más rápido se diera, mejor.

Así pasaron tres días, días que preguntaban con frecuencia por el estado de Criss para saber como iba, pero por mucho la que mas parecía interesada en el estado del chico era Sunset, se mostraba realmente interesada y hasta preocupada, pero las respuestas por parte de el gobierno no satisfacían, siempre se quedaban indiferentes diciendo que se recuperaría pronto, cada vez que se contactaban con ellos eran las mismas respuestas vacías, la preocupación de Sunset fue tal que se lo contagio a todos, incluyendo a Flash y a las Crusaders.

Paso una semana, seguían sin tener noticias de el, pero las clases comenzarían a transcurrir y decidieron mantener lo sucedido con Criss en secreto de la escuela y sus padres que apenas las dejaban salir después de lo ocurrido. Pero la duda seguía al aire ¿Donde estaba ese chico?

Diez días, casi ningún cambio, de hecho, los del gobierno ya no respondían a las llamadas y en un momento dado, quisieron utilizar los elementos para buscar por su propia cuenta, pero estos desaparecieron de su escondite asignado, y por un momento se preocuparon mas por ellos que por Criss, sin embargo, tocaron la puerta y otro sobre, pero de aspecto normal esta ves, se deslizó por la puerta, al tratar de ver quien la entrego, solo vieron una especie de vestido ondeándose hasta desaparecer, aunque no lograron apreciar quien había dejado esa nota, al abrir la carta el mensaje decía.

 _"Relájense todas, los elementos están a salvo en Equestria, no hay ningún problema de momento, pueden estar tranquilas"_

Quince días, era de noche, Sunset se encontraba en el patio de su casa, recostada sobre una hamaca, pensando en los elementos y en Criss, el misterio era algo que siempre despertaba el interés de la chica, y por mucho, Criss a sido hasta ahora el causante de muchos de ellos, sin embargo, sin tener información de el, no le era posible pensar claro, el tema le daba vueltas ¿Como llegaron los elementos a Equestria? ¿Por qué "El olvido" se apareció en el momento en que Criss estaba casi muerto? ¿Cómo llegaron los elementos al mundo humano en primer lugar? Esto era algo que solo ese chico podía responder.

 **-Será mejor que duerma o perderé el juicio-** aunque, apenas quiso cerrar los ojos, una pequeña piedra luminosa con puntas afiladas se apareció en el césped, y enfrente de esta, una hilera de pequeñas rocas conducía hasta la salida principal.

Sunset después de meditarlo un poco, siguió el rastro que continuaba ya saliendo de su casa, cruzando la calle y terminando en un pequeño parque enfrente de los edificios. La chica recogió una de las rocas y la miro fijamente, a pesar de que ya las había visto antes, nunca se tomo la molestia de notar lo increíblemente hermosas que eran, se sentían como el palpitar de un corazón, frágil pero fácil de sostener que daba una sensación de calma, cosa que a Sunset le hizo soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Son zafiros blancos, pero vagamente los conocen como componente 32, pero, en lo personal me gusta mas el otro nombre-** una voz amigable se escucho detrás y la sombra de un joven con un abrigo largo, cabello negro de punta y una chistera en la cabeza se apareció.

 **-Tú-**

 **-Síp, yo de nuevo-** dijo con un ademán alegre **-tal vez debí llamar antes de venir-** camino hacia el costado de Sunset con pasos grandes.

 **-¿Como te encuentras?-**

 **-En realidad estoy bien desde ase casi dos semanas, solo, quería quitarme a los federales de encima-** dijo sentándose en un columpio **-¿Por qué la pregunta?-**

 **-Nada, solo nos tenias sin cuidado-**

 **-Pues gracias por preocuparte, aunque creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que salgo bien de todo-**

 **-Me gustaría decir que te conozco bien-**

 **-¿A que te refieres?-** preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-Bueno, todo lo ocurrido, solo tu sabias exactamente lo que pasaba y, a pesar de que te he visto ya mucho, creo que no te conozco del todo-**

 **-Ja, he escuchado eso muchas veces, es normal-** dijo parándose en el columpio y columpiándose así.

 **-¿Puedo preguntarte sobre el maestro ilusionista?-** dijo algo nerviosa **-es que, me llego un mensaje de el-**

 **-¿De verdad?-** dio un salto del columpio y se enderezó poniendo sus ojos en el rostro de Sunset a solo escasos centímetros **-¿Que decía el mensaje?-**

 **-Espera, tengo fotos de esas cartas en mi teléfono-** saco el teléfono de su chaqueta y se lo entrego a Criss quien revisaba la galería de fotos leyendo las cartas que le enviaron.

 **-Interesante, ¿Quién haría algo como esto?-**

 **-¿Por qué dijiste que era un cuento?-**

 **-Porque lo es, al menos hoy en día-**

 **-Fue real en algún momento-**

 **-Sí, hace mucho-** dijo en un susurro **-afortunadamente ya no existe mas-**

 **-¿Afortunadamente?-**

 **-Tienes curiosidad verdad-** Sunset respondió con la cabeza **-bueno, solo diré que era alguien con unos ideales no muy comunes, y es capas de llegar a grandes extremos con mantener su propio bienestar-**

 **-¿Y porque nos enviaría esas cartas?-**

 **-No lo se, pero conociendo a ese lunático, le importa un bledo el mundo en el que vivimos...pero, eso no importa lo que importa eres tu-**

 **-¿Yo?-**

 **-Sí, tu magia tu habilidad para usarla, tu inteligencia, es algo que nunca había visto-** dijo emocionado **-eres cien veces más interesante que yo-**

La chica no supo que responder, solo se sonrojo un poco y puso las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-Criss-** le dijo la chica **-lo siento...lo siento mucho-**

Criss la miro escéptico, sin comprender muy bien todo.

 **-¿Sunset?-**

 **-Me ayudaste y, a pesar de todo, desconfíe de ti, cuando solo querías mi bienestar y el bienestar de mis amigas, y por lo que se, también has sufrido bastante, lo se por lo que ocurrió en la cabaña, solo espero que me perdo...-** la chica no termino la frase, un ligero enpujon casi la hace perder el equilibrio, pero ese empujón era el producto de un abrazo que Criss le dio muy rápido, sujetándola como si fuese un tesoro.

 **-No se, que fue lo que viste en la cabaña, pero ya no importa, solo querías lo mejor para todos-**

 **-¿Como puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente?-**

 **-No podría enojarme contigo aunque lo intentara-** le dijo mirándola a los ojos y con esa sonrisa.

La chica hizo lo mismo y le devolvió el abrazo, dando por asegurada el laso de amistad que le dieron a Sunset hace mucho tiempo y le daban esa sensación una vez mas.

El chico después de un rato alzo la mirada, algo pareció llamarle la atención, Sunset se dio cuenta de esto y vio que la cara de Criss se iluminaba y reía mas.

 **-¿Que pasa?-**

 **-Ya esta, ya esta lista-** la soltó y se dispuso a salir de allí.

 **-Espera ¿Que es lo que está listo?-**

 **-Si quieres que te lo muestre, puedes venir-**

Sunset vacilo un poco, pero con ímpetu decidió seguirlo, después de todo, ella era alguien muy curiosa. Criss corrió atravesando la calle y varias esquina seguida por Sunset, corrieron por un rato hasta que se detuvieron para caminar.

 **-¿Que estamos buscando?-**

 **-Ya veras, es algo nuevo...bueno, renovado-** siguieron caminando a paso acelerado hasta detenerse enfrente de la acera con varios vehículos enfrente, pero este señalaba uno en particular **-¡TARA!-**

Una vez llegaron se encontraron con algo muy llamativo, pero era algo que no comprendía porque era tan importante.

 **-¿Una moto nueva?-**

 **-¡Oh! No cualquier moto, recuerdas mi estrella fugaz-**

 **-¿La que destrozo mi jardín? ¿Como olvidarla?-**

 **-Pues bien, resulta que tiene un mecanismo de camuflaje, y entre las opciones que aparecían estaba la moto, bonita verdad-**

Sunset admiro el vehículo, era una combinación de rojo y negro en las pinturas con el mango para manejarlo un tanto alto, de aspecto imponente pero a la vez, se sentía segura.

 **-¿Esa es tu estrella fugaz?-**

 **-Sí, me gusta este diseño, es mejor que una roca diamante destruye jardines-** se subió a la moto **-además, me gusta lo extremo-** dijo mientras la ensendia.

 **-Y ¿A donde piensas ir?-**

 **-No lo se, ahí todo un universo, no, hay muchos universos por visitar, grandes maravillas, me es difícil elegir uno-**

 **-Entonces es el adiós-**

 **-Bueno, depende de ti-** Sunset se extraño al escuchar eso **-veras, he visto y leído grandes historias de viajeros del tiempo y el espacio, pero, algo que he notado es...que nunca viajan solos-**

La chica comprendía lo que decía.

 **-Pero, yo no...-**

 **-Tranquila, es una maquina del tiempo y una nave espacial, podemos ir a cualquier lugar por dos días y regresar a la hora de clases-**

 **-Pero, no se, no es peligroso-**

 **-Bueno, menos peligroso que vencer a un montón de locos como Tamer no creo-**

 **-¿Quien es Tamer?-** el chico abrió los ojos al percatarse de ese detalle.

 **-Oh es verdad, no te muevas-** Criss tomo la cabeza de Sunset he hizo brillar sus manos.

 **¡PIU!**

Un pequeño destello le hizo ver una serie de imágenes de ella peleando en Equestria con un hombre de piel lila oscuro y cabello despeinado.

 **-Wow-** el Flashback había terminado-¿Que fue eso?-

 **-Esque Tamer fue a parar "Al olvido" y todo lo relacionado con el fue borrado, todo rastro, así que te devolví el recuerdo de el, para que no olvides por que luchaste-**

 **-Yo pensé que luche por algo que paso en Equestria, pero no creí que Tamer existiera-**

 **-Así trabaja el olvido, la pelea en Equestria parece que no ocurrió, pero el Olvido lo remplazo-** se volvió a subir a su moto **-y bien, dime Sunset que tanto quieres descubrir?-** le extendió la mano invitándola a subir a la moto, a lo que la chica sin dudar la tomo y haciendo un gesto de gratitud se subió **-¿A donde quieres ir?-**

 **-Sorpréndeme-**

Criss sonrió otra vez al escuchar eso, una pequeña campaña se escucho y de un compartimiento, salió un pequeño artefacto que ya conocían.

 **-Oh, un teléfono nuevo-** dijo tomando el artefacto **-bien, entonces cierra los ojos y sujétate-** la chica obedeció y abrazo al chico, cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando a que pasara algo...algo inesperado como ya le era común, sintió un ligero viento en su cabello y rostro, dando a entender que la moto se estaba moviendo, lento, pero se estaba moviendo.

 **-Bien, ábrelos-**

Al escuchar eso, sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, esperando maravillarse, y así fue, justo enfrente de ella estaba un cielo completamente negro y lleno de estrellas, en medio de todo el paisaje, una espiral de diversos colores estaba brillando como si fuese una especie de Aura boreal, en medio estaba un sol luminoso, y resplandeciente.

 **-¿Donde...-**

 **-Sunset, vienvenida a la Via Láctea-** la imagen era algo que no se podía explicar, las palabras no alcanzaban para describir lo increíble que era ver eso **-claro, no todos los mundos alternos tienen esto, hay billones de millones de mundos por descubrir, por visitar y todos con reglas diferentes y paisajes extraordinarios-** bajó de la moto y comenzó a caminar por la nada ya que no había suelo debajo de ellos.

 **-¿Como haces eso?-**

 **-Es un piso con gravedad, también respiramos por una capa de oxígeno que rodea a la moto, puedes mirar mas de cerca si quieres-**

Sunset bajo de la moto con cuidado y una vez sintió el piso invisible camino con entusiasmo para admirar todo, cada detalle era muy llamativo.

 **-Asombroso, nunca pensé que llegaría a ver algo así-** volteo a ver a Criss con ojos y expresión maravillada **-¿A donde mas podemos ir?-**

 **-A donde tu quieras-**

Sunset pensó en la propuesta que Criss le hizo, pero no era necesario pensar mucho, con el paisaje que tenía enfrente y la gran sensación de aventura que tenía en el cuerpo, la respuesta era obvia.

 **-¿Prometes visitarnos de vez en cuando?-**

 **-Nunca lo he hecho pero sí, lo prometo-**

 **-Bien-** se acerco al hombro del chico **-porque ahí algunos lugares que me gustaría visitar-**

* * *

 **Nota: Como dije este es el final...el final de la primera temporada, así es chicos y chicas, esta historia tiene continuación, ya que he visto que a tenido buen recibimiento y me dio motivos para continuarla, la segunda temporada o acto o como le quieran decir se estrenará pronto, solo quiero darme un pequeño descanso para tenerlo listo, si les gusta la idea, déjenme sus reviews y también pueden preguntar acerca de la trama, cualquier duda que tengan me la pueden hacer saber, pero por ahora, nos vemos hasta la próxima, cyao**


	19. Lo que se avecina (Trailer)

**Tema de trailer: Nico Vega-beast (versión de Bioshock o la extendida)**

* * *

Lo que se avecina (Trailer)

Se muestra la ciudad enfrente de un amanecer, luego se cambia al la cabaña recién reconstruida con el bosque de fondo y por último la escuela Canterlot, el sol apenas se alzaba y el lugar estaba vacío, pero en medio de la enorme silueta del edificio se ve a una joven de cabello quebradizo de color fuego y piel anaranjada, ella vestía una blusa celeste y una chaqueta de cuero, unas medias del mismo color que la blusa con algunas llamas acompañadas de unas botas altas.

Sunset se veía algo cansada, tal vez por que había asistido desde muy temprano, además que había ido completamente sola, pero, nada mas se quedaba sentada en las escaleras con los codos en las rodillas, y apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano, pero siempre procurando no quedarse dormida.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se levanto y dirigió hacia la estatua con un artefacto muy peculiar que saco de su manga, un teléfono muy plano con pantalla táctil y luces azules en la carcasa, dándole un aspecto futurista, ella lo encendió y hondo el teléfono de lado a lado rápidamente provocando que el portal se abriera y se escuchara una explosión que mostraba un remolino justo debajo del caballo de piedra de la estatua.

Sunset retrocedió y dejo espacio al escuchar el ruido de un motor acercándose, sonido que provenía del portal y se acercaba cada vez mas, así fue hasta que de la espiral salió una moto de color negro y rojo con un piloto que mostraba una sonrisa muy alegre.

 **-Hola, lista para irnos, Sunset-**

 **-Sabes, cuando dije que no visitaras de vez en cuando, me refería a que no tardaras dos meses en aparecerte, Criss-** dijo reprochándole **.**

 **-Bueno, hay otros mundos que debo revisar-**

 **-Eres un viajero del tiempo, pudiste aparecer antes si quisieras-**

 **-Cierto, pero menos mal que te di mi teléfono para avisarte que venia además de enseñarte a como usarlo, por cierto me lo podrías devolver-** Sunset le dio el teléfono en la mano y regreso a su lugar.

 **-Aun así, creo que fue mucha espera-**

 **-Creí que después de lo ocurrido querrías descansar un poco de mí-**

 **-Yo nunca dije eso-**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro hasta que no pudieron evitar reírse y darse un abrazo amistoso con entusiasmo, después de todo, se extrañaron el uno al otro.

 **-Y bien ¿Algo nuevo que contar?-** preguntó a la chica.

 **-No ¿Y tu?-**

 **-Nada, pero no te preocupes, después de esto tendrás tema de conversación por mucho tiempo-** se recargo en su moto **-bueno ¿A dónde quieres ir?-**

 **-No lo se, quizá, tal vez...¿París?-**

El chico sonrío radiante.

 **-Eso es fácil-** chasqueo los dedos y deliberadamente, el paisaje se fue transformando, la estatua era remplazada por una fuente de agua, la escuela desapareció y una calle angosta con farolas y edificios elegantes tomo su lugar, el suelo liso fue remplazado por uno con mármol y a lo lejos se vio nada mas y nada menos que la Torre Ifel en todo su esplendor.

Sunset miro impresionada lo ocurrido y reviso cada centímetro del lugar, era evidente, ya no estaban en Canterlot, era algo realmente fascinante.

 **-Woow, mira ese lugar, estoy segura que a Rarity le habría encantado estar aquí-**

 **-Sí, París esta bien, pero, si me pidieras una opinión personal, escogería algo más exótico como...-** después hizo un ademán con el teléfono y el paisaje volvió a cambiar bruscamente, el piso se levantó un poco y el día se hizo noche muy rápido, la calle tranquila fue reemplazada por un mercado con luces muy llamativas y escritura rara, además que muchas personas con ojos rasgados caminada cerca de ellos-bienvenida a China-

Sunset no tenía palabras para describir esa sensación, era algo que jamás imagino vivir, China era uno de los centros turísticos más solicitados desde que llego a ese mundo y ahora sabia por que.

 **-Mira fuegos artificiales-** dijo Sunset yendo a uno de los puestos.

 **-Y no solo eso, ahí una cantidad de comida deliciosa además que muchas zonas turísticas, y el dinero para comprar todo no será problema ¿Has estado ahorrando verdad?-**

 **-Desde que llego tu mensaje-**

 **-Bien-** dio un aplauso y le golpeo con el dedo índice la punta de la nariz **-entonces, a la aventura-**

Ese solo era el inicio de todo el día que les esperaba, después de recorrer China, la siguiente parada fue Alemania, donde recorrieron por las catedrales y los palacios no solo por el exterior, se dieron el lujo de estar dentro sin temor a ser descubiertos, también, Sunset se tomaba la libertad de tomar notas sobre lo que podía, pues penso que todo eso le podría venir bien para la clase de historia.

La siguiente parada seria México, justo en la víspera de día de muertos, por supuesto, las compras no se hicieron esperar y Sunset obto por comprar calaveras de azúcar y chocolate además de un vestido coloquial que le pareció, seria un buen recuerdo de esa grandiosa Tierra, Criss por su parte solo se limitó a tomar un sombrero de charro para llevarlo todo el viaje y remplazarlo por la chistera en caso de ser necesario.

Asi fue todo el día, recorriendo el mundo como si solo fuese un paseo por el parque, visitando Japón, Noruega, Rusia, Argentina, Brasil y muchos otros sitios en los que se llevaban algo de recuerdo y una foto tomada por Sunset en la que aparecían los lugares turísticos y ella a lado de Criss riendo y haciendo gestos.

Por ultimo, decidieron quedarse mirando un ritual de fogata con bailarines y tambores que tocaban con las manos, en un pequeño poblado de África donde, por mas humilde que se viera el paisaje, el espíritu de fiesta no se quitaba.

 **-Oye, ¿Que es este ritual exactamente?-**

 **-Es una forma de alabar a sus Dioses, lo hacen para tener mejor suerte y que las cosechas sean fértiles...bueno, al menos eso creen-**

 **-Ja, es interesante-**

 **-Sí, el mundo tiene sus pequeños destellos de brillo, por eso le tengo cariño a este mundo-**

 **-Hablando de mundos ¿Cuantos conoces?-**

 **-Oh cientos, y tengo planes para visitar posibles nuevos lugares-**

 **-¿Conoces cientos eh? Entonces te reto, que conoces que pueda impresionarme-**

 **-Jaja, como si eso fuera difícil-** Criss llevo a Sunset a una puerta y al abrirla se encontró con otro paisaje completamente cambiado, justo estaban al borde de un barranco con césped muy verde, pero, a lo lejos se veía unas estructuras raras a lo lejos en una especie de tierra flotante con globos aerostáticos de gran tamaño recorriendo el lugar por montones **-¿Que te párese? Una nueva dimensión, un sitio turístico al que no cualquier humano puede ir-**

 **-Esto...-** una vez mas, Sunset no tenía palabras para describir algo como eso, las posibilidades con este tipo de trucos era infinita, tantas cosas por hacer, tanto por descubrir, todo eso y mas.

 **-Aquí hay ciudades flotantes, es como si toda Nueva York estuviera suspendida en un pedazo de tierra flotante-**

 **-No pensé que esto fuese posible sin magia-**

 **-Bueno, debo admitir que la magia resuelve mucho mejor ciertos problemas, si quieres también podemos visitar Equestria de vez en cuando-**

Sunset sonrió al escuchar eso, de verdad las posibilidades eran infinitas, y ella podría ir y volver cuando quisiera, por supuesto en compañía.

 **¡RING!**

Una alarma se escucho en la chaqueta de Sunset y vio que era su teléfono propio, con un mensaje de texto que decía que tenía que volver a clase o llegaría tarde.

 **-Diablos-**

 **-No ahí problema-** el chico chasqueo los dedos y su moto, apareció desde atrás,frenando justo enfrente de ellos **-esta belleza nos ayudara mucho-** se subió al vehículo y extendió la mano a Sunset, esta la tomo y se subió, dejando la orilla del precipicio y desapareciendo de ahí.

Era claro que no seria la ultima vez que se verían, mas cosas les esperaban, cosas grandes, la historia retorcida no a terminado, a pesar de las risas hasta ahora, la situación se puede oscurecer sin previo aviso, así es la vida, siempre con giros y cambios de trama irrepentinos, pero claro, eso solo lo sabe el escritor.

* * *

 **Nota:La segunda temporada se acerca, pero, a pesar del trailer un tanto alegre, he de avisar que a partir de aquí, no será un cuentito de niños, ya que, al ser las posibilidades infinitas, también lo pueden ser los problemas, muchas situaciones realmente sanguinarias y traumantes se verán a partir de ahora y conforme avance la trama, pero, eso tendrá que esperar, nos vemos hasta la otra.**


	20. Las mismas andadas

Las mismas andadas

La profecia sigue su curso, la fase uno fue completada, pero, eso no quitaba la importancia del resto, obviamente le faltaba mucho por recorrer, mucho por cumplir, pero nadie estaba mas interesado en esa profecia que un tipo de tatuajes rojos y piel grisasea con un impermeable amarillo cubriendole el cuerpo y la cabeza que parecia estar calva, el tipo caminaba por una calle en plena lluvia como a el le gustaba, el sonido de los relampagos era musica para el, pero, no estaba ahi para regodearse con el clima, nesesitaba algo en especial, no muy importante, pero para él, ese algo era muy satisfactorio, él mismo lo llamaba aperitibo, un capricho que disfrutaba con gran alegria ademas de ser un pasatiempo que hacia con frecuencia, pero para cumplirlo requeria de una persona, cualquiera, pero nesesitaba a una especie especifica del mundo humano.

 **-¿Porque es tan dificil encontrar a alguien?-** continuo en su busqueda, pero sin exito, solo veia las ratas que iban por los basureros **-que porqueria-**

Siguio bagando hasta toparse con un señor de edad madura y borracho, para variar, el tipo con tatuajes se le acerco con mirada fria sin importarle que lo descubriese, pero era claro que iba desidido a hacer algo.

 **-Disculpe caballero, pero tengo un poco de prisa-**

 **¡ZAP!**

El sonido de la carne siendo cortado se escucho y de un segundo a otro, la mano del hombre que tenia el impermeable se la atraveso en el rostro justo enmedio de los ojos matandolo al instante sin darle un momento de reaccionar, los tatuajes del tipo comensaron a brillar y las pupilas de la victima comenzaron a derretirse antes de caer como costal sobre el pavimento, manchando de rojo el agua que caia y se drenaba por las alcantarillas.

 **-No es la clase de almuerzo que me gustaria, pero devo reunir toda la energia vital que pueda, de momento esto sera suficiente, hay otros mundos donde puedo aplicar esta tecnica-**

La sed de sangre, poder y muerte en ese hombre era obvia, ademas que parecia no importarle el como conseguirla, pero no lo hacia porque le apeteciese, era mas porque realmente lo nesesitaba, la profecia era lo unico que ocupaba espacio en su mente y el recolectar carne fresca para obtener su objetivo era nesesario para acelerar el proceso de la profecia, despues de todo, como ya habia dicho anteriormente, la profecia le beneficiaba a él , solo a él.

 **Tema de intro: Whispers in the dark-Skillet**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer era por mucho una chica especial, las notas en la escuela no bajaban su calidad de excelentes y de vez en cuando le daba por practicar un poco con magia, además de pasar tiempo con sus amigas, las cosas en la escuela después de seis meses no habían cambiado mucho, aunque Sunset no le prestaba demasiada atención, después de lo que vivió, no parecía importarle.

Aunque, con Criss estando ahí, la verdad es que se encontraron en gran variedad de aventuras, viajes entre mundos, en el tiempo y visitando Equestria de vez en cuando, cada vez que Sunset veía a Criss era una sensación muy peculiar, ella no sabia lo que les esperaba, pero sin embargo, se emocionaba cada vez que iba a visitarlas a ella y a sus amigas.

El recibimiento por parte de las portadoras también fue muy afectuoso, algunas veces Criss aceptaba la compañía de muchas de ellas junto con Sunset en los viajes, por supuesto, la Crusaders también se quisieron unir en unas cuantos de esos viajes, procurando mantenerlo en secreto ante sus padres y la escuela en general, el último que sabia de la existencia de Criss era Flash Centry, quien apenas se lo encontraba y no convivía mucho con él, aunque las historias que contaban de las travesías que vivían le eran de gran interés y también le parecían bastante divertidas.

Pero, los últimos cuatro meses estuvieron un poco solitarios, fue un largo periodo de tiempo que se paso muy lento sin tener noticia de ese chico, Sunset pasó gran parte del verano preguntándose por el y los primeros meses del nuevo curso también, así fue durante el otoño y el invierno, Sunset y los demás se preparaban para las fiestas, pensando en los regalos y las decoraciones, a pesar de la preocupación de Sunset, decidió no pensar en eso y enfocarse en quienes estaban con ella en ese momento, después de todo, eso era lo que realmente importaba en esas fechas.

 **-Pinkie, se que estas emocionada, pero hacer una fiesta cada día durante un mes es una locura-** decía Applejack tratando de hacer entrar en razón a una joven chica de piel rosada y cabello esponjado del mismo color.

 **-Nada es imposible para esta muñeca, estoy segura que podría hacerlo en seguida-**

 **-Cariño, aunque es una idea estupenda concuerdo con Applejack, todos estarán con sus familias o de viaje, incluso si lo hicieras, muy pocos irían-** decía una chica de piel blanca y cabello violeta ondulado.

 **-Mmm, buen punto-** la chica se quedo pensativa unos cuantos segundos hasta que chasqueo los dedos y sonrío **-bueno, ya que no podremos hacer una fiesta grande, creo que lo mejor será ¡Hacer una piyamada!-** decía emocionada.

 **-Genial, hace mucho no voy a una, además que mis padres no volverán hasta noche buena, por lo que tengo tiempo-** dijo una chica de pelo multicolor y piel celeste que jugaba con un balón de soccer.

 **-Bueno, la idea es tentadora, creo que yo también podría asistir-** afirmó Rarity.

 **-¡Pues no se hable mas! Mañana en mi casa, estoy segura que la pasaremos de lo mejor-** dijo mientras tomaba a Rainbow y Sunset para darles un abrazo.

 **-Seguro, pero, me asfixias-** dijo Sunset a lo que Pinkie la soltó **-este semestre se me hizo eterno hasta para mí, un descanso no estaría de más-**

 **-Bueno Sunset, creo que de todas, eres tu quien se merece ese descanso mas que nadie-** dijo Applejack **-mantener excelencia en promedios debe ser realmente agotador-**

 **-Te acostumbras, la verdad siempre me gustaron los desafíos-** dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a la carretera un poco distraída.

 **-Sunset...Tierra llamando a Sunset-** Rainbow movía la mano enfrente del rostro de la chica quien reacciono deprisa **-¿Todo bien? ¿No estarás pensando en Criss de nuevo?-**

 **-Vamos ¿Tampoco tienen curiosidad?-**

 **-La verdad es que sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que a el le encanta el drama y el misterio podría decir que me acostumbre-**

 **-Además, ¿Quién sabe? El debe estar ocupado en otros asuntos al igual que lo estuvimos nosotras, o, tal vez decidió tomar unas vacaciones solo, estoy segura que volverá-** le dijo Rarity despreocupada.

 **-Hasta entonces ¡Fiesta!-** Pinkie saco unos gorros de fiesta de la nada y serpentinas, saltando de un lado a otro exaltada por la piyamada que tenía planeada.

Despues de un rato, las seis fueron a pasear por la plaza, por unas malteadas para pasar el rato hablando de lo bien o mal que les fue en el curso y de qué les gustaría para Navidad sin percatarse que desde fuera de la vitrina del local, un ser joven de aspecto femenino con un abrigo de ceda y un sombrero y gafas de sol que dejaba ver un mechón de cabello azul con brillos, se encontraba vigilándolas desde una banca al otro lado de la calle.

 **-Bien ¿Las has encontrado?-** un ínter comunicador en el oído de la chica sonó y esta apretó el botón para responder.

 **-Sí y no fue tan sencillo como creíamos-**

 **-Lo se, deberíamos reclutarlas de inmediato-** la voz masculina del audífono parecía alterado.

 **-Aun no, ten paciencia-**

 **-¿Paciencia? ¿Pero que diablos estamos esperando? Si no hacemos nada ahora tal vez no podamos después-**

 **-Tranquilo chico, aun falta alguien-** dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes, dejando ver unos ojos color rubí **-debemos esperar-** se levanto de la banca y salió del lugar hasta perderse en una esquina, esa mujer tenía un propósito y al parecer, también quienes la acompañaban.

(...)

La profecía seguía su curso, la primera parte se había completado y se veía venir algo mas desafiante y no tan alegre para muchos, la secuencia no parecía poder detenerse, y cada segundo era vital, había que aprovechar cada momento para tomar ventaja de dicha profecía, pero, el que parecía más interesado en eso era un tipo de tatuajes rojos y piel grisácea, este vestía un impermeable amarillo y se encontraba en medio de un cementerio sin fin con el suelo plagado de cruces y calaveras entendiendo que eran tumbas, el lugar tenía varios huesos de formas raras y extravagantes, pero, lo mas lúgubre del sitio era el ambiente, se percibía un olor a humedad y un clima frío que ni el mas extremo aventurero hubiese soportado jamás.

 **-El siguiente paso-** el tipo miro hacia un estanque que comenzó a agitarse y fue mostrando un frase con tinta en tono cristalino que formaba "La anarquía se levantara"

El hombre tatuado miro con regocijo y volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus grandes y amarillos dientes al cielo.

 **-Esta etapa, me muero por verla-**

(...)

Paso un tiempo, la ciudad ya estaba decorada con emblemas navideños, las nevadas también se hicieron presentes y las tiendas siempre estaban con personas que curioseaban los artículos que presentaban.

En esos momentos, las seis chicas paseaban por las plazas buscando y comprando los regalos, desidieron pasar noche buena en casa de Applejack para abrir allí los regalos, además que era la mejor opción para quedarse a dormir por el tamaño de la granja.

Ya teniendo los regalos listos y envueltos, regresaron por el mismo camino hablando de los obsequios en general.

 **-No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Sweete Belle cuando vea el vestido que le compre, este es uno de sus diseñadores favoritos-**

 **-¿No pudiste confeccionarle uno tu?-** preguntó Sunset.

 **-Ya le he confeccionado muchos, decidí ahorrarme el trabajo esta vez-**

 **-Bueno, mi hermana Applebloom ha estado pidiendo por semanas el libro de su saga favorita, tampoco puedo esperar a ver como reacciona-**

 **-Sí, los regalos son la mejor parte de todo, me pregunto que me darán a mi-** dijo la peli rosada acercándose a la chica con cabello arcoiris.

 **-Por ultima vez Pinkie, no te diré cual es tu regalo-** dijo Rainbow

 **-No importa, lo sabre tarde o temprano-** dijo inocente.

 **-Tubimos suerte de encontrar los regalos, pensé que todo estaría agotado, no me imagino a mi pobre de Ángel si no recibiera nada-** dijo Fluttershy.

 **-Bueno, eso ya no es problema, solo nos queda relajarnos por lo que queda de vacaciones y pasarla bien, a fin de cuentas es lo que importa-** dijo la sonriente campirana.

Efectivamente, el resto de días libres la pasaron en casa descansando o en casa de Flash, quien era de los pocos que no se habían ido de la ciudad, por lo regular solo se dedicaban a comer las galletas que cocinaban y de hablar sobre las experiencias que tuvieron cuando Criss las visitaba, además de recordar viejos tiempos.

Asi fue hasta la víspera de noche buena, todas en casa de Applejack disfrutaban de la cena y aguantaban las chillantes voces de las Crusaders rogando por abrir los regalos de una vez, aunque después de insistirles que esperaran intentaron abrirlos en secreto, claro no funciono y solo se limitaron a terminar de cenar e irse a dormir.

Esa noche no tenía nada de especial, era la típica noche de Navidad en el que se sentía el hambiente de paz y unión, las ganas de levantarse y bajar al árbol, lo típico, las seis chicas durmieron en la habitación de Applejack con bolsas de dormir y mantas para cubrirse, afuera seguía nevando y el viento soplaba fuerte, pero eso no impedía que durmieran bien, al menos no a ellas.

 **¡Tock! ¡Tock!**

Golpearon la puerta de la habitación despertando a Rarity y haciendo que fuera a abrir.

 **-¿Que hacen despiertas a esta hora?-** preguntó a las tres niñas que se encontraban afuera con sus almohadas y cobijas.

 **-¿Que pasa?-** preguntó Applejack quien recién se había levantado y prendió la luz despertando a las demas.

 **-No podemos dormir, paso algo muy raro y...me preguntaba si nos podíamos quedar aquí con ustedes-** preguntó Sweete Belle con expresión de gatito con hambre difícil de ignorar.

Las demás en la habitación las miraron con ojos entrecerrados y ya que estaban muy cansadas, decidieron aceptar y las dejaron pasar.

 **-¿Que pudo ser tan malo como para asustarlas?-** preguntó Sunset.

 **-Bueno, yo no estaba asustada-** dijo Scootalo con complejo de valentía, pero en ese momento, Rainbow salto de su cama haciendo que la pequeña diera un salto de susto para luego hecharle a reír.

 **-Solo bromeaba-** dijo Rainbow tomándola por el hombro y riendo.

 **-¿Entonces que fue lo que las asusto?-** preguntó Rarity.

 **-Primero, el viento hacia mucho ruido, y nos tenía nerviosas-** dijo Applebloom.

 **-Pensó que era algún monstruo, como el que vimos en la cabaña-** dijo Sweete Belle.

 **-Pero eso ya pasó, fue vencido y no dejo rastro-** dijo Sunset acostándose en la bolsa.

 **-Eso no fue lo único-** continuo Scootalo, mientras apagaban de nuevo las luces.

 **-Escuchamos unos pasos y luego vimos una sombra que salía por la entrada principal, y realmente no creo que fuese Santa-** continuó Applebloom quien se había acomodado junto con su hermana y cerró los ojos.

 **-Una sombra, ¿Que forma tenía?-** preguntó Sunset quien bostezaba del cansancio.

 **-Era raro, no lo vi con claridad, era oscuro, se veía alto-**

 **-Cuando nos vio, salió corriendo-** dijo Scootalo ya soñolienta, durmiendo con las demás que ya estaban recostadas **-tenía una cabeza muy grande-**

 **-Grande, era enorme-** dijo Sweete Belle.

 **-Como si tuviera puesto un sombrero muy largo-** dijo Applebloom.

Entonces Sunset abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto rápido, una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza y provocó que se levantara como si ubiese recibido una descarga en su cuerpo.

 **-¿Un sombrero? ¿Cómo una chistera?-** preguntó a las demás que la veían con incertidumbre.

 **-Sí-** respondieron tímidamente.

 **-¿Afuera de la granja?-** volvió a preguntar a lo que las niñas le respondieron con la cabeza.

No tardo nada en salir de la habitación corriendo y bajando al primer piso seguida de las demás quienes pretendían no hacer mucho ruido.

 **-Sunset ¿Que pasa?-** preguntó Fluttershy, pero la chica hiso caso omiso a lo que dijo, solo buscaba por toda la casa y por afuera de las ventanas.

 **-Voy a salir al campo, regreso en un momento-**

 **-Pero hace frío-** dijo Rarity, pero Sunset una vez mas no le hiso caso y salió por la puerta rápidamente.

 **-Volvamos a dormir-**

 **-¿Ahora? enserio Applejack-**

 **-Creo que todas sabemos porque actúa así, ella estará bien, además estoy cansada-** la campirana subió por las escaleras y las demás la siguieron despreocupadas, era cierto, sabían porque actuaba así.

Fuera de la granja, Sunset corría por los campos con una linterna, sin importarle el viento siguió explorando, al cabo de unos minutos, escucho como si el aire fuese cortado por un cuchillo y vio a lo lejos una silueta irse a toda velocidad haciendo mas viento del que ya había.

 **-Ya he visto eso antes-** corrió para alcanzarlo, pero cuando dio la vuelta, lo que ella identificó como una moto, desapareció, dejando las marcas de los neumáticos pintados en el suelo, pero terminaban justo al otro lado de los campos, ella sabia lo que significaba y decidió regresar a la granja un tanto decepcionada, aunque, podría decirse que se acostumbro.

Al entrar y ver la chimenea encendida, presto especial atención a las botas que colgaban con los nombres de todas, las botas estaban vacías a excepción de una, la de Sunset, raro ya que nadie había comprado tarjetas de Navidad, se acercó y saco el sobre que estaba allí, quitó la calcomanía que lo sellaba y saco una targeta navideña que tenía el símbolo de un naipe con un gorro de Navidad y un bastón de caramelo cruzándolo.

La chica abrió la tarjeta y sonrío al ver una foto de Criss y ella en La Torre Ifel del primer viaje que hicieron, pero no era lo único, también tenía un diseño elegante y un marco de tinta dorada, además que en la otra hoja se leía la frase _"Feliz Navidad a todas"_ esto venia con una pequeña lámpara de bolsillo con luz violeta, la chica la puso enfrente y noto que al hacer esto, otro texto se veía, cosa que sorprendió a Sunset y al mismo tiempo, la alegro mas, ya que la frase que encontró decía.

 _"Nos vemos mañana"_

* * *

 **Nota: Solo desearles felices fiestas, aunque posiblemente suba otro capítulo este año, pero aún así, les mando un enorme abrazo y hasta la siguiente.**


	21. El reencuentro

**Nota: Lo se, lo se, mucha demora, mil perdones, pero la escuela no me daba tiempo a escribir y tu e que contratar internet de nuevo y eso llevo tiempo, además, decidí dedicarme a leer otros libros para poder narrar de mejor manera la historia y tenerla con un poco mas de calidad, al menos quiero que sea algo de lo que yo pueda estar orgulloso, hasta ahora a tenido buen recibimiento, pero quiero ver que tan lejos y que tan bien hecho puede llegar a ser esto, pero eso me lo dirán ustedes con las reviews, ojala que la espera aya valido la pena.**

* * *

Una silueta femenina volaba por encima de todo, ella con vestido blanco largo, con rostro fino que portaba un antifaz a la vez que protegía su identidad, yacía en medio del aire mirando al sol que empezaba a levantarse, la mujer contaba con alas y una cabellera en punta, daba toda la pinta de ser un ángel mirando a los mortales, aunque, bien parecía estar ansiosa, como si esperara algo.

 **-Es interesante como una historia puede cambiar su curso original, una historia tan simple como el encuentro de dos amigos, es interesante lo que puede ocurrir en tan solo un chasquido-** la joven miro hacia abajo justo donde la granja de Applejack se encontraba, la mujer sonrío al ver a Criss en su moto esperando a Sunset quien estaba en la entrada despidiéndose de sus amigas **-un simple reencuentro de amigos, convertido en algo mas, valdrá la pena ver todo eso de nuevo-**

 **(Música de intro: whispers in the dark/Skillet)**

El reencuentro

Sunset parecía impaciente por algo, se encontraba en la sala de la granja de Applejack recostada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, de brazos cruzados y mirando el reloj continuamente, esperaba a Criss quien le había enviado un mensaje, diciendo que necesitaría su ayuda para un trabajo, por supuesto, Sunset sabia que tratándose de él, la tarea sería peligrosa, pero no por ello se negaría, después de lo ocurrido hace tan solo unos meses, parecía que nada podía sorprenderla, aunque, volviéndose a tratar de un viaje con Criss, no debería estar tan segura.

 **-Sunset, llevas horas sentada ahí, él llegara, solo se toma su tiempo, como siempre-**

 **-Lo se Applejack, pero él me dijo que nesecitaba mi ayuda para un trabajo-**

 **-Tal vez no sea gran cosa, recuerda que nos dijo lo mismo a nosotras cuando se fue, dijo que había que vigilar y cuidar este mundo y, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada-**

 **-Aun-** Sunset seguía mirando el reloj, pero el silencio de la sala seria interrumpido por Pinkie.

 **-¿Todavia no ha llegado?-** preguntó la pelirosada de manera sorpresiva, a lo que Sunset le respondió con la cabeza negando.

 **-Les digo que ya aparecerá-** dijo Applejack recargándose sobre uno de los sofás **-de seguro hará alguna entrada triunfal o inesperada como siempre lo hace-**

 **-¿De quien están hablando?-** una voz masculina hizo que todas dieran un salto del susto para luego ver al chico de piel celeste y cabello negro de punta que se reia un poco.

 **-¿Como?...¿Cuando?-** decía Applejack alterada.

 **-Perdona no quería asustarlas, aunque fue muy divertido-**

 **-Que gracioso-** dijo Sunset con ironía.

 **-Que manera de aparecer-** le reprocho la campirana **-¿no sería mejor tocar la puerta?-**

 **-No, me gusta mas las sorpresas-**

 **-¿Qué has echo durante este tiempo?-** preguntó Sunset interesada.

 **-Viajando, trabajando, turisteando...viajando mas-**

 **-¿Eso es todo?-**

 **-Sí-** respondió con actitud despreocupada.

 **-¿Que es todo ese ruido?-** dijo Rarity bajando las escaleras recién levantada con la pijama aun puesta.

 **-¿Eres tu?-** decía Rainbow quien la acompañaba.

 **-Sí, hola chicas-** dijo con alegría **-cuanto tiempo sin vernos...No enserio ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-**

 **-Solo unos cinco meses-**

 **-Sí, estamos en Navidad-** dijo Pinkie

 **-¡¿Navidad?!-** exclamo el chico impresionado y luego rodeó la cabeza mirando el resto de la casa **-bueno, eso explica la decoración, y porque solo vendían tarjetas de Navidad en las tiendas-**

 **-¿No sabías que fecha era?-**

 **-Es gracioso, pierdes la noción del tiempo siendo un viajero del tiempo, supongo que son gajes del oficio...pero bueno, no vine a dar excusas, Sunset estas lista-**

 **-Lo estoy desde hace meses-**

 **-Bien porque detesto esperar-** abrió la puerta de adelante y salió rápido directo a donde estaba su moto.

Justo antes de salir, Rarity detuvo a Sunset por el brazo, se veía preocupada, pero mantenía una expresión seria y dura.

 **-¿Que es lo que ocurre?-**

 **-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado-** le contesto Rarity a su amiga.

 **-¿Con qué? Solo voy de viaje, ya lo he hecho antes, y ustedes también han viajado con él, además dijeron que podría no ser la gran cosa-**

 **-Esos viajes fueron por diversion, y yo nunca dije que no fuera la gran cosa, esta vez te pidió que lo ayudaras con un "trabajo" no dejo de pensar en lo riesgoso que eso se escucha-**

 **-Chicas-** Sunset comenzó a hablar **-se que desde lo ocurrido hace meses se han esforzado por procurar que no nos separáramos de nuevo, pero estaré bien, si necesito ayuda se a quien pedírsela, además estuve practicando la magia aquí, si lo vemos bien, es él quien esta a mi cuidado-** dijo Sunset confiada señalando a Criss.

 **-De acuerdo, no llegues tarde-** termino de decir Rarity abrazándola.

 **-¡Sunset, no quiero fastidiar, pero date prisa o tal vez me vaya yo sólo, y no se cuando regrese!-** le gritó Criss, quien ya se había subido a la moto.

Sunset termino de despedirse de las demás y se subió a la moto, esperando experimentar la sensación de viajar, el sentir esa brisa que se sentía al cruzar un universo, o al ir al pasado.

 **-¡Estoy lista!-**

Criss encendió el motor y comenzó a acelerar, el vehículo fue avanzando y difuminando hasta desaparecer, dejando una estela de polvo y huellas de motocicleta.

 **-Bueno, debería irme, mis padres viene de visita y llegarán en cualquier momento-** dijo Rainbow entrando a la granja para tomar sus cosas, lo mismo deberían hacer las demás, pues las vacaciones terminaban y todos empezarían a regresar a la ciudad.

Mientras eso pasó, nadie se percató de la presencia de una joven mujer con sombrero de sol y lentes oscuros que dejaba ver un mechón color azul oscuro con destellos brillosos y piel violeta, la mujer quien las observaba al otro lado de la calle fijamente, se mantenía serena y con calma, cuando se aseguró de que nadie la podía escuchar, saco un teléfono de su bolsillo y lo puso en su oído.

 **-Estamos listos-**

Fue todo lo que dijo, al terminar la llamada, partió el celular por la mitad y lo tiro en el basurero, retirándose de manera que no pareciera sospechosa.

(...)

El viaje fue estrepitoso, pero pudieron llegar al destino o al menos eso pensaba Sunset, el lugar al que llegaron era en medio de una serie de rocas enormes color púrpura, parecían estar en medio de dos montañas enormes.

La chica bajó de la moto examinando el paisaje alrededor, una vez mas, la sorpresa fue grande al visitar un mundo que no conocía para nada.

 **-¿Donde estamos?-**

 **-Se llama Santaria, es un mundo que destaca por los grandes secretos que resguarda-**

 **-¿Que secretos?-**

 **-Muchos, pero, visitando este lugar con anterioridad encontré algo que podría tener algo que ver contigo-**

 **-¿Que podría tener yo algo que ver con Este lugar?-**

 **-Para eso te traje-** caminó un poco y empujó una roca que había enfrente **-veraz, no se si me puedas explicar que quiere decir esto-** dijo terminando de empujar.

Cuando Sunset vio la pared, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, en la piedra había una serie de dibujos de la princesa Celestia y Luna junto con los símbolos de los elementos de la armonía alrededor, los dibujos estaban tan bien detallados que era imposible pensar que estaban ahí por casualidad.

 **-¿Como llego esto aquí?-**

 **-Reconosco la imagen de Celestia y de Luna, pero, esos símbolos alrededor...-**

 **-Son los elementos de la armonia, artefactos mágicos con gran poder, cada uno representa una cualidad diferente, Honestidad, Generosidad, Lealtad, Bondad, Risa y Magia-** dijo Sunset nombrando los elementos con su respectivo signo **-creí que ya los conocías-**

 **-Cuando leí de ellos pensé que eran metafóricos, ahora la pregunta es ¿Que hace esto aquí?-**

 **-Sea quien sea, sabe sobre Equestria, tal vez sea alguien de allá-** dijo Sunset pasando su mano por los dibujos.

 **-Es lo mas probable, pero, ¿Porque dejarían algo plasmado aquí? Y lo mas importante ¿Como es que lo hizo si estamos en un universo distinto?-**

 **-Las preguntas vuelven a aparecer-** dijo la chica sonriendo con ironía.

Despues de un breve silencio, un ruido de de aire soplando fuertemente interrumpió.

 **-¿Que será eso?-** dijo Criss quien subió por una de las rocas y miro hacia arriba, el ruido ahora parecía ser algo que golpeaba el viento repetidas veces **-¿Que demonios?-** dijo consternado.

 **-¿Que pasa?-** la chica no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a preguntar con más impaciencia hasta que el pasmado chico contesto con voz cortada.

 **-Son helicópteros-**

Criss bajo con Sunset y en cuestión de segundos fueron rodeados por un total de tres helicópteros que apuntaban con sus luces a ambos.

 **-Quietos-** unos tipos dentro de los helicópterosgritaron por un megáfono.

 **-Siempre pasan cosas raras cuando estoy contigo-**

 **-Vienes de un mundo en donde todos sus abitantes son ponis y yo soy el raro-**

 **-¡Silencio!-** volvió a gritar el tipo con megáfono **-tendrán que acompañarnos, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerles-**

Criss se preguntó a si mismo _"¿Que clase de preguntas? ¿Quienes son estos tipos?"_

 **-¿Que quieren saber?-** gritó Sunset.

 **-Tendrán que acompañarnos para saberlo-**

A pesar de que Criss queria respuestas, no estaban tan locos como para ir con un grupo de extraños así como así a donde quiera que ellos quisieran llevarlos.

 **-Criss ¿Algún plan?-** le susurro lo mas bajo que podía.

 **-Sí, salir con vida-** Sunset alzó la ceja al oír esa respuesta **-solo, usa tu magia cuando te diga de acuerdo, ¿Puedes crear un tornado o algo para distraerlos?-**

 **-Podría tele-transportarnos a la moto-**

 **-Me tardaría en encenderla, primero debemos saber que quieren-**

Criss de improvisto levanto las manos y se acercó unos cuantos pasos procurando dar a entender que no tenía ningún truco bajo la manga.

 **-¿Tu plan es entregarte?-**

 **-Primero averiguamos lo que quieren, luego, si las cosas se complican nos tele-transportas y ya-** Criss volteo a donde estaban los helicópteros **-bien, iremos con ustedes por las buenas, pero cualquier movimiento sospechoso y nos vamos-**

Despues de escuchar eso, unos hombres con chalecos y cascos anti balas bajaron usando unas cuerdas para luego ponerles unas esposas a los dos chicos que estaban abajo.

 **-Lo siento, pero es el protocolo, me asegurare de que no estén tan apretadas-** el tipo que le colocaba las esposas a Sunset se mostró de una manera calmada y respetuosa, comportamiento muy extraño para alguien que de seguro era una especie de agente o soldado.

Ya esposados, los subieron a los vehículos y estos despegaron, la chica de cabello liso y pelirrojo de piel ligeramente amarilla que estaba enfrente de los controles de piloto daba noticias a través de un radio, el co-piloto que era un chico de cabello negro y piel gris se encargaba de revisar las flechas del combustible y del radar, en la parte de atrás donde estaban Sunset y Criss era donde los mantenían vigilados, el tipo de cuerpo corpulento y piel morena con cabeza rapada los miraba fijamente de manera calmada y no muy amenazadora.

 **-Entonces, ¿Por que estamos arrestados?-** preguntó Criss tratando de iniciar una conversación amistosa.

 **-No están arrestados-**

 **-¿Y las esposas son...-**

 **-Sus interrogantes serán respondidos en cuanto lleguemos-**

Criss al oír eso sólo se limitó a ponerse cómodo en el asiento.

 **-Sabes, siempre quise subir a un helicóptero-dijo Sunset-pero no tenía planes de hacerlo hoy-**

 **-Si planeas usar tu magia para escapar, lamento decirte que no funcionara-**

A Sunset y Criss se le contrajeron las pupilas al escuchar eso, y sintieron como si un aire frío les golpeara el pecho.

 **-¿Conocen la magia?-**

 **-¡Idiota! no tuviste que contarles eso-** le reprocho la chica quien piloteaba el vehículo.

 **-¿Que mas da? No les haremos daño y lo iban a saber tarde o temprano-**

 **-Aun así, debes tener cuidado al hablar-**

El tipo solo se limitó a reír mientras los dos jóvenes esposados y extrañados solo se veían con miradas estupefactas, sus secuestradores al parecer conocían la magia, por lo tanto conocían a Equestria, sabiendo esto, poco a poco fueron uniendo los hechos.

 **-Sabían que estaríamos allí, a la misma hora en el mismo momento-** dijo Criss a lo que las risas del joven moreno se apagaron **-¿Como sabrían cuando aparecer y en donde? Además en un lugar como este no viven humanos, solo se llega con una nave o por medio de...-** la frase no se pudo completar, una espiral muy luminosa se formo enfrente de ellos y los segó por un momento, al recobrar la vista Criss completo la frase **-un portal-**

El helicóptero cruzo acompañado de los otros dos, ver la espiral hizo que la piel se les erizara, hasta ahora sólo habían podido cruzar y visitar mundos gracias al espejo de Equestria y a la estrella fugaz de Criss, por lo que s les hizo raro ver que un helicóptero pudiera formar un portal de una manera tan fácil.

 **-¿Como es que pueden abrir portales?-** gritó Sunset.

 **-No importa como, lo que importa es que lo hacen-** dijo Criss en modo analítico **-si pueden abrir brechas entre mundos, y considerando que saben quienes somos y de las habilidades mágicas que posees, creo que sería normal pensar que saben de Equestria-** tanto la piloto como el co-piloto cruzaron las miradas al escuchar el nombre de Equestria **-no habrán puesto esos dibujos en la cueva para llamar nuestra atención ¿O sí?-**

Los tres secuestradores no respondieron, pero era evidente que la deducción del chico los tomo por sorpresa, a lo que Sunset y Criss concluyeron que era verdad.

 **-No pensamos hacerles daño, necesitamos de ustedes para una cosa-** dijo el joven moreno con su voz grave.

 **-Vale, me parece bien, pero me temo que tendré que retrasarlos un poco-** el chico se levanto y se fue a donde la puerta se ayaba abierta.

 **-¡Oye! regresa a tu asiento-**

 **-Tranquilos, se que sus intenciones no son lastimarnos o matarnos, si fuese así ya lo habrían hecho, pero me deje olvidado una cosa y necesito ir por ella, por cierto, toma-** Criss le arrojó las esposas al chico moreno quien reacciono extrañado al ver que se soltó de ellas **-bien, nos vemos-**

 **-¡CRISS!-** Sunset se levanto al ver como su compañero había saltado del helicóptero deliberadamente, se asomó por la puerta para buscarlo, pero era inútil pensar que lo encontraría.

 **-¡Demonios! Esto no suele pasar-** dijo la piloto reprochándole al chico que estaba con Sunset.

Cuando el escuadrón aéreo termino de cruzar el portal por completo, todos bajaron y regresaron las miradas a donde la espiral del portal tenía que estar, pero esta para su desgracia, ya había desaparecido, Sunset no podía pensar en nada, su mente se bloqueo por un minuto, no entendía el porque de saltar de un helicóptero en pleno vuelo aunque, la respuesta no tardaría en llegar.

 **-WOOOOO-** el grito de alguien acompañado del ruido de un motor se escucho de repente, una figura borrosa cruzó justo en medio de todos y dio unas vueltas alrededor de los helicópteros llamando la atención de un montón de personas que cruzaban, el chico freno justo en medio de todos, Criss había aparecido montado en su moto con una expresión alegre y enérgica, el chico bajó de un salto y se posó a lado de Sunset.

 **-¡ATENCIÓN!-** una voz firme grito al aire y Criss reacciono saludando de una forma militar ante un hombre de edad madura, corpulento y con cabellera gris.

 **-¿Por qué estoy saludando?-** se preguntó el mismo chico bajando el brazo de la frente. El hombre delante de ellos parecia ser un general, su postura firme y su cara séria les daba a entender eso, pero, a pesar de su apariencia se mostró de una manera cortés.

 **-Señorita Shimmer, Señor Psycho, me complace darles la bienvenida a nuestro centro de operaciones-**

 **-¿Esto es un centro de operaciones? ¿Están bromeando?-** exclamó Sunset al mirar alrededor, el lugar era una especie de campus rodeado por hombres y mujeres que corrían y trotaban, además de ver un edificio de gran longitud y con jardines bien podados.

 **-Me alegro de ver que nuestro equipo se aseguró de que llegaran aquí a salvo, como de seguro ya les habrán dicho, no tenemos intenciones de dañarlos, tan solo necesitamos de su ayuda-**

 **-¿Son del gobierno?-** preguntó Sunset quien no se escuchaba muy complacida.

 **-Somos...se podría decir que algo mejor que el gobierno, de hecho, ellos no saben que nosotros existimos-** las miradas de Criss y Sunset se cruzaron con expresión sorprendida, era muy difícil para ambos creer eso, incluso con todo lo que habían vivido, una cosa como esa se escuchaba sumamente ridícula.

 **-Entonces no están con el gobierno-**

 **-No-**

 **-Pero parecen ser una especie de soldados entrenados y dicen que nesecitan nuestra ayuda, eso me suena a que quieren reclutarnos ¿Para qué exactamente?-** preguntó Criss.

 **-Yo responderé señor-** dijo el joven de piel morena quien intervino en la conversación a lo que el general le cedió la palabra **-si gustan acompañarnos, les mostraremos lo que quieren saber-**

 **-Antes que nada, ¿Podrían liberar a mi compañera? A ella no le gustan mucho las esposas-**

El joven obedeció sacando las llaves y llevándose las esposas, dejando libre las muñecas de Sunset.

 **-Espero que sepas lo que haces-** le susurro Sunset a Criss mientras se sobaba las muñecas.

 **-Sunset, con lo poco que has visto de mi, ya deberías saber que siempre sé lo que hago-**

Caminaron siguiendo al soldado de piel morena que vigilaba constantemente a Criss con escepticismo y a Sunset con una sonrisa, mientras la chica que manejó el helicóptero y el co-piloto los cubrían por la espalda.

 **-Espero no haberles causado molestias, creímos que solo así podríamos llamar su atención-**

 **-Pudieron intentar tocando la puerta-** contestó Sunset seria.

 **-Sí, bueno, no siempre reaccionan bien cuando mencionamos que somo agentes especiales, no es que sean muy bien vistos hoy en día-**

 **-Además, no contábamos con tiempo y nuestro superior dijo que al señor Psicho le gustan las sorpresas-**

Cuando la chica que les cubría la espalda dijo eso, provocó en Criss una risa nerviosa, pero alegre.

 **-Es verdad, es bueno sorprenderse en algunos casos-dijo con simpatía-pero aun no nos dicen que es lo que quieren-**

 **-¿Te apellidas Psicho?-** le susurro Sunset

 **-No es un apellido que me guste usar-**

 **-Como grupo especializado en conocimientos varios, hacemos diferentes tipos de trabajos para mantener el orden-** dijo el joven moreno mientras entraban al edificio.

 **-¿En donde? ¿En el mundo?-**

 **-No solo en este, como habrán visto tenemos la habilidad de abrir portales y así viajar a otros mundos-**

 **-¿Mantienen el control en más de un universo?-** dijo Sunset escéptica.

 **-No solemos presumir-** dijo el co-piloto con aire de confianza.

 **-Como decía-** continuo hablando el joven de piel morena **-debido a los trabajos que realizamos, nos hacemos acreedores de enemigos a quienes perjudicamos, y recientemente nos hemos topado con otro grupo de este tipo que parece ser una amenaza mayor-**

 **-Y nos necesitan para que los dejen de molestar-** respondió Criss de forma séria.

 **-Es una forma de verlo, nesecitamos de ustedes siete para arreglar algunas cosas-**

 **-¿Siete?-** justo a lado de ellos abrieron una puerta donde se encontraba el grupo de amigas de Sunset sentadas en una mesa grande que reaccionaron al verla.

 **-¡Sunset!-** gritaron simultáneamente.

 **-¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Porque vinieron?-** dijo Sunset sorprendida.

 **-Nos dijeron que estaban en problemas y que necesitaban ayuda-** respondió Rarity isterica abrazando a su amiga.

 **-¿Poque dijeron eso?-** dijo Sunset ofendida.

 **-Lo sentimos, pero como dijimos, nesecitabamos de ustedes siete-**

 **-No sabemos quienes son y aparte nos mienten ¿Enserio esperan que los ayudemos?-** gritó Rainbow enojada.

 **-Talvez después de lo que escucharan, sí-** dijo el co-piloto quien era un chico rubio de piel gris y ojos verdes.

Esa frase las hizo calmarse, aunque, aun sentían ese deseo de golpear todo lo que tuvieran enfrente.

 **-Antes de que insistan en irse, quiero que escuchen-** entro la piloto del helicóptero con voz serena **-les volvemos a repetir que no queremos perjudicarlas, de no ser así las hubiéramos traído de una manera peor, por favor les pedimos que escuchen y si después de eso, aun se quieren ir, podrán hacerlo sin problemas-**

Todas las demás cruzaron las miradas y Criss se sentó o, mas bien se dejó caer en la primera silla que vio y subió los pies en la mesa, por lo visto, el quería escuchar lo que querían decir.

 **-Nos quedaremos, pero, si no es nada importante nos vamos-r** espondió Sunset por todas.

 **-Gracias-** dijo el general quien los había de cabello gris y abrigo con medallas en el pecho que los había recibido hace un rato **-es bueno que nos escuchen, el problema con la organización que enfrentamos esta ves, es que, no es como cualquier grupo especial del gobierno, no sabemos cuando fue fundado ni tampoco de que mundo es, lo único que sabemos es que se dedican a viajar entre mundos buscando gente y materiales especiales-**

 **-¿Para que?-**

 **-No sabemos-** dijo cortándola **-pero tenemos reportes que dicen que han acabado con planetas enteros solo por no obtener lo que querían-**

 **-Eso es horrible-** dijo Fluttershy bajando los hombros.

 **-Lo es, seguro se preguntaran ¿Que tiene que ver con ustedes? Pues, recientemente, descubrimos que tienen una instalación en este mundo, ¿Porque?, no sabemos-** sacó un sobre con fotos de un edificio en medio de un desierto y notaciones **-creemos que buscan una forma de entrar a Equestria, ya que nosotros intentamos entrar también y no hemos tenido éxito, entonces, aparecieron ustedes, los buscamos y encontramos en muchos lugares y descubrimos que abrieron un portal a Equestria mas de una vez, al parecer, sin problemas-**

 **-¿Para eso nos nesecitan? Quieren saber como entrar a Equestria e ir allá antes que ellos-**

 **-De hecho señorita Shimmer, es todo lo contrario, tratándose de Vortex es lo ultimo que queremos saber en este momento-** Criss se levanto del asiento al escuchar al general decir eso **-el objetivo de Vortex que es como se conoce a la organización enemiga esta mas que claro, y harán lo que sea para conseguir entrar a Equestria, eso incluye lastimar, torturar y si le es posible asesinar, lo mas lejos a lo que llegaron es a este mundo y al parecer, solo desde aquí se puede entrar al mundo de Equestria, así que, más que querer entrar, preferimos que nadie pueda hacerlo, además, tenemos que conseguir eso y mantener este mundo a salvo-**

 **-Y ustedes fueron recomendados para llevar a cabo esa tarea, nos enteramos de lo que pasó en su escuela en el baile y lo que Psycho y ustedes hicieron hace unos meses-** dijo el co-piloto.

La mirada de las main six en la habitación era de asombro, todo el enojo se convirtió en preocupación, era algo difícil aceptar el trabajo de unos extraños, pero la idea de que su mundo y un mundo muy cercano a ellas fuese destruido o esclavizando les helaba la sangre, por supuesto no lo permitirían, no podían permitirlo.

 **-Al parecer, nesecitan pensarlo-** dijo el hombre con cabello gris **-antes de tomar una decisión, ¿Tienen alguna pregunta sobre este caso?-**

 **-¿Quién me recomendó?-** Criss se había recargado en la pared y pregunto de una forma séria al militar que hace un momento, dio la explicación.

 **-¿Para qué quiere saber eso?-**

 **-Por que, sea quien sea su superior me conoce, y sabe lo que he hecho-**

 **-Criss ¿De qué estás hablando?-** pregunto Sunset.

 **-Entiendo que quieran reclutar a las chicas, pero ¿Yo? Solo me reclutarían conociéndome bien, dicen que las estuvieron observando y que nos quisieron reclutar por lo que hicimos hace unos meses, pero, para ustedes, yo no tuve nada que ver porque lo que hice fue enviado al "Olvido" nadie que no haya estado ahí dentro puede recordarlo y si alguien sabe lo que hice, quiere decir que puede recordar lo que paso con Tamer, y, ya que, también sabe que "me gustan las sorpresas" quiere decir que me conoce, eso significa que puede ser un enemigo, puede ser alguien que sabe quien soy y lo mas importante sabe quien fui y lo que he hecho-** Criss puso la misma expresión militar que el general y se puso frente a frente sin mostrar intimidación alguna **-¿Quién...me...recomendó?-**

 **-Pensé que ya lo habías averiguado-** una voz femenina se escucho detrás y Criss al escucharla, sintió como la piel se le herizaba, esa voz se le hacía muy familiar, conocía aquella voz, al voltear, se encontró con una mujer de piel violeta, lentes oscuros, con sombrero de sol que dejaba ver un mechón de cabello azul oscuro y brillantes como estrellas.

 **-No puede ser-** es lo que decía Criss sorprendido, mientras la mujer dejaba ver su rostro fino al quitarse el sombrero y los lentes, dejando apreciar que tenía ojos color carmesí.

 **-¿Quién es ella?-** preguntó Pinkie con entusiasmo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el chico no se movía, solo se quedaba viendo a esa mujer de su misma altura sin quitarle los ojos de encima, era como ver un fantasma, el cuerpo le temblaba y parecía que el mundo ya no existía para él.

 **-¡Criss!-** Sunset logró sacarlo de su transe **-¿Podrias explicar quien es ella?-**

El chico vacilo pero al final pudo hablar.

 **-He conocido mucha gente Sunset, nunca olvido un rostro, cada persona con la que interactúo lo recuerdo, pero, de todas ellas, solo hay una que destaca, un rostro que tal vez, hubiera sido mejor nunca ver y que por mala suerte, no pude evitar...la persona mas peligrosa que jamás he visto-**

 **-Criss ¿Quién es ella?-** volvió a preguntar Sunset, después de un rato de vacilación, Criss tomo aire y respondió con fastidio.

 **-Mi muy fastidiosa hermana mayor-**

 **-Básicamente correcto hermanito-** crespondió la mujer con la misma sonrisa que el chico solía expresar **-y bien ¿Aceptas el trabajo?-**


	22. Criterio propio

Criterio propio

 **-Lamento ser tan sorpresiva, mi nombre es Snow Dainty, soy investigadora del grupo y soy la cabeza de toda la organización-** una mujer de cabello azul oscuro con resplandecientes brillos y piel blanca, caminó hasta quedar frente a todos en la habitación, Criss no pudo mas que dejarla pasar manteniendo la boca abierta de la impresión y se limitó a escuchar con atención lo que decía **-veo que ya conocieron a los demás-**

 **-Realmente, no sabemos sus nombres tan siquiera-** dijo Applejack quien trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba pasado.

 **-¿Enserio? ¿De ninguno?-** Applejack le respondió negativamente con la cabeza- **no puedo creerlo-** dijo Snow golpeando su frente **-una pregunta a todos ¿Realmente esperan que confíen en nosotros sin antes presentarse?-** preguntó al resto de agentes de la misma forma que Criss lo hubiera hecho.

Despues de un rato de silencio, el general de cabello gris y piel amarilla tomo la palabra primero.

 **-Bueno, en ese caso iniciare yo-** dijo el hombre dando un paso al frente **-soy el general Tank Strong, me encargo del entrenamiento y capacitación de los jóvenes, en pocas palabras soy su mentor-** dijo con orgullo **-ahora ustedes muchachos-**

 **-¿Esto es necesario?-** preguntó la chica quien había pilotado el helicóptero, la joven de ojos verdes tenía cabello negro ondulado y piel azul cielo, la chica esperaba una respuesta de parte de su superior a lo que Tank y Snow cruzaron los brazos, dando a entender que iba enserio **-de acuerdo-** se levanto de la mesa con pereza **-yo soy Clare, agente del grupo y futura investigadora y estos dos idiotas son Zid y Core-**

 **-¡Oye! Al menos nos hubieras dejado presentarnos nosotros mismos-** dijo Zid quien era el de cabello rubio y piel gris.

 **-Con eso es suficiente, ya que esta todo aclarado, creo que un recorrido por aquí sería buena idea, yo me tengo que retirar, los dejo en sus manos-** dijo Snow saliendo por una puerta trasera dentro del cuarto y señalando a los tres agentes quienes se llevaron a las portadoras a la puerta acompañados por Tank.

Sunset fue la ultima en salir de la pequeña habitación, se veía un tanto insegura, había muchas cosas que tenía que pensar, demasiadas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza como ya era costumbre.

 **-Criss ¿Que piensas de este lugar?-** Sunset no obtuvo respuesta **-¿Criss?-** la chica volteo a donde Criss se había sentado, pero la silla solo daba vueltas, dando a entender que recién la habían dejado vacía.

(...)

Snow se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del edificio con un porta papeles en la manos, haciendo anotaciones y poniéndose unos lentes para poder mejorar su lectura, pasaba por un sin fin de puertas y de ves en cuando, inspeccionaba el campus y los entrenamientos de los otros jóvenes a su vez que tomaba notas de ello.

Despues de un rato de caminata, pasó por una de las tantas puertas y al instante escucho como esas puertas se volvían a abrir detrás de ella asotandose con la pered, pero decidió continuar con su caminata.

 **-¿Que haces aquí?-**

 **-También me alegra verte-** dijo sarcásticamente Snow al ver que su hermano la seguía y al escucharlo hablar con tono acelerado.

 **-No deberías estar aquí ¿Porque estas aquí?-**

 **-Supervíso las actividades de este lugar y también me encargo de hacer investigaciones de los demás mundos que visitamos ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-**

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente en tono serio, la tensión se notaba y no se sabia quien hablaría primero.

 **-¿Porque?-** preguntó Criss finalmente.

 **-Porque esto es lo que hacemos, ayudar a quienes podamos, es nuestra naturaleza y no lo puedes negar-** dijo con la misma sonrisa que su hermano solía mostrar.

 **-No se suponía que siguieras con eso-**

 **-Lo se, pero, como tu hermana mayor, tengo mayor autoridad para elegir lo que yo quiera hacer-**

 **-Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, solo me ganas por un par de años, no tiene nada que ver con este asunto-**

 **-Como se nota que son hermanos-** una voz joven masculina se escucho detrás de Criss y al voltearse se encontró con un hombre corpulento de pelo corto violeta y piel roja.

 **-Tiene que ser una broma-** dijo Criss con voz seria.

 **-Hola amor-** Snow se acercó al chico para abrazarlo y darle un ligero beso en los labios.

 **-Tienes que estar bromeando ¿Tu también estas aquí?-**

 **-Claro que sí Criss, pensaste que dejaría a tu hermana sola-**

 **-No, no no no no no. Ninguno de ustedes dos debería estar aquí, tu no deberías haber venido, y tu no debiste permitírselo-** dijo señalando a su hermana y al chico respectivamente.

 **-Pero mírate, cuanto has crecido, y no has cambiado nada-** dijo el tipo revolviéndole el cabello haciendo caso omiso de lo que le había dicho **-venga, ven aquí-** el chico le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo alzo del piso hasta que Criss empezaba a ponerse morado.

 **-De acuerdo, ya entendí, pero me asfixias-**

 **-Bájalo ya Arrow, recuerda que ya no es un niño-** dijo Snow y Arrow soltó en seguida al chico quien trataba de recuperar el aire **-tranquilízate un poco hermano, no te vemos desde hace mucho tiempo y nos hacías falta, podrías solo, dejar de qüestionarte todo por un momento y sonreír como los viejos tiempos-**

Criss vio como Snow abrazaba a Arrow al mismo tiempo que ambos sonreían por verlo a él, la sensación que eso le transmitía era cálida y relajante, era cierto que hace un largo tiempo no veía esos rostros, esas caras sonrientes y cinseras, tenía que admitir que, por mas mente fría que quisiera ser, no podía ocultar que en el fondo, él también se sentía feliz por verlos.

 **-Perdonen, no es que no me alegre encontrarlos, pero, no entiendo bien porque están aquí, cuando nos separamos fue para que continuarán sus vidas juntos y yo siguiera mi camino, fue para mantenerlos a salvo-**

 **-Lo sabemos, pero, una vez mas, somos hermanos, y una cosa que tenemos en común es que no nos gusta mantenernos quietos por mucho tiempo, nuestras vidas tranquilas fueron buenas al principio, pero, no era que nos quedáramos así para siempre-**

 **-Lo entiendo, pero ¿Pelear contra Vortex? Sabes lo que ese grupo significa para mí...para los tres, si nos alejamos de ellos fue por algo-**

 **-Lo se, y lo entiendo, pero ellos siguen cometiendo crímenes sin resivir castigo y eso es algo que no me puedo dar el lujo de permitir-**

 **-Yo estoy con ella-** intervino Arrow **-tal vez no pudimos con ellos en el pasado y pensamos que alguien mas se encargaría, pero ya paso un tiempo y creo que tenemos la suficiente experiencia para ayudar al universo a desasearse de ellos-**

 **-No lo creo y aunque así fuera, solo causamos mas problemas cada vez que nos cruzamos con Vortex, ya ocurrieron muchas tragedias por tratar de detenerlos, por mi culpa ocurrieron muchas tragedias y no pienso repetir eso de nuevo-**

 **-Criss-** Snow se acercó a su hermano **-ya tomamos la decisión, pero incluso para nosotros es un trabajo casi imposible-** se quito los lentes y lo miro directo a los ojos **-pero eso nunca fue impedimento para que ayudáramos a muchas otras personas, no es bueno aferrarse al pasado, lo mejor es atesorar lo mejor de el y seguir adelante-**

 **-Lo siento, pero no pienso ayudar si eso implica a Vortex-**

 **-Oh Criss-** dijo Snow resignada.

 **-Además, mira este lugar-** continuó hablando Arrow **-no es tan malo, aqui buscan lo mismo que nosotros y están bien surtidos con equipamiento, podríamos lograrlo-**

Criss miro por la ventana para admirar los campos de entrenamiento y el equipo con el que contaban, pero la expresión de su rostro se volvió a tornar seria y vacía.

 **-Sigue sin convencerme del todo-**

(...)

Fuera del edificio las portadoras junto con los agentes Zid, Core y Clare caminaban por los campos para que vieran lo que tenían en su poder y lo eficaces que eran las instalaciones.

 **-¿Que les parece? Es como si fuera una universidad, los agentes hacen entrenamiento físico mientras que los analistas e investigadores están en los laboratorios-**

El campo era impresionantemente grande, sin embargo esto no era lo que mas destacaba, era casi imposible no notar el tipo de entrenamientos que realizaban, los ejercicios parecían ser de combate que consistían en romper troncos de árbol gruesos con las palmas o bien, de realizar combates cuerpo a cuerpo que resultaban muy impactantes al ver las llaves y técnicas que se aplicaban entre si.

 **-Es impresionante Zid, pero, no dejo de pensar que esto es una especie de ejército militar y, la verdad, ese no es un hambiente al que estemos acostumbradas** -dijo Applejack.

 **-Bueno, no las culpamos-** tomo la palabra Clare **-cuando nos reclutaron pensamos lo mismo que ustedes, pero con el tiempo te encariñas con el trabajo-**

 **-Bueno, yo podría hacer todo eso y mas, dudo mucho que tengan algo que pueda desafiarme-** Rainbow se expreso muy confiada.

 **-Esa actitud me gusta-** dijo Tank quien los seguía desde atrás **-espero que consideren ayudarnos con el trabajo que tenemos para ustedes-**

 **-Y ¿Cual es ese trabajo?-**

 **-Se los diremos a su debido tiempo-**

 **-Disculpe señor-** Rarity se acercó a Tank tocándole el hombro **-pero, me temo que debemos mencionar que los artefactos mágicos que nos da nuestros poderes no están con nosotras, así que...no estoy segura como les podríamos ser de ayuda-**

 **-Pero, por lo que hemos visto, su amiga Sunset puede hacer magia sin nesecidad de esos artefactos, o ¿Me equivoco?-**

Sunset no respondió, mientras caminaba no apartaba la mirada del horizonte, estaba distraída y dispersa y muchas cosas se vinieron a su cabeza, _"¿Será lo correcto ayudar?"_ Todos sus pensamientos giraban entorno a esa pregunta, no los conocía y tanto sus amigas como Criss no se veían muy convencidos de formar parte de lo que sea que ellos quisieran.

 **-¿Te preocupa algo?-** los pensamientos de Sunset fueron interrumpidos por Core, el chico moreno y calvo de ojos cafés quien era el que tenía la actitud más tranquila de todo el grupo.

 **-No es nada-** respondió rápido e indiferente.

 **-Sunset, conozco la psicología de los humanos y se cuando alguien esta mintiendo-**

Sunset se estremeció al escuchar eso, ella trataba de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, esa exclamación de Core la hizo sentir rara, por lo visto, la mentira que trataba de colarse a si misma no resulto, por lo que se resigno a responder lo que podía.

 **-Trato de...reflexionar sobre esto, no se si confiar en ustedes o, pasar de largo-**

 **-¿Pasar de largo? ¿Cuando este mundo y Equestria están en peligro?-**

 **-Ya hemos estado en peligro antes, creo que si lo que ustedes dicen es verdad, nosotras podemos manejarlo-**

 **-Tal vez, pero la ayuda siempre es buena-** dijo con serenidad.

 **-Supongo que sí-** Sunset no podía discutir eso, si algo le había enseñado la princesa Celestia, es que no todo se debe hacer por cuenta propia, ella no hubiera podido sobrevivir a la pelea con la serpiente de la cabaña de no ser por sus amigas, además que recibió ayuda de Criss siendo él un extraño.

El recorrido continuo por el campo hasta regresar al edificio donde estarían viendo las instalaciones, había muchas personas con batas y ropas formales, por lo visto, o eran investigadores, o eran agentes.

 **-No es la gran cosa, pero podemos sobrevivir a cualquier tipo de problema...Al menos hasta ahora-** Zid era quien lideraba el recorrido, explicando qué había en cada habitación y haciendo bromas de vez en cuando, Clare se encargaba de corregirlo si se equivocaba y trataba de que los chistes de Zid no le dieran tanta vergüenza, mientras, las portadoras miraban todo el lugar con escepticismo, a pesar de estar impresionadas por el lugar, se sentían inseguras o extrañadas de estar ahí, no entendía realmente que querían de ellas, que clase de ayuda les podrían aportar o que tan confiables resultaban ser estos tipos, pero, la actitud del grupo de cuatro que los guiaban no les presentaba ningún peligro, pero, no por eso se terminaban de convencer.

 **-Y ¿Como es que "mantienen el orden" en el universo?-**

 **-No en el universo Rarity, solo en algunas cuantas dimensiones o realidades, por lo regular cuando vemos problemas de gran magnitud intervenimos-**

 **-Y los investigadores ¿Que hacen?-**

 **-Son la cabeza de la organización, veras Applejack, antes de que los agentes se adentren a un mundo distinto donde ahí problemas, deben investigar primero la naturaleza de ella, ya saben, sus culturas, el idioma, la política que manejan, si tienen magia o no, cosas de así, y luego tratan de averiguar que problema es el que tienen-** explico Clare.

 **-Y ¿Que problema tenemos nosotros como para que hayamos llamado su atención?-**

 **-Magia, monstruos, un portal a un mundo místico...eso suele llamar la atención de personas malas-** dijo Zid con tono de broma.

 **-La organisacion llamada Vortex a estado vigilando tanto su mundo como muchos otros, les hemos estado siguiendo el rastro pero no podemos acabar con ellos porque siempre se nos escapan-** dijo Clare seria.

 **-Y ¿Como piensan detenerlos?-** pregunto Sunset.

 **-Es ahí donde entran ustedes-** dijo Core abrazando a Sunset por los hombros **-con las habilidades que tienen tal vez nos sean de mucha utilidad para encontrarlos y acabar con ellos-**

 **-Pero, no sabemos como se activa la magia en nosotras-** dijo retirando los brazos de Core **-ni siquiera yo sé cómo funciona-**

 **-No se preocupen por eso-** dijo Tank quien se puso en medio de todos **-con el equipo que tenemos de seguro podrán mejorar sus habilidades con la magia y usarlos para nuestra causa, además, podría serles útil para la próxima vez que traten de atacar este mundo-**

Sonaba lógico, tal vez con practica, la magia podría ser algo que pudieran controlar a voluntad, si Sunset podía hacerlo sin necesitar de los elementos de la armonía ¿Porque las demás no? Porque negarse a la idea de controlar el poder que podría proteger al mundo en el que viven, su hogar, si tenían la oportunidad de mantenerlo a salvo, entonces supusieron que tenían que hacerlo.

(...)

 **-No quiero sonar muy negativo, pero, ¿No les parece este lugar algo raro?-** dijo Criss en tono serio.

 **-No entiendo-** respondio Snow confundida.

 **-Quiero decir, este hambiente, no te parece familiar, ya fuimos parte de algo parecido y las experiencias allí no fueron las mejores-**

 **-Oh vamos Criss, ya te dije que no es bueno apegarse tanto al pasado, no le hace bien a nadie-**

 **-Además, tampoco es que la guerra sea lo nuestro-** dijo Arrow

 **-Buenas palabras para alguien que fue soldado-**

 **-Eso es algo que todos aquí tenemos en común, casi el total de les personas tienen un pasado que quieren redimir, aquí tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo, tal vez por eso deberías hacernos caso-**

Criss vacilo un poco y estuvo a punto de responder, pero el ruido de una puerta siendo abierta lo interrumpió y vio salir al grupo que había ido a recorrer el lugar.

 **-Ya regresaron, ¿Qué les pareció el lugar?-** dijo Snow recibiéndolos.

 **-Fue...interesante-** respondió Rarity.

 **-Fue muy divertido, tienen mucha gente increible aquí, gente que no conozco ¡Oh! Debería empezar a presentarme con los demás, no puedo estan en ningún lugar sin conocer a todo el mundo-** Pinkie se mostró muy entusiasmada con el lugar, saltaba de un lugar a otro con gran energía hasta que su amiga Rainbow Dash, la detuvo.

 **-Me alegra que lo disfrutaran, queremos demostrarles que pueden confiar en nosotros ¿Ya tomaron una decisión?-**

 **-Nosotras...bueno...-** Rarity no sabia que responder y por lo visto las demás tampoco, el lugar era una especie de complejo militar y no era el tipo de lugar en el que les gustara estar, sin embargo, la idea de que su mundo estuviera en peligro les ponía en duda si realmente era lo correcto.

 **-Veo que aún no se deciden, se que este asunto puede ser confuso y de poca confianza, pero me temo que tendré que pedirles que tomen una descicion ahora-**

 **-¿Porque la prisa?-** preguntó Criss.

 **-También me temo que esa información solo se la puedo dar a personal autorizado, les dimos poca información para que se enteraran de algo, pero no les hemos dicho todo, si realmente quieren saber cual es el peligro y como detenerlo, tendrán que aceptar la idea-**

La situación era fastidiosa, no solo debían elegir rápido, sino que será una lotería, no se sabía con seguridad si ellos eran los buenos, pero, no tenían muchas opciones.

 **-Me juran por su vida que tanto los humanos de aquí como los ponéis de Equestria están en peligro-** se acerco Sunset para ponerse firme frente a Snow.

 **-Lo juramos-**

 **-Y ¿Como piensan enfrentar el peligro? Si se puede saber-** pregunto Criss en tono serio.

 **-De hecho hermano, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, acompáñame** -

Criss no lo pensó dos veces y la siguió de cerca, las demás vacilaron un poco pero al ver a los agentes irse con ellos, decidieron acompañarlos.

 **-Como de seguro abran notado, hay muchas áreas de entrenamiento, trabajo e investigación, cada una sirve de mucho cuando se trata de enfrentar un problema, si una no trabaja, todo se desmorona-** todos fueron rumbo a una puerta al final del pasillo de gran tamaño a comparación del resto de puertas. Antes de entrar, Snow se detuvo frente la puerta para dirigirles unas cuantas palabras **-este es el área donde yo trabajo, la investigación y descubrimiento es mi rama, soy la cabeza de esta área, pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola-**

La mujer abrió la puerta solo para dejar ver a primera vista una pantalla enorme que abarcaba toda una pared mostrando imágenes y ecuaciones que Sunset entendía muy bien, seguido de un sin fin de escritorios y mesas de laboratorio con computadoras que recorría todo el extenso piso inferior.

 **-Wow, pensé que esto solo se veía en películas-** dijo Rainbow viendo impresionada todo el lugar.

 **-Jajaja, ustedes hacen magia para pelear con criaturas raras y ¿Nosotros parecemos de película?-** dijo Zid irónico.

 **-Todos ellos, esas ecuaciones, ¿Están investigando la magia?-** preguntó Sunset.

 **-Sí, no entendemos en su totalidad como funciona, pero con tu ayuda y la de tus amigas, podríamos comprenderla mejor y usarla para desaparecer a Vortex-** dijo Snow motivada.

 **-La cosa es que, ni yo se como funciona la magia en este mundo, no se porque la tenemos y tampoco es que seamos expertas usándolo-**

 **-Tiene razón-** continuó Applejack **-somos demasiado nuevas en esto de la magia, no podríamos convatir usándola-**

 **-Pueden entrenar aquí-** respondió Core **-con practica todo es posible-**

Applejack empezó a reflexionar sobre el tema, pero ella creía que sólo había una persona con el derecho de tomar esa descicion mas que nadie.

 **-Sunset ¿Tu que dices?-**

La joven de piel anaranjada fue tomada por sorpresa, no sabia porque le daban a escoger a ella, miro a las demás que esperaban impacientes su respuesta, pero eso solo la presionaba mas.

 **-No lo se, realmente no quisiera meterlas en problemas-**

 **-Deberíamos olvidarnos ya de esa excusa, juntas estamos y juntas nos quedamos, lo que tu decidas, nosotras te apoyaremos-** le exclamo Rainbow tomándo a Sunset por el hombro mientras esta miraba los rostros sonrientes de sus amigas que daban a entender que, en efecto, estarían con ella pasara lo que pasara. Sunset reflexiono un poco mas sobre esta situación, recordó lo que su hogar significaba y que el mundo humano no podía extinguirse así de pronto, imagino que si su hogar fuese devastado, también trataría de buscar ayuda de cualquier tipo, por lo que, su decisión fue obvia.

 **-Si ayudándolos vamos a salvar a todos...lo aremos entonces-** Snow sonrió al escuchar eso y le extendió la mano a la chica a lo que Sunset respondió estrechándola.

 **-Entonces, sean bienvenidas al grupo Harmony-**

(...)

En un lugar donde sólo había tumbas en el piso y la tierra no era mas que senisa acompañada de cráneos y esqueletos de humanos, ponis, grifos y muchas criaturas con facciones desconocidas, un hombre calvo de piel gris y tatuajes rojos que llevaba una túnica con el símbolo de una V con una T invertida cruzándola, iba caminando seguido de su grupo de compañeros quienes se dirigieron hasta detenerse en un estanque de agua tan clara y limpia como un espejo.

 **-Bien, se completó la primera fase, ahora que-** dijo el hombrecillo que cargaba su martillo.

 **-Ahora, ahora esperamos a que pase lo que tenga que pasar-** dijo el hombre de tatuajes rojos.

 **-¿Que tenemos que esperar exactamente?-** dijo el ser antropomorfo de cuerpo humano y cabeza de reptil.

 **-Mira el estanque y cállate-** respondió indiferente mirando el agua cristalina, permanecieron prestando mucha atención hasta que vieron como el agua se movía de manera irregular y comenzaba a pintarse de varios colores hasta formar lo que parecían ser figuras humanas.

 **-¿Acaso estamos viendo otra realidad diferente?-**

 **-Claro que es otra realidad, no es obvio-**

 **-Y ¿Esto de que nos sirve?-** preguntó un ser de cabeza de toro y cuerpo de gorila.

 **-Es aquí donde los elementos de la armonía conviven y son vulnerables, las versiones en Equestria son muy poderosas y enfrentarlas seria muy arriesgado, pero en este mundo, no tienen idea de como funciona y tienen mucho poder que no utilizan, será perfecto-**

 **-Bueno vamos de una vez, me muero por romper unos cuantos cuellos-**

 **-Tranquilo enano, primero debemos saber mas de esas chicas, enviare a unos cuantos compañeros a que las conozcan-**

 **-Oh, creo que ya se a quienes te refieres-** dijo el reptil sacando la lengua como una serpiente **-hablando de ellos, como esta tu consentido-**

 **-Ha mejorado mucho, y el equipo con el que está es de lo mejor, así que, no hay forma de que pierdan-**

 **-Eso esta bien y todo eso, pero ¿Cuando entraremos nosotros?-** preguntó el enano impaciente.

 **-Pronto, solo falta esperar-** dijo viendo el estanque que había cambiado a la imagen de un texto que decía _"La anarquía se levantara"_ acompañada del dibujo de una alicornio con un casco encima de su crin.

(...)

La siguiente etapa empezaba a tomar su turno, la historia se revolvía cada vez mas, es fácil perderse en una travesía así, pero, si eres atento y paciente, veras que todo tendrá su lugar y su tiempo, cada respuesta se presentará en su momento y al final, el escritor será quien decida como concluir todo.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora sólo había una persona que entendía la historia a la perfección, solo una criatura de aspecto celestial que miraba como pasaba todo, una silueta femenina se encontraba sentada encima de una montaña crusada de piernas portando un vestido blanco largo y un antifaz que cubría su rostro e identidad, su cabellera era larga y de tono dorado, además que contaba con botas largas de plata. La joven mujer miraba la puesta de sol con calma, disfrutando cada momento, solo reviviendo lo que fue su vida, con Criss, con las portadoras, con el equipo ya conocido como Harmony, ella había estado con ellos todo el tiempo, y recordaba todo eso con nostalgia.

 **-Solo falta esperar-** dijo al ver el sol a punto de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Nota: Por fin nuevo capítulo, la tardanza se debió a un fallo con internet y tuve que contratar un modem nuevo, pero ya regrese y procurare no enredarme tanto con mi propia historia, ya que en mi ausencia, e pensado en como desarrollarla y en como no hacerla tan genérica y evitar los muy molestos clichés, pero bueno, si tienen dudas con la trama o me pueden decir cómo mejorar, me pueden dejar su review.**

 **Un abrazo y hasta la siguiente :)**


	23. Memorias del maestro ilusionista

_375 Años atrás._

En una realidad distinta a cualquiera antes conocida, justo en la localización de una ciudad en ruinas, una serie de helicópteros, aviones y tanques de guerra rondaban por todo el lugar rumbo a un objetivo específico, el mundo mitológico donde se encontraban estaba rodeado de personas humanas, todas parecían compartir gran adrenalina por ir al lugar al que con tanta prisa planeaban ir, enormes rinocerontes que caminaban en dos patas y un montón de zorros blancos con cinco colas corrían seguidos por los tanques portando armaduras de hierro y los rinocerontes llevaban una lanza y escudo de metal.

 **-¿Que fue lo que paso?-**

 **-Los hijos de puta de Vortex descubrieron la ciudad-**

 **-Mierda, ¿Como pudo ocurrir?-**

 **-Eso no importa ahora, ellos, destrozaron por completo mi hogar, este mundo solía vivir solo por nosotros, no había rinocerontes armados ni humanos en esos extraños objetos voledores, antes estábamos en paz y planeo recuperar esos tiempos de paz aunque me cueste la piel-**

Uno de los zorros se mostraba sumamente furioso, este llevaba uno de sus ojos cubierto con una especie de parche y algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo, por lo visto, la pelea era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. El rinoceronte que lo acompañaba lo siguió con la misma furia y energía, por supuesto, el resto del ejército que estaba de su lado deseaba defender lo poco que quedaba de ese mundo y muchos otros por venganza contra Vortex, ya que ellos habían destrozado y reducido a escombros mas de una ciudad...mas de un universo, y poder encontrarlos en este mundo parecía ser una oportunidad para poder contraatacar y acabar con una parte de esa organización que tanta rabia les daba tan solo escuchar.

 **-Ya estamos cerca, preparad los misiles-** los ínter comunicadores de los aviones se escuchaban a travez de un megáfono que daba la noticia a todos en la parte de abajo, por lo que sí, todo el mundo sabia que estaban cerca, el corazón le palpitaba a absolutamente todos los combatientes, tanto zorros como rinocerontes llenaban una proporción razonable de tierra sin contar los tanques de guerra, eran muchos, pero, sabían que tratándose de Vortex, los números de soldados no importaban, uno solo de ellos podría contra diez o quince soldados aliados.

Esa idea no les agradaba para nada, pero, a pesar de la gran fuerza de Vortex, estaban dispuestos a pelear.

 **-¡Cuidado!-**

 **¡BOOM!**

Uno de los zorros grito a todo pulmón, pero una explosión enfrente de él, lo callo de manera definitiva.

 **-Ya empezaron a atacar, ¡Dispérsense!-**

Los demás corrieron con más velocidad mientras los tanques, aviones y helicópteros disparaban todo el arsenal que tenían.

 **-Ahí vienen los soldados, hoy Vortex caerá-** otro de los rinocerontes levantó su lanza al ver que la armada de criaturas con capas que portaban el símbolo de la V con la T invertida cruzada se acercaban con rapidez hacia ellos, los primeros en llegar fueron los lobos, quienes atacaron a los soldados de Vortex con mordiscos mientras los rinocerontes atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

La poca ventaja que habían obtenido no duro mucho, ya que los que portaban túnica comenzaron a brillar y soltaron lanzas y flechas de la nada, impactando en todo lo que se le cruzara hiriéndolo de gravedad o matándolo al instante.

 **-No son los únicos con trucos saben-** al decir eso, uno de los zorros abrió el hocico y de él salió disparada una ráfaga de luz segadora que arrazo con un pequeño grupo de soldados con capa.

 **-A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no usamos trucos baratos, esto es magia de verdad-** el lobo con el parche volvió a arrojar una ráfaga de energía con tal fuerza que no se vio muy bien hasta donde llego.

 **-¡Llamen al maestro!-** gritó uno de los soldados de Vortex, pero una lanza le atravesó el pecho dejando fuera de combate.

 **-¿El maestro?-** se preguntó uno de los rinocerontes.

Por su parte, los helicópteros, aviones atacaban con ametralladoras y misiles mientras que los tanques se disparaban con fuerza a cada uno que llevase capa, pero estos seguían apareciendo, no pareciera que se debilitarán, sin embargo, los que avanzaban eran los zorros y los rinocerontes.

 **-¡Llamen al maestro!-** gritaban desesperados todos los que llevasen capa, a pesar que lograban matar a uno que otro soldado rinoceronte o zorro, las bajas para los oponentes iban en un incremento mucho mayor.

 **-No se quien sea "el maestro", pero no podrá ayudarlos esta vez-**

 **¡Swin!**

El corte del filo de una navaja se escucho y el zorro que estaba a punto de morder a uno de los soldados de Vortex murio decapitado al igual que un puñado de estos.

 **-Llego, el maestro llego-**

Una silueta humana se vio en el aire a una altura mayor que los aviones.

 **-Avión 23, dispare sus misiles-** dijo uno de los pilotos por el ínter comunicador a lo que, en seguida, unos misiles salieron disparados hacia la figura, pero este chasqueo los dedos y no se escucho que los misiles explotaran, de hecho, no vieron en que momento dejaron de seguir al extraño.

El tipo volvió a chasquear y justo detrás de él una avalancha de flechas empezaron a caer por todo el campo de batalla acabando con gran parte de la armada enemiga a Vortex.

 **-No lo harás-** dijo uno de los lobos disparándole una ráfaga de energía al chico, pero este lo desviaría con la mano y chasque los dedos otra vez provocando una serie de explosiones que acabarían con otro porcentaje de los rinocerontes.

 **-No se dejen intimidar, solo es uno-**

Los soldados de Vortex comenzaban a retirarse de manera rápida, dejando en medio al extraño tipo que también portaba una capa de Vortex con una capucha. Los aviones comenzaron a usar metrallas y los tanques seguían disparando contra el tipo, pero no conseguían hacerle ninguna especie de daño.

El chico chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y todos los vehículos aéreos reventaron en una serie de explosiones así porque sí, los demás que estaban en tierra solo veían los trozos de metal caer como bolas de fuego sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

 **-¡Maldito!-**

La impotencia los empezaba a empapar, si bien pudieron con una armada de Vortex, porque no podían con este sujeto, _¿Qué tenía el que no podían matarlo así de fácil?_

 **-¡Oye!-** una voz diferente se escucho a lado del hombre y un ser de cuerpo de humano con cabeza de reptil se apareció saliendo de la tierra en postura firme **-no quiero molestar, pero en el cuartel dicen que te des prisa, todos están impacientes-**

Hubo un momento de quietud, pero luego de un rato, el hombre volvió a chasquear los dedos y un par de misiles salieron del cielo con dirección a donde ellos se encontraban.

 **-¡No dejen que caigan!-** el lobo con el parche disparó un rayo de luz para evitar que cayeran, pero al parecer, este no sirvió de nada, ya que solo vieron como el rayo cruzaba sin hacer ninguna especie de daño.

 **-¡Atacad!-** lo ultimo que quedaba de los lobos y rinocerontes fue directo a los dos extraños con intención de atacar, sin embargo, uno por uno, caían al intentar matarlo, ya que, o les rompía el cuello, o sacaba una pistola de la nada y disparaba a todo lo que se moviera.

 **-Se acabo, si morimos, tu vienes con nosotros-** el rinoceronte y el lobo con el parche se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el tipo y lograron dar contra la túnica, creyendo que habían podido tocarlo, pero, no fue así, tan solo era la túnica, el hombre había desaparecido por completo.

 **-¿Ha donde habrá ido?-** la respuesta llegaría de inmediato al ver al tipo caer del cielo acompañado de los dos misiles que hace un momento intentaron derrivar.

 **-¡HAAAAA!-**

 **¡BOOM!**

La explosión fue tan grande que un muro de fuego de gran altura se also violentamente y acabo de inmediato con el rinoceronte, pero, el lobo con el parche se arrastraba adolorido viendo el fuego arder con furia. Después de un rato, vio salir a una figura humana de entre las llamas que de inmediato identificó como el extraño con quien estaba peleando. El tipo era blanco con cabello lacio igual de blanco y con ojos color gris que solo mostraban una mirada muerta y sin expresión alguna.

La presencia de él era inquietante, no podía leer lo que iba a hacer, pero, lo mas intimidante era que, a pesar de haber matado a muchos, tenía esa expresión seria y sin resentimiento.

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-** preguntó el lobo con voz entrecortada.

El hombre tardo en responderle, pero se limitó con una respuesta muy fría.

 **-Saber quien soy no se servirá de nada, estas prácticamente muerto, no te puedes mover, y te cuesta respirar-** poco a poco fue caminando hacia el lobo quien solo apretaba los dientes sin saber que esperar **-pero, ya que prácticamente estas en tu lecho de muerte, lo tomare como tu última voluntad-** levanto una de las lanzas que había en el suelo y la also por encima de su cabeza **-lamento que tenga que ser así, pero no había otra manera, para quien soy y lo que hago, no me puedo permitir el lujo de dejar sobrevivientes-** el hombre miro a los ojos a la pobre criatura con esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos **-soy el maestro ilusionista y estoy aquí para servir a Vortex-** dijo con tono grave y serio **-ahora...adiós-** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dejar caer el filo de la lanza sombre el zorro con el parche.

 **Tema de intro: Whispers in the dark-Skillet**

* * *

Memorias del maestro ilusionista

Pasó la noche, los escombros del conflicto seguían en los campos, la ciudad aún se veía envuelta en llamas y el aire tenía aroma aplomo. Lejos de aquella ciudad se encontraba una playa con el mar golpeando fuertemente la orilla, justo enfrente, un hombre de cabello blanco lacio con piel igual de blanca, caminaba por la orilla mirando el mar con atención, empezó a revisar entre el agua buscando algo, reviso varias veces hasta que se detuvo justo donde se veía una escotilla de metal camuflajeada por la arena y las algas que se sumergían en el mar.

 **-Que molesto tener que abrir desde aquí-** el joven chasqueo los dedo y la escotilla comenzó a desprenderse de la arena, el chico se puso debajo de ella y una burbuja se formo alrededor suyo cubriéndolo por completo.

La burbuja se fue sumergiendo poco a poco en el agua hasta desaparecer de la superficie y esta comenzó a moverse por si sola acompañada de los peces que había ahí.

Al cabo de un rato, el chico logro ver una especie de palacio debajo del agua cubierto por corales y algas, el lugar se veía inmenso, realmente era todo un palacio en su máximo esplendor, la burbuja empezó a descender mas hasta quedar donde estaba la entrada que estaba custodiada por dos estatuas de templarios de gran tamaño, la puerta se abrió y con eso, la burbuja pudo entrar, una vez el agua de la habitación se salió, la burbuja se reventó y puso salir, a la vez que fue recibido por un centauro.

 **-Que bien que pudiste mantener a esos rebeldes a raya maestro-**

 **-Sí, que suerte que me tengan aquí para todo, pero me pregunto cuando dejaran de depender tanto de mí-** respondió el chico de cabello blanco **-¿donde está la serpiente?-**

 **-Lo espera arriba, se ve muy impaciente-**

 **-Sí, debe de estarlo-**

Los dos subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación de gran tamaño con muchas puertas, donde un ser de cuerpo humano y cabeza de reptil lo estaba esperaba.

 **-Bueno, por fin llegas-** dijo el ser que estaba en la habitación.

 **-Ya me dieron la bienvenida, hice lo que querían, detuve a la pequeña armada y me encargue de todos-**

 **-Lo se, yo mismo lo vi, es bueno que lograras cumplir con tu parte, pero, ellos solo eran una armada pequeña, no son nada comparados con todos los seres mágicos que hay en esta realidad, los onix son novatos comparándolos con los de la alta estirpe-**

 **-¿Te refieres a los lobos?-**

 **-Exacto, ellos son campesinos comparados con los de la realeza-**

 **-Y porque estaban buscando a uno de esos "campesinos", ya saben, el del parche-**

 **-El era uno de los importantes de la realeza, entrenado específicamente para el combate, pero solo era uno, como él hay cientos y tu sólo no podrías con todos-**

 **-Entonces, ¿No haré nada?-**

 **-No exactamente-** el reptil comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro **-como dije, tu sólo no podrías con ellos, así que, nesecitaras un equipo con la misma capacidad que tu-**

 **-¡¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?!-** una voz masculina se escucho gritar fuera de una de las puertas de la habitación y de ella, salió un chico de piel amarilla y cabello verde que llevaba un uniforme naranja y unas esposas en las manos **-déjenme ir, ustedes idiotas, no saben de lo que soy capas, puedo romperles el cuello si se me da la gana-** el tipo parecía ser un completo loco, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

 **-Hola Rex ¿El manicomio fue de tu agrado?-** preguntó el reptil.

 **- _¿El manicomio fue de tu agrado?-_** dijo el chico arremedandolo en tono infantil ** _-_ no esperas enserio que responda a eso, verdad-**el chico se quedo viendo al joven de cabello blanco con extrañes **-¿Quién es este payaso?-**

 **-Él es tu nuevo compañero de trabajo-**

 **-¿Que? ¿Trabajo?...¡¿Porque trabajaría para ustedes?!-**

 **-Por que, si lo haces y cumples con lo que te decimos, te liberaremos y podrás hacer las locuras que te plascan-**

 **-¿Liberarme?-** el rostro molesto del loco comenzó a transformarse en una sonrisa siniestra de oreja a oreja **-lo hubieran dicho antes, saben, no suelo ser agresivo, me encantaría ayudarlos con...lo que sea que quieran hacer-** se acerco corriendo a donde estaba el chico alvino y con una gran sonrisa lo examinó de pies a cabeza **-entonces, serás mi compañero ¿Eh?-** comenzó a examinarlo **-que divertido-**

 **-Enserio lo tendré a él como compañero-** se quejo el chico alvino.

 **-No, tendrás más-**

 **-Supongo que habla de nosotros-** la voz de una chica se escucho detrás, esta, era rubia con franjas rosas con cabello lacio y piel anaranjada, a su lado estaba un chico con anteojos de piel azul marino y cabello azul oscuro, ambos estaban portando el mismo uniforme naranja y también estaban esposados.

 **-Bienvenidos Rose y Smart, supongo que al igual que su compañero Rex, están dispuestos a trabajar a cambio de su libertad ¿o no?-**

 **-Realmente no la pasaba tan mal en pricion, no estoy seguro si quiera ayudar-** dijo Smart con arrogancia.

 **-Oh vamos hermano, realmente ese lugar frío y solitario te gusta, no prefieres romper unas cuantas cabezas en el mundo exterior-** Rex se acercó al otro chico y lo miro con esos ojos de lunático.

 **-Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa forma...-**

 **-Y tu preciosa, no quieres divertirte conmigo, estoy seguro que después de una buena champaña nos divertiremos mucho...¡Ah!-** la chica uso las cadenas de las esposas para tomar a Rex por el cuello y estrangularlo con todo lo que tenía.

 **-Vuelve a llamarme preciosa, y te mueres-**

 **-Jajaja, me gusta la fuerza, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien-** Rex se habría quedado sin aire de no ser porque Smart los separó a tiempo antes de que sucediera una tragedia.

 **-Entonces, ¿ayudaran?-** preguntó el reptil impaciente.

 **-¿Tendré que trabajar con el?...no gracias-** dijo la chica reprochándole a Rex.

 **-Es a cambio de su libertad, yo creo que valdrá la pena-** la chica vacilo por un rato, pero termino resignándose, ya que no podía regresar a esas celdas, además de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

 **-De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando Rex-**

 **-Yo también amiga-** respondió con lujuria.

El reptil solo miraba la escena con pena ajena esperando a que cesara todo el pleito, cuando las cosas se habían calmado comenzó a hablar.

 **-Entonces, no se hable mas, todos serán entrenados hasta que estén listos para realizar sus trabajos-**

 **-Entonces ¿Este es todo el equipo?-** preguntó el chico alvino.

 **-Aun no, hay una integrante mas a la que quiero que conozcan-**

 **-¡Suéltenme! ¿A donde me llevan? No he hecho nada, no pueden hacerme nada-** la voz de una chica se escuchaba detrás de una puerta donde estaba un pasillo, cuando se abrió, un guardia con apariencia de templario llevaba por la muñeca a una chica de piel violeta y cabello azul oscuro ondulado con pequeños destellos de brillo como si fuesen estrellas **-¿Que demonios hago aquí? ¡Suéltenme!-**

 **-No seas tan escandalosa-** el templario le soltó una bofetada provocando que la chica cayera al piso con fuerza.

El reptil le pidió al templario que se tranquilizara y abandonó la habitación por donde entro.

 **-Créeme, no te conviene molestar a esos tipos-**

 **-¿Y tu que quieres?-** preguntó la chica en el piso entre dientes.

 **-Veras, la razón por la que fuiste arrestada, es porque eres una genio con las computadoras además de que sabes pelear muy bien-**

 **-Y eso que-**

 **-Nesesitamos a gente como tu para que nos apoyen a nosotros-**

 **-¿Apoyarlos?-** repitió en tono apenas audible **-apoyarlos...Crees que apoyaría a un grupo de matones sin cerebro como ustedes-**

 **-Sí-** respondió con descaro **-tenía la idea de que te reusarias, pero, yo se como tratar a los de tu tipo-** el reptil acerco su rostro al de la chica para hablar mas de cerca **-sé que estas buscando a tu hermano-** la chica se estremeció al escuchar eso **-tal vez te podamos ayudar a encontrarlo-**

 **-Hijo de puta-** la chica apretaba los dientes con furia e impotencia **-no necesito su ayuda, encontrare a mi hermano por mi cuenta-**

 **-¿Segura? ¿Hece cuanto que no lo vez?-**

 **-Bueno yo...-** la chica no respondió, solo bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

 **-Nunca lo has visto, has estado tanto tiempo buscando a alguien que nunca has mirado cara a cara, pero entiendo porque lo haces, fue la ultima voluntad de tus padres que estuvieran juntos-**

 **-No te atrevas a hablar de ellos-**

 **-De acuerdo, pero si diré esto, no podrás encontrar a tu hermano estando en una celda, en cambio, puedes apoyar a Vortex y tener una oportunidad mucho mayor, de encontrar a tu preciado hermano-** el reptil le extendió la mano esperando una respuesta a su propuesta.

La chica seguía mirando el suelo y apretaba los puños con enojo, la impotencia le inundaba y las opciones se le acababan, _¿Qué podía hacer?_ se preguntaba ella misma, no podía hacer nada, no tenía a nadie y el tiempo que le quedaba lo pasaría en pricion, amenos que...ya había tomado su decisión.

 **-Bien-** la chica le estrechó la mano al reptil a lo que este, mostró una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad pura.

 **-Felicidades señorita Snow Dainty, ahora es un miembro oficial del grupo Vortex-**

* * *

 **Nota: Capítulo un tanto corto, pero ya que esto era un flashback por completo, decidí no hacerlo tan largo, ya que esto se podría considerar como relleno y a nadie le gusta el relleno inesesario y largo, por lo que decidí hacer con este relleno lo que no hice con el otro, que es hacerlo mas corto y no tan aburrido, además que aporta algo a la historia, creo que quedo bien, no olviden dejar sus reviews y de darle a follow además de decirme como puedo mejorar.**

 **Un abrazo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ;)**


	24. Rencores guardados

**Musica de intro: Whispers in the dark-Skillet**

Rencores guardados

El sol se estaba ocultando, y en una intalacion militar en el mundo humano, Sunset Shimmer y Snow Danty se estrechaban la mano en señal de que el trato se habia sellado, las portadoras ahora eran parte del grupo nombrado "Harmony" en el cual se dedicaban a mantener el orden el los diferentes multiversos que encontraban a lo largo de extensas investigaciones, esto les fue aclarado poco despues de haber aceptado formar parte de el, sin embargo, aun habia preguntas por responder ¿Que era exactamente lo que tenian que investigar? o ¿Que era lo que se suponia, tenian que hacer para acabar con Vortex? Claro, una vez que ya eran miembros, la informacion les fue dicha.

 **-Ahora me puedo dar el lujo de decirles la mision que les sera acordada-** Snow pidio a uno de los investigadores un folder de archivos que examino con atencion **-ya que ustedes tienen un poder magico real, nuestro plan es que puedan aprender a usarlo y controlarlo para mejorar sus habilidades y poder defender a Equestria en caso de Vortex quisiera realizar una invacion-**

 **-Tambien-** prosiguio Tank **-quisieramos idear una forma de poder atacarlos antes si es posible, pero primero, debemos investigar acerca de ellos, pero de eso ya se encargaran los muchachos-** dijo señalando a Zid, Clare y Core.

 **-Entonces ¿Cuando iniciamos?-** pregunto Applejack.

-Les daremos una semana para que se vayan mentalisando, el entrenamiento sera riguroso, pero es por el bien de todos-

-El lugar cuenta con muchas habitaciones, podran quedarse en la que quieran y sus cosas seran traidas mas tarde-dijo Snow

 **-Esperen un momento-** interrumpio Rarity **-¿Quedarnos? Nadié menciono eso, no puedo quedarme aquí ¿Que hay de mi hermana y mis padres? ¿Que hay de la escuela?-**

 **-Tal vez, debieron pensar en eso antes de aceptar-** dijo Criss con ironia.

 **-Me temo que no es seguro que esten con su familias, Vortex ya sabe de su existencia, y tenerlas en sus hogares sería peligroso para ustedes-**

 **-Pero, mi abuela, mis hermanos, no los puedo dejar solos-**

 **-Lo se Applejack, justo por eso, vamos a mandar vigilancia a sus hogares para actuar si alguno de ellos se encuentra en problemas, y, mientras Vortex note que no están con sus familias, no intentaran nada contra ellos-**

 **-Pero les tenemos que avisar de algún modo-**

 **-Nosotros nos encargaremos, no hace falta que ustedes expliquen nada, estoy segura que si les dejamos en claro el peligro en que se encuentran, entenderán, mientras que con la escuela, planearemos una especie de intercambio de alumnos con su directora, no será difícil, muchos chicos de escuelas diferentes buscan estudiar en su país-**

 **-Pero...¿Están seguros de eso?-**

 **-Tranquilas, ya nos encargaremos, mientras tanto, pueden regresar con sus familias, ya nos veremos en una semana-**

 **-Hablen por ellas-** dijo Criss de improvisto **-hasta donde yo se, no he aceptado trabajar con ustedes-**

 **-¿Que?-** Sunset reaccionó ante esa declaración al igual que las portadoras, quienes solo miraban al chico con expresiones dudosas mientras Sunset hablaba **-No hablaras enserio-**

 **-Es de Vortex de quien estamos hablando, conozco esa organización y como trabajan, fueron una piedra suelta en mi zapato y ya aguante eso demasiado, no pienso volver a tratar con ellos nunca-**

 **-Tienes que estar bromeando-** Criss hizo caso omiso a Sunset y salió por la puerta **-¡Espera!-** la chica corrió hasta quedar enfrente de él **-no creí que fueras de los que huían de estas cosas-**

 **-¡Oye!...ya tuve que aguantar a Vortex por mucho tiempo y no pienso hacerlo otra vez-**

 **-¿Porque? ¿Que te hicieron?-**

 **-No me preguntes algo como eso, tuve que aguantar sus horribles e inhumanos planes, es todo lo que tienes que saber-**

 **-No es verdad, se supone que somos amigos, si es así, tienes que contarme-**

 **-Sunset, una cosa es que te pueda decir cosas como "La profecía" o lo que es "El olvido" pero esto es algo que no puedo soltar, así que, dejémoslo así-**

 **-Criss, por favor-**

 **-Déjalo Sunset-** interrumpió Snow **-si se quiere ir que lo haga-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Criss un tanto sorprendido.

 **-Pero me tendre que quedar con tu estrella fugaz-** dijo sacando las llaves del vehículo en cuestión.

 **-¡¿QUE?!-**

 **-Es un vehículo de sospechosa procedencia, no podemos dejar que eso vaya manejando por ahí así sin más-**

 **-¿Que se creen? ¿Policías que pueden multar y confiscar solo porque si? ¿Donde esta mi estrella fugaz?-**

 **-Enserio piensas que te lo voy a decir-** Criss la miro seriamente esperando que dijera algo.

 **-Bien, tengo mas formas de viajar-**

 **-Me quedare con tu teléfono también-** dijo sacando del bolsillo de su bata un teléfono muy plano con el símbolo de la varita y el naipe cruzados. Criss se sacudió el pantalón esperando encontrar su teléfono, pero así pudo corroborar que no lo tenía.

 **-Tú...pero...eso...-**

 **-Ya olvidaste que no eres el único que sabe los trucos para manejar los fallos de la realidad, conozco tus técnicas y también sé como convatirlas, así que no intentes recuperarlo-** fue lo ultimo que dijo al darse la vuelta para irse **-claro que, si decides cambiar de opinión-**

 **-Ni lo pienses, ya veré como salir de aquí-**

 **-Como quieras-** una vez salió del pasillo, Sunset intento convencerlo de que se quedara.

 **-¿Porque actúas así?-**

 **-Asi es como debo actuar...escucha, si me lo preguntas a mí, no deberías entrometerte con ellos ya que es muy arriesgado, no tienes idea de con que te puedes** **encontrar-** soltó un suspiro **-** **pero, tu puedes escoger lo que creas conveniente, aunque, yo pienso que esto no es algo en lo que me deba entrometer, aunque no lo creas, hay mas de una realidad en peligro al que puedo ayudar sin tener que enfrentar a Vortex-**

 **-¿Como piensas hacerlo sin tus juguetes?-**

 **-Ya encontrare la forma, pero, este mundo ahora está bajo su protección, ustedes tienen poderes increíbles, no me nesecitan para ayudar-**

 **-Si te hablaron, quiere decir lo contrario-**

 **-No es verdad, ustedes son perfectamente capases de hacer esto, así que, no me insistas, vuelve a casa y prepárate, porque el entrenamiento que les espera perece que no será fácil, yo mientras tanto me ocupare de mis cosas y te visitare cuando todo termine-** el chico volvió a sonreír, sonrisa que Sunset no había visto desde hace mucho.

(...)

En una instalación en el mundo humano, un grupo de chicos caminaban por uno de los largos pasillos del lugar, los jóvenes que caminaban tenían expreciones serias a excepción de Rex, que caminaba tambaleándose a causa de pasar de copa en copa en un bar cerca del recinto.

 **-Saben, hace mucho que no nos llaman, esa serpiente nunca me agrado realmente, pero hay que decir que paga bien-**

 **-La boca te apesta a vodka, te importaría no hablar tan cerca de mi-**

 **-Vamos Rose, no seas tan aburrida, esos soquetes de los jefes no pueden oírnos-**

 **-Esos "soquetes" te van a pagar por el trabajo que vas a hacer, así que no hables de mas-** dijo Smart.

 **-Nunca se han preguntado para que hacen lo que hacen, digo, no es que me importe demasiado, pero, conquistar mundos, esclavizar, robar recursos, incluso piensan que los que no siguen sus ordenes son unos insectos-**

 **-¿Te parece mal?-**

 **-Yo odio a todos por igual, Rose se salva por estar muy buena-**

 **-Cabron-** dijo la chica disgustada.

 **-De cualquier forma, ya nos han contado su plan, ellos creen que la perfección de especies no es la apariencia, sino la forma de pensar, quieren que todos piensen como ellos-**

 **-Es verdad, me olvido de esas cosas fácilmente...bueno, me importan tan poco que no les presto atención, solo considero mis servicios como una forma de paga por sacarme de la prision-**

Una vez los tres llegaron a la puerta donde debían estar, se encontraron con un templario que custodiaba la puerta junto con el reptil que los esperaba fuera.

 **-Que gusto verlos-**

 **-Sí, sí, sí, lo sabemos, también te extrañamos, pero, pasa y resulta que estoy algo escaso de plata, así que, crees tú que podamos entrar de una vez para que nos den el trabajo que tengamos que hacer-**

 **-Tú, siempre tan amigable-** abrió la puerta y al entrar, vieron a un enano con un machete del tamaño de su cuerpo, un toro con cuerpo de gorila y a un hombre calvo con piel gris y tatuajes rojos, todos estaban sentados en una mesa redonda esperando pacientemente a que llegaran los chicos.

 **-Bien, están aquí, ya podemos continuar-** hablo el hombre de tatuajes.

 **-¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos llamaron esta vez?-**

 **-En eso estoy Rose, como ya sabrán, últimamente la organización se a recuperado considerablemente, a aumentado el número de recursos y el número de conquistas también-** después de decir eso, sacó una carpeta de las manos y la abrió encima de la mesa **-sin embargo, era evidente que en cualquier momento se iba a presentar un opositor-** el hombre le entrego los papeles a los chicos para que los revisaran.

 **-¿Harmony? ¿Así se llama la competencia?-** preguntó Rose.

 **-Me temo que sí-** respondió el gorila **-durante un tiempo se las han ingeniado para sabotear nuestros intentos de conquistar y sustraer recursos, los chicos que están con ellos son muy hábiles y parece que se hacen mas fuertes cada vez que nos lo encontramos-**

 **-¿Que tanto pueden hacer estos tipos?-**

 **-En tan solo un par de años-** continuó el reptil **-ya acabaron con varias de nuestras instalaciones por todo el multiverso, han logrado robar información y además, parece que están reclutando mas gente para su organisacion-**

 **-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan siendo un grupo?-**

 **-No lo sabemos, no conocemos a su fundador ni tampoco sabemos donde se originó, pero, para eso les hemos traído aquí-**

 **-¿Que pretenden que hagamos?-** preguntó Smart.

 **-Así como ellos tienen el descaro de venir a molestarnos, tenemos en mente que ustedes hagan lo mismo, creemos que podrán robar información de ellos y, tal vez los podemos atraer a varios de sus agentes a nosotros y puedan envoscarlos cuando eso pase, a su vez que nos da tiempo a que terminar el proyecto en el que estamos trabajando-**

 **-Y así, poder aplastarlos como hormigas-** dijo el hombre enano con voz ronca clavando el machete en la mesa mientras soltaba una risa esquizofrénica.

 **-¿Eso es todo?-**

 **-No Rose, hay algo mas que deben saber, tendrán un nuevo compañero-** dijo el hombre con tatuajes rojos.

 **-¡Es una broma!-** gritó Rex **-acaso ya olvidaron lo que paso con los otros dos comañeros que tuvimos-**

 **-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que el nuevo integrante ya está entrenado y esta mas que capacitado para ir con ustedes-**

 **-Que estupides, y de cualquier forma ¿Cuando lo vamos a conocer?-**

 **-Justo ahora, está detrás tuya-**

Rex dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con un chico con chaqueta oscura y una mascara de payaso que cubría su rostro.

 **-¿Que es esto? ¿Un carnaval? ¿Porque la mascara?-**

 **-Así haran las cosas a partir de ahora, sus identidades serán cubiertas cada vez que vayan a envoscar a un nuevo equipo de Harmony, es mejor que no sepan quienes somos-**

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo Smart **-¿Cuando hay que atacar?-**

 **-Cuando nosotros lo ordenemos, en cuanto encontremos a alguno de esos agentes los llamaremos-**

 **-!Esperen un momento!-** interrumpió Rex **-no pienso hacer un trabajo con alguien en quien no se si confiar, primero, exijo una prueba de lealtad-**

 **-¿Porque tienes que ser tan paranoico?-** dijo Rose con vergüenza ajena.

 **-Rex, creo que eso no es importante-** dijo Smart

 **-Ja ¿Tú crees? Pues yo difiero de este niño-** dijo señalándolo con el dedo al tipo de la mascara pero el mismo chico reaccionó y tomo la muñeca de Rex con firmeza justo frente su cara **-jajaja te crees muy rudo, me gustaría ver que tan rudo eres-** dijo dejando ver el filo de un cuchillo que tenía en el bolsillo.

 **-Ya basta-** hablo el hombre calvo con tatuajes rojos **-¿Que tiene que hacer para demostrar que nos apoyará y así te calles?-**

 **-Nada complicado-** dijo soltándose la muñeca de mala gana **-solo, una prueba de dureza-** después de esto, Rec pidió a los tipos sentados en la mesa que trajeran a cualquier especie, persona o animal que quisieran y lo pusieran frente al enmascarado.

Una vez dicho eso, los templarios trajeron a un hombre de piel carne y cabello castaño que no tenía ropa, además que parecía estar en un estado deplorable totalmente asustado.

 **-No pudieron traes a una mujer desnuda en vez de a este-**

 **-Rex, que diablos quieres que haga-** dijo el reptil impaciente.

 **-Creo que es algo obvio-** saco el cuchillo de su sudadera y empezó a pasarlo por sus dedos, jugueteando con el como si fuera poca cosa **-que mejor manera de mostrar dureza y lealtad, que sacrificar a una obeja de rebaño-** dicho esto, le arrojó el cuchillo al enmascarado **-vamos, no es difícil-**

El tipo miro el cuchillo con detenimiento y luego se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba en el piso temblando de pavor con los ojos lagrimosos y rojos.

 **-Por...porfavor...no, haré lo que quieran...delatare a quienes están en contra de ustedes, robare, seré leal, pero porfavor...no lo hagan-**

El enmascarado solo se puso enfrente del hombre inclinándose para estar cara a cara con él.

 **-Tranquilo, no pienso hacer nada estupido-**

El hombre escucho esas palabras con inquietud, pero, el tono con el que lo dijo lo calmó, sentía como su cuerpo se hacia cada vez más liviano y parecía que su corazón dejaba de palpitar descontroladamente.

 **-Gracias-**

Despues de decir eso pudo respirar tranquilo, hasta que el enmascarado alzó el cuchillo y cruzo de lado a lado por el cuello del hombre quien solo sentía como la hoja afilada cortaba su garganta de un tiro y caía como muñeco de trapo por la alfombra chorreando la sangre de su cuerpo por el piso.

 **-Lo estupido en este caso hubiera sido dejarte con vida, vi en tus ojos que no vales nada, y lo único que te mantenía con ganas de vivir era tu familia, pero ellos ya no están aquí ¿No es así?-** dijo al hombre que parecía estar ahogándose **-pero no te preocupes, ya podrás estar con ellos, míralo como un favor, todo el dolor que sentiste hasta ahora, finalmente te será recompensado-** dijo de manera seria al cadaver y devolviendo el cuchillo ensangrentado a Rex, quien solo veía la escena con una sonrisa alegre.

- **De acuerdo, creo que tu y yo nos podremos entender muy bien-**

(...)

Mientras tanto, con el grupo Harmony, Snow estaba en una pequeña charla con Tank, el hombre de cabello gris y piel amarilla se escuchaba serio, además que no quitaba su postura militar que le daba un aspecto atemorizante.

 **-¿Que pretendes con ese chico?-**

 **-Yo tengo mis razones Tank, lo conozco, se de lo que es capas y pienso que seria muy útil para nosotros tenerlo en el grupo-**

 **-Aun no me dices que clase de trabajo haría él-** dijo con intriga **-además, no lo veo con mucho entusiasmo de ayudar-**

 **-Dale tiempo, estoy segura de que conociendo el lugar aceptara quedarse-**

 **-¿Están hablando de Criss?-**

 **-¡Clare!-** de improvisto, una chica de piel azul cielo y cabello negro ondulado apareció seguida de Zid y Core.

 **-Estuvimos escuchando lo suficiente, pero me parece que tu hermano no es alguien estrictamente necesario-**

 **-Ustedes no entienden, el tiene habilidades realmente sorprendentes y experiencia con esa organisacion-**

 **-¿Trabajó para ellos como lo hiciste tu?-** preguntó Zid

 **-Sí-** respondió Snow bajando la mirada.

 **-Disculpe señora Snow-** continuó Core **-pero me parece que en realidad esta haciendo esto por querer reencontrarse con su hermano-** dijo el chico moreno de manera calmada **-entiendo que lo quiera ver de nuevo, pero, tal vez, deba considerar otras opciones, estoy seguro que hay muchos mas como Criss, incluso mejores, ¿No cree que seria mejor buscar a otro?-**

Despues de decir eso, un silencio se formó en la habitación, Snow veía a los chicos sin mostrar expresión alguna y con mirada fija, los tres chicos esperaban una reacción un tanto agresiva o, por lo menos evasiva, pero Snow se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa cálida a los agentes.

 **-Eres muy sabio Core, pero, ya te digo yo que eso no tiene nada que ver, aunque, puedo entender que piensen así, no se preocupen, esa idea no me segará, lo que hago, lo hago por la causa y por el bien de todos, créanme, esta es la solución a muchos de nuestros problemas, pero, mientras no se consiga, por ahora les sugiero que vayan a dormir, ya es de noche y ustedes tienen entrenamiento, la misión de la próxima semana será intensa, así que los quiero en la mejor forma posible-**

Los chicos escucharon y salieron de la habitación seguidos por Tank, la ultima en salir fue Snow quien se llevo su porta papeles sin percatarse de que un chico de piel celeste y abrigo largo negro había escuchado toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la pared, el tipo salió caminando tranquilamente acomodándose la chistera que tenía en la cabeza y pensando en lo que había escuchado,reflexionando sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no.

(...)

Las portadoras regresaron a sus hogares respectivamente, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash pensaban muy seguido en lo que estar en el grupo Harmony significaba, aunque ambas no tendrían gran problema en quedarse a dormir en esa instalación, sin embargo, no podríamos decir los mismo de Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, ellas tenían una familia con la que no se podían separar así como así, por lo que, mencionarles la idea de irse a vivir a otro lado era una idea que las inquietaba un poco, pero eso ya se resolvería pasado la semana.

Por otro lado, Sunset se encontraría practicando con su magia, preparándose para lo que las personas del grupo les tuvieran preparado, no importaba que tan difícil resultase ser, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear por proteger a los dos mundos, tanto era así, que estuvo un tiempo planeando formas de notificar a Equestria sobre lo que estaba pasando en el mundo humano, pero no podría hacerlo sin cruzar el portal, cosa que no podría ser, si intentaban abrir cualquier portal, podrían llamar la atención de Vortex y podría resultar en algo malo.

 **-¡Pero claro!-** exclamo la chica corriendo hacia su escritorio y sacando un libro con el símbolo de un sol en la portada **-tal vez pueda estar en contacto con la princesa Celestia desde aquí-** empezó a escribir sobre el papel para notificar a las princesas que estuvieran alertas, pero su mente se consentroó en una sola cosa, ¿Porque Criss no quería ayudar? Y lo mas importante, ella recordó que el chico le había dicho que seria arriesgado y que podría encontrarse con experiencias muy desagradables, pero, ella ya había ayudado a salvar al mundo humano, por lo que solo soltó una frase con gran desicion **-sea lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar, estaremos preparadas-**

* * *

 **Nota: Aquí termina este capítulo, se que es un poco corto, pero, sigo refinando algunas cosas de la trama y eso me limita en el contenido, estoy buscando la forma de hacerla más interesante (en aspecto literario) pero de vez en cuando se me vienen ideas y trato de unirlas a la historia, si les esta gustando, me pueden dejar su reviews y darle a follow, eso me motiva a continuar esto.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	25. El inicio de la nueva pesadilla

**Musica de intro: Whispers in the dark-Skillet**

* * *

El inicio de la nueva pesadilla

Habían pasado los días desde que las mane six estuvieron en las instalaciones de Harmony y tuvieran su encuentro, el sentimiento de las chicas no era precisamente de emoción, en realidad, se veían muy nerviosas por enfrentar lo que les esperaba, les habían advertido que su entrenamiento seria riguroso, ellas comprendían que no serian simples ejercicios de resistencia, ellas comprendían que lo que les enseñarían era a defenderse de manera agresiva, después de todo, si todo lo que les habían dicho de Vortex era cierto, tenían que aprender a pelear de manera mas intensa.

Pero, no había marcha atrás, la decisión había sido tomada, Sunset recordó una pequeña frase que Criss le dijo cuando se conocieron, _"Cada vida es una historia, cada historia, tiene un escritor"_ era lo que recordaba, ella era la escritora de su propia vida, pero, aveces sentía que alguien mas lo escribía por ella, ella no había pedido ser llamada por Harmony, ella no había pedido conocer a Criss, ella no había pedido ser rechazada en la escuela, estuvo pensando en eso durante la semana que les dieron de tiempo antes de ir a lo que seria, la experiencia más intensa de su vida.

Después de un rato de reflexión, el teléfono de la chica sonó en la habitación, corrió a contestarlo al ver que era Rarity quien estaba llamando.

 **-¿Rarity? ¿Que pasa?-**

 **-He estado pensando, y estoy segura que también te lo has preguntado ¿Porque Criss no aceptaría el trabajo?-**

 **-Tendrá sus razones-**

 **-Sí, pero, no es raro, él se enfrentó a un demonio poderoso y no hubo problema, pero cuando le dijeron que lo necesitaban en esto, su actitud cambio por completo-**

 **-¿Porque te preocupa de repente?-**

 **-No se, solo, me pone nerviosa, creí que él se arriesgaba porque lo tenía todo bajo control, pero si el decidió alejarse de este asunto, me preocupa el bienestar de todas-**

 **-Lo entiendo Rarity, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres-**

 **-No pienso abandonarlas, tengo miedo, pero eso no significa que las dejare solas, solo quería que me escucharas y me dijeras lo que piensas-**

 **-También me aterra, pero tampoco dejaría que algo les pasara, además, mientras aprendamos a usar la magia de mejor manera, más seguras estaremos-**

Rarity del otro lado del teléfono se quedo pensativa un instante, y resignada, dijo con tono que aparentaba estar tranquila.

 **-Bien, solo espero que este grupo sea de fiar-**

 **-Yo también, pero si la hermana de Criss está allí, me da mas motivos para confiar en ellos-**

 **-De acuerdo, te dejo, aun tengo que pensar que llevar al cuartel, y hay tantos diseños de vestidos en los que me gustaría trabajar, me pregunto si tendrán taller de costura o algo parecido-**

 **-De acuerdo Rarity-** dijo Sunset riendo.

 **-Sabes, deberías contactar a las otras, apuesto a que están igual de aterradas, hablar con alguien las ayudaría a calmarse-**

 **-Lo haré-**

Hambas se despidieron y Sunset volvió a reflexionar, estaba segura de su decisión, ella quería ayudar a los chicos de Harmony, pero, seguía sintiendo que algo no iba bien, ella tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba metiendo en algo muy grande, muy peligroso, más de lo que ya había afrontado, esa ansia no le permitía concentrase en otras cosas, solo se sentaba y trataba de calmarse, respirando ondo y recostándose sobre el respaldo de una silla, observaba el escritorio de su dormitorio con mirada perdída en sus pensamientos revoltosos, mientras deseaba que todo saliera bien.

 **-Ojalá cambies de opinión Criss-** dijo en voz baja para si misma.

(...)

Pasaron los días, la semana se había cumplido, las chicas ya habían hecho las maletas y esperaban a los agentes que las llevarían a las instalaciones.

Primero llegarían a la casa de Applejack, los tipos que entraron vestían con ropas casuales pero todos llevaban un botón con la letra "H" en manuscrita pegada en el pecho, los agentes charlaron con la familia Apple, convencerlos no fue muy difícil, Big Mac, el hermano mayor de Applejack se limitó a desearle buena suerte y que se cuidara mucho, a pesar de ver desacuerdo en su rostro, reconocía que su hermana ya era prácticamente adulta, por otro lado, su hermana menor Applebloom hizo hasta lo imposible por que se quedara, pero se resignó al ver que nada funciono.

Por ultimo, la abuela Smith no presto tanta atención, se tomo la visita de los agentes demasiado bien, aunque no parecía entender nada de la situación, ella creía que los hombres y mujeres que habían entrado a su granja, eran reclutas de universidad, que venían a ofrecerle a su nieta la oportunidad de estudiar en su escuela, por supuesto, todos decidieron seguirle la corriente.

 **-Bueno familia, los veré dentro de poco, de acuerdo-**

 **-Applejack, no quiero que te vayas-** decía la hermanita rogando y tirando de la falda de su hermana mayor.

 **-No te preocupes por mi-** se acerco Applejack y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su hermana **-tu eres fuerte y se que puedo dejarte a cargo de ellos, necesitan de ti, tienes que quedarte para ayudarlos en lo que neseciten-** se quito el sombrero y se lo dio a Applebloom a quien le quedaba un poco grande **-recuerda devolvérmelo cuando regrese-**

La campirana se levanto y se dirigió al auto que tenían frente a la granja, Applejack hizo un último gesto de despedida y el auto acelero, perdiéndose hasta el final del camino con una Applejack llena de ansia por ver que le esperaba.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy no tenían problema por irse, ellas vivían solas cada una en su respectivo lugar, sin embargo, no se podían ir aun sin avisarle a sus familiares, quienes de forma atenta, escucharon lo que los agentes tenían que decir, después de la platica que tuvieron por teléfono, al final los padres comprendieron y les desearon buena suerte a sus hijas, quienes compartieron el auto que los llevaría a su destino, destino al que no estaban muy seguras si les gustaría.

A Pinkie le costaba trabajo tratar de despedirse, aunque intentaba auto convencerse de que no seria por siempre, pero, jamás se había tenido que ir tanto tiempo, el día que los agentes vinieron a buscarla, aun mantenía su actitud sonriente y con mucha energía, los señores Cake, quienes eran los que la cuidaban, se sorprendieron al escuchar el por que se tenían que llevar a Pinkie, la hermana de la pelirosada también se encontraba con los agentes, pero, a pesar de no demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, era evidente que la echaría tanto de menos si se iba, pero, Pinkie le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso y le dijo que volverían a verse, la hermana asintió con la cabeza y los señores Cake se resignaron a dejarla ir, los agentes les prometieron que estaría a salvo y bajo vigilancia, y que era por el bien de ellos y de muchas personas, sabiendo esto, Pinkie subió al auto que la había recogido y el vehículo tomo marcha rumbo al cuartel, llevándose con sigo a una Pinkie Pie aun con actitud positiva pero con mirada melancólica, que se asomaba por la ventanilla del auto.

Rarity sin embargo fue el caso más difícil, y por mucho, una vez llegaron a la casa de la joven, los padres se rehusaron de inmediato y trataron de echarlos fuera, sin embargo, la postura de los agentes se mantenía serena y calmada, tratando de hacer comprender a los padres, Rarity también intentaba razonar con ellos, ella argumentaba que tenía poderes que podían ayudar en muchas cosas, y que si el mundo humano estaba en apuros, tendrían una oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero sus padres permanecieron con la idea firme y no permitieron que su hija se fuera, pero no se iban a quedar así las cosas, Rarity y los agentes decidieron que lo mejor seria fugarse, si bien no era lo correcto, tampoco tenían muchas opciones, el hablar no funciono, y ambos padres tenían la actitud de un perro furioso, por lo que en plena noche, la chica tuvo que arrojar su maleta por la ventana y salir por allí hasta donde se encontraba el auto que la llevaría al cuartel.

 **-¿Piensas ir a algún lado?-**

 **-¡Sweete Belle!-** gritó la modista **-¿Porque no estas dormida?-** preguntó tratando de bajar la voz.

 **-No me engañas Rarity, yo se cuando mientes, y debo decir que lo que estas haciendo es una completa estupides-**

 **-Sweete...escucha, esto es algo que tengo que hacer-**

 **-¿Porque tú?-**

 **-Porque soy la mayor y así tiene que ser-**

 **-¿Que te hace pensar que no le diré a mamá y a papá?-**

Rarity hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia, sin embargo, por tratarse de su hermanita, tenía que cambiar de tono y estrategia para que la dejara en paz.

 **-Sweete, cariño, de verdad lo lamento, pero no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme aquí, me necesitan en otra cosa, y es de vital importancia que yo les ayude con eso-**

 **-Entonces te acompañare-**

 **-No puedes-**

 **-¡No dejare que mi hermana me deje sola en casa por quien sabe cuanto tiempo solo para jugar a ser súper heroína!-** decía la pequeña Sweete Belle con ojos llorosos **-por favor quédate-**

Rarity vio a su hermana con compasión y ternura, ya entendía el porque de su actitud, esto no era otro de sus intentos por fastidiarle el día o hacer escándalo, entendía su preocupación, y no era para menos, ella también se hubiera preocupado si los papeles fueran al revés.

 **-Oh Sweete-** pronunció su nombre con tono tranquilizador **-gracias por preocuparte, pero, estaré bien, esto no será para siempre, volveré en cuanto todo termine, créeme, será más rápido de lo que crees-**

La pequeña Sweete aún tenía la mirada baja ocultando sus ojos que desprendían unas cuantas lágrimas, todavía deseando que su hermana mayor se quedase.

 **-Prometes que volverás pronto-** dijo Sweete con un hilo de voz.

 **-Solo si tu prometes no decirles nada hasta que sea de mañana-**

La pequeña hermana corrió a darle un abrazo con fuerza sin ganas de soltarla, trato de alargar el momento todo lo posible, pero no podrían estar así por siempre, Rarity se tenía que ir rápido, la modista se soltó y le dio un beso en la frente, la despeino amistosamente y se retiró tratando de bajar con cuidado y subiendo al auto que la esperaba mientras Sweete Belle la miraba por la ventana, incluso después de perder al auto de vista, se quedo un rato mas hasta que se fue a dormir con un sentimiento de vacío.

Por coincidencia, Sunset seria la ultima en ser recogida, la chica estaba esperando en la comodidad de su sala con las maletas ya hechas, estaba lista para partir, pero, el sentimiento de preocupación volvió a presentarse, Sunset no paraba de preguntarse, _"¿Qué rayos era lo que les esperaba?"_ Y por otro lado _"¿Porque Criss no ayudaría?"_

 **-Es un poco tonto ser tan dependiente de él-** decía para si misma **-pero este no es un terreno que yo conozca, Criss conoce a Vortex bien y ya he trabajado con el antes, ¿Porque tuvo que rechazar la oferta?-**

Despues de un rato, el teléfono de Sunset sonó, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de la directora Celestia, quien llamaba desde la escuela Canterlot.

 **-Directora Celestia, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-**

 **-Sunset, se que es raro, pero estoy en la escuela y nesecito que vengas a mi oficina para hablar contigo-**

 **-¿Ahora? ¿Para que?-**

 **-Es importante, se que estas esperando a alguien, pero nesecito que vengas-**

 _"¿Como supo que esperaba a alguien?"_ Se preguntó la chica para si misma.

Sunset vacilo por un rato, pero, finalmente decidió ir rápido a la escuela, después de todo, si los agentes llegaban mientras no estaba, podrían localizarla después, salió de su casa dejando sus maletas y partió directo a tomar el autobús, durante el camino, muchas ideas se cruzaban por la mente de la joven, llegando a considerar que la directora ya sabia lo del grupo Harmony, pero no podría ser posible, hasta donde ella sabia, nadie se lo había dicho, nadie mas que sus amigas y familiares de las mismas lo podrían saber.

Una vez llego a la escuela, fue directo al despacho de la directora, cuando la dejaron entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a la directora Celestia y a la subdirectora Luna esperándola junto con los tres agentes de Harmony, Core, Clare y Zid.

Sunset entro lenta y nerviosamente, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de la directora, sin saber que planeaban decirle.

 **-Me alegra que vinieras, estos jóvenes han venido aqui a comunicarme que estás planeando ir a una instalación a pasar unos días con ellos-** dijo Celestia. **  
**

 **-Bueno, sí-** respondió Sunset con la voz temblorosa **-aunque, no se por cuanto tiempo sea-**

 **-¿Estas segura de que quieres ir con ellos?-**

Sunset se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa, no contaba con que fueran a avisarle a las hermanas Celestia y Luna sobre su partida, no esperaba que ellas supieran nada de esto, sin embrago, ya no importaba, tenía que ser franca y directa, tenía que soltar el porque hacia lo que hacia.

 **-Directora, se que es repentino y también se que descuidaría la escuela, pero, este mundo y Equeatria están en un grave peligro, y nosotras tenemos la capacidad para ayudar, se que están preocupadas, pero es algo que debemos hacer, no podría sólo, quedarme aquí sabiendo que puedo ser de utilidad-**

 **-Lo entendemos Sunset-** respondió Luna cortando el discurso de Sunset **-sabemos lo que tu hogar y el nuestro significan para tí, pero, creemos que tomaste una decisión apresurada, por eso queremos que lo pienses mejor ¿Realmente crees que es la mejor forma?-**

La chica miro a todos lados, como si estuviese buscando una respuesta de entre las paredes del despacho, luego miro con preocupación a los agentes quienes la veían fijamente, esperando una respuesta, sea cual sea.

 **-No te preocupes, lo que respondas, lo entenderemos-** le exclamo Core con serenidad. Después de escuchar eso, volteo a ver a las dos hermanas con mirada decidida.

 **-Yo se que esto es lo mejor, es lo que debo hacer-** respondio la chica finalmente.

 **-Bien, si es lo que piensas, le diré al consejo escolar que tu y tus amigas estan de intercambio en caso de que me pregunten donde se encuentran, pero tendremos que tener noticias de ustedes con frecuencia-**

 **-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea-** respondió Zid con confianza.

 **-Por favor, cuadate Sunset-** dijo la subdirectora Luna dandole un abrazo a la joven.

 **-Te acompañare a la salida, dicen que el auto te esta esperando afuera-** le dijo Celestia levantándose del escritorio.

 **-Pero, debo regresar a casa por mis cosas-**

 **-Ya las tenemos, estan en el auto-** dijo Clare sacando las llaves del respectivo vehículo. Sunset decidió no preguntar como consiguieron sus maletas, ella suponía que tenía que ver con los fallos de la realidad que Criss tanto le intento explicar.

 **-Será mejor irnos ya, se hace tarde-** después de que Core dijera eso, Celestia los acompaño hasta la entrada principal para, finalmente, despedirse de forma muy cariñosa.

 **-Espero tu regreso con ansias-**

 **-No se preocupe por mi directora Celestia, todo lo que tiene que ver con magia es mi especialidad, sabré como manejarlo, y regresare a casa sana y salva-** despues de decir esto, Sunset le dio un abrazo a Celestia con mucha fuerza para luego, dirigirse al auto y partir de una vez.

 **-Cuida a tus amigas, no dejes que nada les pase-**

 **-De acuerdo-** le respondió Sunset desde la ventanilla del auto y despidiéndose con la mano hasta que el vehículo acelero y se perdió dando la vuelta en el cruce de semáforos.

Ambas hermanas se miraron mutuamente, cada una expresaba el mismo sentimiento, cada una entendía lo que la otra pensaba, y no discrepaban en expresarlo abiertamente.

 **-Te preocupa ¿No es así Celestia?-**

 **-Por supuesto que me preocupa, ella podrá tener todo el poder que tu quieras, pero, sigue siendo una niña-**

 **-Bueno, por lo menos estaremos sabiendo de ella, aunque aún así, la extrañare un buen rato-**

 **-Yo también Luna, yo también-**

(...)

Rex se encontraba recostado sobre un sofá sosteniendo una botella de vodka en la mano y levantándose con pesar, la miro fijamente y le dio otro sorbo hasta dejarla vacía por completo, el joven de aspecto deprimente camino por la habitación hasta encontrarse con Smart y Rose, sentados en una mesa jugando una partida de ajedrez que se interrumpió con la llegada de Rex.

 **-Que asco das, no puedo creer que sigas con vida después de todo lo que bebes-**

 **-Cállate Rose, como si ustedes no se hubiesen puesto como yo alguna vez-** dijo manteniendo su mano sobre su cabeza para tratar de calmar la horrible jaqueca que tenía **-aun no nos han llamado-**

 **-Nos dieron la mision recientemente, aun debemos esperar a que alguno de los de Harmony aparezca-** respondio Rose concentrada en el tablero.

 **-Venga ya, detesto quedarme sin hacer nada, ¿Saben cuanto tiempo llevo sin intentar lastimar a alguien?-**

 **-Es en lo único que piensas, no es así-** respondió Smart moviendo una ficha del tablero.

 **-Deja de quejarte y busca algo que hacer, no nos importa que sea, solo no molestes-** corroboro Rose.

 **-Por esto es que aveces odio trabajar con Vortex, siguiendo órdenes sin saber bien que es lo que quieren hacer, y tardan una eternidad en darlas-**

 **-Míralo de otro modo-** dijo Smart en el mismo tono serio que usualmente usaba **-los ayudamos porque queremos ayudarlos, no porque ellos nos lo digan, además, ellos nos pagan, y después podremos hacer lo que queramos-**

 **-Sí, será mejor que pienses en eso, después de este trabajo, tal vez podríamos valernos por nosotros mismos, sin reglas y tu podrías comprar todo el alcohol y las prostitutas que te vengan en gana-** dijo Rose en tono un tanto más animado.

 **-Con estar contigo es mas que suficiente-** dijo Rex con una siniestra sonrisa.

Rose iba a responder, pero un llamado a la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de todos en la mesa, Rose salió a abrir y se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que el ser con cabeza de reptil y cuerpo de humano que llevaba un traje elegante, el tipo venia acompañado de un hombre que portaba una mascara de payaso que protegía su identidad.

 **-Hola muchachos, se que es demasiado pronto, pero, tenemos planeado un ataque-**

 **-¿De verdad?-** preguntó Rex a lo que respondieron de forma afirmativa **-wohoo, eso es eficacia-** dijo riendo a carcajadas como lunático.

 **-¿Cuando será el ataque?-** preguntó Smart sin perder la compostura.

 **-En unos cuantos días, logramos conseguir algunos archivos y creemos que podemos envoscarlos durante una de sus misiones, aunque, para eso, necesitaremos un plan-** respondio el reptil. **  
**

 **-Al diablo con los planes, yo quiero romper cosas ahora-**

 **-Tranquilo Rex, todo a su momento, primero tienen que venir con nosotros para prepararlos-** dijo el tipo con la mascara. **  
**

 **-Joder, estamos lejos de allí, nos tomara horas llegar-**

 **-Yo me encargo de eso-** el reptil, después de decir eso, saco de su traje una esfera dorada con el símbolo de la V con la T invertida cruzándola y presionó el símbolo haciendo que este desprendiera un destello, haciendo que los chicos perdieran la visión por un momento.

Despues de que el destello se dispersó, y de que todos recuperarán la visión, se dieron cuenta de que ahora estaban en el palacio submarino donde por lo regular, se usaba para hacer las reuniones del grupo.

 **-¿Como hicieron eso?-** preguntó Rose.

 **-Esto es un artefacto hecho con el componente 32, es una manera barata de viajar-** respondió el reptil **-ahora tenemos que hablar con los demás-**

El resto, siguió al tipo de manera callada, pero Rex no pudo evitar abrir la boca dirigiéndose al sujeto que llevaba la mascara de payaso.

 **-Oye, he notado que no nos has dicho tu nombre-**

 **-No creí que fuera importante-** respondió con voz grave.

 **-De hecho, seria bueno saber quien eres-** dijo Smart desde atrás **-ahora que trabajaremos juntos, seria muy util tener una manera de como referirnos a ti-**

 **-Es verdad-** razono el hombre **-me suelen llamar Fantasma-**

 **-Jajaja, estas bromeando-** dijo Rex a carcajadas **-de acuerdo, no es lo que tenía en mente, pero si a ti te gusta-**

 **-Dejen las presentaciones-** gritó el reptil **-ya llegamos-** una vez dicho esto, abrió la gran puerta custodiada por los templarios y vieron al los cuatro seres antropomorficos que los esperaban.

 **-Hola a todos, escuchamos que tienen trabajo para nosotros-** gritó Rex.

 **-Así es, creemos saber donde estará un pequeño equipo de Vortex-** dijo el ser calvo de tatuajes rojos.

 **-Estos tipos no son novatos, tendremos que hacerlo rápido y por sorpresa, si van a matarlos no queremos que jueguen con ellos-** dijo el gorila.

 **-¿Y donde estaria la diversión?-** dijo Rose con ironía.

 **-La chica tiene razón-** gruño el enano **-no hay nada como estrangular a alguien-**

 **-Consentrence-** recalcó el reptil **-el lugar donde el equipo estará se les dirá en un momento, hasta entonces, debemos preparar el equipo necesario y planear la forma en la que harán el trabajo-**

 **-Además, necesitarán cubrir su identidad-** dijo el tipo con los tatuajes **-no me importa como lo hagan, solo asegúrense de que no les puedan ver el rostro, eso seria todo, vayan a prepararse-** los templarios escoltaron a los chicos a la salida, una vez se fueron, los cuatro seres se quedaron a hablar de algunas cosas que les preocupaban.

 **-No se si sea oportuno atacar ahora-** dijo el reptil con preocupación.

 **-La información sobre la siguiente operación de Harmony nos costó demasiado conseguirla, quien sabe cuando podremos tener una oportunidad así-** respondió serenamente el tipo de los tatuajes **-no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad, es lo mejor-** se levanto de su asiento y tomo la esfera que usó el reptil para transportarse a la habitación.

 **-¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó el gorila.

 **-Regreso en un momento, ustedes, traten de conseguir más información de Harmony, yo tengo que revisar algo-** después de que el tatuado dijese eso, precio o la espera y el destello hizo que su cuerpo desapareciera de aquel lugar, mientras el resto que estaba en la sala se fue a hacer lo que el tatuado les había pedido hacer.

(...)

El resto de las portadoras se encontraban cada una en un respectivo auto camino a las instalaciones del grupo Harmony, todas sentían ese sentimiento de vacío, no sabían que mas sentir, todas estaban serias y preparándose simplemente para lo que llevaban esperando una semana, era lo único que cabía en sus cabezas.

Por otro lado, varios de los familiares de las chicas trataban de dormir durante la noche pero la imagen de las seis chicas se venia a su mente y les impedía conciliar el sueño, era evidente que les preocupaban, por supuesto que debían preocuparse, ellos tampoco sabían a lo que sus seres queridos se enfrentarían.

Mientras tanto, el tipo de tatuajes rojos estaba en una dimensión distinta, donde solo se veía neblina y se alcanzaban a distinguir las lápidas que rodeaban el lugar, caminó hasta donde estaba un estanque de agua muy clara y se quedo mirando hasta que una imagen se vio reflejada en él, la imagen de las chicas llegando a la instalación con miradas cansadas y serias.

 **-Espero las preparen bien, ellas no han visto nada de lo que es un universo cruel-** toco con la punta del dedo el estanque y este cambio de imagen, mostrando el símbolo de un naipe y una varita de mago cruzadas **-¿Que significa esto?-** el hombre ya había visto ese símbolo varias veces reflejado, pero, aun no comprendía bien lo que quería decir **-jajaja, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, los escritores pueden ser muy misteriosos-**

 _"Los escritores pueden ser muy misteriosos"_ ese pensamiento le producía cierto placer, ya que, él se consideraba lo que podía denominarse "un escritor" Él sentía que tenía el destino de todos marcado, él, solo él, podía jugar a ser un Dios.


	26. Sin escrupulos

**Música de intro: Whispers in the dark/Skillet**

* * *

Sin escrúpulos

 **-Me alegra que estén aquí, espero el viaje no haya sido muy largo-**

 **-Gracias Snow, solo falta bajar las maletas y podre ir a dormir-**

 **-No hace falta Applejack, ellos se encargarán de eso-**

Despues de que Snow les diera la bienvenida a las mane desde fuera del enorme edificio, un grupo de templarios se dirigieron a los autos para bajar las cosas de las chicas, los seres eran de ojos totalmente azules sin pupila que vestían ropas parecidas a la de los caballeros templarios. A pesar de mostrar seriedad, no se veían amenazadores del todo.

 **-Los llamamos Caballeros templarios, no solo porque lo parezcan, pelean bien y son muy serviciales, estoy seguro que les ayudaran si es necesario-** dijo Core bajando del auto. Después se apareció el general Tank para dar instrucciones de como se harían las cosas.

 **-Bien chicas, los templarios se encargarán de sus cosas, también las guiaran a sus habitaciones para que duerman y traten de acoplarse, mañana comenzarán los entrenamientos, por lo que será mejor que estén bien descansadas-**

 **-Disculpe señor-** la tímida chica Fluttershy se acercó al general para hablar mas de cerca **-lo siento, pero, vera, hay algo que debo hablar con usted-**

 **-¿De que se trata?-**

La chica se sentía un poco intimidada al tratar de hablar con Tank, pero ya que era algo importante, tubo que sumar valor y soltarlo.

 **-Yo trabajo para un refugio de animales y, regularmente llevaba unos cuantos conmigo a casa, y, bueno, digamos que no pude dejarlos-** entonces la chica mostró una mochila en donde cargaba un conejo blanco, un gato pequeño con un moño y un ave color carmesí que voló hasta quedarse posada sobre la cabeza de Fluttershy. Tank tomo la mochila para verla mas de cerca y apreciar a los asustados animales que estaban ahí.

 **-¿Tragiste animales aquí?-** preguntó Tank de forma seria a lo que Fluttershy solo hundió los hombros apenada, esperando a ser regañada de forma severa, sin embargo, el general suspiro y le devolvió la mochila a la chica **-esta bien, supongo que no será mucho problema tenerlos aquí, mientras tú te hagas cargo-**

Despues de que Fluttershy escuchara eso, mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazo al general con fuerza haciendo que gorra casi se callara.

 **-Gracias gracias gracias-** decíaFluttershy con emoción y luego guardó a los animales de nuevo en la mochila y corrió con las demás hacia dentro del edificio para acompañar a las demás chicas.

Entraron al edificio y, volvieron a admirar el decorado y lo enorme que era el lugar, el camino que tomaron hacia sus habitaciones fue un tanto largo, inclusive, Pinkie Pie se daba la libertad de comentar todo lo que veía con gran emoción.

 **-Este lugar es increíble, aun reconozco a muchos de los que vi el otro día, mira ahí están los científicos-** la pelirosada sacudió la mano saludando a los hombres y mujeres que usaban bata **-miren ahí están los soldados-** dijo señalando a las personas que aún estaban en el campo de entrenamiento **-¡Oh miren! Ahí esta Criss-**

 **-¡¿Que?!-** el resto de chicas se sobresalto y retrocedieron hasta ver a un joven de piel celeste y ojos café con un abrigo negro muy largo y una chistera sobre su cabeza.

 **-¡Ah hola! Ya tan rápido paso la semana-** dijo el chico quien estaba sentado posando sus pies en un escritorio.

 **-¿Aún sigues aquí?-** preguntó Snow al verlo.

 **-Bueno, sí, el lugar es bonito, las habitaciones son cómodas, el exterior es refrescante...-**

 **-No has encontrado la salida aun cierto-** dijo Snow cruzando los brazos a lo que Criss no pudo responder.

 **-No es eso-** respondió con nerviosismo **-es solo que me di un tiempo a inspeccionar el lugar-**

 **-Tranquilo hermanito, no te culpo por no encontrar la salida, ya que use los fallos en la realidad para crear ilusiones y volver este lugar un laberinto, solo los que yo quiera y los de personal pueden salir sin ser engañados, aunque también pensé que ya lo habrías descubierto-**

Criss se quedo mudo por un momento largo, era evidente que lo habían engañado en su propio terreno, él presumía de ser un maestro del engaño y ahora había sido engañado por alguien mas.

 **-Bueno, ahora que se el porque de esto, me será más fácil irme...pueden continuar en lo que estaban-**

 **-Te repito que la oferta sigue en pie-**

 **-Adiós Snow-** dijo Criss en tono sarcástico. El chico regreso al escritorio y acomodo los tobillos sobre la madera del escritorio mientras los demás seguían el camino hacia los dormitorios.

 **-¿Desde hace cuando no puede salir?-** le pregunto Zid a Clare en voz baja a lo que ella hizo un ademán con los hombros para dar a entender que no sabia.

Los agentes movieron a las chicas para que siguieran caminando, ellas, quienes estaban un poco extrañadas de lo que había pasado " _¿Fallos en la realidad?"_ Aún no comprendían del todo lo que eso significaba.

Mientras tanto, Criss aun seguía dentro de su mundo, pensando en la forma de salir de ahí y procurando ocultar su vergüenza del porque aun no había podido hacerlo antes, después de un rato de reflexión, notó que Sunset no se había ido con el grupo, se quedo mirándolo con expresión alegre y tierna.

 **-¿Porque estas tan feliz?-**

 **-Te acaban de engañar en tu propio juego-** le dijo Sunset a Criss en tono burlón.

 **-¡Oh cállate!-** respondió este ofendido.

 **-No puedo creer que sigas aquí-**

 **-Enserio cállate-** dijo este sonrojado.

Sunset se acercó y se sentó en el escritorio con muchos ánimos.

 **-¿Aún no sabes donde será tu siguiente aventura?-**

 **-Estoy pensando en varios lugares, pero claro, no he podido hacerlo, ¿Tu ya sabes como ayudaras al equipo?-**

 **-No-** Sunset dio un suspiro y continuo con la charla **-a pesar de que puedo controlar la magia, no se como es posible que pueda hacerlo, si no sé eso, ¿Como ayudare a las demás a usarla?-**

 **-Ya encontraras la forma, ya te he dicho que eres muy lista-**

 **-Al menos a mi no me engañaron-**

 **-Si continuas con eso, te prometo que no te vuelvo a llevar de viaje-**

Sunset no pudo contener la risa y esto provocó que Criss se ofendiera aún más, pero al final, el tampoco pudo contener la risa, y el momento concluyó con Sunset dandole un abrazo amistoso.

 **-Ya te extrañaba-**

 **-Solo dejamos de vernos una semana-** respondió Criss.

 **-Fue una semana muy pesada-** Sunset se separó y tomo su maleta para acompañar a las demás **-debería irme, supongo que aun te encontrare mañana en la mañana-**

 **-¿Eso fue una burla?-**

 **-Sí, lo fue-** Sunset dio una ultima risa y salió por el pasillo.

Mientras caminaba, la alegría de su rostro estaba siendo opacado por las preocupaciones que venia cargando desde hacía una semana, la presión se volvía cada vez mas grande, no sabia porque, pero sentía que salvar a una escuela de un demonio o a una ciudad de otro demonio no se comparaba a tratar de salvar a todo su mundo de Vortex, mucho menos se imaginaba como seria tratar de salvar a más de un mundo.

Cuando Sunset alcanzó al resto de sus amigas, ya estaban en sus habitaciones, eran 2 dormitorios con tres camas cada uno, Sunset se quedo en donde se encontraban Pinkie y Fluttershy, esta última, se hayaba alimentando un poco a su conejo antes de ir a dormir. Al notar que Sunset recién llegaba, Pinkie no tardo en darle un resumen de lo que habían visto mientra ella no estaba.

 **-Todos son muy amables aquí, Clare y Core serán los encargados de darnos el entrenamiento y Zid nos dará la información necesaria para enfrentar a Vortex-**

 **-Y ¿Eso te mantiene emocionada?-** preguntó Sunset a la pelirosada.

 **-Claro, si vencer a ese monstruo de la cabaña fue emocionante, quiero ver cómo será cuando venzamos a esa organización-**

Sunset se sorprendía de lo relajada que era Pinkie, ella no se veía presionada en lo más mínimo, de hecho, lo tomaba como una aventura muy alucinante ¿Porque Sunset no podía ser así? Ella se preguntó esto mientras desempacaba.

 **-Y tu Fluttershy ¿Que opinas de todo esto?-** pregunto Sunset.

 **-Bueno, estamos juntas en este asunto, mientras sea así, creo que podremos librarlo-**

 **-Que no te quepa duda-** de improvisto, Rainbow Dash se apareció entrando por la puerta principal **-esos tipos no sabrán ni que los golpeo-** la chica de cabello arcoiris estaba acompañada de Rariry y Applejack, quienes decidieron quedarse por un rato con todas en el cuarto para relajarse.

 **-El lugar no esta mal, aunque, no se compara con el aroma del campo-** dijo Applejack mirando por la ventana **-hacharé de menos esa choza-**

 **-Bueno, yo como estaré lejos de la boutique, decidí traerme unas cuantas telas para trabajar aquí en lo que nos quedamos-**

 **-Rarity, enserio piensas que tendrás tiempo para eso-dudaba Applejack.**

 **-Se lo serio que es esto, pero nesecito trabajar en algo para mantenerme cuerda, mientras pueda hacer por lo menos una costura, estaré bien-** la modista, después de decir eso, miro a Sunset quien se encontraba distraída sentada sobre su cama mirando el suelo. La chica de piel blanca le,toco el hombro para llamar su atención y preguntar que le ocurría **-¿Estas preocupada por algo Sunset?-**

 **-¿Yo? Para nada, ¿Porque debería de estarlo?-** respondió tratando de disimular.

 **-Bueno, te sueles preocupar mucho por estas cosas, lo que es normal viendo lo precavida y calculadora que sueles ser-** respondió Rainbow con tono sereno.

 **-No es nada importante, solo intento planear una forma de controlar la magia para usarla a voluntad sin que necesitemos de los elementos de la armonía-**

 **-No pensaste en eso durante esta semana-** dudó Fluttershy a lo que Sunset vacilo un poco antes de contestar.

 **-Sí estuve pensando en eso, pero no era lo único que me preocupaba en ese momento, Equestria estaba en peligro, Criss no nos ayudaría esta vez y la directora Celestia al final me llamo para despedirse-**

 **-Ya veo, se te vinieron muchas cosas encima-** dijo Rainbow, pero Pinkie saltó quedando justo frente a Sunset para animarla.

 **-Deja de preocuparte tanto por eso-** decía con mucha alegría **-recuerda que nosotras siempre estamos aquí, si hay algo que podamos hacer, solo lo tienes que decir, tu serás algo así como...nuestra capitana-**

 **-¿Capitana?-** decía Sunset algo confusa.

 **-Bueno, tu eres quien mas sabe sobre esto de la magia, si hay alguien quien merece guiarnos, eres tú-**

(...)

Ya era muy tarde por la noche, mientras que en la habitación las chicas hablaban, fuera de las instalaciones, un pequeño grupo de agentes conformados por dos hombres y una mujer, se disponían a salir, pero antes de eso, tenían que escuchar a Snow para que les diera las instrucciones y poder partir.

 **-Esto es lo que tienen que hacer, la tarea es simple, pero tiene su dificultad, irán a unas minas para inspeccionarlas, creemos que pueden ser una fuente muy rica en elemento 32, pero queremos asegurarnos-**

 **-¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo?-** preguntó uno de los chicos.

 **-Como dije señor, tiene su dificultad, el lugar está infestado por toda clase de bestias, así que, siendo expertos en combate, es mas seguro que vayan ustedes a que vaya alguien del personal de investigación-**

 **-De acuerdo-** respondió el otro chico **-¿Donde queda esa mina?-**

 **-En donde esto los lleve-** dijo mostrándoles una esfera de bronce con varios símbolos **-es un transportador, ya fue configurado para llevarlos específicamente a ustedes a la mina, solo presionen la esfera y estarán ahí en un momento-**

Snow le entrego la esfera a la chica y se retiró del lugar para que ellos prosiguieran.

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo la chica admirando la esfera **-nunca había visto uno de estos, esos tipos de las batas si que saben lo que hacen-**

 **-Son inventores y científicos, eso es lo que hacen-** dijo el joven que estaba a su derecha **-vámonos de una vez-**

Los tres se acercaron y la chica hizo presión en la esfera y se accionó un botón, luego esta empezó a resplandecer con mucha intensidad por un par de segundos. Cuando el resplandor se disipó, los tres chicos ya no estaban en el campus del cuartel, ahora estaban justo en la parte de afuera de una mina que, aparentemente, habían recién cavado.

 **-Debe ser aquí-** dijo el otro chico tomando la esfera **-yo cuidaré esto-**

 **-Espera-** la chica trato de detenerla **-no debemos separarnos tanto-**

 **-Yo no sigo las órdenes de una mujer-** dijo este con desprecio.

 **-¿Que? ¡¿Pero quien te has creí...-** la chica no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su otro compañero la detuvo antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa.

 **-Déjalo, no lo vale-**

Los tres caminaron hacia dentro le de la mina llevando consigo unas linternas para iluminar el pasadizo y tratar de encontrar lo que les había sido encargado.

 **-No veo nada ¿Y ustedes?-** preguntó la compañera del grupo, pero estos respondieron negativamente con la cabeza **-esta mina es muy grande, nos tomara horas encontrar algo-**

 **-Eso no es lo mas importante-** dijo el chico quien hace poco había recriminado a la chica por ser mujer **-nos advirtieron de que esta mina estaba infestada por bestias, no se tu, pero al menos yo no he visto a ninguna de esas criaturas-**

 **-Es verdad, creí que apenas aparecer no atacaría algo-**

 **-Pero ¿Porque no fue así?-** preguntó el otro chico.

 **-Pueden ser varias cosas, tal vez algo mucho peor lo ahuyento-**

 **-Tal vez debamos regresar y pedir apoyo-**

 **-Ya te he dicho que no sigo órdenes de mujeres-** el tipo se levanto y camino otro poco.

 **-¡¿Cual es tu problema?!-** gritó la chica **-no te pienses que dejare que me hables así-**

 **-Tranquilos-** intervino el tercer miembro del grupo **-tú-** dijo señalando a su compañero masculino **-te aconsejo no hables de mas boca floja o te callare a la fuerza, además recuerda que la que nos dio la misión es una mujer-**

 **-Ella no es la que esta a cargo de todo, si intentas darte el gusto con esta chica vas por buen camino-**

 **-Serás, hijo de puta-** la chica camino unos pasos hacia él para encararlo.

 **¡BOOM!**

Una pequeña explosión opaco el momento y unas sombras pasaron con gran rapidez rodeando a los tres agentes.

 **-¿Quieren pelea? ¡Aquí la tienen!-**

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Una voz diferente se escucho y luego una serie de disparos empezaron a propiciarse con dirección a los agentes. Cuando las sombras desaparecieron, se encontraron con un grupo de 4 personas bloqueando la única salida que tenían. Los cuatro portaban máscaras de payaso y llevaban consigo armas de fuego de gran tamaño.

 **-¿Quién quiere plomo?-** hablo uno de los enmascarados cuya voz expresaba gran extasías al tocar su arma.

 **-¡AHHH!-** por el lado de los tres agentes, uno de ellos se quejaba horriblemente debido a los disparos que lograron atravesar su cuerpo.

 **-Bueno, solo quedan ustedes dos-** dijo el de voz desquiciada **-esto será muy fácil.**

 **-Devemos ir hacia las minas-** le dijo el hombre que estaba de pie a su compañera.

 **-No podemos dejarlo aquí-** dijo la chica refiriéndose al compañero herido y sacando una espada de su mochila poniéndose en guardia para pelear.

Los dos agentes que quedaban de Harmony se disponían a combatir a pesar del notorio repudio que se tenían el uno al otro, no les quedaba de otra que salir de ahí como les fuese posible, pero, con un futuro incierto para ellos, el instinto de supervivencia estuvo por encima del de lo superficial.

(...)

Aun era de madrugada, tanto Sunset como sus amigas durmieron cada una en su respectiva habitación, mientras todas las chicas dormían plácidamente, Sunset estaba mirando por la ventana recostada sobre el sofá que estaba pegado a esta, por alguna razón, ella no podía dormir, el insomnio no era algo que le susediera a ella en particular, sin embargo, esa noche, cada vez que trataba de juntar las pestañas para dormir, muchas ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza, tal vez era un precio que tenía que sufrír por ser alguien tan analítica, siempre pensando en como poder controlar la magia, hasta ahora ella creía que sin lo elementos de la armonía en el mundo humano sería imposible, pero Sunset aun podía usar su poder sin la nesecidad le la corona, aún tenía esa habilidad.

 **-¿Como es que funciona?-** se preguntó Sunset en voz baja mientras hacía levitar un lápiz con sus manos.

De pronto, la puerta principal se entre abrió muy despacio y por ella, se asomó con cautela la cabeza de Core, el chico calvo y moreno que la había ayudado con las maletas.

 **-Oye ¿Te importaría salir un momento?-** preguntó Core sin levantar la voz. Sunset salió de la habitación un tanto extrañada por su visita sorpresa, sin embargo, salió sin miedo.

 **-¿Que se te ofrece?-** pregunto la chica aparentando estar cansada.

 **-Cuando llegaste aquí, note que parecías insegura con algo, me gustaría saber que era-**

 **-Por eso me despertaste, no creo que sea de mucha importancia, ¿O sí?-**

 **-¡Oh! Lo es Sunset, para que todo salga bien con esta misión, deben estar en perfecto estado mental, nada de dudas ni incomodidades y, si tu te sientes insegura de algo, tus amigas podrían verse influenciadas por tu actitud-** Core se sentó recostándose en la pared y espero con paciencia la respuesta de Sunset-

 **-¿Eres alguna especie de psicólogo?-**

 **-No, soy algo mas que eso, no sólo puedo ayudar a los humanos con sus problemas, también puedo ver sus recuerdos, persivir sus emociones y sus miedos mas profundos-**

Sunset se sorprendió que una explicación tan escalofriante se pudiera decir de manera tan tranquila y serena, el chico no parecía ser de esos agresivos y compulsivos, no, este era demasiado calmado y relajado.

 **-¿Como se que no es un truco solo para impresionarme?-**

 **-Bueno, sé que te preocupa el tema de la magia, en como funciona y tienes la desesperante preocupación de querer controlarla-** Sunset se quedo muda ante esa explicación **-también sé que te gustaría que tu amigo te ayudara-**

La chica jugo con su cabello un poco avergonzada y se sentó a un lado de Core.

 **-Se que no debería depender tanto de él, pero con eso de que tiene mas de cuatro siglos de edad y el gran conocimiento que tiene acerca de todo esto, no se, me hece sentir que no podremos con todo-**

 **-Es curioso, con ese chico, Criss, no siento lo que tu me estas explicando-**

 **-¿Que quieres decir?-** preguntó Sunset con curiosidad.

 **-Es confuso, cuando lo vi, no pude profundizar nada con sus recuerdos, y sus sentimientos parecen estar bloqueados, pero lo poco que pude percibir fue, miedo, miedo de perder-**

 **-¿Que? Pero pareciera que eso no le afectara-**

 **-Te equivocas, se que es un dato ambiguo, pero, ahí muchas formas de perder, el siente miedo en particular por perder a seres queridos, es como si ya hubiese perdido muchos-**

 **-Si eso le preocupa, ¿Porque dejarme estar aquí entonces?-**

 **-No lo se, eso es todo lo que pude sacar de él, pero te lo digo para que sepas que nadie es perfecto y no estés tan presionada, tu eres un ser mágico con gran inteligencia, se que podrás ayudar a tus amigas-** dijo Core tomando del hombro a Sunset haciendo que ella se sintiera bien, ya no tan estrenada y sonrío por un momento.

 **-Gracias, je, realmente eres bueno-** dijo Sunset a lo que en seguí dio un bostezo muy largo.

 **-Pareces cansada, deberías ir a dormir, mañana empiezan las pruebas para ver que tanto pueden hacer, es mejor que no vayan cansadas-** Core se levanto y se retiró mientras Sunset se retiraba a su cama para por fin poder dormir plácidamente y sin problemas.

(...)

En un castillo medieval que se hayaba debajo del mar, un grupo de seres antropomorfos caminaban bajando por unas escaleras de piedra, el camino estaba oscuro, débilmente iluminado por unas antorchas colgadas en la pared.

 **-Nos vas a decir que el proyecto ya esta listo-** preguntó un ser de cabeza de serpiente y cuerpo humano.

 **-No estoy seguro, los trabajadores dijeron que habían encontrado algo interesante-** respondió un hombre con piel gris y tatuajes rojos.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que, parecía ser un calabozo que tenía una puerta de madera con una rendija en medio por donde se asomaron unos ojos al momento en que tocaron la puerta.

 **-¡Oh! Son ustedes-** el que estaba detrás de la puerta quitó el seguro y salio entrecerrando la puerta y haciendo una reverencia ante ellos.

 **-Deja las formalidades-** hablo el gorila con cabeza de toro **-¿Que tienen para nosotros?-**

 **-¡Oh! Es algo muy interesante-** respondió el hombre con voz tartamudeante.

 **-¿Tiene que ver con el portal?-** preguntó el tatuado.

 **-No precisamente señor-** después de decir eso, abrió la puerta, y él, junto con los otros entraron al inmenso calabozo, que resultó ser un laboratorio con un artefacto metálico en medio con forma de pirámide que llegaba hasta el techo que era aproximadamente el equivalente a la altura de un palacio **-se que el portal es la prioridad y hemos avanzado mucho en cuanto a investigación, no se de que este echa la pirámide, sabrán que la encontramos aquí junto con el castillo, el portal reacciona a la energía, pero, aun no podemos lograr que nos lleve a Equestria-**

 **-Entonces ¡¿Que hacemos aquí?!-** gritó el enano con desdén.

 **-Verán, a pesar que no encontramos la manera de que nos lleve a Equestria, hemos descubierto que es capas de hacer grietas a otros universos en diferentes líneas temporales, grietas que cualquiera puede atravesar-**

 **-Eso de que nos sirve-** preguntó el gorila.

 **-Pues, que, en una de esas grietas, algo cruzo a nuestro mundo, en nuestra misma línea temporal-**

El tipo se acercó a una cortina que se encontraba en un rincón del calabozo y al recorrerla, se encontró un pequeño montón de criaturas, algunas de ellos de aspecto infante.

 **-Esto...no es posible-** decía el reptil impresionado.

Las pequeñas criaturas estaban custodiadas por los templarios quienes cargaban armas de fuego. Las criaturas asustadas a quienes custodiaban eran, un pequeño zorro blanco de cinco colas, dos seres con forma humanoide que se mantenían abrasados, uno de cabello largo por un lado, con piel color esmeralda y escamas en la parte del cuello, solo que uno de ellos era mas pequeño y con cabello lacio, estos eran acompañados por una pequeña especie de libélula dentro de un frasco, con ojos grandes, patas muy delgadas, largas antenas y alas muy finas, esta última quien parecía ser la más frágil y asustada de todas.

 **-¿Reconocen a estos especímenes?-** preguntó el hombre.

 **-Reconosco al zorro y a los niños de piel verde, pero esas moscas...-** el reptil dijo eso ultimo refiriéndose a la criatura en el frasco.

 **-Investigando sobre el mundo de Equestria de los libros que me dieron, encontré que se llaman "breezies" son de un mundo distinto a Equestria, pero cada cierto tiempo los visitan, ellos transportan polen y usan magia para hacerlo, es todo lo que sé-**

 **-Es todo lo que necesitamos saber-** el hombre tatuado se acercó a las asustadas criaturas **-** **no se asusten, solo queremos saber como funciona la magia, y ustedes, nos ayudaran ¿Verdad niños?-** dijo formando una sonrisa bastante horrible e hipócrita que expresaba codicia y lujuria.

 **-¿Crees que será buena idea experimentar con estos mocosos?-** preguntó el gorila.

El hombre tatuado se dirigió a su compañero y con extrema confianza dijo una frase digna de un lunático.

 **-Vamos, ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?-**


	27. Al interior de cada uno

_"No estamos solos, no somos lo único a tomar en cuenta, hay múltiples universos, cada una con su propia historia, cada universo tan distinto._

 _Sin embargo, esto no es lo mismo a una realidad paralela, una realidad paralela es donde un universo se fragmenta en muchos pedazos, creando una variante entre estos pedazos, es decir, que éstas siempre comparten ciertas similitudes, por ejemplo:_

 _puedes encontrarte a ti mismo en ese fragmento de universo (también conocido como mundo paralelo) pero con diferente personalidad o con diferente forma, pero sigues siendo tú._

 _En cambio, un universo distinto es quel que no tiene nada en común,_ _aquel_ _donde las reglas no comparten similitud, y solo pueden ser visitadas mediante brechas que se abren temporalmente._

 _En resumen, todo s compone de universos, y cada universo tiene distintas realidades paralelas, ha eso se le conoce como multiverso"_

 _-Teoría del multiverso del Profesor Whooves. Año 1942_

 **Musica de intro: Keyblade - Tiempo**

Al interior de cada uno

En unas instalaciones del grupo Harmony, Criss se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del sitio, al parecer, aun no descifraba la manera de escapar de ahí, por lo que, solo se limitó a tratar de conocer un poco mejor el lugar, pero, su caminata fue interrumpida por un chico corpulento de piel morena y cabeza calva que vestía una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones de mezclilla quien lo miraba fijamente con brazos cruzados.

 **-¿Se te ofrece algo?-** preguntó el chico con la chistera, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Core solo se le quedaba viendo sin pestañear **-oye, eso que haces es algo incomodo y, me estorbas el camino, si fueras tan amable de hacerte a un lado-**

 **-No puedo mirar...-** Core hablo entre medias sin completar la frase.

 **-¿No puedes mirar que?-**

 **-Tus recuerdos, tu pasado, no puedo leer mas que unas cuantas emosiones-** Criss se quedo sin habla al escuchar eso.

 **-A caso pretendes meterte dentro de mi cabeza, porque si es eso, temo decirte que nunca lo conseguirás-**

 **-Las personas solo aprenden a bloquear sus recuerdos cuando tienen algo que ocultar-** ambos permanecieron con la mirada fija el uno del otro sin hablar, pareciera que tratarán de leerse la mente mutuamente, sin embargo, la tensión en el lugar se hacia cada vez mas densa.

 **-¡Core!-** el grito de una chica de piel azul cielo y cabello negro ondulado.

 **-Clare, lo siento ya iba a despertar a las portadoras-**

 **-Da igual, ellas ya están listas, solo tenemos que ir al campo de entrenamiento para comenzar-** dijo Clare y luego vio a Criss quien decidió marcharse en silencio **-¿Que hacías con el hermano de Snow?-**

 **-Nada, solo quería saber mas de él-** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dirigirse al campus que era donde el entrenamiento se realizaría.

Una vez afuera, se encontraron con las seis chicas que habían sido citadas para su práctica, ellas parecían estár algo dudosas pero, los dos chicos se encargaron de explicar lo que harían a detalle para que no hubiera tantas dudas.

 **-Buenos días a todas, como sabrán, hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento, lo único que haremos hoy será evaluar que tan bien manejan sus poderes-**

La explicación se interrumpió cuando Rainbow levanto la mano y Clare le dio la palabra.

 **-Sí, bueno-** Rainbow tosió un poco para aclararse la voz **-la cosa es, que, Sunset es la única que tiene control total con la magia y, nosotras durante la semana, hemos intentado activar los poderes pero...-**

 **-No te preocupes-** hablo Clare **-el solo hecho de ver que pueden hacer magia en diversas ocaciones es mas que suficiente, lo que significa que con practica lograran un mejor manejo-**

 **-Y ¿Como se supone que practicaremos algo que no manejan bien del todo?-**

 **-Es ahí, donde intervienes tu Sunset-** dijo Core **-en esta etapa del entrenamiento, tú estarás encargada de los ejercicios magicos que conozcas-**

 **-Ehmmm, no es por nada, pero, eso suena a que yo haré todo el trabajo-**

 **-Jajaja-** río el moreno **-no harás todo el trabajo, una vez que sepan activar sus poderes, nosotros nos encargaremos de los ejercicios de combate y defensa-**

Las chicas comprendieron y se pusieron de pie, era mas que obvio que no estaban listas, Fluttershy era la mas asustada del grupo, tanto que se colocó lo mas alejada posible del campo para no estorbar.

 **-Sunset, puedes pasar al frente y ver cómo podríamos empezar-** Clare se dirigió a Sunset

 **-Si me hubieran dicho esto hace una semana, tendría algo planeado-** la chica de cabellera color fuego miro alrededor y tomo un par de rocas que puso a una distancia algo alejada de los demás **-bien, esto es lo que haremos, es algo simple, sólo tendrán que hacer levitar esas rocas sin tocarlas-**

 **-Oye Sunset-** hablo Fluttershy ocultándose en la parte de atrás **-creo que una demostración nos ayudaría bastante-** dijo algo apenada.

 **-De acuerdo-** Sunset respiro profundo y miro a las rocas fijamente, extendió el brazo haciendo que, tanto su mano como la roca brillaran y esta última se elevará unos cuentos metros del suelo.

 **-Bien echo Sunset, excelente-** dijo Core felicitándola y a plaudiendo a lo que ella solo dejo caer la roca sonrojada **-¿alguien más quiere intentarlo?-**

 **-Yo lo haré-** sin esperar mas, Rainbow se puso en frente de las rocas he intento hacer lo mismo que su amiga, sin embargo, ella no conseguía que las rocas se movieran tan siquiera, siguio intentando pero no conseguía nada **-¡No se mueven! ¡¿Como rayos lo consigues!?-**

 **-Calma, solo, imagina que tu brazo se extiende más, luego, sentirás que sostienes la roca con tu mano, debes concentrarte en esa sensación, cuando la sientas levanta la mano solo un poco y elevaras la roca-**

Rainbow escucho el consejo de Sunset y lo siguió, se concentró en las rocas e imagino que su brazo se extendía, luego sintió que sostenía algo con las palmas, levantó el brazo un poco y, si bien no las alzo a gran altura, por lo menos logro que rebotaran un poco sin tener que tocarlas.

 **-Eso estuvo bastante bien Rainbow-** dijo Sunset con alegría, mientras Rainbow soltaba las rocas y asimilaba lo que había hecho.

 **-Sí, no estuvo mal, aunque, quisiera saber que mas podremos lograr-**

 **-Todo a su tiempo, esto no se aprende de la noche a la mañana, es complejo y no puedes apresurarlo-**

 **-Lo sé, pero, quiero saber que mas podemos hacer cuando consigamos dominarlo-**

 **-¡Oh!-** Pinkie Pie alzo la voz llamando la atención de todos **-otra demostración seria genial-** la idea de Pinkie le agrado a todos y Sunset resignada decidió hacerlo.

 **-Vale, pero será la última-** la chica volvió a levantar las rocas, pero esta vez lo hizo a una altura mucho mayor y las dejo caer, pero, antes de que tocaran el suelo, Sunset lanzó unas llamaradas que salían de sus manos he impactaron justo en el blanco que eran las rocas y haciéndolas polvo.

 **-¡Genial!-** gritaron todas a la vez. Mientras Clare y Core observaban impresionados.

 **-Es bastante buena, o no Core-** le decía Clare en voz baja a su compañero.

 **-Sí, sin duda es la indicada para ayudarnos con esto-** dijo con una sonrisa, pero, a lo lejos logro captar la presencia de Criss, quien miraba a Sunset con orgullo a travez de una ventana de las instalaciones, y él, al notar que lo estaban viendo, tan solo se retiró acomodándose la chistera y guardando las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Core lo seguía con mirada seria y desconfiada.

(...)

En un lugar de ambiente lúgubre, donde la tierra era ceniza y en ella, solo se veían un montón de lápidas enterradas con cráneos saliendo de ellas, un ser de piel gris y tatuajes rojos estaba parado en medio de un pentagrama que él mismo dibujo, sentado en posición de meditación y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje incomprensible, al hacerlo, el pentagrama se iluminó de un color violeta fosforecente y el hombre abrió los ojos que resplandecían del mismo color que el pentagrama, el hombre, finalmente, comenzó a hablar en voz normal.

 **-Bien, me gustaría ver de nuevo esa gran historia con detalle por favor-** el tipo, empezó a ver una visión muy rara, veía un cielo total mente oscuro acompañado de un montón de burbujas que mostraban dentro de ellas un sin fin de galadias y cosmos diferentes, como si muchos universos uniesen sido encerrados ahí, luego, las burbujas comenzaron a amontonarse chocando unas con otras **-este debe ser el multiverso, no puedo creer que me tomo tanto tiempo entenderlo-** el hombre seguía observando hasta que, al fondo de todas esas burbujas, se encontraba, un ser de aspecto imponente con forma de caballero con armadura oscura quien reventaba las burbujas apenas estas se ponían en su puños **-sí, los universos inútiles deben ser destruidos-** el caballero continuo reventando las burbujas con ferocidad, pero, un pequeño grupo de cinco seres de luz volaron hacia él, y atravesaron su pecho, provocando que este pareciera herido **-¡No! No deben interferir, esos desgraciados, ¡¿Como se atreven?!-** el caballero oscuro, con un poco de cansancio, alzo la mano y de ella, un humo negro se desprendió y comenzó a rodear unas cuantas burbujas, provocando que estas se tiñeran de un color rojo sangre y luego reventaran **-ese es su castigo, eso es lo que se merecen por insolentes, "La plaga" los consumirá, y ya no estorbaran-** si bien, varias burbujas se teñían y reventaban apenas sentían el humo negro, había unas cuantas de ellas que parecían estar protegidas por una capa transparente que no les permitía ser infectadas por lo que él denominaba "La Plaga" esto fue lo ultimo que el hombre noto antes de regresar al lugar lúgubre y solitario de donde había comenzado su ritual.

Cuando regreso a la normalidad, se remojo la cara con el estanque que tenía alado y, al mirar hacia arriba, se percató de la presencia de uno de sus compañeros, el reptil con cuerpo humano se hallaba parado frente a él con postura firme y expresion seria.

 **-¿Estabas de nuevo viendo la historia de los dioses?-**

 **-En efecto amigo mío-** respondió con voz ronca **-para poder ser mejor en el futuro se tiene que aprender del pasado-**

 **-Pero, ya sabemos lo de los multiversos y lo que tenemos que hacer para que la plaga infecte a todos-**

 **-Sí, de seguro recordaras la diferencia entre un universo distinto y un mundo paralelo y también sabrás que la única protección que tienen son los mundos mágicos-**

 **-Lo sé, yo también vi la misma visión que tú, las burbujas son todos los universos existentes y las imágenes en ellas son todos los mundos y los mundos mágicos son esa capa protectora que evitaba que el humo tocara las burbujas, yo sé interpretar lo que representan las visiones, no soy tonto-**

 **-Aun así, siento que algo se nos escapa, debe haber algún modo en el que podamos atacar a todos los universos mágicos al mismo tiempo, y así, acabar con todas las realidades existentes-**

 **-Primero lo primero, nos desaseemos de ese grupo Harmony, luego, vamos a Equestria por los elementos de la armonía, después destruimos las realidades y creamos la nuestra propia-**

 **-Sí, tú siempre tan analítico, por eso los señores de la oscuridad te escogieron, al igual que al resto de nosotros-**

 **-¿Te crees que no lo se?-** decía el reptil con insolencia **-como si no me conocieras-** el tipo estuvo a punto de irse, pero, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

 **-Cuida lo que dices lagartija, puedo ser tu mejor aliado o tu peor pesadilla, puedo ponerte en la gloria, o dejarte en el estado más jodido que te puedas imaginar, así que, cuida tu lengua, entendido-** el hombre regreso al pentagrama para deleitarse con la visión otra vez, haciendo el ritual de nuevo mientras el reptil se retiraba con un sentimiento de miedo y molestia.

(...)

La tarde pasó, las chicas en la base militar aun seguían practicando con la magia, unas cuantas de ellas mostraban un mejor control que otras, Rainbow y Fluttershy tenían pequeños problemas con el ejercicio que les había puesto Sunset, aun trataban de levantar las rocas, pero, solo conseguían que estas dieran pequeños brincos en el aire, eran incapaces de mantenerlas a flote se manera uniforme.

Applejack y Pinkie eran las que mas trabajo les costaba llevar a cabo el ejercicio, por alguna razón, apenas y conseguían arrastrar la piedra unos centímetros sin elevarla, a pesar del arduo y cansado trabajo, la campirana no parecía dar señales de desesperacion, por mas que fracasara, no paraba de intentarlo, Pinkie tampoco parecía desanimarse mucho, en realidad, cuando le pedían descansar para que tomará un respiro, se dedicaba a saltar por todo el campo sin quitar esa radiante sonrisa de su rostro.

Rarity sin embargo fue la gran sorpresa, no solo dominó el ejercicio con extrema facilidad, sino que descubrió que podía realizar un tornado de viento que se ocupaba de arrojar pequeños cristales filosos que cortaban la madera del bosque con gran precisión, resultó bastante irónico para las chicas que ella, siendo la chica mas delicada, pudiera realizar una técnica de esa magnitud.

 **-¿Porque...hacen que...parezca tan fácil?-** decía Applejack quien jadeaba del cansancio.

 **-Bueno, ella en Equestria es una unicornio que practico con magia toda su vida, creo que es normal que se le facilite mas-** dijo Sunset quien supervisaba la práctica.

 **-Eso no es justo-** se quejaba la campirana.

 **-Calma, los ponis terrestres también pueden usar los poderes mágicos, tal vez solo haya que encontrar el modo de que puedan activarlo-**

 **-¿Que crees que puedan hacer-** preguntó Core que se encontraba detrás vigilando.

 **-No estoy segura, aun no se con certeza como funciona la magia en este mundo, de hecho, crei que solo funcionaba si se traía un elemento de la armonía-** dijo Sunset recordando cuando trajo la corona a su mundo.

 **-Ya averiguaremos eso después-** dijo Clare levantándose del césped **-pero, creo que lo mejor será tomar otro descanso, continuaremos después-** la chica camino hasta donde estaba Rarity quien se encontraba por encima del tornado que creo para elevarse **-¡Rarity, baja de ahí, continuaremos después!-** la chica escucho y bajo con cuidado.

 **-No es por presumir, pero creo que mi cabello se ve divino con el aire del tornado-**

 **-¿Sí? Cuando estemos en alguna otra pelea, quiero ver si dices lo mismo-** decía Applejack con fastidio.

Se mantuvieron recostadas en el suelo aprovechando el momento de descanso, las chicas se veían como si hubiesen escalado una montaña, no parecían tener fuerza ni para levantar los brazos, estaban absolutamente rendidas.

Despues de un rato, sintieron que el viento soplaba mas fuerte de lo normal y al voltear, un resplandor muy grande les nubló la vista por un instante.

 **¡PAM!**

El ruido de alguien cayendo se escucho muy fuerte y, al recuperar la vista, vieron a una chica que llevaba consigo una esfera de bronce y un chico que la acompañaba, ha nos cargaban a un compañero que parecía estar seminconciente, el tipo a quien cargaban se veía gravemente herido, se alcanzaba a ver que algo le había atravesado el hombro, el tono de su piel de notaba demasiado pálida y parecía desangrarse cada vez mas.

 **-¡AYUDA, RÁPIDO!-**

 **-¡UN MÉDICO, NECESITAMOS UN MÉDICO!-** ambos jóvenes gritaban deseperadamente en busca de apoyo, las portadoras y los agentes que estaban afuera no pudieron evitar ver la escalofriante escena y no apartaban la mirada del herido.

No tardo mucho para que unos hombres con bata llegaran con una camilla, acompañados de Snow quien se encargó de revisar su pulso y de calmar a su compañera que parecía estar en pánico.

 **-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien-** Snow miro al paciente **-tendrán que acompañarnos a la enfermería, necesitamos saber que fue lo que paso-** los jovenes siguieron a los médicos, pero notaron que Snow no los seguía **-adelántense, necesito llamar a alguien-** y una vez dijo eso, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta topar con Core.

 **-¿Necesita algo señora?-** decía con voz firme.

 **-Core necesito que tu y tu maestra me acompañen, el paciente párese estar gravemente herido y necesito la ayuda de ambos-**

 **-Entendido, la buscare-** dicho esto, Snow regreso en dirección a la enfermería y Core fue al lado contrario.

 **-¡¿Que ocurrió?!-** preguntó Sunset algo alterada.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, será mejor que ustedes se enfoquen en su práctica-**

 **-¿Seguro no necesitas ayuda? Conozco unos cuantos hechizos de sanacion, podría ayudarte-**

 **-Estas son cosas muy delicadas, si vienes conmigo, deberás abstenerte a ver algo de lo cual te puedes arrepentir-**

 **-Entrar en esta organización ya era un riesgo desde el inicio, sea lo que se que tenga que ver, tendré que irme acostumbrando-**

Core se hubiera quedado discutiendo de no ser porque el tiempo se le venía encima.

 **-Esta bien, lo mejor será ir directo a la enfermería, tal vez ella ya nos esté esperando-** Core salió corriendo seguida por Sunset, las demás planeaban hacer lo mismo, pero Clare las detuvo y las hizo seguir con el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, Core y Sunset se dirigían a donde se suponía, tendría que estar la enfermería, después de entrar en el edificio y doblar unas esquinas, dieron con el lugar al que querían llegar y entraron a una especie de quirófano con todo tipo de utensilios médicos.

 **-¿Donde esta tu maestra?-** preguntó Snow a Core

 **-Ya debe de venir en camino, sabes que ella se entera de todo-** el chico moreno se acercó a los chicos que habían traído al joven en sus hombros, uno de ellos era una chica de cabello lacio blanco y piel lila junto con un chico de cabello corto castaño y piel roja, ambos parecían tener unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, pero, lo importante ahora era saber como se hicieron esas heridas.

Despues de un rato Tank entro en la sala y, ya enterado de lo sucedido, fue a interrogar a los dos jóvenes que estaba ahí sentados.

 **-Hola, nesecito hacerles unas preguntas-** los dos agentes asintieron con la cabeza **-¿Como fue que paso esto?-**

 **-En la mina, unos tipos nos envoscaron y le dispararon a él justo en el hombro-** dijo la chica quien no paraba de temblar.

 **-Que raro...nuestros agentes soportan un daño mucho mayor que eso-**

 **-Tal vez, ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente fuerte-** dijo el compañero de la chica con desprecio.

 **-¡Enserio! ¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema?!-**

 **-Que si hubieras estado más alerta, en lugar de ser la dama en apuros que solo estorba y si ese idiota no hubiera querido ser el caballero, tal vez estaríamos en una mejor situación-**

 **-¿Como puedes decir eso infeliz machista...-**

 **-Yo lo entiendo-** dijo Core interrumpiendo la discusión **-claro, como no entenderlo, viniendo de alguien que sufrió tanto-**

 **-Y ahora ¿Tu de que rayos hablas?-** se quejó el tipo de piel roja.

 **-Entiendo tu postura, serio, solitario, con repudio hacia las mujeres, es normal viniendo de alguien como tu-** todos en la sala, a excepción de Snow parecían sorprendidos y confundidos de lo que el chico estaba diciendo **-vamos viejo, de nada sirve ocultarlo-**

 **-¿Ocultar que?-** preguntó la chica sentada enfrente de Core.

 **-Este sujeto, viene de una realidad diferente, ahí lo encontraron, en un mundo donde los hombres eran los oprimidos-**

 **-¡Cállate!-** gritó el tipo al quien estaba juzgando.

 **-Un mundo, donde las mujeres gobernaron con dictadura, eso explica tu tremendo odio hacia tu compañera y de no dejar, que ninguna mujer te controle, fuiste esclavo por mucho tiempo, y eso ya no podía ser más-** el hombre trataba de ocultar el hecho de que esas palabras le hirieron, pero, Core noto eso, y sin importar lo que replicará, no podía ocultarle lo que sentía.

 **-¿Fuiste un esclavo?-** preguntó su compañera, pero, el silencio del joven dio respuesta a su pregunta **-lo siento, yo no sabia...-**

 **-No necesito tu lastima-** dijo entre dientes y el chico salió a paso firme del lugar, azotando la puerta y dejando un silencio algo incomodo en el lugar.

 **-Bueno, basta de dramas-** dijo Tank para tratar de apaciguar el hambiente **-oye, despierta-** la chica reaccionó y se dirigió a Core **-no recuerdas nada mas, ¿Como lucían los tipos que los atacaron?-**

 **-No lo recuerdo-** respondió esta con fastidio **-llevaban mascaras puestas y túnicas muy largas, no pude identificar a ninguno-** la chica suspiro **-eran muy buenos peleando, apenas salimos de ahí con vida-**

 **-¿Tu que crees?-** preguntó Tank a Snow, mientras esta revisaba al paciente quien ya había sido sedado.

 **-Que, sea quien sea quien los haya atacado, sabia que estarían allí, la cosa es ¿Como lo supieron?-**

 **-Un chivo expiatorio, o tal vez hackearon su sistema-** una tercera voz se sumó a la platica y no era mas que la de Criss, quien, para variar, se apareció súbitamente de la nada, sentado en una silla cerca de una ventana y comiendo una bolsa de frituras

 **-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-** preguntó Tank en voz alta **-se supone que solo personal autorizado puede entrar-**

 **-Tranquilo, soy como Sunset, solo vine a turistear, oí los gritos y quise ver que pasaba, por cierto...tú, la chica que esta sentada-** dijo refiriéndose a la chica a quien Core estaba interrogando hace un momento **-tal vez debas ir con tu compañero, no se, quizá, solo necesite hablar-**

La chica, a pesar de estar extrañada, decidió hacerle caso a Criss y salió de la enfermería sin hacer preguntas, pero antes de salir, la chica se dirigió a Snow y le pregunto.

 **-¿Él estará bien?-**

 **-Por supuesto, pero estará en reposo por un tiempo-** la chica se tranquilizo y salió del lugar, corriendo por el pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista.

 **-Y tu, no es por ser grosero, pero, tampoco deberías estar aquí-** decía Tank con voz firme.

 **-Tranquilo soldado-** dijo Snow calmandolo **-estoy segura que no estorbara, mejor revisemos esa herida-**

El hombre iba a replicar, pero se resignó y decidió prestar atención al joven herido que estaba en medio de la habitación y lentamente, quitó la benda que detenia el sangrado, solo para dejar ver una herida de bala sumamente horrible.

 **-¡OH...POR EL AMOR DE...-** Sunset no estaba preparada para eso, alrededor de la fisura de la bala, parecía haber un salpullido blanco y, también, gran parte de su brazo parecía haber sido quemado por agua hirviendo.

 **-¿Como pudo pasar esto? ¿Que clase de arma usaron contra ti?-** se preguntabaCore mientras examinaba la herida.

 **-Debió estar infectada con algún veneno, o alguna sustancia dañina, ¡Enfermero! Traiga algo para limpiar la sangre, el resto, tal vez tengamos que operar, preparen la otra sala-**

 **-Entendido señora-** los enfermeros salieron cada uno a cumplir su respectiva tarea, mientras, Sunset trataba de respirar un poco para no vomitar.

 **-Maldición, nunca vi nada igual-** decía Sunset apoyada sobre la pared.

 **-Pues, esto es a lo que te arriesgas aquí-** decía Criss caminando por el lugar **-no es bonito, pero, con el tiempo se acostumbra-** el chico se terminó sus frituras y las tiro en un bote de basura que encontró **-por cierto, también escuche que esperaban a alguien, la maestra de Core...me parece-**

 **-Sí, ella puede sanar esa herida más rápido que ninguno-** dijo Snow **-ya no debe tardar-**

 **-Ya no hace falta que esperen mas, he llegado tan rápido como una estrella fugaz-** otra voz femenina, pero potente, se escucho al abrir la puerta de la enfermería y, una señora de piel morena, y peinado en punta de color blanco con rayas negras camino para encontrarse con Core.

 **-Maestra, que bueno que ya llego, el paciente esta esperando en la otra habitación-** la mujer cruzo para ir a la otra puerta, Criss y Sunset también planeaban entrar, pero, Snow les impidió el paso poniendo su mano enfrente.

 **-Será mejor que esperen afuera, el quirófano es algo pequeño y no podríamos concentrarnos-** después de decir eso, los cuatro entraron dejando a Sunset y Criss afuera sentados en el pasillo.

 **-Vaya, sabia que estar aquí sería rudo, pero esto...-**

 **-Y solo es el primer día-** dijo Criss con sarcasmo.

 **-¿Que ahí de ti? No te ibas ya-**

 **-No me preciones, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Snow es buena con los engaños también-** dijo expresando un pesar en sus palabras- **realmente se nota** **que somos familia-**

 **-Tengo curiosidad, ustedes se separaron por mucho tiempo ¿Porque?-** Criss se estremeció al escuchar esa pregunta, pero, eventualmente, conociendo a su amiga, era menester responderla y lo hizo sin muchos ánimos.

 **-Ella y yo vivimos separados mas tiempo del que vivimos juntos, durante el tiempo que estuve con ella, realizamos algunas misiones de manera independiente, un día en una de ellas se complicaron las cosas demasiado, y, por el bien de los dos, tuvimos que tomar caminos distintos-**

 **-Bueno, debe ser increíble volverla a ver ¿No?-**

 **-Seria bueno, de no ser porque ella y su novio arriesgan su vida por vencer a Vortex-**

A Sunset le extraño que Criss dijera eso, y, de pronto, recordó lo que Core le había dicho, lo de que Criss tenía miedo, pues, justo eso era lo que ella percibía ahora, veía que se preocupaba por perder a su esas dos personas que le habían dado la bienvenida, pero, eso dio pie a otra gregunta que Sunset tenía.

 **-Oye, te preocupas por todas aquí ¿Porque aun dejas que hagamos lo que hacemos?-**

 **-Estoy preocupado, pero no soy su padre, ustedes pueden hacer lo que les plazca, Vortex es algo con lo que no quiero estar involucrado, pero, si a ustedes eso no les importa-**

 **-Es curioso, peleaste contra Tamer, por lo que me dijiste de él, también era miembro de Vortex, y estuviste dispuesto a pelear, eres un poco contradictorio contigo mismo-**

 **-Eso es diferente, era solo yo contra él, nadie mas estaba involucrado, y esa era una misión que mi maestro me dejo pendiente, además era el último de la orden original, los actuales no son mas que niños, pero, eso no quita que, cada vez que me topo con ellos, algo sale mal, por eso es mejor estar apartado-**

Sunset iba a seguir con la charla, pero, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y de él, salieron todo el equipo de médicos que estaban atendiendo al joven herido de bala.

 **-Terminaron tan rápido-** preguntó Sunset.

 **-Sí, no fue nada, mi maestra es muy buena en estas cosas-** dijo Core alabando el trabajo de la mujer morena de cabello de punta blanco con negro.

 **-Tú, eres poseedora de una mente brillante, es un gusto conocerte joven de aspecto amable-** dijo la mujer hablando en verso.

 **-Gracias-** respondió Sunset algo extrañada **-el placer es mío-** dijo estrechando su mano.

 **-Será mejor volver a la practica, ya fue suficiente descanso-** Core se llevo a Sunset, quien tenía gran curiosidad por saber más acerca de esa mujer.

 **-¿Ella es tu maestra?-**

 **-Sí, sé que es rara, perdona si te incomodo-**

 **-¿Incomodarme? Para nada, es bastante agradable de hecho-**

Los dos chicos salieron por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

 **-Bien, ustedes deberían ir a la sala de investigación, aún hay trabajo por hacer-** dijo Snow refiriéndose a los enfermeros quienes se fueron al instante seguidos por Tank **-me sigue sorprendiendo que no te hayas ido aun Criss-**

 **-¿No tienes otros asuntos que atender?-** dijo con fastidio.

 **-¡Aww! Mírate, te vez tan tierno cuando te enojas-** dijo pellizcando su mejilla, cosa que a Criss le molesto bastante.

 **-Puedo notar un gran parentesco entre ustedes, aunque, creo saber quien eres-** ese último verso se lo dijo al chico con la chistera **-tu debes ser el hermano perdido, que curioso es encontrarte en este sitio-** la mujer camino alrededor de Criss examinándolo **-en ti no veo nada mas que mal augurio, bloqueas tus emociones y recuerdos ocultos-**

 **-Sí, soy yo-** dijo este extrañado del gran talento que tenía esa mujer para hacer rimas **-y ¿Quién es usted?-**

 **-Esas preguntas, me gustan responderlas con una taza de café, pero, me llamo Zecora, por si ahora lo quieres saber-** dijo con tono de voz suave a lo que Criss arqueo las cejas por tan exótico personaje.

* * *

 **Nota: por fin actualizo el fic, aquí se introduce un personaje que, tendrá un gran peso en la trama mas adelante, por ahora, si les gusto no o,viven dejar su review y darle follow a la historia.**


	28. Dentro de la oscuridad

**Nota: Solo tengo que decir que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, espero les guste.**

 **.**

 **-Hola Arrow-**

 **-¿Que tal Snow? ¿Zecora se encargó del chico?-**

 **-Sí, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, quiero saber que pasa con la nueva base que tiene Vortex-**

 **-Agh, me temo que aun no sabemos nada, no podemos entrar en su sistema y cada que alguien entra o sale del complejo, pareciera que desaparecen y les perdemos el rastro, de momento solo podemos observar desde aquí-**

Snow se sentó a lado del chico corpulento de piel roja y pelo corto violeta para revisar el monitor que tenían enfrente donde se veía una especie de complejo militar en medio de una selva, el lugar se hayaba resguardado por una gran cantidad de oficiales y más adelante, se veía una muralla por el que pasaban unos camiones blindados.

 **-¿Que diablos tienen planeado hacer ahí? Y ¿Porque pondrían un complejo militar en este planeta?-**

 **-Sea como sea, ese no es el único problema-** Arrow tecleo y la ventana del monitor cambio, ahora mostraba un pequeño pueblo de aspecto muy humilde que parecía estar un poco lejos del complejo **-por lo que hemos podido ver, construyeron esa base cerca de este pueblo, y usan a los habitantes de ahí como esclavos para hacer sus trabajos, pero lo peor, es que pereciera que también experimentan con ellos-**

 **-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-**

 **-Bueno, de vez en cuando, uno de sus camiones va al pueblo y de regreso, deja a unas cuantas personas de allí y nunca las vemos salir, conociéndolos, no se me ocurre otra explicación de porque harían eso-**

 **-Ya veo...esos esos malditos-** Snow apretó el puño en señal de estar enojada **-tendremos que ayudar a ese pueblo, lo antes posible-**

 **-Entendido, seguiremos intentando hacker su sistema, si encontramos algo, te lo diremos-**

 **-Gracias-** Snow estaba a punto de irse, pero Arrow la hizo esperar un poco para decirle algo.

 **-Me permites una sugerencia, puede sonar apresurado, pero, he visto que algunas de las portadoras están mejorando mucho, tal vez...-** Snow se quedo pensando su propuesta y, después de meditarlo un poco, se levanto de la silla.

 **-Tengo que pensarlo, no se si estén listas para ver lo que hay fuera de aquí, aunque, también lo tendrán que saber tarde o temprano-** Snow se despidió de Arrow con un beso en los labios y salió del lugar directo a su despacho, donde se quedo meditando con las manos sobre el escritorio mientras pensaba _"Espero aceptes ayudarnos Criss, deberías saber que para que yo te necesite, significa que estoy desesperada"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tema de intro: Tiempo/Keyblade**_

* * *

Dentro de la oscuridad

Pasaron diez días aproximadamente, mientras Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy seguían en el primer ejercicio que les dejo Sunset, tanto Rarity como Rainbow ya habían avanzado mas en ese aspecto.

Rarity no solo manejaba la magia en situación de combate, sino que de manera casual también, ya en sus ratos libres, acostumbraba realizar unas costuras de vestidos utilizando su magia para trabajar más rápido y su amiga de cabello arcoiris no se quedaba atrás.

Rainbow, una vez que logro hacer levitar la roca a la perfección, Clare y Core decidieron ponerla en ejercicios de resistencia para el combate, el plan era que ella pudiera lanzar rayos de su mano al igual que Sunset lo hacia, sin embargo, esto era mas complicado de lo que Sunset lo hacia ver, necesitaba de más energía para poder disparar los rayos, al mismo tiempo que se preocupaba de que, los atacantes, (en este caso Clare y Core) no lograran golpearla o derribarla, lo cual era sumamente agotador y difícil.

Sunset por su parte, se encontraba en una práctica sumamente diferente, en realidad, su entrenamiento solo consistía en tratar de mejorar lo que ya sabia, como ser sigilosa usando un hechizo de imbicibilidad, o intentar detener proyectiles en el aire con telequinesis, también practicar puntería lanzando rayos de sus manos, e incluso, hallaba tiempo para practicar hechizos de sanción cada vez que sus amigas se lastimaban.

En una de sus series de practica, Sunset tenía que derribar una maniquíes con su poder, pero, la dificultad recaía en que, tenía que tirarlos todos a la vez con un solo hechizo, si uno quedaba intacto, tendría que volver a repetirlo.

Criss solía ver las practicas desde arriba del edificio, solo para entretenerse, al parecer, era lo único que encontraba divertido en ese lugar.

 **-Muy bien Sunset, un hechizo, siete objetivos ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-** le preguntaba Core a Sunset mientras, ésta observaba detenidamente todos y cada uno de los maniquíes **-cuando quieras-**

Sunset después de un rato, extendió los brazos que comenzaron a brillar, y una onda expansiva se liberó de entre sus palmas he hizo que los maniquíes reventaran apenas tocaron la onda, y, sorpresivamente, no quedo ni uno solo intacto.

 **-Así se hace-** decía Criss sonriendo para si mismo acomodándose la chistera, viendo como su amiga logro acabar con todo.

 **-Wow, creo que tendré que ponerte las cosas más difíciles si queremos avanzar en algo-** decía Core con admiración.

 **-Bueno, tengo que decir que usar las manos en este tipo de hechizos es mejor que con un cuerno de unicornio-**

 **-Tienes talento-** dijo una voz femenina que se escucho de repente, y al voltear, vieron a Snow, quien apareció de la nada al igual que solía hacerlo su hermano Criss.

 **-Snow, que sorpresa, realmente te pareces mucho a tu hermano, siempre apareciendo por sorpresa, aunque ya me acostumbre-**

 **-Sí, aveces me da miedo lo mucho que nos parecemos-** dijo mirando de reojo a la azotea del edificio **-pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso...Core, Sunset, necesito que vengan y vayan a donde esta Arrow, en diez minutos los veo allí, esto es importante-**

A Criss le llamo la atención ese llamado, " _¿Que querrán hacer?"_ Se preguntaba, pero, decidió seguir de cerca a su hermana, procurando que esta no se diera cuenta.

La mujer se retiro y tanto Sunset como Core se miraron confusos, pero tratándose de ella, no tenían tiempo que perder, ambos fueron al cuarto de control donde estaban las computadoras y allí encontraron a Arrow junto con Clare, Zid, Snow y Tank, quienes mantenían una mirada séria incluso cuando ellos llegaron.

Criss por su parte, se quedo afuera de la habitación para tratar de escuchar la conversación al mismo tiempo que intentaba ocultarse.

 **-¿Que ocurre?-** preguntó Core.

 **-Bueno, es algo complicado, por eso nesecito que presten atención-** Snow comenzó a teclear en la computadora y le mostró una imagen en la pantalla de la instalación de Vortex que se encontraba en la selva **-esta, es la instalación que Vortex construyo aquí, por alguna razón, intentamos acceder a su sistema y no hemos podido, solo pudimos poner las cámaras desde fuera del complejo, por lo que, si queremos saber que están asiendo, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer-**

 **-Infiltrarse-** dijo Zid entusiasmado.

 **-Así es-** hablo Tank **-ustedes tres tienen esa habilidad, Clare se encargara de infiltrarse junto con Zid, mientras tanto, Core se encargara de recabar la información que tenemos de las grabaciones y de idear el plan de infiltración, esa es la tarea que tienen ustedes tres-**

 **-Y ¿Porque me llamaron a mi?-** preguntó Sunset con voz dudosa.

 **-Bueno, eso dependerá de ti-** decía Snow con serenidad **-Sunset Shimmer ¿Estas dispuesta a participar en una misión de infiltración contra Vortex?-**

Pareciera que tanto a Sunset como a Criss se les subió el corazón a la garganta al escuchar eso, fue una enorme sorpresa que le propusieran algo así, tanto que, ninguno de los dos sabia como reaccionar a eso.

 **-¿Esto es enserio? ¿De verdad quieren que yo vaya allá?-**

 **-Sí-** respondio Snow **-de todas tus amigas eres la mas capacitada, además de que serias muy útil si se nesesita pelear-** Sunset empezó a sentir un tanto ansiosa, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, si estaba preparada o no, sin embargo, el deseo de ayudar era mas grande que el de miedo **-por supuesto que es tu decisión, si no te sientes segura...-**

 **-No es eso, claro que voy a hacerlo-** respondió de forma apresurada **-creo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, así que, mejor ahora que nunca-**

Criss comenzó a ponerse pálido por lo que estaba escuchando, _"¿Realmente lo hará?"_ Pensaba para si mismo mientras seguía escuchando.

 **-De acuerdo, como hemos dicho, el plan de infiltración dependerá de ustedes, y el como se organicen también-**

 **-Recuerden que esto es algo muy grande, así que no se confíen ni piensen que será fácil-** decía Arrow con voz potente.

 **-Cuando terminen, esperare el reporte de Core y esperaran nuevas instrucciones, hemos perseguido a Vortex por un tiempo, y cada oportunidad que tengamos de debilitarlos es valioso, confiamos en ustedes para hacerlo, pueden retirarse-**

Los cuatro salieron del lugar caminando por el pasillo directo al campo de practica donde se encontraba el resto de las portadoras.

 **-Y, con respecto al plan ¿Tienen algo preparado?-**

 **-Yo me encargo de eso-** decía Core con tono de voz tranquilo.

 **-¿Estas nerviosa?-** preguntó Clare con curiosidad.

 **-Para nada, ya he enfrentado cosas difíciles antes, aunque, no dejo de sentir algo de...ansiedad-**

 **-Es normal-** continuó hablando Zid mientras sacaba un sigarillo y lo encendía **-pero, mientras cuides cada paso que hagas, todo estará bien-**

 **-Eso supongo-** decía Sunset tratando de no ponerse nerviosa e intentando calmar sus nervios, al mismo tiempo que un sin fin de pensamientos de lo que pudiera pasar, se aparecían en su cabeza de forma descontrolada.

(...)

Despues de la reunión, Core decidió dejar la práctica de hoy para enfocarse en lo que sería su próxima misión, por lo que, las portadoras se fueron a su habitación para pasar el rato hasta que se hiciera de noche, ya sea leyendo, cosiendo, o con la consola de videojuegos de Rainbow, pero, la noticia de que Sunset ayudaría en una tarea de infiltración no las tenía sin cuidado a las demás, por lo que comenzaron a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre que es lo que pensaba al respecto.

 **-Bueno, no creo que haya por que preocuparse, es decir, ya he enfrentado el peligro antes, esto no tendría porque ser diferente-**

 **-Pero, escuchaste lo que esos tipos malos hacen-** decía Fluttershy acariciando a su conejo **-no se porque siento que será más arriesgado esta vez-**

 **-Fluttershy tiene razón-** dijo Apllejack **-esta bien que hayamos venido aquí para aprender a usar la magia, pero veo un poco inesesario tener que meternos en más cosas de lo nesesario-**

 **-No es inesesario del todo-** dijo Sunset **-Vortex pone en riesgo a Equestria y a este mundo, si puedo conseguir algo con que debilitarlos, no dejare pasar la oportunidad-**

 **-Eso lo entiendo-** continuó Applejack **-pero, ¿Porque solo te llamaron a ti? Nosotras también podemos contribuir en algo, o solo vinimos para ver como te pones en peligro-**

 **-La cosa es, que ustedes aun no perfeccionan su poder, las únicas que han tenido avance fueron Rarity y Rainbow, pero eso no basta para que podamos realizar una misión todas juntas, seria arriesgado si lo hiciéramos-**

Las demás no podían replicar a eso, ya que era verdad, todavía seguían aprendiendo y podrían llegar a ser un estorbo para los demás si los acompañaban, no era una idea que les encantara, pero era la realidad de la situación.

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo Applejack resignada **-solo ten cuidado-**

 **-Lo tendré-** respondió Sunset.

Despues de un rato, la noche se presento y, después de cenar, todas decidieron irse a dormir, ya que no había mucho mas que hacer.

Cuando Rariry Applejack y Rainbow se fueron, las tres que quedaban, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Sunset se arroparon con las sabanas, cada una en su respectiva cama y apagaron las luces de la habitación. Sunset intentaba dormir pensando en lo que podría ser la misión que le esperaba. Se movía por la cama de un lado a otro, tratando de despejar su mente, pero era inútil, solo se giró y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada.

 **¡Psst!**

Sunset abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido raro y al voltear, se encontró con el rostro de Pinkie asomándose por el costado de su cama con esos grandes ojos mirándola fijamente.

 **-¡Pinkie! ¿Que haces?-** dijo Sunset en voz baja.

 **-Solo una pregunta, ¿Estas nerviosa?-**

 **-¿Que?...no, estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso, ahora ve a dormir-**

 **-¿Crees es Criss haría lo que tu vas a hacer?-** esa idea llamo la atención de la chica.

 **-¿Porque me preguntas eso?-**

 **-Porque, esto me suena a algo que Criss haría si tuviera la oportunidad, si tratas de ser como él, no creo que sea bueno que estés nerviosa, así que, yo estoy aquí para calmarte por si te sientes así-** dijo sonriendo.

Sunset no sabia que decir, su amiga siempre solía decir cosas rara, y solía pasar de largo, pero, esta vez, algo en esa pregunta le llamo la atención.

 **-Gracias Pinkie, estoy mejor ahora, pero deberías ir a dormir, no queremos despertar a las demás-** Pinkie volvió a sonreír y fue directo a su cama donde se quedo dormida al instante apenas se colocó la sabana encima.

Sunset por su parte, le dio un poco de gracia lo que su amiga le dijo, pero, dio pie a una interrogante muy interesante _"¿Criss haría esto?"_ Por alguna razón esa pregunta recorrió su cabeza por otro largo rato, pero, al final, la dejo de lado y cerró los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

(...)

Caminando en el campo del complejo de Harmony, Criss se encontraba con mirada seria y con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, parecía estar perdido dentro de su mente con diversas cosas, pero, la mayoría de sus pensamientos giraban entorno a lo que había escuchado en la habitación donde hasta hace un momento, estaban Sunset junto con el resto de conocidos.

Por alguna razón no podía sacarse esa conversación de la cabeza, trataba muy insistente en consentrarse en otra cosa, pero no podía, mientras mas respiraba y trataba de calmarse, mas ese pensamiento retumbaba en su mente.

 **-¿Te perdiste acaso?-** Criss escucho una voz conocida y, cerca de un árbol, vio salir a su hermana Snow con expresión confiada.

 **-¿No deberías dormir?-** preguntó Criss con sarcasmo.

 **-No, realmente nunca me gusto dormir, pero eso es otra cosa que compartimos después de todo-**

 **-Y, ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí? Si aun intentas convencerme de entrar...-**

 **-De nada sirve que lo intente, se lo testarudo que eres, sin embargo, con respecto a tu amiga-** Criss se exaltó al escuchar la mención de Sunset **-te habrás enterado que ella nos ayudara en una misión ¿No?-**

 **-Sí, ¿Y eso que?-**

 **-Bueno, espero también te hayas enterado que se realizará mañana-**

A Criss se le erizo la piel nada mas escucho eso _"¿Mañana? ¿Como lo permite?"_ Se preguntó Criss para si mismo.

 **-Sabes no puedo evitar ver que te preocupas por ella-** dijo Snow con tono burlón **-debo decir que me sorprende, no sueles prestar atención a lo que los demás hacen, realmente has cambiado-**

 **-Es verdad-** dijo Criss ahora mostrando una sonrisa algo orgullosa **-es raro ver este cambio en mi, nunca pensé tener cabello negro-**

 **-Ja, yo tampoco-** respondió riendo **-volviendo a lo de Sunset ¿Que piensas de eso?-**

 **-¿Porque te importa mi opinión?-**

 **-Porque, aunque creo que Sunset es perfectamente capas de hacer esto, a ti no te veo del todo convencido-** Criss no respondió a eso, solo bajo la mirada y se acomodo la chistera **-vamos hermanito, conozco la preocupación cuando la veo, ¿Como crees que me pongo cuando Arrow sale a combatir en una misión? No es algo que podamos ocultar...al menos, tu ya no-**

 **-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-** preguntó Criss de manera dudosa.

 **-Digo, que si tanto te preocupa, podrías, no se...monitorear la misión con Core y Tank para que te asegures que todo irá bien y en caso de que no...podrás intervenir y ayudarlos si quieres-** a Criss le sorprendió esa oferta **-no pienses que será así por siempre, no puedo permitir que alguien no autorizado se interponga en cada misión que hagamos, solo sería por esta ocasión, para que no te tengas que preocupar por nada...claro que, si aceptaras lo que te propuse, podrías acompañar a las portadoras en sus misiones, y, así asegurar el bienestar de todas por tu cuenta-** dijo Snow pareciendo querer sobornar a su hermano.

Criss se mantuvo con expresión fría y pensativa, él procuraba que no lucir tan preocupado, pero, la oferta era tentadora, si todo salía mal, podría ayudar si era necesario pero, solo por una ocacion, y si quería tener el privilegio de hacerlo otra vez, tendría que aceptar la oferta de unirse a Harmony.

 **-Creo que mejor no-** respondió finalmente en tono calmado **-confío en Sunset, y creo que tu equipo esta bien capacitado, si algo sale mal, se que ella estará en buenas manos, después de todo, tu los entrenaste-** después de decir eso, camino cruzando el árbol, pero, cuando se suponía que se tenía que ver como aparecía por el otro lado, no se vio nada, simplemente desapareció y Snow sólo pudo irse adentro del cuartel con un solo pensamiento.

 _"Aun se mantiene frío, pero, definitivamente cambio mas de lo que creí...eso me alegra"_

(...)

Al día siguiente, después de que a Sunset se le dijo que se haría la misión esa misma noche, tanto ella como sus amigas se sorprendieron demasiado, fue tan repentino que apenas y se dieron cuenta lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo, ya eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y la misión se haría en la noche.

Al parecer, Core ya tenía un plan, pero, debido a la falta de tiempo, los detalles se los darían a través de unos teléfonos celulares que le dio a Zid para que los cuidara, de momento, lo único que sabían es que irian y permanecerian un tiempo afuera del complejo militar a esperar instrucciones.

Antes de que Sunset tuviera que irse, ella les pidió a sus amigas que le dieran un tiempo a solas en la habitación, solo para despejarse un poco, las chicas entendieron y decidieron irse a pasear a cualquier otro lado.

Dejaron a Sunset en la habitación sola y cuando se percató de que no hubiera nadie, sacó de debajo de su cama algo que desde hace un tiempo quería ocupar.

Debajo de su cama sacó el libro de mensajería que usualmente utilizaba para comunicarse con la princesa Celestia, parecía un poco polvoriento, pero al quitarle todo el polvo, se podía apreciar un acabado muy elegante, en la pasta aparecía el símbolo de la cutie mark de Sunset y parte del acabado estaba hecho con tiras de oro rodeando las esquinas.

Sunset abrió el majestuoso libro y tomo una pluma con intención de poner un mensaje, pero, las palabras no se plasmaban en el papel, la chica no sabia como empezar, _"¿Que podría decirle?"_ Realmente estaba tan nerviosa que tenía que hablar con la princesa Celestia para que le diera ánimos, tal vez así lograría calmarse, pero, no escribia nada, su mente se bloqueo, y la pluma temblaba en la mano de Sunset.

 **-Solo hazlo, no es tan difícil-** se decía a si misma **-hace mucho no escribía estas palabras-**

 _"Querida princesa Celestia..._

Despues de eso, simplemente se limitó a dejarse llevar por lo que pensaba, procurando no contarle demasiado de lo que estaba pasando.

 _...lamento no haber escrito antes, es solo que, no he tenido tiempo, cuando usted pueda respóndame, esperare su respuesta"_

 **-Creo que con eso será suficiente-** al terminar de escribir, Sunset se sentó en el suelo y cerro el libro solo para quedársele viendo atentamente, la chica se acomodo abrazando sus rodillas para mantenerse calmada.

Despues de un rato, pensó las cosas con más realismo _"Que tal si ahora esta muy ocupada, no puedo esperar a que me conteste en un par de minutos, ¿Porque pensé que me respondería en seguida?"_ La chica termino por caer rendida en el piso, suspirando por lo que, para ella, fue un acto algo patético por hablar con alguien de su antiguo hogar.

Pero, en ese mismo instante, el libro empezó a brillar y vibrar, cosa que tomo a Sunset por sorpresa y se lanzo encima del libro para abrirlo y leer lo que había recibido.

 _"Hola Sunset, lamento si esto te va a decepcionar, pero, la princesa Celestia me dio este libro hace unos días, y hasta ahora no sabia para que servia, o como usarlo, además, no he escrito nada por unos problemas que he tenido aquí con el resto de mis amigas"_

 **-¡Es un mensaje de Twilight!-** dijo exaltada y de inmediato se apresuró a responder.

 _"Tranquila Twi, de hecho, me alegra que pueda hablar con alguien, las cosas han estado algo alocadas por aquí"_

 _"¿Enserio? ¿Que tanto ha pasado allá?"_

 _"Si te lo cuento, tal vez no me creas"_

Sunset trato de explicarle con brevedad lo que ocurrió después de que ella fue tele-transportada de vuelta a su mundo, le habló del conflicto que tuvieron en la cabaña, de como Criss y Tamer pelearon y, al notar que Twiligth no recordaba de que Tamer existía, Sunset intento explicárselo lo mejor que pudo.

 _"Entonces, ¿El olvido es una especie de lugar...donde van ciertas personas, y, cuando van allí, todo lo que fue de ellos desaparece"_

 _"En resumen sí"_

 _"Vaya, te has estado divirtiendo, aprendiste cosas que nunca creí que existieran"_

 _"Sí, por lo visto hay mucho más en esta vida que solo aprender hechizos, no puedo ni imaginar lo que puede haber más allá de lo que conocemos"_

Sunset hubiera seguido con la conversación, de no ser porque el tiempo se pasó en un instante, al mirar por la ventana, se percató de que el sol se estaba ocultando, y que en unos momentos tendría que salir a reunirse con el resto del equipo para comenzar lo que tenían que hacer.

 _"Lo siento Twiligth, debo irme"_

Sunset cerró y guardo el libro para después salir corriendo al campus de la base y, de camino, se encontró con Clare en el pasillo, parecía que también se dirigía con los demás.

 **-Hola Sunset, ¿Estas lista?-**

 **-Claro-** respondió la chica jadeando un poco **-¿Nos dirán el plan?-**

 **-En un momento, primero, tendremos que aparecer cerca del complejo de Vortex, esto nos llevara-** dijo mostrando una espera de bronce con símbolos muy raros.

 **-¿Que es eso?-**

 **-Un tele-transportador, se que puedes ir a donde quieras con tu magia, pero no sabes a donde estamos hiendo, así que, esto nos servirá-** Clare tomo del brazo a Sunset y preciono los botones del artefacto, para luego, desprender un brillo intenso.

-Espera, ¿Que hay de los otros?-

 **-Core nos hablará desde aquí y Zid nos esta esperando, lo veremos en un instante-** y ambas desaparecieron del pasillo después del destello brilloso que dejó perplejo a un joven de piel celeste y ojos cafés que llevaba puesta una chistera

Criss acababa de ver como las dos chicas sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, sin embargo, apretó los puños, dio un gran suspiro y continuo caminando.

(...)

El sol se ocultó por fin, la oscuridad de la noche volvió a hacerse presente, y cerca de un complejo militar sumamente grande, un chico de cabello rubio y piel gris se veía vigilando el lugar desde una distancia moderada, tratando de mantenerse oculto entre su entorno.

 **¡SPAM!**

Cerca de Zid, de la nada aparecieron las dos chicas que estaba esperando, Clare llevaba del brazo a Sunset y esta, parecía un poco mareada por el viaje.

 **-Hola Zid, ya estamos aquí-**

 **-Lo se, llevo esperando media hora-** respondió Zid, pero notaron que Sunset estaba algo pálida.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-**

 **-Sí, es solo que, nos movimos tan rápido, que creo que algo dentro de mi se revolvió-**

 **-Oops, perdón por eso-** dijo Clare disculpándose **-supongo que ahí es a donde tendremos que entrar-**

 **-Sí, es impresionante verdad, muchos guardias y pareciera no haber ni un solo punto ciego-** decia Zid con asombro.

 **-Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿Cuál es el plan?-** preguntó Sunset.

 **-Veras, Core estuvo revisando las grabaciones de las cámaras que pudimos instalar aquí cerca, y, notó que cada cierto tiempo, un nuevo grupo de guardias reemplazan a los que ya están, ese cambio de guardias se hará hoy, y nos aprovecharemos de eso para entrar-**

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo Sunset recobrando la postura **-si vamos a entrar allí, significa que buscamos algo ¿Que exactamente?-**

 **-Lo que encontremos, debemos conseguir todo lo que podamos, archivos, grabadoras, sobrevivientes, todo lo que se pueda-**

 **-¿Sobrevivientes?-** preguntó Sunset con tono nervioso.

 **-Sí-** respondió Clare con tono serio **-creemos que ahí dentro hacen experimentos humanos-**

 **-¡¿Que?!-** gritó la chica **-eso...eso es...-**

 **-Lo sabemos, pero, si tenemos suerte, tal vez podamos salvar a unos cuantos, no importa a quienes, pero para eso, necesitamos concentrarnos en lo que debemos hacer, te aconsejo que no pienses demasiado en lo malo que esto se vea** **-**

Sunset dio un profundo suspiro y trato de mantener la mente enfocada en lo que tenían que hacer, miro el complejo militar con repudio y se quedó esperando junto con Clare y Zid.

Asi fue, hasta que una serie de tres teléfonos celulares se escucharon al mismo tiempo y Zid le dio uno a cada uno que respondieron al instante.

 **-Aquí el equipo, que tal Core-**

 **-Zid-** respondió el chico moreno al otro lado **-¿Ya están todos?-**

 **-Sí, y todos tenemos nuestro teléfono-**

 **-Bien, no cuelguen, mantengan la llamada, así yo también escuchare lo que ustedes escuchen-**

 **-Bien, una pregunta, una vez que estemos dentro, ¿Como piensas que obtendremos algo de información?-**

 **-Tendrán que separarse una vez estén adentro, si encuentran algún archivo de importancia, fotografienlo con el celular y mándenmelo, en caso de que sean audios solo acerquen el teléfono para que yo lo pueda escuchar, de acuerdo-**

 **-Sí, oye, te tenemos que dejar, el camión llegara pronto-**

 **-Lo se, lo puedo ver con las cámaras de afuera-**

Zid dejo el celular a un lado y de detrás de un árbol, sacó un par de trajes de guardia como los que tenían en el complejo.

 **-¿De donde sacaste eso?-** preguntó Clare.

 **-Se los quite a dos oficiales que había en el camino, también venían con tarjetas electrónicas, supongo que nos serán útiles después...este creo que es de tu talla-** dijo arrojándole un traje a Clare y esta se fue a cambiar detrás de un árbol.

 **-Espera ¿Solo sacaste dos?-** pregunto Sunset.

 **-Sí, tu entraras con un hechizo de invisibilidad, en caso de que nos descubran allí dentro, te tendremos como factor sorpresa, solo corre a ayudarnos si estamos en problemas-**

 **-Ya veo, supongo que puede funcionar-**

 **-Estamos listos-** dijo Clare saliendo ya con su traje puesto **-será mejor ir ya-**

Apenas vieron el camión acercarse, los tres corrieron hasta donde estaba el vehículo, y al ver como todos los oficiales bajaban, estos decidieron mezclarse entre todo el tumulto de guardias, mientras Sunset con un movimiento de muñeca, desapareció quedando completamente invisible.

 **-¡Ya saben que hacer!-** dijo uno de los hombres antes de abrir la puerta **-vigilen todo el primer piso, no pierdan el tiempo hablando entre ustedes o mirando por la ventana, solo vigilen todo el piso y listo-**

Despues de decir eso, las puertas del muro se abrieron y todos los oficiales entraron en fila por el enorme patio de concreto y, después se internaron en la base, al abrir la segunda puerta, lo primero que vieron fue a un montón de soldados caminando de un lado a otro por todo el pasillo, parecían ser gente relajada, pero enfocada en lo que tenían que hacer.

 **-No pensé que hubiera tantos guardias-** dijo Sunset en voz baja.

Una vez que entraron, absolutamente todos en la fila se dispersaron a diferentes posiciones y tanto Clare como Zid decidieron separarse y Sunset fue directo a lo que parecía se el nivel dos, en busca de algo que le pudiera servir.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de Harmony, Core se hayaba sentado en su habitación con tres teléfonos conectados a una computadora para grabar las llamadas en caso de necesitarlos después.

Al cabo de un rato se apareció el general Tank para echar un vistazo de como iba la misión.

 **-¿Todo va bien por aquí?-**

 **-De momento sí Tank, los tres ya están dentro, Clare ira a donde se encuentra la sala de control y tratara de darme acceso a las cámaras internas del lugar-**

 **-¿Que hay de Sunset y Zid?-**

 **-Ellos están buscando información por su cuenta, no creo que lo tengan todo en archivos digitales, por lo que será mejor estar prevenidos, puedes quedarte a verlo si quieres-**

Tank se puso cómodo en una de las camas y espero pacientemente a que algo pasara.

 **-Core ¿Me escuchas?-** una voz femenina se escucho por uno de los teléfonos.

 **-Sí Clare ¿Pasa algo?-**

 **-Estoy en el cuarto de control, por lo visto puedo tener acceso a unos pocos archivos y expedientes, no es mucho, pero aún así nos puede servir-** la chica sacó una memoria flash de su pantalón y lo puso en la computadora para trasladar todos los archivos posibles **-listo, tratare de sacar mas si es posible-** dijo sacando otro dispositivo y conectándolo a la computadora **-veré que puedo obtener de los demás niveles, tendremos que esperar al menos unos veinte minutos para saberlo-**

 **-De acuerdo, sigue así-**

Mientras Clare trataba de encontrar mas archivos, Zid paseaba por uno de los pasillos vigilando todo lo que podía del lugar, después de un rato, vio a varios hombres de traje que caminaban hacia un lugar que parecía ser un tanto exclusiva, ya que se encontraban por una zona donde no transitaban tantos guardias.

 **-Espero que lo que nos vas a mostrar sea bueno-** decía uno de los señores.

 **-No se preocupen, apuesto que esto les interesara, puede que sea un elemento importante para saber el funcionamiento de la magia-**

Zid se sorprendió enormemente al oír lo que dijeron y, vigilando de que nadie lo viera, sacó su teléfono para poder hablar.

 **-Viejo, ¡¿Escuchaste eso?!-**

 **-Sí-** contesto Core aparentando no estar nervioso **-¿A donde se dirigen?-**

 **-No se, los seguiré para asegurarme-** Zid volvió a guardar su teléfono y camino manteniendo sus distancia para no perder de vista a los tipos. Siguió caminando hasta verlos entrar a una puerta metálica con cerradura electrónica, el chico pensó que podría pasar con la tarjeta, pero al intentarlo, la cerradura marco error **-mierda, solo puedo pasear por el primer piso-** Zid no podía quedarse así, tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar y ver lo que había dentro.

 **-Zid ¿Lograste entrar?-**

 **-No, me temo que solo es para personal más avanzado-**

 **-Entonces ¿Porque aun escucho la conversación de esos hombres?-**

 **-¿Como que aún puedes escucharlos?-**

Zid no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, y Core trataba de comunicarse con Clare para comprobar algunas cosas.

 **-Clare, ¿Puedes hablar?-**

 **-Sí ¿Que ocurre?-**

Core al notar que Clare respondió, pensó que no podía ser ella quien se había colado con los tipos, si ese fuera el caso, ya la habrían descubierto.

 **-Nada ¿Como vas en tu puesto?-**

 **-Bueno, los archivos del nivel dos y tres son difíciles de accesar, pero puedo darte acceso a las cámaras del nivel uno y dos por si te interesa-**

 **-Sí, eso sería muy útil-**

Clare conectó otra memoria flash y Core hizo lo mismo en su laptop, después de poner códigos y abrir y cerrar ventanas, al fin se mostró la imagen de unos tipos con trajes elegantes que caminaban por el lugar.

 **-Entonces, si ni Clare ni Zid están con ellos, eso quiere decir que...-**

 **-Ja, Sunset, ¿Que hubiéramos hecho sin ti?-** le respondió Core al general Tank con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Sunset caminaba cerca de los señores de aspecto elegante hasta que se detuvieron justo enfrente de una vitrina larga que mostraba una especie de quirófano al otro lado.

 _"Clare no bromeaba, realmente experimentan aquí"_

Sunset luchaba por mantener la compostura y no hacer ningún ruido, los hombres hablaban entre ellos hasta que, un extraño se apareció y Sunset abrió los ojos como platos, ya que ella creía que ese tipo de criaturas no podían habitar el mundo de los humanos.

Enfrente de ella se apareció un sér con cabeza de reptil y cuerpo humano que caminaba con gran porte y se ponía enfrente de los presentes.

 **-Bienvenidos a todos, gobernador ¿Que tal le va?-** decía con aire arrogante.

 **-¿Porque de repente tanta formalidad? Solo quiero ver que han descubierto-** hablo un hombre de traje obeso con bigote de morsa.

 **-Ja, no esperaba menos de ustedes-** dijo con una sonrisa **-sabrán que llevamos investigando las extrañas energías que se presentaron desde hace ya unos cuantos años, y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada-**

 **-¿Hasta ahora?-** preguntó el gobernador.

 **-En efecto, el proyecto ha avanzado muy bien, y parece ser que nos ha traído algo muy interesante-** el reptil hizo una seña a través de la vitrina, y un grupo de hombres en bata de laboratorio hicieron pasar a lo que parecían ser unas formas de vida que estaban cubiertas con mantas.

 **-¿Que es esto?-** preguntó con impaciencia uno de los señores.

 **-Estas criaturas son el producto de el gran avance que hemos tenido con el proyecto, esas criaturas no son ordinarias-** dijo señalando a los seres que parecían temblar **-por lo que sabemos de ellas, poseen ciertas habilidades que tienen que ver con la magia, apuesto que una ves que les hallamos extraído esa energía, ustedes la podrán usar a su antojo, claro, siempre y cuando hagan todo lo que necesitemos después de recibir su parte-**

Core y Tank escuchaban todo desde la habitación con total atención, y miraban con las cámaras todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

 **-Esto es interesante-** una voz diferente se escucho en el lugar, Snow los había tomado por sorpresa al entrar en la habitación sin saber como lo había echo **-vamos, ya me conocen, no me miren así, a estas alturas, ya deberían estar acostumbrados** -

Los dos chicos se olvidaron de ese detalle y prociguieron a escuchar todo.

 **-¿Porque todos estan cubiertos con mantas?-** preguntó el gobernador.

 **-Porque, son un tanto sensibles a algunas cosas, pero supongo que lo mejor será que los vean cara a cara-** el reptil hizo otro ademán con la mano y los tipos con la bata les quitaron las sabanas a los rehenes.

La reacción del resto de los presentes no tenía nombre, ya que, al revelarse quienes era, vieron a un zorro blanco de cinco colas que se mantenía al borde de la pared tratando de alejarse de todos.

Luego vieron a dos criaturas de aspecto humanoide de piel verde y escamas en el cuello. Una de ella tenía cabello largo de un lado y corto del otro, mientras que el otro era mas pequeño y con cabello lacio.

Al final, uno de los tipos con bata sujetaba una jaula donde se encontraba la especie conocida como "breezie" que parecía una libélula con grandes ojos y patas muy delgadas con enormes antenas saliendo de su frente.

Al examinar a las criaturas con detenimiento, un detalle notorio era que, todas las criaturas parecían tener aspecto infante.

 _"¿Como puede ser? ¿Como se atreven?"_ Pensaba Sunset con rabia al ver lo que había allí, ella solo veía los rostros llenos de pavor que esos "niños" expresaban.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Core, él y Tank observaban con gran detenimiento mientras Snow solo se tapaba la boca por la enorme impresión que eso significaba.

 **-No puede ser ¿Como es que ellos...-** decía Snow con dificultad para hablar.

 **-Vaya, esto sin duda no le agradara a Criss-**

 **-¿Que?-** preguntó Snow **-¿A que te refieres con eso?-**

 **-Bueno, hace unos minutos se encontró conmigo en tu despacho, tu hermano planeaba buscarte para aceptar monitorear la misión, pero como no te encontró, me pidió que le diera acceso a las cámaras en cuanto podamos-**

 **-¿Que? ¿Y se lo diste? ¿¡Donde esta él ahora!?-** preguntó con desesperacion.

 **-Tal vez en la habitación de las máquinas, observándolo todo-**

 **-Oh no-** Snow salió corriendo de la habitación y después de un rato, Tank salió detrás de ella para ver que es lo que ocurría, la reacción de su compañera no le agrado nada, tampoco la manera en la que se refirio a Criss, algo malo pasaba y tenía que averiguar que era.

Snow solo corría por los pasillos con todo lo que sus piernas pudieran dar, esperando con todo corazón que Criss no estuviera viendo nada de lo que había visto en la habitación de Core, ella se olvido por completo del mundo exterior y se enfocó en llegar a la habitación de máquinas antes que Criss.

 _"Porfavor, Porfavor que no esté allí"_

Finalmente se encontró con la puerta que daba a las maquinas, la abrió con desesperacion, manteniendo el deseo de que Criss no estuviese allí.

Para horrible sorpresa de la mujer, se encontró con su hermano quien miraba la pantalla de una de las máquinas con expresión de shock, _"Mierda, lo vio, vio a los niños"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar al encontrarse con él.

Snow trato de acercarse a Criss que tenía una exprecion de susto que Snow nunca había visto en él, daba pasos de manera cuidadosa y lenta, el solo hecho de ver el estado de Criss le hacia tener una preocupación muy grande.

 **-¿Criss?-** preguntó Snow con temor.

 **-Esos...esos...-** el joven con la chistera parecía no tener palabras para lo que veía.

Despues de un rato, Tank llego también al lugar totalmente agitado y casi sin aire, alzo un poco la cabeza y miro a Snow y a Criss, la tensión del lugar se podía transmitir casi al instante, el ambiente se tornó sumamente tenso y Tank no sabia porque.

 **-Oye Snow ¿Que es lo que pasó?-** preguntó el general.

 **-Es complicado-** respondió la chica con un hilo de voz **-las criaturas...los niños del quirófano-**

 **-¿Que hay con ellos?-** preguntó Tank con impaciencia.

 **-Es su especie-** respondió la chica con voz algo quebradiza.

 **-¿Que tiene que ver su especie?-**

 **-Que está extinta-** respondió Criss con el tono más lúgubre que nunca se a escuchado de ningún ser humano.


	29. Memorias del Maestro Ilusionista II

**Nota: Este es otro vistazo al pasado en el que se explicaran algunas cosas y se vera una parte del pasado de algunos personajes conocidos, es largo (mucho mas que el anterior) pero espero lo disfruten**

 **.**

 _Hace 340 años_

Un joven cualquiera, simple y sencillo, caminaba acompañado de dos personas igual de sencillas que expresaban grandes sonrisas en sus caras, todos venían saliendo de un bar nocturno y al parecer, hubo una muy buena buena fiesta, pues el regocijo y el ambiente se mantenían frescos y no había ni una señal de estrés en ninguno de los chicos, uno de ellos sostenia una cámara de video para poder captar el instante de alegría que sentían en ese momento.

 **-Viejo, estuve tan cerca de conseguir algo con la chica de las barra, estoy seguro-** hablo uno de los chicos alocados abrazando a su amigo

 **-Tranquilo-** decía una chica riéndose **-no te creas el mandamás, apenas hablaron en la noche-**

 **-No seas aguafiestas-** respondió el chico **-estaba mas que claro que la tenía en mi mano, tu lo viste-** decía refiriéndose al tipo con la cámara.

 **-No me metas en tus asuntos, yo ya tengo a mi chica-** dijo abrazando a la única chica del grupo y esta se sonrojo y envozo una sonrisa ante ese acto de cariño.

El ambiente de risas entre amigos era algo que a todos les agradaba, todo esos futuros recuerdos, esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones, todos captados en esa pequeña cámara de video.

 **¡BOOM!**

 **-¿Que fue eso?-**

Una explosión se escuchó de improvisto, asustando y poniendo tensos a los chicos de la calle.

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

Un sin fin de explosiones se escucharon y por instinto, el grupo de amigos corrieron rápido al edificio más cercano donde se resguardaron y permanecieron en silencio sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

 **¡BOOM!**

Se seguían escuchando los estallidos, todos los vecinos y abitantes de ese lugar se asomaron para intentar entender que rayos pasaba, pero solo escuchaban mas y mas explosiones, como si algo estuviese cayendo del cielo.

 **¡BOOM!**

 **-¡Oigan! ¡¿Que diablos esta pasando?!-** gritaba la chica empezando a entrar en pánico.

 **-Tranquila-** respondió uno de los amigos agitado **-las explosiones se escuchan lejos-**

 **-¡Deberíamos irnos! ¡Rápido!-**

 **-No, sería peligroso, no sabemos que hay allá afuera-** decía el tipo con la cámara **-subiré a investigar, si veo problemas les avisare, tú quédate a cuidarla-**

 **-¡No! No se te ocurra subir-** decía la joven con miedo.

 **-Volveré, lo prometo-** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de subir corriendo con la cámara en mano _"Espero regresar"_ pensaba para si mismo.

Al llegar a la azotea, sacó las llaves de la puerta de arriba y se encaminó al exterior para poder mirar a su alrededor.

 **¡BOOM!**

 **-¡JODER!-** el chico no podía creer lo que estaba captando con la cámara, ahora no solo escuchaba las explosiones, sino que además las veía, las veía con una expresión de horror reflejado en sus ojos **-¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!?-**

La respuesta le caería del cielo, literalmente un grupo de meteoritos impactaban contra las calles y edificios de la ciudad, todo lo que se veía eran los colores del fuego en las construcciones y solo escuchaba los gritos despavoridos del resto de habitantes que corrian por instinto para ponerse seguros.

El tipo no podía moverse del miedo y la impotencia que tenía, solo podía observar como poco a poco, toda la ciudad era consumida por el caos y la destrucción, aquel escenario caótico e infernal era de lo mas agobiante del mundo.

 **-Esto...¿Que es...-** fue lo ultimo que se escucho de aquel joven quien, como el resto de seres vivos que poblaban todo lo que rodeaba en aquel mundo, no pudo sobrevivir a la Apocalipsis.

 **.**

 **Tema de intro: Tiempo/Keyblade**

* * *

Memorias del maestro Ilusionista II

 _7 días antes_

En un castillo submarino, Snow yacía sobre una cama tratando de dormir, sin embargo, una gran cantidad de imágenes para nada agradables se presentaban en su cabeza, en ella se hayaban todos y cada uno de los trabajos que había realizado a favor del grupo que tanto repudiaba, Vortex.

Cada sér lastimado, cada lugar devastado, cada muerte o asesinato, ella había visto y sido participe en todas y cada una de esas acciones, nunca porto un arma, pero, ella daba la ubicación he ideaba la forma de como matarlos.

El último de sus ataques fue a un rinoceronte de aspecto anciano, con ojos tristes y vestimenta anticuada, Snow recordaba en sus sueños cada momento que paso en ese instante, desde que invadieron su casa hasta el momento en que Rex se paro enfrente de él con el cañón de su pistola apuntando a la frente.

 _"¡No lo hagas!"_ Hablaba Snow dentro de su sueño, pero Rex no hacia nada _" ¡Porfavor!, Deténganlo"_ le gritaba a los demás, pero el resto de los chicos se mantuvieron quietos sin mostrar ninguna señal de piedad _"¡Detente, no lo hagas no, no..._

 **¡BANG!**

 **-¡AHHH!-** Snow abrió los ojos y se separó de la almohada con dificultad para respirar y sudando por el sueño tan sumamente horrible y traumático que había tenido.

La chica se levanto de la cama y salió del dormitorio para despejar su mente, después de lo que su subconsciente le había mostrado, era evidente que no podría conciliar el sueño simplemente cerrando los ojos.

Camino a paso acelerado por todo el pasillo del castillo hasta que, en una sala muy grande, vio a un joven de piel blanca y cabello igual de blanco, que observaba un periódico encima de un escritorio, con mirada muerta, casi inmóvil y sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

 **-¿Que diablos haces aquí?-** dijo el chico refiriéndose a Snow mientras mantenia su atención en el periódico. La chica no sabia que responder, solo lo miraba con mucho desdén y reproche **-si no vas a hacer nada aquí, te sugiero que regreses a la cama, es algo insensato estar despierta a altas horas de la noche-**

Snow solo pensaba que lo que decía resultaba contraproducente, ya que él también estaba despierto después de todo. Pero, ese pensamiento se desvaneció al lograr captar el artículo del periódico que el joven leía.

 _"Acesinato en domicilio lejano"_

Era el encabezado que tenía el papel.

 **-Ese periódico...te importaría pasármelo-** hablo Snow aparentando indiferencia y curiosidad.

 **-Como quieras-** el joven se levanto de la silla y le entrego el periódico a Snow, quien se puso a leer con gran interés sin apartar la vista del artículo.

 _"Ayer por la tarde,l_ _os miembros de la organización Vortex ejecutaron a un rinoceronte de edad madura en su casa bajo la acusación de ser un rebelde y de oponerse a los ideales de un universo ideal, las autoridades afirman que el ataque se llevó a cabo bajo las leyes de su nación y que está completamente justificado, ya que el rinoceronte en cuestión, estaba bajo sospecha de terrorismo, pruebas de ello, encontraron armas y artefactos de combate en su casa...el tipo al parecer también tenía familia, quienes estuvieron en la casa al momento del ataqu...en nombre de la prensa, quiero decir que lamentamos lo acontecido..._

Snow no pudo leer mas, el recuerdo del asesinato era mas fuerte que el de la curiosidad por saber que decían los medios, no pudo mas e hizo el periódico aun lado, solo para poner sus manos sobre la cabeza que no paraba de hechar en cara lo que habían echo.

 **-¿Porque paso esto? No tenía que ser así-**

 **-No habia opción, si no moría nos perjudicaba-**

 **-Era un anciano ¿Como podía perjudicarnos?-**

 **-Era un rinoceronte de cinco toneladas que tenía armamento y conocimiento peligroso, conocimiento que en manos del enemigo seria fatal-** respondió el chico con frialdad.

 **-¿Que clase de armamento y conocimiento tenía?-**

 **-Bueno, él solía ser un pricionero, de la misma pricion de donde te sacaron, fue arrestado porque hace unos años se infiltró en el cuartel y obtuvo localizaciones, archivos de operaciones y armamento, al cumplir la condena se unió con los opositores, y al hacerlo, nos dio la oportunidad de encontrarlo pues todos hablaban de él, lo detuvimos antes de que se interpusiera con Vortex y nos impidiera obtener las tierras de por allí, creo que fue lo mejor-**

 **-¿Lo mejor?...¡¿LO MEJOR?!-** Snow se levanto furiosa del sofá **-¡TENER QUE MATAR POR TERRITORIO Y UNA CAUSA INECESARIA ES LO MEJOR PARA TI-**

 **-Dada nuestra situación, creo que lo es-** respondió en tono de voz lúgubre **-Vortex es el grupo más poderoso que he conocido, ha hecho hasta lo imposible por llegar hasta donde esta, los tipos a cargo de esto tienen preparación, cualquiera que se les interponga solo acabara mal-**

 **-¿Por eso estas con ellos? ¿Por conveniencia?-**

 **-No, ciertamente me da igual lo que pase aya afuera, si pierde o gana Vortex no es algo que me preocupe-** tomo el periódico que estaba en el suelo y lo puso en el escritorio **-la razón por la que estoy con ellos, es porque, de cierto modo estoy encadenado-**

 **-¿Encadenado?-**

 **-No lo entenderías, el caso es que, Vortex tiene todas las de ganar, los habitantes de este universo no tiene preparación en guerras de este calibre, además que esta organización lleva años planeando la forma de conseguir el dominio total de este universo y sus mundos paralelos, además que ellos me brindaron el poder que tengo y me han ayudado a perfeccionarlo, al igual que lo hicieron contigo-** la chica se estremeció al escuchar eso **-si lo vemos del modo frío, Vortex es quien mas merece ganar, ha trabajado mucho para conseguir su objetivo-**

 **-Ellos planean una dictadura-**

 **-El fin justifica los medios, esa es la regla, entiendo que no te pueda gustar, pero, así es esto, al final Vortex alcanzara lo que quiere y toda esta locura cesará, entonces tal vez, por fin me puedan dejar en paz, y no necesiten de mi ayuda-** dijo guardando el periódico y disponiéndose a retirarse **-es un fastidio trabajar en algo que no te interesa, bueno, para mi, el solo hecho de vivir es un fastidio-**

El joven se retiró soltando un suspiro de cansancio, Snow se quedo en la sala apretando los puños y dientes, buscando una forma de justificar que el chico alvino estaba equivocado, pero no la hayaba, además de que podría decirse que ella también estaba encadenada y obligada a estar con Vortex.

 **-¡Maldicion!-** dio un fuerte golpe a la pared y se regresó a su dormitorio, esperando que alguna idea, alguna posibilidad de esperanza se le presentará para aquel universo podrido y triste.

(...)

Los días pasaron, por lo visto nada nuevo se presentó, y eso aliviaba a Snow, cuando estas mas de tres décadas haciendo lo que tu consideras lo incorrecto, es normal que los días sin hacer nada los consideres una bendición.

Snow no salía de su dormitorio, apenas comía y las noches no siempre eran las más reconfortantes, se le hacia increíble que haya podido soportar tanto tiempo esa tortura, a pesar de que aún se conserbaba como una chica de 17 años, en realidad tenía poco más de treinta, treinta tortuosos años viendo como un universo se desplomaba poco a poco frente a ella, y lo peor de todo, siendo participe de ese colapso.

 **-Oye, niñita-** una voz femenina burlona se escucho y Snow noto a Rose que estaba apoyada en su puerta **-nos buscan, deja los lamentos para después y sal de aquí-** dijo en tono sarcástico y siguio caminando por el pasillo.

Para Snow era claro que su momento de paz no seria para siempre, con pesar se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones para hablar con el resto del grupo. Ya estando ahí, el hombre de piel gris y tatuajes rojos empezó a hablar.

 **-Bueno, hola de nuevo muchachos-** dijo con cortesía **-se preguntaran ¿Porque estoy tan feliz?-**

 **-No tiene idea-** respondió Smart con sarcasmo e indiferencia.

 **-Pues, es un placer para mi decirles, que nuestra gran labor esta a punto de concluir-** el tono de la voz del tipo con tatuajes era de felicidad pura **-no mas enemigos, no más obstáculos, no...mas...problemas-**

El resto de la mesa soltó una pequeña risotada simultánea, sumándose a la felicidad que su compañero expresaba con su explicación.

 **-Lamento ser de los que no entendió el chiste-** dijo Rex irritado **-pero, les importaría explicar porque nos trajeron, en lugar de solo dar discursos-**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, Rex-** no era nada normal encontrar a aquel sujeto de tan buen humor, y eso, de la mano con el tono grave de voz, le daba un aire macabro al hombre **-¡Tamer! ¡Ya puedes entrar!-** gritó y detrás de ellos, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre de piel morada y cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás.

 **-Hola, es bueno estar de vuelta-**

 **-Y ahora ¿Quién es él?-** preguntoRex con fastidio **-¿No creen que ya somos muchos?-**

 **-Déjenme presentarles a Tamer, él nos ha estado dando información hacerca de lo que pasa afuera de estas instalaciones-**

 **-Y eso nos importa ¿Porque...-** dijo Snow con cansancio.

 **-Pues, que en mi largo periodo de investigación, he podido encontrar la manera de acabar con este lugar de una vez por todas-** dijo Tamer.

A Snow no le agrado mucho esa exclamación.

 **-Solo por curiosidad-** dijo Smart **-¿Desde cuando se supone que investigas? Y ¿Porque no sabíamos nada de ti hasta ahora?-**

 **-Me temo que, algunas cosas las tengo que dejar en secreto, por el momento-** dijo el hombre con los tatuajes **-pero no tienen porque preocuparse, ese es problema nuestro, ahora, lo único que queremos que hagan, es que se preparen, vamos a mudarnos-**

 **-¿Que?-** dijo Rose en tono burlón **-¿Para eso no llamaron?-**

 **-Sí-** hablo un rinoceronte con cuerpo de gorila **-será en unos días, si tienen cosas de valor, empaquelas de una vez, no querrán dejar nada-**

 **-Que perdida de tiempo-** dijo Rex retirándose del lugar seguido por el resto de chicos.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, el resto de tipos en aquella habitación se carcajearon y Tamer se sentó en la mesa para charlar un rato.

 **-Bueno, supongo que ya tienen un nuevo lugar en donde hospedarnos-** inquirio Tamer con despreocupación.

 **-La verdad sí, por fortuna ya no quedan muchos mundos como este-** dijo el reptil.

 **-Entonces, eso quiere decir que las cosas están saliendo bien ¿Verdad?-**

 **-En efecto, terminar el trabajo no debe llevarnos mas de un par de años, no será nada comparado con lo que llevamos de recorrido-**

 **-Sí-** dijo el tatuado con lujuria **-el poder es difícil de conseguir, pero eso no nos detuvo, y ahora miren, en la,cúspide de todos los seres existentes...creo que esto amerita un brindis-** el tipo puso una mano detrás de la espalda y con la otra chasqueo los dedos, y sacando la mano de detrás de la espalda, apareció una copa de martini, al igual que en el resto de los portábamos.

 **-Jaja, estos trucos siempre me fascinan-** dijo el enano soltando su mazo y tomando la copa.

 **-Caballeros-** el tatuado levantó su copa y dijo alegre **-por un problema menos-** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de chocar las copas y degustarlas con gran devoción sin percatarse que, detrás de la puerta, una chica de piel violeta y cabello azul oscuro ondulado con destellos brillantes, escuchaba lo poco que pudo antes de salir apresurada a su habitación, solo para reflexionar lo que pasaba.

(...)

Se hizo de noche, mientras el resto de jóvenes se preparaban para irse, Snow permanecía en su habitación recostada sobre su cama pensando en lo que había escuchado, reflexionaba y trataba de entender de que habían estado hablando.

 _"¿Porque querrían irse?"_ Se preguntaba, _"¿Que motivos tiene para irse?"_ No se le ocurría nada, cada teoría que se presentaba, era desechada inmediatamente después de reflexionar un rato mas

 **-Solo se me ocurre que ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, que este mundo ya no les sirve, ¿A caso será eso?-** se decía tratando de razonar todo lo posible sobre ese asunto **-necesito más información-** entonces observó en su escritorio la laptop que usaba para entrar en los sistemas del gobierno y también para obtener las ubicaciones de los enemigos.

Al cabo de un rato, la idea que se formó en su cabeza resulto ser una gran locura, se planteó por un momento hackear el sistema del complejo de Vortex, solo para saber que es lo que tramaban.

 _"No ni se te ocurra"_ pensaba para si misma, no se le había ocurrido hacerlo antes ya que el sistema de seguridad de Vortex era mucho más complejo que el del gobierno, por lo que el solo hecho de plantearlo no le parecía bien.

Sin embargo, ya había pasado un tiempo, tiempo en el que no se quedaría quieta, por supuesto que la hicieron dedicarse a mejorar su técnica con la computadora, y ya tenía un conocimiento base de como funcionaban los programas que ellos tenían.

 _"Tal vez ahora si pueda"_ Snow ya estaba cansada de ver tanta sangre, que si había una manera de evitar que pasaran mas tragedias, la encontraría a como diese lugar.

Se sentó y abrió la computadora portátil, tecleo unas cuantas cosas y muchas ventanas se abrieron, revisaba todas y cada una, buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviera, pero, apenas y veía algo útil, ni siquiera encontraba los nombres de sus jefes, o expedientes.

 **-Vamos, dame algo por favor-** al cabo de una hora, finalmente encontró algo que le podría ayudar, era un archivo de texto con el nombre de _"Operacion Armagedon"_

 **-Cualquier cosa con ese titulo debe ser grande-** descargo el archivo y comenzó a examinarlo, al parecer, no era nada mas que un reporte de todo el universo que les rodeaba, sus mundos, las especies que los poblaba, estilos de vida, solo era una investigación de todo lo que habían visto hasta ese momento.

Siguio observando hasta que, en la parte final, se encontró con lo que parecía ser un diagrama acerca de todo el universo, pero esta vez, mencionaba cosas como, _"Punto de equilibrio"_ o _"Forma de desplome"_

 **-¿Que demonios es esto?-** siguio observándolo y mas abajo, se encontró con el dibujo de un pentagrama y un montón de notas en lenguaje incomprensible, pero, al bajar mas, se encontró con lo que sería el resumen del plan que tenían preparado.

 _"Desctruccion a gran escala"_

 **-Esto es una locura, lo que quieren es destrozar todo el mundo-**

 **-Mas que eso mi niña-**

 **-¡AHH!-** Snow sintió una aguja clavada a un costado del cuello y cayo de la silla con un dolor inmenso en su garganta, aterrada se arrastro por el piso hasta la pared para hacer un inútil intento por escapar.

 **-Creíste que no te vimos escuchándonos detrás de esa puerta-** dijo una voz seria, y cuando Snow alzo la mirada, vio a un señor de piel gris y tatuajes rojos mirándola con desdén **-no importa, de cierto modo te puse a prueba, he notado tu disgusto, y ciertamente no me puedo permitir personas como tu en mi organización, fuiste útil al principio, pero ya no mas-** Snow quizo hablar, pero cuando lo intentaba, su voz no se escuchaba, por mas que quisiera responder o gritar, su voz no se lograba percibir **-acaso ¿Intentas** **decir algo? Pues no podrás-** saco de su manga una jeringa con un liquido blanco amarillento en su interior **-esta es una de nuestras más recientes creaciones, un piquete en la garganta y te quedaras muda por un rato, muy útil para muchas cosas** -el hombre le dio una patada a la chica dejándola inconsciente en el piso, Snow apenas pudo divisar las manos del hombre arrastrándola por la habitación hasta quedar completamente inconsciente.

(...)

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabello blanco lacio y piel igual de blanca con ojos grises se encontraba sentado en su escritorio esperando pacientemente lo que tuviera que pasar, no sabia como acabaría todo el asunto que lo envolvía, pero siendo franco, tampoco le importaba, solo quería cumplir la condena que tenía con Vortex de una vez por todas, fuese como fuese, incluso si eso significaba la aniquilación de los opositores de Vortex, o bien por el contrario, que dichos opositores encontraran la manera de acabar con la organización, lo único que quería era liberarse de su deuda de un modo u otro.

 **¡Toc! ¡Toc!**

Alguien aparentemente había tocado la puerta, pero lo único que el joven pudo ver, fue un mechón de cabello dorado ondearse enfrente de la puerta que se encontraba abierta.

 **-¿Quién será?-** el joven salió de su dormitorio y, en una de las esquinas del pasillo, logró divisar lo que parecía ser una mujer con vestido blanco, pero esta había doblado la esquina apenas salió el joven **-¿Quieres que te siga?-** por un rato le pareció una ridiculez y regreso a su escritorio, pero, el proceso se repitió, escucho que tocaban la puerta, y cuando buscaba quien había sido, solo miraba la silueta de una mujer con vestido blanco marcharse.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, decidió seguir a aquella mujer tan misteriosa por donde pudiera verla, pero solo daba vueltas por los pasillos, esquivando a unos cuántos soldados y científicos quienes también se preparaban para marcharse, pero él solo se enfocaba en seguir a aquella chica tan misteriosa. La siguió por un corredor que, convenientemente estaba vacío.

 **-No eres tan diferente a Criss-** dijo una voz femenina en su oído y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de vestido blanco, cabello dorado y un antifaz que cubría sus ojos, una mujer sumamente hermosa que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

 **-Y tu ¿Quien eres?-** preguntó el joven alvino.

 **-Alguien que solo vino a verte-**

 **-Y eso ¿Porque?-**

 **-Solo para decirte que estés preparado, dentro de unos minutos tendrás que hacer algo, y no podré estar allí contigo cuando eso pase-**

 **-¿Porque debería importarme eso?-**

 **-Lo sabrás dentro de un buen tiempo, hasta entonces, solo te pediré que uses la cabeza en todo momento, piensa solo como tu lo sabes hacer, en un tiempo, lo entenderás-** dijo acariciando su rostro y mirándolo fijamente **-esa mirada tuya, nunca había visto algo parecido-**

 **-¿No tienes nada mas que hacer?-** preguntó el joven con indiferencia **-sabes que puedes estar en problemas por entrar aquí ¿Cierto?-**

 **-Oh amigo mío, no crees que estoy consciente de eso, de cualquier modo no importa, me tengo que ir, pero sigue mi consejo, todo dependerá de eso-** la joven mujer se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a irse.

 **-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-** trato de detenerla, pero al doblar en una esquina, la dama desapareció, no había posibilidad de que hubiese corrido, en un pasillo tan largo como ese, era sumamente imposible que corriera tan rápido.

Despues de un rato, de camino a su habitación, se encontraría con un sér con cabeza de reptil y cuerpo humano que se dirigía a él con una expresión de alegría.

 **-Maestro ilusionista, justo te estaba buscando-**

Al joven de piel blanca le pareció muy extraña su presentación, normalmento se presentaba con actitud séria y se evitaba las formalidades, pero esta vez, parecía demostrar cierta empatía con el chico.

 **-¿Que pasa?-**

 **-Nada, solo tenemos algo mas por hacer, y necesitamos de ti para hacerlo-**

Esto le parecía un tanto sospechoso, _"¿Solo necesitan de mi?"_ Por alguna razón le parecía algo extraño, pero no seria la primera vez que le pasaban cosas raras, hasta hace apenas dos minutos se había encontrado con una mujer de aspecto angelical, ¿Que podía ser más extraño que eso?

 **-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?-** preguntó el chico de piel blanca.

 **-Bueno, tendremos que hacer un viaje afuera de aquí, no te preocupes, con las camionetas será rápido-**

 **-¿Caminetas? ¿Desde cuento nesecitamos camionetas para viajar?-**

 **-Para no llamar la atención-**

 _"¿No llamar la atención? ¿A dónde rayos vamos a ir?"_ pensó para si mismo, pero creyó que era preferible verlo, sabia que sin importar cuantas veces preguntara, no diría cual es la verdadera intención, así eran ellos.

-Sabes, siempre es un fastidio que no me digas toda la información-

 **-Esta vez es diferente, casi no nos queda tiempo, te iré contando todo en el camino, pero tenemos que apresurarnos-**

El joven se quedo quieto pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo _"¿Que será tan importante para irse ahora"_ Y _"¿Porque esperarían hasta este momento para hacerlo?"_

 **-Supongo que no habrá mucho problema si voy, si no es algo que me importe, supongo que me podré ir-**

 **-Por supuesto, pero vamonos de una vez, el chofer ya esta en las camionetas-**

(...)

En una habitación de cuatro paredes, una chica de piel violeta y cabello azul oscuro ondulado con pequeños destellos como brillantinas, se encontraba encadenada de las muñecas a la pared completamente inconsciente.

Cuando Snow parecía recobrar el conocimiento, se vio a ella misma con los grilletes y forcejeó un rato para comprobar que lo que estaba pasando fuese otra de sus pesadillas, por desgracia, era la vida real.

Despues de un rato, enfrente de ella, una parte de la pared se desvaneció y de allí, un hombre de piel gris y tatuajes rojos, llevaba puesto un impermeable amarillo que contrataba con su piel, el hombre caminó hasta quedar frente al rostro de la chica quien apretaba los dientes con enojo.

 **-Hola ¿Dormiste bien?-** no obtuvo respuesta **-esperaba que siguieras dormida, así al menos no sufrirías todo lo que esta por ocurrir-**

 **-Bastardo-** dijo Snow entre dientes **-¿Que demonios planeas hacer?-**

 **-Eso no te importa, ya viste el reporte y yo diría que sabes mas que suficiente-** la rodeo sin apartarle la vista **-es gracioso que después de todo este tiempo con nosotros, hayas tenido que regresar a una pricion-** se dirigió a la pared, pero antes de irse, se volvio a Snow y pronunció unas palabras para poder marcharse con toda la alegría del mundo **-esta pricion es diferente a las demás, solo unos cuantos pueden entrar como yo lo acabo de hacer, lo que significa, que tu única llave soy yo, y cuando me vaya, tu no tendrás escapatoria-** formo una sonrisa y salió por la única salida que había, la pared se cerró por completo y dejo sola a la joven encadenada de la habitación.

 **-Siempre hay alguna forma de salir-** de una de las mangas de su blusa saco una aguja de cocer y con solo hacer movimientos de muñeca, la puso en la cerradura de las cadenas para poder soltarse y caer al suelo **-estando aquí he podido aprender muchas cosas-** se lavento y caminó hasta quedar frente a la pared de donde hasta hace unos segundos había salido su captor **-tu me diste este poder, al igual que al "Maestro ilusionista" no pensé que serías tan estupido como para no tenerlo en cuenta-** la chica chasqueo los dedos y en un parpadeo, la pared se desvaneció dejando ver el pasillo apenas iluminado por las luces de emergencia **-sin embargo, apenas se lo básico, no tengo la habilidad de ese chico, pero será suficiente para salir y evitar otra tragedia, sinceramente...¡Ya estoy cansada!-**

Snow comenzó a correr por los pasillos y se dio cuenta que aun se encontraba en el castillo acuático que usaban como base, también noto que el lugar estaba vacío, por lo visto, el resto de personas que ayudaban aquí se habían ido ya.

 _"Esto facilita las cosas"_ Pensó para si misma, sin embargo, se tragaría sus palabras en el momento en que al intentar abrir una de las puertas para salir, al hacerlo, se encontró con los templarios que aparentemente, se habían quedado en caso de que ella lograra escapar.

 **-Maldicion-** dijo ocultándose detrás de la pared, los templarios parecían cargar con armas de fuego y no se movían de su lugar **-piensa piensa-** se decía para si misma en voz baja, mantenia sus manos en su cabeza tratando de buscar una forma de salir, pero solo había una salida, si intentaba ir por algún otro lugar, no seria capas de llegar a la superficie del océano por más rápido que nadara **-no tengo opción, solo me queda aplicar todo lo que he aprendido hasta ahora-** respiro profundo y fue a ello.

Se giro y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba uno de los templarios y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, el resto de templarios se dieron cuenta de esto y desenfundaron sus armas para descargarlas contra la chica, pero antes de que uno de ellos pudiera jalar del gatillo, ella pateo sus manos y, aplicándole una llave en los brazos, uso al templario como escudo para evitar las balas del resto, la chica noto que los templarios a quienes estaban fuera de combate tenían pistolas y tomo dos de ellas que utilizo de forma muy hábil dando en el blanco con casi cada disparo.

Cuando el pasillo se despejo, corrió tan rápido como pudo llevando solo ambas pistolas como método de defensa contra el resto de templarios. Mientras corría por los pasillos, disparaba y golpeaba justo antes de que estos siquiera pudiesen reaccionar, el tener una pistola en ambas manos le daba un mejor control sobre el área, podía disparar por delante y por detrás si era necesario, además era letal al usar sus patadas o los codos para golpear.

La chica ya había avanzado por una parte considerable del edificio, pero, en uno de los últimos pisos donde se encontraban las burbujas que la subirían a la superficie, se encontró con unos cuantos uniformados que no eran templarios, sino seres diferentes, todos de aspecto humanoide pero con diferencias en la musculatura que definitivamente, no parecía humana.

 **-¡Oye!-** gritó uno de los oficiales al notar la presencia de Snow y esta se ocultó rápidamente detrás de una pared de concreto mientras el resto descargaba sus balas en el muro con la esperanza de que atravesará el concreto y le diera.

 **-No, no no no no-** se decía con pánico **-no puedo matarlos, no son como los templarios, no son robots, ellos están vivos, no quiero convertirme en una asesina-**

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

El ruido de las balas le impedía pensar con claridad, y en un momento, uno de los oficiales logro llegar hasta ella y la embistió, colocando sus manos en la espalda y evitando que se moviera.

 **-¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡¿Lo sabes?!-** Snow forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas y en un último intento por safarse, se dio media vuelta y le dio un mordisco en la mano que provocó que sangrara y retrosediera, luego Snow chasqueando los dedos una vez mas, desapareció del lugar de un parpadeo **-¡AHH! ¡PERRA! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?!-** gritaba el oficial con furia.

Mientras tanto, la chica se encontraba justo un pasillo atrás por donde había venido, tratando de recobrar el aliento por lo que había pasado.

 **-Diablos, solo pude retroceder-** Snow se estaba agitada y escupiendo un poco de sangre por el mordisco **-¿Que hago? ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?-**

 **-¡No lo harás!-** de la nada, otro de los oficiales se apareció y le conectó un puñetazo mientras el resto la inmovilizaba para evitar que se volviera a escapar.

Poco a poco la levantaron mientras le apuntaban en la cabeza con un arma, solo para poder hablar frente a frente con ella.

 **-¡No te muevas!-** dijo el oficial a quien había mordido, mientras apuntaba el cañón de una escopeta justo en la frente de Snow **-cometiste un grave error niña, ahora, ¿Como piensas que nos la vamos a cobrar? ¿Eh?-**

Snow ya no encontraba la forma de salir, sus manos se habían inmovilizado y no podía contra todo el grupo de oficiales, mas bien, no quería pelear contra todo el grupo de oficiales.

 **-No lo entienden-** dijo Snow con lagrimas de desesperacion **-no entienden lo que esta pasando, este mundo, pronto será solo un recuerdo, debemos salir de aquí, rápido-**

 **-Muy conveniente, porque me parece tan ridícula toda esa historia-**

 **-¡NO MIENTO! ¡PORFAVOR, OLVÍDENSE DE MI Y VÁMONOS!-**

 **-¡CÁLLATE!-** gritó el oficial y le dio una bofetada a la chica **-detesto a las mentirosas, ¡Pónganla contra la pared!-** el resto de oficiales la a soto contra uno de los muros del pasillo sujetándola por las muñecas y pies para que no intentará nada.

 **-¡SUÉLTENME, PORFAVOR!-** el oficial se acercaba cada vez más al cuello de la chica, pero esto provocó que Snow sacara algo más de fuerza y logró soltar una de sus manos para lograr darle un arañazo en el ojo provocando que soltara la escopeta.

 **-¡AHH!-** gritó de nuevo cubriéndose la cara por el dolor **-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE, PUDISTE PORTARTE BIEN, PERO AHORA, YA ME CANSE!-** desenfundo otra pistola que tenía en su pantalón y le apunto en el rostro otra vez.

Snow fue inmovilizada de nuevo y la chica solo veía el cañón del arma entre sus ojos que desbordaban lagrimas de desesperacion mientras escuchaba las risas del resto de sus compañeros, el terror se apoderó de ella, miro a todos lados usando solo el rabillo del ojo, pero no veía escapatoria, este parecía ser el fin del camino, _"De verdad terminaría así"_ se pensó ella, pero, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que lo que estuviera a punto de pasar fuese lo menos doloroso posible.

 **-¡Es una pena que desperdiciemos a una belleza como tu!-** decía otro de los oficiales con lujuria **-pero es mejor no arriesgarse ¡DISPÁRALE!-**

¡BANG!

El disparo se ejecutó, sin embargo, no le dio a su objetivo, la bala había cambiado su trayectoria debido a que Snow, aprovechó el momento de regocijo de sus atacantes para liberar una de sus piernas y patear el arma, haciendo que la bala coleccionara contra el techo.

 **-¡AHH!-** Snow le dio un cabezazo al oficial con la pistola y, aprovechó la distracción para sacar sus manos y empezó a golpear furiosa a los oficiales que estaban cerca, uno de ello empezo a mostrar su arma **-ni lo pienses-** Snow de un rápido movimiento, logró quitarle una navaja a otro de los oficiales y lo arrojó en línea recta dandole en la frente al oficial que tenía la pistola lista para disparar, matándolo al instante.

Despues, tomo la escopeta que se hayaba en el suelo y se dirigió al oficial que había mordido que estaba tirado en el suelo por el cabezazo, el hombre apenas tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba, pero, cuando vio las piernas de la chica levanto la cabeza, pero, todo se volvería negro para él.

 **¡BANG!**

El resto de oficiales no se quedaron solo mirando y también mostraron sus pistolas, pero la chica soltó la escopeta y chasqueo los dedos y de la nada, dos pistolas se aparecieron en sus manos, las mismas que había usado desde el inicio.

 **-Ustedes me obligaron a hacerlo-** decía aun con lagrimas en el rostro y con un gran dolor en sus palabras.

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

(...)

Una camioneta pasaba por lo que parecía ser los escombros de un campo de batalla, un gran número de cuerpos se veían esparcidos por el piso, cuerpos de rinocerontes, zorros blancos de cinco colas y criaturas de aspecto humanoide con piel verde eran algunos de los seres que se veían allí.

En la camioneta, un chico de piel y cabello blanco estaba acompañado de un sér con cabeza de reptil y cuerpo humano mirando el pisaje demacrado por la guerra y la crueldad.

 **-Es molesto tener que venir así, y mas por este camino-** dijo el reptil.

 **-Eso no importa ¿Para que me hiciste venir?-** preguntó el maestro.

 **-Bueno, verás, creo que ya sabes que no nos podemos ir así sin más ¿Verdad?-**

 **-¿A que te refieres?-**

 **-Aun tenemos una cosa por hacer antes de irnos, pero primero, tienes que ver esto-** el tipo saco de debajo del asiento un portafolio y al abrirlo, saco una carpeta con documentos que parecían ser algo importantes y se las entrego a su acompañante.

Este los tomo y comenzó a mirar lo que contenían, la información que tenían resultaba ser muy interesante, hablaba de cómo funcionaban las diferentes sociedades de ese universo, sin embargo, destacaban casi puros puntos negativos, como los recursos naturales que no les eran de utilidad o lo frágil que eran las sociedades en cuanto a gubernaturas y todo eso.

 **-¿Porque me muestras esto?-** preguntó el joven

 **-Habrás notado que este mundo resultó ser solo una amenaza, amenaza que, a pesar de no contar con los recursos que tenemos, se ha podido mantener firme ante nosotros-** respondió el reptil **-no importaba que tantos de los suyos cayeran, los nuestros también lo hacían de una manera considerable, si seguíamos así, seria perder tiempo valioso-**

 **-¿Tiempo valioso? ¿Para qué?-**

 **-Hay mas mundos, mas universos, diferentes realidades, con diferentes recursos, con un enorme potencial para nosotros, esperando a que lleguemos para poder reinarlo-**

 **-Pero, estas consciente que por ser universos infinitos, es prácticamente imposible conquistarlos a todos-**

 **-No realmente, pero ese es un tema mucho más complicado, lo que importa ahora es lo que paso aquí-** continuó el reptil guardando la carpeta en el portafolios **-intentamos conquistar este mundo, pero, ya viste que es prácticamente un despropósito total-**

 **-¿Entonces...-**

 **-Entonces-** continuó hablando el reptil inclinándose hacia adelante **-te haré pensar un rato, como te quitas esa piedra del zapato de manera definitiva, sabiendo que conquistándolos no conseguirás nada-**

El joven se recargo sobre el asiento y comenzó a pensar, tratando de ver todas las respuestas a esa pregunta y descartando las que podía.

 _"Ninguna opción políticamente correcta asegura que los habitantes de este mundo se mantengan al margen, incluso la opción más inhumana no asegura que todos se conformen con Vortex, en ambas partes, siempre hay riesgo de una posible oposición, la única forma de que se asegure que eso no ocurra es..."_

 **-¿Planeas acabar con todos y cada uno de los seres vivos de aquí?-**

 **-¡Vingo!-** dijo impresionado.

 **-¿Como rayos planean hacer eso? Y ¿Para que me necesitan?-**

 **-Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a donde tenemos que llegar-**

(...)

El camino se alargo demasiado, mientrastanto en las instalaciones submarinas, un pasillo se encontraba repleto de cadaveres de tipos uniformados con agujeros en el cuerpo y cráneo, los cuerpos se extendían por todo el pasillo hasta la parte donde se encontraban las burbujas para salir, justo donde se encontraba Snow caminando a paso muy lento cruzando por toda la masacre que se hallaba a sus espaldas, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y con la mirada en el piso.

Camino con un gran pesar hasta una de las burbujas de aire que se elevó poco a poco por el océano y, al salir a la superficie, la burbuja comenzó a flotar por encima de la tierra a tan solo unos tres metros del suelo, al parecer, era como si a Snow no le llamara la atención ese detalle, ella solo veía los escombros de lo que solía ser un mundo Pacífico y lleno de vida.

La chica soltó las pistolas y se miro las manos, aquellas manos tan suaves bañadas en sangre, era como sentirse sucia, llena de mugre que no se podía quitar con nada, esa sangre siempre estará allí, nunca se podría borrar.

 **-Acabo...acabo de...-** se decía a si misma con shock, la burbuja fue decediendo poco a poco hasta que se reventó y Snow pudo tocar el suelo, pero apenas su pie se posó en la tierra, cayó de rodillas y se miro en un charco de agua en el que se veía su reflejo con algunas gotas de sangre que estaban en sus mejillas, _"Esa no soy yo, que clase de monstruo es ese"_ dijo mirando con horror su propio reflejo.

 **-Esa eres tu-** una voz de ultratumba se escucho y Snow logro ver a un hombre de piel gris y tatuajes rojos frente a ella **-¡Aww! es tan deprimente, verte en ese estado-**

Snow no sabia como reaccionar, todo sentido de humanidad se había perdido en ella, era como si todas sus emociones se drenaran y solo le quedara el de horror.

 **-Mírate-** decía el tatuado **-has intentado vivir la vida más noble, viviendo y dejando vivir, pero eso no siempre te funcionaria, tarde o temprano tendrías que pelear por tu supervivencia, y te convertirías en alguien, como nosotros-** mantenia su expresión seria, y ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles por un período de tiempo largo.

Mientras eso ocurría, una camioneta se estacionaba justo enfrente de un edificio muy grande, de él se bajaron un sér con cabeza de reptil y cuerpo humano, acompañado del maestro ilusionista que mantenía esa expresión muerta y sin emociones.

 **-Es aquí-** decía el reptil **-aqui lo harás-**

 **-Hacer ¿Que?-** preguntó el joven mientras entraban en el edificio.

 **-Ya descifraste que la única manera de acabar con esto, es eliminando a este mundo y su magia de manera definitiva y tú lo harás-**

 **-¿Porque yo?-**

 **-¿Nunca te has preguntado? ¿Porque te dimos mas poder que a Snow, o al resto de la organización?-**

 **-Lo llegue a pensar, mas porque yo nunca se los pedí-**

 **-Pues bien, te dimos todo ese poder con un propósito, uno mucho mas grande que solo pelear, te enseñamos a controlarlo, especialmente para este momento-** al subir por las escaleras, llegaron a un piso donde se encontraban el toro con cuerpo de gorila, el enano con el mazo, y al hombre de piel verde y cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás.

 **-Todos están aquí-** dijo el maestro con asombro.

 **-Tranquilo-** dijo el gorila- **solo queremos ver que todo salga bien-**

En medio de todos, se encontraba una mesa con un acabado de mármol muy fino y sumamente elegante con un mantel rojo y un pentagrama dibujado en el centro.

 **-El poder que tu tienes, es el único que puede activar este sello de aquí-** dijo el reptil señalando el pentagrama sobre el mantel **-ni siquiera con todos nosotros seria suficiente para llenarlo-**

 **-Y quieren que yo lo llene-** dijo el maestro ilusionista **-¿Esto acabara con este mundo de una vez?-**

 **-Sí, tendremos suficiente tiempo para escapar antes de que eso ocurra, ningún habitante de aquí lo vera venir-**

 **-Vamos hijo, estoy seguro que ya quieres librarte de nosotros-** dijo el enano acercándose y subiéndose a una roca para poder darle una palmada en la espalda.

 **-Entonces, si hago esto, me dejaran en paz-** habló el maestro con indiferencia.

 **-Porsupuesto-** contestó el reptil con serenidad **-así de fácil-**

El joven de piel blanca se quedo mirando el pentagrama con detenimiento.

 **-¿Que pasara cuando lo haga?-**

 **-¡Oh! Es verdad, creo que es justo decirte algo que olvide mencionar-** el reptil le cedio la palabra a Tamer y este con el pecho hacia afuera, decidió hablar.

 **-Esta, es la razón del porque nunca nos pudimos ver, he estado estudiando este sello por mucho tiempo, su poder es sumamente increíble, y prepararlo toma años-**

 **-Entonces este plan ya llevaba tiempo planeado-** dedujo el joven alvino.

 **-Sí-** respondió Tamer **-creemos justo que sepas la magnitud del poder de esto, este sello, no solo acabara con este mundo-**

 **-¿Que tanto destruirá?-**

 **-Todo-** fue lo que dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven alvino entendio de que hablaba y se quedo reflexionando lo que le habían dicho.

 _"Todo destruido, solo así se acabarían los problemas de manera definitiva, sin más conflictos, sin más problemas para mi...me parece lógico"_

El joven chasqueo los dedos y una especie de llama negra rodeo su mano, una vez que sintió el calor de la llama en su palma, la puso encima del pentagrama y este comenzó a brillar y a soltar aire como si estuviese a punto de salir un tornado.

De vuelta al exterior Snow y el tipo con tatuajes se encontraban en medio de una ciudad en escombros, el tatuado sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y miro hacia atrás, como si hubiese escuchado el llamado de algo, se lo que sea, le provocó que soltara una pequeña risa de felicidad.

 **-Ya esta, todo termino-** dijo expresando gran satisfacción **-aprendiste tu lección-** se dirigió a Snow **-no siempre se puede vivir en paz, pero eso ya de nada te sirve-** el tipo levantó su brazo y miro la hora manteniendo esa expresión de satisfacción en su cara **-3...2...1-**

 **¡CRASH!**

Un estruendoso ruido se escucho y, detrás del tatuado se vio que un rayo de luz oscuro alzándose por encima del cielo y provocó que el viento soplara con mucha violencia en el lugar, Snow no pudo evitar notar eso, y su miedo aumento a niveles drásticos, solo veía como el cielo se llenaba de nubes oscuras y escuchaba fuertes estallidos a lo lejos.

El tatuado no pudo contenerse mas y se solto a reír de una manera tan fuerte que se podía escuchar con mucha claridad a pesar de los estallidos.

 **-¿Que...que es esto?-** preguntó Snow con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

 **-JAJAJA NIÑA TONTA, PENSASTE QUE SOLO DESTRUIRÍA ESTE MUNDO, TE FALTA VISIÓN, INCLUSO SI DESTRUYO ESTE MUNDO, EL UNIVERSO TIENE MAS REALIDADES COMO ESTA, NO ME BASTA CON DESTRUIR SOLO ESTE-**

 **-¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir?-**

 **-Piénsalo-** hablo mas calmado **-de que sirve acabar con este mundo si hay mas, entonces, ¿Porque no destruir el universo entero?-** a Snow se le encogieron las pupilas al escuchar eso **-sí, podemos destruir un universo entero, y podremos hacerlo con el resto de universos también-** a pesar de su tono de voz calmado aun mantenia su sonrisa **-este universo será contaminado por la plaga, y el resto de universos, que tengan mundos mágicos, lo harán también...espero estés preparada para ver el fin de todo lo que conoces, esto es lo que estaba destinado a pasar, y tú-** señalo a Snow **-ya no eres nadie, no pudiste hacer nada, pero, al menos en unos momentos, por fin podrás descansar en paz-** chasqueo los dedos y de un parpadeo, se fue.

Snow solo se quedaba viendo la estela de luz con impotencia y lagrimas en los ojos, era como estar en medio de un huracán, un tétrico y maligno huracán, que arrasaba con la ya de por si destruida ciudad.

 **-Se acabo-** decía Snow con voz entre cortada **-no puedo hacer nada, ya no me queda nada-** fue lo ultimo que dijo, lo ultimo que podía decir en esa situación.

Snow se sintió tan vacía como nunca en su vida se había sentido y una especie de vapor blanco comenzó a brotar de sus manos y pronto por el resto del cuerpo, un rato después, detrás de ella se veía una esfera de luz blanca, esa luz transmitía un poco de calor, calor que hizo que Snow se calmara por un momento, la pequeña esfera comenzó a brillar con más intensidad hasta rodear a la chica con su resplandor y, cuando esta dejo de brillar, Snow ya no estaba.

(...)

El rayo de que se había formado en el edificio se mantuvo en su posición hasta desvanecerse, y en aquel edificio donde se encontraba el maestro ilusionista y compañía, se había quedado en puros escombros, y de entre ellos, poco a poco fueron saliendo todos los que estaban enfrente de esa mesa con el mantel, siendo el maestro ilusionista el último en levantarse.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, el cielo aun estaba rodeado de nubes oscuras y el viento seguía soplando de una manera tan brutal, que el resto se movió rápidamente para salir.

 **-Ya esta hecho-** gritó Tamer **-tenemos unos minutos para salir de aqui-**

 **-Preparare el hechizo para irnos, el resto de la organización nos esta esperando en el nuevo cuartel-** dijo el reptil acercándose al chico alvino **-y tu amigo mío-**

 **-¿Ya no necesitarán de mi?-** dijo con cansancio esperando a que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero manteniendo su postura indiferente.

 **-Realmente no-** dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **-ya no nos sirves aquí-**

De improvisto, el gorila lo sujeto con mucha fuerza y el reptil saco una jeringa con un liquido blanco amarillento en su interior y la clavo en el cuello del joven, quien no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y defenderse, solo se escuchaban sus gritos apagados por el brazo del gorila y, cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a quedarse sin fuerza, el gorila lo solto y este cayo como costal al suelo.

 **-Es una pena, eras tan talentoso, pero era necesario-** dijo el reptil con arrogancia.

El reptil mostró unas garras de sus manos y se las encajo en el pecho del chico que, a pesar del gran dolor que sentia, no podía gritar. El brazo entero del reptil se lleno de sangre y un aura roja se extendió por este, provocándole al chico un dolor tan intenso, que intento gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no podía, su voz no emitía ningún ruido, por lo que solo podía ver la sanguinaria escena con las pupilas encogidas.

Cuando termino, el reptil desencajo las garras y se limpió la sangre de su mano, mientras lo veia con expresión indiferente.

 **-¿Ya no tiene poder?-** preguntó el gorila.

 **-No, le extraje todo el poder que le hemos dado, ahora solo es un chico normal-**

 **-¿Y que haremos con el?-** preguntó Tamer **-si no podemos matarlo-**

 **-Lo llevaremos a un lugar con mucha seguridad-** al decir eso, el reptil envozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **-y creo que conozco el lugar perfecto para él-**

El joven del piso aun podía escuchar la conversación, al mismo tiempo, se quedaba viendo los edificios destruidos, y alcanzaba a escuchas los gritos de gente despavorida, escuchaba el dolor de todos ellos que parecían temer por su vida, al cabo de un rato, vio por lo menos, un millar de meteoritos cayendo en dirección a la tierra, señal de que aquel universo ya estaba condenado.

El chico alvino no sentía ni miedo ni angustia, solo se sentía cansado, había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande por mantenerse despierto, pero, poco a poco, su vista se fue nublando hasta perder el conocimiento, quedándose solo con la imagen y el sonido de la gente gritando a causa del fin de su existencia, fin que él mismo había provocado.


	30. Contra la pared

**Nota: Volvemos a la línea temporal actual, sera un capítulo tranquilo, pero dará la pauta a cosas mas interesantes, no olviden dejar su review, ya que me interesa saber lo que piensan, sin más que decir a con el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

 **tema de intro: Tiempo/Keyblade**

* * *

Contra la pared

Era un momento sumamente denso y tétrico, en el cuarto de máquinas en las instalaciones de Harmony, Criss se encontraba mirando uno de los monitores con ojos abiertos como platos y con las pupilas contraídas, como si hubiese visto una especie de fantasma o algo peor, pero en el monitor solo se veían a unas cuantas criaturas de aspecto infantil con rostros que reflejaban verdadero temor, esa imagen provocó que la mente de Criss se quebrara y no podía hacer más que quedarse mirando fijamente a esa pantalla con rostro sorprendido y sin decir nada.

 **-Hermano...-** dijo Snow con miedo **-por favor reacciona, me estas asustando-** dijo moviéndole el hombro.

 **-Esos niños...¿Como es posible que estén aquí?-** preguntó Criss con un hilo de voz.

Su hermana no supo como responderle, ella estaba tan sorprendida como Criss, sin embargo, no era la misma situación, era más evidente que esto le afectaba mas a Criss que a ella.

 **-Es como ver una pesadilla-** dijo Criss en tono lúgubre.

 **-Y lo peor es que no puedes dejar de mirarla-** dijo Snow en tono preocupante.

Tank no comprendía del todo la actitud de los dos, pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho de preguntarles, por lo que solo se podía limitar a mantener la boca cerrada y hacerles compañía.

 **-Entonces, lo mejor será supervisar todo de cerca, si prestamos atención, tal vez se aclaren algunas cosas-** dijo Tank tomando una silla y sentándose a un lado del monitor.

Snow hizo lo mismo colocando otra silla al otro extremo de la pantalla, dejando a Criss en medio quien nunca aparto la vista del frente.

(...)

Las cosas en el complejo de Vortex seguían en tensión máxima, Sunset aun miraba con rabia la presentación que el reptil hacia de los niños mientras los tipos con traje que observaban, lo hacían con expresiones maravilladas, cosa que aumentaba el enojo de Sunset.

 **-Interesante, entonces ¿Dices que el universo de estas criaturas se destrozo por completo?-** preguntó el gobernador.

 **-Sí y no hay que preocuparse por que vengan a buscarlos, ya no tienen a nadie, además, son de verdad invaluables-** respondía el reptil **-teníamos pensado hacer una investigación con ellos, pero creemos que alguien, algún coleccionista o un grupo de ellos, pagaría un buen precio por ellas-**

Sunset sintió una horrible sensación en el cuerpo al escuchar eso, lo realmente cruel que eso se oía y la forma tan apática de como lo dijo, la hacían pensar si ese tipo era un demonio sumamente asqueroso, hasta ahora, no había conocido a nadie como él, ni siquiera ella misma había sido tan cruel y ruin.

 **-Tentador-** decía el gobernador poniendo los dedos en su barbilla.

 **-Y, ¿Cuanto pediremos?-** prefunto otro de los trajeados.

 **-Eso no nos interesa-** dijo el reptil con indiferencia **-nosotros pediremos algo aparte, el dinero es algo que deben hablar entre ustedes, pidan cuanto deseen, con estas criaturas, casi ningún precio será suficiente-**

Las sonrisas de los trajeados se extendió de oreja a oreja, eran las vivas expresiones de la codicia en su máximo y escalofriante resplandor, Sunset juraría que de ser posible, el signo del dólar se marcaría en sus ojos.

 _"Acaso ¿Pretenden_ _venderlos como carne?"_ Pensaba Sunset para si misma apretando los puños.

Al cabo de un rato, todos salieron del lugar para discutir sobre el precio que pondrían a las criaturas y cuanto tocaría a cada uno mientras eran escoltados por el reptil, sin darse cuenta de que dejaban a una Sunset Shimmer que miraba a las criaturas del quirófano con lastima.

 **-Esto esta mal-** decía con preocupación **-no les pueden hacer esto-** golpeo el cristal de la vitrina con enojo.

 **-Sunset cálmate-** dijo Core por el celular **-por ahora no podemos hacer nada, la seguridad aquí es muy buena y cualquier movimiento brusco hará que nos descubran-**

 **-Core, no podemos dejarlos, quien sabe que les pueden hacer-**

 **-Lo se, pero te tienes que calmar, tenemos algo de información, suficiente para poder realizar un plan en condiciones, Vortex aun tiene cosas por discutir por lo que no les harán nada a los niños, estarán bien por un tiempo-**

 **-Aun así...-** Sunset sentía que no podía irse así como así, no se sentiría cómoda abandonándolos en ese momento **-Core, tengo que sacarlos, se que puedo hacerlo-**

 **-¡Sunset espera!-** gritó Core por el teléfono **-sí, podrías sacarlos, pero no tardarían en averiguar que intentamos sacarlos, eso no solo nos pone en peligro a ustedes que están adentro, sino a nosotros que estamos aquí, podrían rastrearnos y encontrar nuestras instalaciones, por favor, reunete con los demás y regresen aquí, ya sacaremos a los niños de ese lugar, te lo prometo-**

Sunset sentía angustia al saber que no podia hacer nada, y es que Core tenía razón, sí, podía sacarlos de ahí con un simple hechizo de tele-transportación, pero eso pondría en riesgo al resto del equipo, no podían sacarlos así sin más.

El enfado de Sunset iba en aumento, pero no tenía opción, era duro abandonar a esas criaturas en una situación como esa, pero mas duro seria que por intentar sacarlos, los demás resultaran perjudicados.

Con mucho pesar salió del lugar usando su hechizo antes mencionado, aplicándolo justo en donde Core le señalaba los puntos ciegos de las cámaras para no ser detectada, apareciendo a lado de Zid y posteriormente, junto con Clare, esta última quien se había movido de sitio a un corredor por el que transitaba poca gente mientras sostenía una memoria flash que colgó en su cuello como si fuese un collar.

 **-¿Ya están todos?-** preguntó Core.

 **-Lo estamos-** respondió Sunset **-¿Aquí no nos pueden ver?-**

 **-Para nada, las cámaras no captan ese punto, pueden regresar sin problemas-**

Sunset al escuchar eso, cerró los ojos y, al estar segura de que nadie mas estaba cerca, tomo a los chicos de las manos y estos también se volvieron invisibles, apreto un poco mas los puños y realizó su hechizo haciendo que desaparecieran justo antes de que un grupo de guardias cruzara la esquina del lugar.

En el complejo de Harmony, Tank al ver que los chicos ya habían salido, se levanto de la silla y corrió a donde se encontraba Core para recivir a los chicos, Snow estaba a punto de irse también, pero noto que Criss no apartaba la vista del monitor y trato de hablar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón.

 **-¡Criss!-** gritó la mujer llamando la atención del joven **-se lo que viste, pero no es momento para ponerse así-** dijo en tono serio **-si quieres mas tarde podemos hablar de esto, pero no te quiero ver con esa cara-**

Snow salió corriendo para recibir a los demás mientras su hermano se quedaba viendo la pantalla con rostro pálido y con escalofríos en la piel.

Sunset, Zid y Clare terminaron apareciendo en el patio del campus donde Sunset desactivo la invisibilidad y entraron al edificio, Clare fue corriendo con la memoria flash en su mano rumbo a la habitación de Core seguida de Sunset y Zid.

Cuando Clare llego con Core, se freno antes de topar con la puerta de su habitación y detuvo a Sunset y a Zid que estaban detrás de ella.

 **-Lo siento, esto es algo que tenemos que hablar con él, a solas-**

 **-¿Que?-** preguntó Sunset extrañada **-¿Porque?-**

 **-Fuiste de gran ayuda, pero somos nosotros los que estamos a cargo, además no es nada importante, solo planearemos como sacar a los niños del lugar-**

 **-Yo también quiero ayudar-**

 **-Y ya lo hiciste, se lo que viste ahí, lo escuche por el teléfono, solo queremos estar seguros de algunas cosas, en cuanto todo este resuelto te lo diremos-**

Zid abrió la puerta y entro Clare con rapidez, Zid cerro la puerta, no sin antes hacerle un gesto de _"Lo siento"_ con los labios antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

Sunset permaneció confundida y frustrada desde afuera de la habitación, pero, después de un rato, se retiró camino a su propio dormitorio a paso lento mientras pensaba en el rostro atemorizado de las criaturas de aquel quirófano.

Clare y Zid se encontraban en la pequeña habitación de Core, totalmente agitados y con total angustia de la situación.

 **-Tienes que ver esto-** dijo Clare a Core mientras conectaba la memoria en la laptop del joven de piel morena **-no solo pude hackear las cámaras del quirófano, también encontré algunas cosas del sitio, registros de quienes trabajan allí, los planos del lugar y...-** la chica tecleo y en la pantalla, aparecieron las fotos de los hombres que parecían ser empresarios.

 **-Son los mismos que estaban en el quirófano-** dijo Zid deduciéndolo.

 **-Sí-** respondió Clare **-al parecer son el gobernador del estado, y los otros cuatro son dueños de empresas privadas, cada una dedicada al campo de química e ingeniería militar-**

 **-Eso no me gusta-** dijo Core.

 **-Y se pone peor-** Clare tecleo de nuevo y unas cuantas ventanas mas se abrieron **-por lo que Sunset vio en ese lugar, las criaturas del quirófano-**

 **-¿Que hay con ellas?-**

 **-Bueno, por lo que sabemos su universo fue destruido y su especie se consideraba extinta, pero, solo se me ocurre una forma en la que ese universo pudo haberse destruido-**

 **-La orden original-**

 **-Exacto-** Clare dio un suspiro **-tengo motivos para creer que la orden original de Vortex está detrás de esto-**

 **-¡Estas bromeando!-** dijo Zid exaltado **-tengo entendido que ellos también fueron vencidos hace mucho-**

 **-Lo se, pero que otra explicación tienes para esto-** argumentó Clare.

 **-No se, pero estoy casi seguro que hay otra explicación...tiene que haberla-** exclamo Zid deseando que tuviera razón.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que no sabían como hasimilar lo que estaba pasando, lo que sentían era una combinación de miedo y ansia, les resultaba difícil mantener la calma en un momento como ese.

 **-Siempre me pregunte ¿Como es que sabes tanto de Vortex? Conoces su historia y a sus miembros-** preguntó Core.

 **-Snow me contó todo lo que sé, ella trabajo para Vortex-**

 **-¡¿QUE?!-** gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

 **-Fue obligada, no tuvo opción-** dijo Snow tratando de calmarlos.

 **-Y te lo dijo a ti y no a nosotros-** se quejó Zid.

 **-No es un pasado que le guste mucho comentar-** respondió Clare con serenidad.

Otro silencio se presentó en el dormitorio, hasta que un llamado a la puerta se escucho y Zid la abrió con fuerza, para su sorpresa se encontraron con Tank y Snow al otro lado de la entrada.

 **-Hola chicos-** dijo Snow entrando agitada seguida de Tank.

 **-Snow, creemos que...-**

 **-Lo se Clare, la orden original, yo pensé lo mismo-** dijo interrumpiendo a Clare. La mujer iba a continuar, pero una pregunta hizo que interrumpiera su platica.

 **-¿Es cierto que trabajaste para ellos?-** preguntó Zid, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

 **-Oye, no es momento para esas preguntas-**

 **-No Tank, esta bien-** dijo Snow tomando al general por el hombro y este se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar **-eso fue hace mucho, ahora estoy con ustedes, puedo entender que esto te incomode, pero tenemos que estár fijos en el objetivo, acabar con Vortex es nuestra prioridad, y de ahí seguir con nuestras vidas-**

Zid la miro con indiferencia, pero reflexionando lo que le había dicho, dio un suspiro y saco un cigarrillo para calmarse.

 **-De acuerdo, tendremos que tener un plan listo-** dijo mientras encendía el tabaco y comenzaba a fumar.

 **-Eso lo veremos después, por ahora todos necesitamos dormir, comenzaremos a ver todo este asunto mañana temprano, quedo claro-** dijo la mujer a lo que los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

Snow salió de la habitación seguida de Clare y Tank, Zid se dejó caer en una de las camas mientras tenía el cigarro en la mano.

 **-Espero que no apestes el lugar con esa cosa-**

 **-Abre una ventana si tanto te molesta-** dijo mientras inhalaba y exaltaba el humo del tabaco, Core solo se puso cómodo en su cama y se recostó hasta quedar dormido.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las portadoras, Sunset acababa de contarles a sus amigas, todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento, desde la base militar de Vortex hasta el tétrico quirófano del lugar.

 **-Ellos secuestraron a unos niños de aspecto diferente para luego venderlos-** preguntó Fluttershy.

 **-Eran seres mágicos, y si se veían muy jóvenes, debieron ver las caras de esas pobres criaturas, no me imagino lo que habrán pasado-**

 **-Eso es horrible-** expresó Fluttershy **-no puedo creer lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser algunas personas-**

 **-Y después de eso ¿No hicieron nada mas?-** preguntó Rainbow Dash.

 **-No, llegamos aquí y nos separamos, parecían preocupados por algo-**

 **-Eso si es preocupante-** dijo Rarity-¿Que es tan malo que lo tienen que ocultar?-

 **-No es que lo estén escondiendo, solo no están muy seguros de que puede estar pasando-**

 **-Aun así, es preocupante-** dijo Applejack levantándose del piso **-pero no podremos preguntarles hasta mañana, vayamos a dormir quieren, ya es tarde-** vostezo y se fue a su habitación junto con Rarity y Rainbow.

Pinkie, Fluttershy y Sunset se arroparon en sus camas y apagaron las luces, Sunset cerró los ojos y pensó de nuevo en los niños, aun se planteaba que pudo haberlos sacado de ahí, pero la realidad es que no era algo que aseguraba al cien por ciento, solo podía rezar por que estuviesen bien.

 _"Volveremos por ustedes"_

Pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Esa misma noche, en una oscura sala de máquinas, Criss se encontraba tecleando con gran rapidez hasta que, pudo ver de nuevo las cámaras de seguridad del complejo militar de Vortex, cambio continuamente de cámaras hasta que se encontró una en donde veía a un grupo de hombres bien vestidos junto con un reptil, por su conversación, parecía una reunión de ejecutivos.

 **-Entonces, de cuanto será por cabeza-** preguntó uno de los trajeados.

 **-Al menos lo suficiente para poder comprar mi isla de retiro, sin extradición por supuesto-** respondió el gobernador riéndose.

 **-No solo eso, la cosa es ver quien los comprara-** hablo otro de los empresarios **-dices que vienen de un mundo mágico-**

 **-Universo, en realidad-** dijo el reptil corrigiéndolo.

 **-Como sea, ¿Eso de que nos puede servir?-**

 **-Son...seres...¡Mágicos!-** respondió el reptil haciendo énfasis **-pueden dar energía ilimitada, un modo mucho más eficaz de conseguir electricidad, tienen poderes capases de acabar con ejércitos enteros de este mundo, pueden manipular a quien sea...las posibilidades son infinitas-** dijo expresando algo de obviedad.

 **-En ese caso ¿No nos conviene conservarlos?-**

 **-No realmente, planeábamos estudiarlos para saber como funciona la magia, pero debido a que son muy jóvenes, no tienen la suficiente habilidad y poder como para obtener los datos que queremos, es mejor que prueben sus habilidades con alguien mas para que nosotros podamos enfocarnos en otras cosas-**

 **-Aun así, nos podrían ser útiles-**

 **-Nos seria mas útil buscar otra cosa que queremos-**

 **-Y ¿Que es eso que tanto quieren?-**

 **-Se lo diremos en cuanto consigan un comprador-**

 **-Ya me ocupe de eso-** uno de los trajeados colgó un teléfono celular que tenía en la mano y se acercó para hablar con el resto **-ya tengo un comprador y ya le puse el precio por los niños-**

 **-¿Que?-** dijo el gobernador exaltado **-como lo lograste tan rápido-**

 **-Es alguien que ya sabia de estas reuniones, le conté lo que veíamos y le di pruebas de ello-**

 **-¡Estas loco!-** dijo otro de los trajeados **-estas reuniones no se deben de comentar a nadie, sabes lo que pensarían de nosotros si...-**

 **-Es un científico militar del gobierno que investiga este tipo de cosas, es alguien que está acostumbrado a guardar secretos, no hay porque preocuparse-**

 **-No me convence-**

 **-Pues no veo otra solución ¿Que otra persona nos creería que tenemos a estas criaturas en nuestro poder? Y mas importante ¿Pensaría en comprarlas?-**

Ese era un buen punto, hasta ahora, los hombres no habían podido ver más allá de su codicia, sin embargo, eso no importaba, ya que su compañero tenía ya un comprador.

 **-Y ¿Que tanto dinero pediste?-**

 **-El suficiente para que cada uno compre una isla sin extradición-** dijo con orgullo a lo que sus compañeros volvieron a reír de forma sinica.

 **-Bien, ¿Cuando veríamos a tu amigo?-** preguntó el reptil.

 **-Lo veríamos aquí en tres días, hasta entonces, lo mejor será mantener a los niños en buenas condiciones...o por lo menos vivos-**

 **-De acuerdo, si todos están a favor, nos volveremos a reunir en tres días, en el lugar donde nosotros digamos, pueden retirarse-**

Criss vio con las cámaras como los hombres salían de la sala y por ultimo, se quedo mirando al reptil atentamente, el ángulo de la cámara no le permitía verlo con claridad, pero, deseaba con toda su alma que esto fuese una trampa, que solo fuese una ilusión, un engaño para hacerlo salir de su zona de confort, si no lo era, las cosas se complicarían, pero lo que mas le molestaba, era no poder estar seguro de que se trataba todo esto.

(...)

 **-¿Tres días?-** preguntó Sunset.

 **-Sí, tenemos hasta ese entonces para planear una envoscada-** respondió Clare quien había entrado a la habitación de las chicas apenas salió el sol de la mañana, justo para explicarles lo ocurrido anoche **-sabemos a donde enviarán a los niños, así que no será gran problema tener algo listo para entonces-**

 **-¿Esta vez podemos ir nosotras?-** preguntó Rainbow **-no me agrada la idea de que solo tenga que ir Sunset-**

 **-Lo entiendo, de hecho, creo que tu y Rarity nos podrían ayudar, el resto aun tiene que practicar un poco-**

 **-¡Agh! ¡Que molesto!-** se quejó Applejack con fastidio.

 **-Por lo pronto, seguiremos supervisando sus prácticas, pero nos turnaremos entre Core, Zid y yo para hacerlo, cuando estemos listos se los haremos saber-**

Clare salió de la habitación, dejando a unas muy preocupadas chicas en el lugar.

 **-¿No creen que tres días es poco tiempo para planear algo?-** cuestionó Applejack.

 **-Bueno, tampoco es que podamos aplasar el día de compra, si logran entregar a esos niños, quien sabe a donde vayan a parar-** argumento Sunset.

 **-¿No podrían rastrear a los compradores?-** preguntó Rainbow.

 **-¿No escuchaste?-** intervino Rarity **-el comprador es anónimo, no están seguros de donde proviene-**

 **-Por lo que todo depende de lo que pase dentro de tres días-** termino de hablar Sunset **-cualquier error podría significar el fin de esos niños-** dijo en tono triste.

Rainbow noto esto y se levanto de la cama y miro a Sunset.

 **-Eso no pasara, mientras estemos aquí, todo saldrá bien-** dijo con confianza **-estoy segura de eso-**

Despues de la platica, salieron a tomar algo de aire para poder calmar un poco mas la tensión, mientras tanto Clare caminaba por los pasillos hasta que vio a Criss caminar en dirección opuesta con mirada baja, encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-¡Hey!-** gritó llamando su atención.

 **-¿Que pasa?-**

 **-Solo me preguntaba ¿Como supiste la fecha y lugar de encuentro de los tipos en la instalación?-**

 **-Fue algo que paso por casualidad, me quede viendo las cámaras toda la noche mirando lo que pasaba, ahora tu general los está revisando justo ahora, creo que mantendrán vigilando las cámaras las veinticuatro horas del día-**

 **-Ya veo, fue un poco descuidado que apagáramos todo antes de tiempo-**

 **-Un poco, sí ¿Algo más?-**

 **-No solo...gracias por avisarnos-**

 **-No hay problema, no podía callármelo, no hubiera sido bueno para ustedes-** dijo finalmente y siguió caminando.

 **-Oye-** gritó antes de que se fuera **-¿Que piensas hacer? Digo, aun no te has marchado, y con esto que acaba de pasar...-**

 **-Tengo que aclarar mis ideas, hasta entonces seguiré sin intervenir en sus asuntos-** la forma fría con la que hablaba era muy extraña para Clare, se veía muy diferente al chico carismático que había visto hace apenas unas semanas.

 **-Tres días-** dijo Clare en voz baja **-me preguntó si piensas hacer algo durante este tiempo-** pensaba eso mientras veía a aquel chico alejarse.

(...)

El tiempo pasaba, alrededor de treinta y seis horas habían transcurrido, el equipo conformado por Clare, Core y Zid se turnaba para supervisar las prácticas de las portadoras, pero al terminar, se dedicaban a planear lo que se haría en menos de un día y medio, constantemente revisaban los planos del complejo de Vortex y estudiaban con más detenimiento las jornadas de vigilancia del lugar, notaron un patrón y descubrieron un hueco en él que podrían usar, pero, aun tenían que encontrar la manera de salir, aunque, tal vez, la manera de hacerlo ya la tenían.

En menos de dos días ya tenían un plan elaborado, cosa que para los estándares de cualquiera, le resultaría impresionante, su habilidad en la estrategia era muy buena, y claro, esto se lo tenían que comunicar a las demás.

 **-Bien chicas, esto es lo que haremos-** hablo Zid estando en la habitación de las chicas **-será algo rápido y sigiloso, puesto que es de vital importancia que no nos detecten durante el tiempo que estemos dentro, usaremos la estrategia más fácil que se nos ocurrió para que así sea, eso te incluira a ti Sunset-**

 **-¿Que debo hacer?-** pregunto la chica.

 **-Te tele-transportaras a donde están los niños al mismo tiempo que usaras el hechizo de invisibilidad para que no te vean, aparecerás justo en el punto ciego de las cámaras que usamos para escapar la otra vez-**

 **-Y ¿Como abriré la puerta del quirófano?-**

 **-Siempre se hace un cambio de guardia dentro del quirófano donde solo entran los templarios, cuando eso pase, tu te pegaras a ellos y entraras, el problema después serán esos mismos templarios, en cuanto persivan cualquier movimiento en falso, no dudaran en atacar-**

 **-Por eso, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y yo crearemos una distracción-** dijo Clare continuando con la explicación.

 **-¿Nosotras? ¿Cómo?-** preguntó la modista.

 **-Bien, los templarios suelen aparecer bajo una amenaza de alto riesgo, con su poder mágico haremos un ataque para que ellos salgan y así Sunset pueda sacar a los niños sin problema-**

 **-¿Destruiremos cosas?-** preguntó Rainbow a lo que Clare rodeo los ojos y contesto con la cabeza **-excelente-**

 **-Creo que sigue habiendo un problema-** dijo Sunset **-¿No dijeron que ese lugar tenía cámaras? si una de ellas logra ver lo que esta pasando, podrían usarlo para rastrearnos-**

 **-De eso me ocupo yo-** dijo Core **-tengo acceso a las cámaras y a su sistema operativo, cuando estés dentro, quitare la imagen de todas ellas y entonces podrás actuar-**

 **-Aun así, podrán rastrear la computadora de donde lo hagas-**

 **-Por eso no haré el hackeo aquí, yo estaré en otra posición, cuando todo esto termine, dejare la computadora en ese lugar, y para cuando la rastreen, yo ya me habré ido-**

La charla se alargo tratando de ver cada punto importante, procurando no dejar nada a la suerte y viendo todos los ángulos posibles, aunque, la verdad nada les aseguraba que no pudiera fallar, pero a falta de tiempo, no tenían más opción que proseguir de la forma que tenían hasta ahora.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, mientras los chicos pulían los detalles de su operación, en el cuarto de máquinas Tank se encargaba de vigilar las cámaras de seguridad para monitorear todo lo que hacían o en caso de que cambiaran alguna cosa.

Snow y Arrow por su parte tenían otros asuntos de que ocuparse con el resto de agentes del lugar, por lo que dejaron un poco de lado el asunto con Vortex y los niños.

Por otro lado, Criss se mantenía sólo el mayor tiempo posible, por lo regular, trataba de evitar a todo el mundo, lo que recién había visto en la sala de máquinas no le agrado para nada y tenía que despejar sus ideas para poder estar cuerdo otra vez, pero, el tiempo de tres días que Vortex había puesto le complicaba mas las cosas, puesto que, si iba a aceptar unirse a Harmony, tenía que hacerlo en ese lapso de tiempo.

 **-Mierda ¿Que debo hacer?-**

 **-¿Sueles hablar solo?-** Criss escucho una voz femenina y luego se encontró con Sunset, quien lo miraba con pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-¿Que haces aquí?-**

 **-Nada, ¿Tu porque estas evitando a todo el mundo?-** preguntó esta con tono sarcástico.

 **-Solo estoy pensando, sabes, aun tengo que salir de aquí-**

 **-Creo que dejaste de intentarlo hace mucho-**

Por primera vez, a Criss le constaba engañar a Sunset, aunque, a pesar de querer estar solo, apreciaba la compañía de ella, justo apenas había notado lo poco que se habían visto hasta ese momento.

 **-Escuche algo de que harás otra misión, ¿Nerviosa?-** preguntó mientras se sentaba reposando sobre una pared.

 **-No, ansiosa, seguro escuchaste lo que me encontré en ese lugar-**

 **-Sí-** Crissrespondió melancolía **-es increíble que ellos puedan hacer algo como eso-**

Sunset noto que Criss tenía su puño tenso, cosa que le daba a entender que, al igual que ella, a Criss le aborrecía lo que Vortex había echo.

 **-Los sacaremos-** dijo Sunset tomando su hombro **-te juro por lo que sea que lo haremos-**

 **-Se que lo harán, aunque, tengo que decir que me estoy cuestionando si esto es algo que me incumbe-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Aun no lo se, yo también tengo mis preguntas, además, no es algo en lo que quiera involucrarte-**

 **-¿Porque no? Ya me has involucrado antes-**

 **-Ehmm...De hecho, tu te involucraste sola-**

 **-Porque tu me habías ayudado con lo del portal, si tu me ayudas, yo también lo hago-** dijo con seriedad **.**

 **-Gracias, pero aún así...-** Criss decidió no terminar la frase, no podía hacerlo.

 **-Puedes contarme lo que sea, puedes confiar en mi-**

 **-No es que no confíe, solo no lo puedo decir, además no estoy seguro de si esto tenga que ver o no conmigo-**

Sunset dio un suspiro y se sentó a lado del chico.

 **-Solo me confundes mas-**

Criss no sabia como seguir la conversación sin decirle lo que le pasaba, por lo que, se limitó a hablar con lo que tenía.

 **-Oye, ¿Enserio no estas nerviosa?-**

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-Bueno, escuche por ahí que querías que me uniera a Harmony solo para poder acompañarte en las misiones-**

La chica se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar eso.

 **-No...¿Quien te lo...? no es eso, solo...bueno-** Sunset se puso roja y empezó a tartamudear **-creí que serias de utilidad en el equipo, es todo-**

 **-Mira, te propongo algo-** dijo Criss mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa que Sunset ya conocía **-yo te acompañare en las misiones, solo y solo si tu lo requieres, me refiero a que en casos de emergencias me puedes llamar, y yo estaré allí, pero solo si es realmente necesario, te parece-** Criss le extendió la mano y mantuvo esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Sunset se quedo mirando la mano extendida y reflexiono su propuesta, de algún modo lo vio como una oportunidad de que Criss terminase aceptando estar finalmente en el grupo, ella quería comprender un poco más allá de lo que ya sabia, y con Criss estando con ella, había más posibilidad de conocer aquello que Sunset quisiera.

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo finalmente estrechando su mano **-pero me temo que en ese caso te aburrirás mucho, tal vez ni siquiera necesite llamarte-**

Criss se echo a reír al escuchar eso y Sunset la acompaño, era bueno que después de haber pasado por todo el estrés y preocupaciones por lo que pudiera pasar, pudieran hablar y reírse como lo haría alguien normal.

Sin embargo, eso solo seria por un corto momento.

 **-Criss, tengo que hablar contigo-** deliberadamente, Snow se apareció enfrente de los dos chicos solo para decir eso y marcharse a paso lento de ahí.

Criss se sintió extrañado por eso, mas porque la expresión de Snow, expresión que emitía un sentimiento de misterio, sea lo que sea que quisiese decirle, parecía importante.

 **-Te veré luego Sunset-** se despidió de ella y siguió a su hermana por el pasillo hasta perderse en una esquina.

 **-Enserio, me pregunto qué rayos esta pasando por aquí-** dijo la chica para si misma.

Por su parte, Snow y Criss caminaban en silencio con dirección al despacho de Snow, era sumamente raro que Snow no hablara durante la caminata, ella no solía ser de las que se quedaba callada cuando tenía invitados ni cuando hacia largas caminatas con alguien, al menos cuando no pasaba nada malo.

Al llegar al despacho, ambos entraron y al hacerlo, Criss noto que Arrow también estaba allí, parado justo a lado del escritorio de Snow.

 **-Siéntate-** dijo su hermana deslizando otra silla y se sentaron viéndose cara a cara.

 **-¿Que es lo que pasa?-**

 **-Criss, te seremos sinceros, este es nuestro ultimo intento por ver si te nos unes-** dijo Arrow en tono serio **-pero antes de hacerlo, te pediré que te prepares-**

 **-¿Porque?-**

 **-No me digas que no has tenido curiosidad de este lugar-** continuó Snow con la conversación **-he notado que has intentado conseguir información de nosotros, esos momentos en los que te desaparecías, los he estado monitoreando-**

Criss puso rostro inexpresivo, pero un sentimiento de duda se presentó en el.

 **-Sí, es verdad, pero si te preocupa que haya encontrado algo, tranquila, no lo hice-**

 **-Lo sabemos-** respondieron al unísono.

 **-Por eso estamos aquí, te vamos a dar un poco de esa información para que te familiarices con este lugar-** dijo Arrow

 **-¿Familiarisarme?-** Criss se sentía cada vez más extrañado con cada palabra que le soltaban.

Snow saco una carpeta de un cajón de su escrito y lo puso sobre enfrente de Criss.

 **-Aquí, vienen unas cuantas biografías de personajes importantes, tal vez quieras hecharle un vistazo-**

Criss tomo la carpeta con manos dudosas y lo abrió, examinó y se encontró con las fotografías de unas cuantas personas que nunca en su vida había visto, engrapadas a ellas, venia una hoja con un resumen de lo que parecía ser su vida, noto algunas cosas, siendo dos de ellas las más importantes.

 **-Todos son de universos diferentes y no tiene fecha de nacimiento-** dijo finalmente.

 **-Exacto-** afirmó Arrow.

 **-No comprendo ¿Que...-**

 **-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tiene esta organización?-** preguntó Snow a Criss, cosa que lo tomo muy por sorpresa.

 **-No sé...¿Cien años?-**

Snow se echo a reír al escuchar eso.

 **-Es un poco mas que eso, la verdad es que, no te puedo dar ese dato con cifras exactas-**

 **-Y ¿El punto es...-**

 **-Los fundadores estuvieron aquí desde mucho tiempo atrás, ahora ya que notaste que los tipos en la foto no tienen fecha de nacimiento, creo que puedes deducir que...-**

 **-No se sabe con exactitud...¿Estos tipos son los fundadores?-**

 **-No has perdido el toque por lo que veo-** dijo Arrow con una pequeña chispa de alegría.

 **-¿Cual es el punto de esto?-** preguntó Criss.

 **-Aquí te mostré a todos los fundadores, excepto dos-** Snow saco otro par de fotografías de su bolsillo, una la puso boca abajo y la otra al revés, esta última mostraba a una mujer de piel morena, con rostro perforado y peinado rebelde con franjas negras y blancas.

 **-¿Zecora? ¿La maestra de Core fue una fundadora? ¿Cuantos años tiene?-**

 **-Nunca nos lo quiere decir-** dijo Arrow con ironía.

 **-Esto te lo muestro para que sepas quien es ella, porque está aquí y por que es tan importante, ahora, dejare que adivines quien es el otro fundador-** Criss se mordió el pulgar al escuchar esa propuesta **-pero para eso te daré una pista ¿Que otra persona conoces, lo suficientemente mayor como para no estar seguro de su fecha de nacimiento?-** dijo Snow deslizando la foto boca abajo del escritorio hacia él **-si te rindes, la volteare-**

El chico al recibir esto, comenzó a escarbar en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos, empezó a memorizar cada persona que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, cada rostro, cada criatura, cada ser que tuvo contacto con él por lo menos una vez, pero, al dar con quien creía ser el correcto, una adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo con rapidez.

 **-No puede ser-** por acto reflejo tomo la fotografía y le dio la vuelta, y allí estaba él, un hombre con aspecto muy anciano, con ojos rasgados y barba corta canosa, esa imagen sorprendió a Criss, quien no podía creer lo que veía.

 **-Así es hermanito, nuestro maestro, fue no solo uno de los fundadores de esta organización, sino que fue él, quien nos estuvo preparando para un día poder formar parte de el-**

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe muy duro, por primera vez en su vida, Criss Psycho no sabia como reaccionar ante esa situación, por lo que, su reacción fue un tanto eufórica.

 **-¡¿Porque me dicen esto?!-**

 **-Creímos que tenias que saberlo-** dijo Arrow en tono sereno.

 **-Este es nuestro intento por hacer que te quedes con nosotros, planeábamos decirte cuando aceptaras entrar con nosotros-** dijo Snow.

 **-Y ¡¿Porque me lo muestran ahora?!-**

 **-No pensamos que fueras tan difícil de persuadir-** dijo Arrow encogiendo lo hombros.

Criss se volvió a sentar y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza, tratando de procesar lo que su hermana le había dicho.

 **-Tal vez necesites tiempo para digerirlo, incluso con esto que te hemos dicho, la decisión sigue siendo tuya-** dijo Snow quien después abandonó su oficina junto con Arrow.

Criss se quedó completamente sólo, intentando meditar lo que le habían hecho saber, ahora tenía un severo conflicto con todo este asunto, por un lado, su maestro quería que formarán parte de esto y por otro, se prometió que dejaría a Vortex atrás, siendo que ese ya no era un tormento para él, al menos hablando de la orden original, pero sumado a lo que vio en las cámaras de seguridad la otra noche, tuvo que preguntarse _"¿La orden original estará detrás de esto?"_ Criss pensaba que eso era imposible, pero, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta, que no era que fuese imposible, era más bien que deseaba que no lo fuese.

(...)

En un lúgubre lugar, un tipo de piel gris y tatuajes rojos miraba dentro de lo que parecía ser un estanque de agua donde observaba a los niños del quirófano, el zorro permanecía pegado contra la pared sentado y temblando mientras usaba sus colas para cubrirse, los seres de piel verde constantemente se encontraban abrazados sin separarse el uno del otro, y el breezie solo se movía de un lado a otro desesperada por encontrar una salida de su jaula que la tenía prisionera.

 **-Tranquilos mis niños, sus salvadores vendrán pronto por ustedes, y estaremos listos cuando eso pase-**


	31. La gota que derramo el vaso

La gota que derramo el vaso

En la ciudad del mundo humano que habitaban las portadoras, sus calles siempre suelen ser muy trancitadas por multitudes de personas que van en todas direcciones, lugar perfecto para camuflarse si hacia falta. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que entraron al complejo militar de Vortex por primera vez y la misión que tenían que realizar estaba comenzando, Core se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por una banqueta tratando de no llamar la atención, llevaba puesta una sudadera con capucha y en su espalda cargaba una mochila que sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

El chico siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un local que parecía ser un bar de aspecto rústico, el chico se metió y al ver que no había mucha clientela, fue a sentarse en una mesa lo mas apartado posible de la entrada, puso la mochila encima de la mesa y de ella, saco una computadora portátil y, al teclear con gran rapidez, una serie de ventanas se abrieron en donde el chico veía el interior del quirófano donde se encontraban los niños.

Después de asegurarse que podía ver todas las cámaras, saco su teléfono y marco esperando que contestaran al otro lado para aclarar lo que tenían que hacer.

 **-Hola...Clare...¿Me escuchas?-**

 **-Sí ¿Donde estas?-** respondio una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

 **-En un lugar seguro-**

 **-Bien, nosotras ya estamos listas, esperando ordenes-**

 **-Dentro de poco se hará el cambio de guardia, de preferencia deberían estar allí antes de que se haga-**

 **-Lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir-**

 **-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no lo arruines-**

 **-Ja ja-** Clare rió de forma sarcástica **-espero tu no te metas en problemas donde quiera que estés-**

 **-Eso no va a pasar-** dijo Core dando un sorbo a una lata de gaseosa que había sacado de su mochila **-solo estén listas lo antes posible, te avisare cuando sea un buen momento para irse-**

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo Clare antes de colgar el teléfono.

Mientras tanto, en el complejo de Harmony, Clare volteo a ver la puerta de la habitación de las portadoras que tenía enfrente, la abrió y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue dirigirse a Sunset, Rarity y Rainbow **-ya casi es hora, Sunset, tu te quedaras un poco mas aquí, cuando comenzamos el ataque, te teletransportaras directamente al lugar acordado-**

La chica asintió con la cabeza y Rainbow y Rarity tuvieron que preguntar.

 **-Oye Clare-** Rarity decidió tomar la palabra **-¿Que tan seguro es esto?-**

 **-¿Porque te preocupas? Ya estuvieron en peligro antes ¿No?-** respondio la chica.

 **-La cosa es...-** habló Fluttershy con voz suave y tímida **-no estamos acostumbradas a esta clase de cosas, nunca hemos actuado como soldados-** dijo abrazando a su conejo.

Clare dio un pequeño suspiro y entro a la habitación.

 **-Aun están nerviosas por lo que esta pasando-**

 **-Ya se que tuvimos que haberlo superado-** dijo Rarity **-sé que para este punto tendríamos que tener claro en que nos metimos...pero...-**

 **-Lo entiendo, en realidad su situación es comprensible, después de todo, no están aquí porque quieran, sino porque, de cierto modo es su deber-**

Fluttershy y Rarity bajaron la mirada y Rainbow decidió cambiar de tema.

 **-Esto no tiene que ser gran problema, digo, solo haremos algunos destrozos y Sunset podrá usar su magia para sacar a los niños sin problema-** dijo con actitud positiva **-será algo sencillo-**

A Clare le pareció extraña esa actitud, pero se limitó a sonreír ante la acción noble de la chica mientras el resto de las demas miraban con asombro.

Al cabo se un rato, el teléfono de Clare vibro, señal de que el mensaje de su compañero había llegado.

 **-Bien, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, debemos irnos ya-** dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida seguida de la modista y la chica de cabello arcoiris, no sin antes oír un grito de apoyo por parte de Pinkie, quien grito tan fuerte que los vidrios de la habitación retumbaron al mismo tiempo que serpentinas salían de sus mangas.

Despues de la eufórica despedida, siguieron su camino, pero Rainbow noto que Rarity estaba con la mirada baja.

 **-Vamos mujer, no es para tanto-**

 **-¡Oh! Rainbow, ¿Como puedes decir eso?-**

 **-No seas dramática, soy yo quien debería estar nerviosa, apenas manejo la magia con el mismo nivel que tú y ni siquiera estoy sudando-**

 **-Bueno-** Clare interfirió en la conversación **-como ya dije, la postura de tu amiga es comprensible-** dijo mientras abría la puerta que llevaba al campo **-yo estuve igual cuando me trajeron aquí...de hecho, alguna veces me pongo igual que Rarity, pero luego pienso que, hay muchas personas que dependen de lo que hago y, se oirá tonto, pero me da fuerza para continuar-** Clare segiró ya estando en el campo y miro a la modista quien prestaba total atención en lo que ella le decía **-y dime Rarity ¿Hay algo que te motive a hacer esto?-**

Como si por un acto reflejo, pensó en su familia, sus padres y su hermana y luego en sus amigas, solo había una razón por la que había aceptado estar aquí, y fue por ellos, si le hubiesen dado otro motivo que no fuese por la salvación de esas personas, se habría negado sin pensarlo.

 **-Supongo que sí tengo un motivo para estar aquí, y tal vez ya sepan cual es-** dijo Rarity sonriendo un poco.

 **-Esa es mi chica-** dijo Rainbow abrazándola por el cuello.

Clare por su parte, sacó de un bolso una especie de esfera de bronce con varios símbolos y lo alzó en medio de las dos chicas.

 **-¿Están listas?-** dijo Clare a lo que las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza **-pues vamos allá-** dijo presionando la esfera haciendo que esta diera un destello muy brillante, que al disiparse, no dejaron rastro de su presencia por ningún lado.

(...)

Poco se sabia de Criss y Snow, el último lugar donde fueron vistos era en el despacho de Snow, después de eso, ambos se distanciaron y no se vieron de nuevo durante las pocas horas trancurridas, sin embargo, podía pensarse que cada uno tenía cosas en que pensar, Criss en lo que Snow le había mostrado el otro día en su despacho y Snow por su parte tenía que seguir supervisando la actividad del lugar, además que, por lo regular en sus ratos libres, se encerraba en una habitación cuya puerta llevaba las siglas "L.D.I" donde solo ella podía accesar, pero no le parecía raro a nadie, ya sabían lo que hacia allí y para que.

Su hermano por otro lado no se encontraba por ningún lado, y esto llamo la atención de una mujer curandera de piel morena y cabello rebelde de color negro con franjas blancas, por alguna razón buscaba al chico por todos lados, hasta que dio con él estando en la azotea del edificio recargado sobre una barandilla con la vista perdida.

 **-Eres un chico escurridizo, misterioso y serio por lo que he visto-**

El chico de piel celeste con la chistera puesta, se giró y miro a la mujer, pero al notar que se trataba de Zecora, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y siguió mirando por la orilla de la barda.

 **-¿Que haces aquí?-** preguntó el chico para calmar un poco la tensión.

 **-Tu hermana me notifico, que ya te dijo quien soy yo-**

 **-Sí, es sorprendente, fundadora de este circo...al igual que mi maestro-**

 **-Furia y desprecio noto en tus palabras ¿Que es lo que te pasa?-**

 **-¿No lo sabes? Conociste a mi maestro, ¿Nunca te hablo de mi?-**

 **-Nunca quiso contarme, sus motivos tendrá para que ese secreto guarde-** dijo la curandera poniéndose a lado de Criss.

 **-Sí, los tiene, y entiendo perfectamente porque no te habló de mí-** dijo Criss con tono deprimido.

 **-¿Porque te menos precias así? No es típico de lo que me contaron de tí-**

 **-¿Quienes?-**

 **-Las portadoras de la armonía, con ellas muestras un rostro alegre, con nosotros muestras una expresión más deprimente-**

 **-Bueno...es complicado, esto de sonreír y tal, no es algo que haya echo muchas veces-**

 **-Como todos haz sufrido, un pasado negro, es lo que haz vivido-**

 **-¿Porque te estoy contando esto? Intentas meterte en mi cabeza también-**

 **-Eso depende de tí, pero un consejo te voy a dar, si de la sombra del pasado quieres salir, un esfuerzo tendrás que hacer para poderlo lograr-**

La mujer le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda y salió del lugar, Criss sin embargo estaba muy extrañado, por lo visto, solo se acercó a él para decirle eso _"¿Un esfuerzo tendrás que hacer? ¿No he hecho suficiente ya?"_

(...)

Core seguía supervisando el complejo que se mostraba en su computadora portátil, de acuerdo con el protocolo que él sabia del sitio, un camión de carga seria resivido en cualquier momento, por lo que se mantuvo con la mirada fija en la pantalla buscando indicios de que se acercara.

Al cabo de un momento, su teléfono vibro y al revisarlo, noto el mensaje de confirmación de Clare, diciendo que ya estaban enfrente de la estructura militar esperando ordenes.

Core guardo el teléfono pero este comenzó a sonar, dando a entender que ahora era una llamada telefónica, la sorpresa de joven fue grande al ver que se trataba de su compañera Clare, extrañado, pego el teléfono a su oído y comenzó la conversación.

 **-¿Que pasa?-** preguntó Core iniciando la conversación.

 **-Hola...bueno, llamó para...puedo hablar un rato contigo-** Core alzo la ceja, pero al no ver señales del camión, decidió escucharla.

 **-Esta bien, que tienes que decirme-**

 **-He estado pensando, y tal vez tu sientas lo mismo, ¿Crees que estamos cerca de acabar con todo esto?...Es decir, estamos a poco tiempo de ser libres de Vortex, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?-**

Core se mantuvo en silencio pensando hasta que tuvo la respuesta.

 **-Sí, sé como te sientes, es como si estuviéramos a punto de acabar con ellos, todo gracias a esas chicas-** dijo dandole un sorbo a su bebida.

 **-Lo se, pero...-** Clare dio un suspiro y continuo hablando **-ya se que ellas eligieron trabajar con nosotros, pero me preocupa que las pongamos en un grave peligro, técnicamente ellas no tienen nada que ver con Vortex y me siento incomoda que ellas hagan parte de nuestro trabajo-**

 **-¿De qué hablas? Su mundo como muchos otros esta en riesgo, ellas tienen tanto que ver en esto como nosotros ¿Porque te pones así?-**

 **-Hablé con una de ellas hace un momento, realmente estaba muy insegura, me hizo pensar en, si realmente era necesario involucrarlas, hay cosas que no deberían ver, aun son tan inocentes a pesar de su edad-**

 **-Oh Clare-** Core se enterneció al escuchar hablar a su compañera **-sé lo que dices, pero piensa que ellas tienen que pasar por cosas fuertes tarde o temprano, la vida no es un lujo ni un cuentito, pero también entiendo que no quieras que vean ni vivan lo que nosotros, y si lo piensas bien, tal vez no deban hacerlo, solo será hasta que todo termine, porque toda la pesadilla tendrá que terminar, y como tu dices, ya estamos cerca-**

Clare sonrió al oír esas palabras y respondio con mejor humor.

 **-Gracias Core, enserio lo nesesitaba-**

 **-No hay problema-** dijo el moreno dando otro sorbo a su bebida, al bajar la mirada a su computadora, logró ver a un vehículo camino a las puertas del complejo- **ya es momento, comiencen su ataque antes de que el camión llegue-**

 **-Tengo una mejor idea, confía en mi, ya verás de que se trata-** la chica corto la llamada y se dirigió a donde estaban Rarity y Rainbow para luego ir directo al camión que Core había mencionado.

El chico moreno marcó a otro teléfono y espero a que esta vez, fuera Sunset quien contestara.

 **-¿Core?-** respondió la voz de la chica.

 **-¿Estas lista?-**

 **-Lo estoy, ¿Me voy ya?-**

 **-Sí, ve al punto siego y quédate allí, cuando salgan los guardias entras-**

 **-De acuerdo-**

 **-Mantén la llamada activa, quiero escuchar lo que tu escuches-**

Sunset hizo caso y guardo el teléfono en su chaqueta, se despidió de sus amigas y luego hizo brillar sus manos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro lista para irse.

Sus manos comenzaron a brillar y el cuerpo de la chica se esfumo en un pequeño destello naranja, el hechizo se realizó con éxito, ya que, en un instante, Sunset apareció dentro de complejo de Vortex justo en el punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad.

(...)

Afuera del complejo militar de Vortex, los guardias que custodiaban permanecían inertes en sus posiciones atentos a cualquier cosa, cargando armas de fuego y en posturas militares, los hacia parecer una barrera alta mente impenetrable para cualquier humano ordinario.

La vigilancia transcurrió con normalidad, los guardias esperaban un vehículo que transportaba unas cuantas cosas para la investigación que se llevaba a cabo ahí dentro, pero al cabo de un rato, los hombres de afuera, lograron avisar el susodicho vehículo que poco a poco bajaba la velocidad, lo curioso, es que este se detuvo a unos metros de distancia bastante alejados de la entrada, este detalle llamo la atención de todos los guardias quienes se acercaron a revisar el auto, solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo del conductor y del copiloto completamente inconscientes y con moretones en el rostro.

Esto provocó que los oficiales se pusieran en guardia y alzaran sus armas, atentos ante cualquier movimiento del lugar, sacaron a los hombres del vehículo para asegurarse que estuviesen vivos mientras un pequeño grupo de acercaba con armas en mano atentos ante cualquier cosa.

 **-¿Quién está allí? Muéstrate-** gritó uno de los guardias.

 **-No jueguen con nosotros, sabemos que están allí, salgan con las manos en alto y muy despacio-**

 **¡PAW!**

De la nada, una ráfaga de viento golpeó el auto y este fue a estrellarse contra la enorme puerta de acero enfocando la atención de todos en esa colicion, mientras los guardias estaban distraídos, una estela arcoiris tomo por sorpresa a varios uniformados y unos cuantos mas recibieron disparos de bala que, si bien eran de plástico y no les atravesó el cuerpo, Clare logro darles en puntos sensibles provocando que el dolor fuese insoportable.

Core permanecía vigilando todo lo ocurrido a travez de esa computadora siempre con los ojos muy abiertos ante cualquier cosa.

 **-Asique destruyó el camión, muy inteligente-** decía Core para si mismo.

Clare por su parte saco unos cuantos explosivos y las arrojó hacia el complejo para llamar la atención de todos y hacerlos salir.

Sunset escuchaba todo el alboroto, lo que provocaba que el corazón le latiera como un tambor siendo golpeado varias veces, pero no era momento para preocupaciones, recordó lo que Core le dijo, si ella se preocupaba, el resto podría ser influenciado por eso, por lo que respiro profundo y espero paciente a que los templarios salieran del quirófano.

Al abrirse esa puerta, un gran grupo de templarios salió disparado como si fuesen una estampida, Sunset noto esto y entro al quirófano justo antes de que las puertas se cerrarán, al hacerlo, se encontró de nuevo con la vitrina de la sala, justo detrás de esta, Sunset pudo encontrarse con los niños quienes se veían en un estado sumamente deplorable, el zorro se encontraba totalmente inconsciente encima de una camilla de doctor con medio cuerpo fuera.

Los seres de aspecto humanoide y piel verde es hayaban tirados en el piso pegados a la pared con el cuerpo sumamente delgado y desnutrido por lo visto, pero la chica noto que, al igual que la otra vez, estos permanecían juntos en todo momento.

Por ultimo el Briezie yacía en su peculiar jaula con las alas caídas y con rostro triste, fue lo único que se podía notar de aquella criatura tan diminuta.

A pesar de que una gran cantidad de guardias habían salido de allí, aun se encontraban un par de templario custodiando a los niños con armas algo primitivas, estas eran hachas y escudos de caballero que, si bien lucían antiguos, cualquier golpe de esas cosas podría ser fatal.

Sunset se mantuvo calmada todo lo que podía y al notar que no había nadie mas, hablo con Core para avisarle de su situación.

 **-Core, ya estoy aquí-**

 **-Bien, Clare y tus amigas están haciendo un buen trabajo afuera, no tendrás problema en entrar al quirófano-**

 **-Pero hay un problema, hay templarios dentro del quirófano-**

 **-¿Cuantos?-**

 **-Un par-**

Core tecleo en su computadora para ver el interior del quirófano, al confirmar que era cierto lo que Sunset le decía, se quedo pensando un momento y dijo la única sugerencia que podía dar.

 **-¿Crees poder derribarlos?-**

Sunset, puso expresión seria y con tono decidido dijo.

 **-Porsupuesto, será un placer-**

 **-Bien, en unos minutos quitare la imagen de las cámaras, tendrás suficiente tiempo para acabar con los templarios y sacar a los niños para que te los lleves, pero solo cuando yo te diga-**

Core guardo el teléfono y prestó atención a su computadora donde solo veia el alboroto que Clare, Rainbow y Rarity estaban provocando, después de ver que todo iba según lo planeado, Core comenzó a teclear en su computadora una serie de códigos para cortar la imagen de las cámaras y darle tiempo a Sunset para que sacara a los niños.

Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar, tomo el teléfono que comunicaba con Clare y decidió hablarle al notar que la oleada de guardias había sido neutralizada.

 **-¿Todo bien Clare?-**

 **-Todo bien, aunque creo que enviaran refuerzos en cualquier momento, si tienes algo que decir dilo rápido-**

 **-Sunset ya está dentro, en un rato mas apagare las cámaras y nesecito que mantengan entretenidos a todos los templarios y oficiales todo lo que puedan-**

 **-Lo haremos, pero si Sunset puede darse prisa se lo agradeceríamos-**

Guardo el teléfono y espero a que la segunda oleada de Caballeros templarios apareciera.

Sunset por su parte estaba mirando a través de la vitrina impaciente por sacar a esas criaturas lo antes posible, para su sorpresa, escucho la voz de Core hablarle por el teléfon, pego el aparato a su oído y Core habló.

 **-Bien Sunset, es hora, en cuanto te diga, entras y haces lo que tienes que hacer-** Core tenía el dedo encima del botón de "enter" listo para precionarlo, reviso por última ocasión la cámara y dio la señal **-¡Ahora!-** al precionar el botón, las cámaras mostraron estatica y Core no podía ver nada, lo cual significaba que los guardias de seguridad dentro del complejo tampoco lo harían.

Sunset se apresuró y se quito la invisibilidad para poder tele-transportarse adentro del quirófano; estando adentro, no perdió tiempo y aturdió a los templarios disparándoles un rayo de luz que salió de sus manos, haciendo que estos se desintegraran al contacto con la luz.

Las criaturas de piel verde con escamas se asustaron al ver lo que pasaba, y luego miraron a la chica que había aparecido por sorpresa justo frente a sus ojos, la intriga y el miedo los inundo, Sunset vio a aquellos niños y se acercó a ellos lo mas despacio y calmado posible, pero estos retrocedieron al tiempo que la chica avanzaba.

 **-Tranquilos, solo quiero sacarlos de aquí-** los niños no respondieron, solo temblaban del miedo que ocasionó su repentina aparición y las explosiones que se escuchaban afuera **-no deben temer, estoy aquí para ayudar-** Sunset se fue arrodillando poco a poco para poder estar a su misma altura. El tiempo corría, por lo que tenía que convencerlos rápido si querían salir lo antes posible **-¿Pueden entenderme? Solo digan sí o no-** los niños obedecieron y respondieron "sí" con la cabeza, Sunset entendió el gesto y continuo con la charla **-se que tienen mucho miedo, y no los culpo, pero, por más extraño que esto se oiga, todo lo que esta pasando aya afuera es para poder sacarlos de este lugar-** dijo Sunset mientras extendía su mano en señal de paz.

 **-¿Como se que no mientes?-** dijo uno de los niños abrasando a su compañera.

A Sunset le sorprendió esa reacción, pero no los podía culpar, de seguro habian pasado por muchas cosas y era comprensible que no se sintieran confiados ni seguros con nadie.

 **-No puedo responder a eso, solo puedo decir que no soporto verlos como están, y no me atrevería a hacerles daño, solo puedo pedirles, que por favor, confíen en mí-**

Estos dudaron un poco y estuvieron a punto de rechazarla, pero al mirar a la chica a los ojos, notaron una expresión realmente preocupada, cosa que dada la situación, era muy raro, los niños no estaban acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de expresiones en ese lugar, todos eran horribles expresiones que mostraban lujuria y placer de un modo que a ellos les daba miedo.

Pero aquí, por primera vez en un buen tiempo, veían algo mas que eso, veían a alguien que demostraba verdadera empatía, y los hacía sentir una verdadera sensación de cobijo, era sumamente raro ¿Como una chica podía hacer que sintieras eso? Era como ver a alguien que les importaba, era como ver a una muy cariñosa amiga.

El que parecía ser el varón de las criaturas, se levanto lentamente y se acercó a Sunset muy despacio, sin soltar la mano de su compañera, con el brazo temblándole un poco, tomo la mano de Sunset que aun se encontraba extendida, esa suave y tierna mano la estrechaba con suavidad y el niño sintió un gran alivio al hacerlo.

 **-No deben temerme, vamos a salir de aquí ¿Les parece?-** la otra criatura que parecia tener cabello mas largo se acercó más para estar con su compañero y después de un rato muy tranquilo, Sunset les ordeno que tomarán al zorro y al Brizie también, esos niños saldrían de ahí, no tendrían que aguantar ningún tipo de maltrato, ningún tipo de peligro.

(...)

Core por otro lado, dejó la computadora a un costado de la mesa e intento relajarse un poco, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que iban desde el deseo que tenía por que la misión saliera bien, hasta lo que Clare le había comentado.

 _"¿Realmente estaremos cerca?"_ Era lo que se preguntaba, el deseo de acabar con esa burda organización era algo muy fuerte, haría lo imposible por lograr que fuese así.

 **-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-** un mesero de barriga ancha, piel amarilla y bigote con barba se acercó a la mesa de Core y lo recibió como si de un cliente distinguido se tratase.

 **-Ford, no pensé que trabajabas hoy-**

 **-Que puedo decir, estar aquí es mi pasión, incluso con los ebrios amantes de las bebidas, es algo que me gusta ¿Que te trae por aquí?-**

 **-Bueno, en este momento estoy en medio de algo-** dijo Core señalando la laptop.

 **-Ya veo, es otra de sus operaciones especiales-**

 **-Exacto, de echo, debería estar atento lo mas que pueda-** dijo regresando la mirada a las ventanas de la computadora que solo transmitían estática **-aunque tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho por ahora...¿Como esta la familia?-**

 **-A de maravilla ¿Como están Clare y Zid?-**

 **-Bastante bien, no han cambiado nada-** dijo el chico enbosando una sonrisa, luego miro a la pared que tenía a un costado y noto que en ella había una foto que llamo su atención **-ja, oye ¿Desde cuando esta eso allí?-**

 **-Desde hace un par de años ¿Lo recuerdas?-** dijo Ford descolgando la foto para que la viera mas de cerca.

Dentro del marco se veía a Core y Zid que celebraban con lo que parecían ser botellas de cerveza y a lado estaba Clare quien soltaba una carcajada al ver a sus compañeros, estos estaban acompañados de Ford quien se encontraba abrazando a una mujer de piel rosa y cabello carmesí lacio, y junto a esta, estaba de pie un muchacho de piel rosa y cabello verde quien solo sonreía mirando a la cámara con los brazos cruzados.

 **-Ja, como olvidar a tu esposa, cocinaba bien, y tu hijo, es un buen chico-**

 **-Y lo sigue siendo, no es por presumir, pero mi muchacho es todo un Don Juan, y mi querida esposa sigue siendo la madre cariñosa de siempre-**

 **-Todo se ve en calma para ti por lo que veo-**

 **-Sí, nunca termine de agradecerles por lo que hicieron, si se lo pudiésemos pagar...-**

 **-No es nesesario, no lo hacemos por caridad, de nada nos sirve-**

Ford dio una pequeña risotada y decidió volver a la barra de bebidas, pero antes de dar el primer paso, miro hacia atrás a la laptop de Core y vio que en una de las ventanas, se veía la imagen de una chica de cabello pelirrojo quebradizo con franjas amarillas.

 **-Oye ¿Quién es ella?-**

Core miro su computadora sus la pupilas se encogieron de la impresión al ver que se podía ver a Sunset a través de las cámaras _"Esto no debería pasar"_ pensaba para si mismo, lo que pasaba en su computadora pasaba en las cámaras de vigilancia del quirófano, significaba que Sunset había sido descubierta.

 **-Lo siento, debo irme-** Core tomo la laptop y la guardo en su mochila, pero antes de salir, se dirigió a Ford una vez mas-oye, si alguien pregunta si estuve aquí, avísame, no les digas nada-

 **-Jamás lo haría, tienes mi palabra, pero no te preocupes por nosotros ¿Que estas esperando? ¡Corre!-** Core le dio una ultima despedida con la mano y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a la poca clientela estupefacta **-y ustedes que rayos miran, como si no tuvieran problemas peores-** le grito a los ebrios que bajaron la mirada de mala gana y continuaron con lo suyo.

El chico moreno se acomodo la mochila y corrió al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono y trato de comunicarse con Clare, pero esta no respondía _"Esta en medio de una pelea, ¡Claro que no va a contestar"_ pensó para si mismo, cambio el contacto y espero a que respondiera.

 **-¿Viejo?-**

 **-Zid, tenemos un problema-**

(...)

Sunset estaba a punto de irse, antes de desaparecer, la chica decidió bloquear la entrada y esperar a que el ataque de afuera se calmara para poder irse junto con sus amigas y así estar segura de que se irían a salvo, estuvo a punto de marcar al teléfono de Clare, pero una voz masculina se escucho en el teléfono, justo en la línea que había dejado activa para comunicarse con Core.

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-Sunset, ¿Aún sigues ahí?-**

 **-Claro, los niños y yo ya nos íbamos-**

 **-No lo hagas-**

 **-¿Perdona?-** a Sunset le sorprendió esa orden, pero no quería sonar muy preocupada para no espantar a los niños, por lo que se fue a un rincón para hablar en susurros **-¿Que paso?-**

 **-Te descubrieron-** dijo Core en tono acelerado **-las cámaras se volvieron a activar, ya vieron tu rostro-**

 **-¿Que? Entonces debemos irnos lo antes posible-**

 **-No podemos, parte de esta operación era que no te descubrieran, pero ahora que saben que estas aquí, no podrás usar tus poderes mágicos-**

 **-¿Como?-** dijo Sunset algo alterada **-pero...¿Como es eso posible?-**

 **-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, si quieres intentar tele-transportarte no lo conseguirás, has lo que puedas para que no te ataquen, yo mientras tanto enviare a alguien a por ti, nos veremos en un rato-**

La comunicación se corto y a Sunset se le fueron los ánimos a abajo, la chica trato de hacer levitar une de las papeleras del quirófano, pero no podía lograrlo, esto confirmaba que, en efecto, no podía hacer magia, cosa que le hizo sentir una impotencia muy grande.

¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!

Justo en la parte de afuera de la puerta que estaba bloqueada, un grupo de oficiales y templarios intentaban abrirla golpeando furiosamente la madera y rompiendo el cristal que tenía.

 **-De acuerdo, me prometí que no me iría sin ustedes y no me iré sin ustedes-** decía Sunset a los niños que aumentaban su miedo ante los golpes furiosos a la puerta.

Sunset se colocó delante de ellos cubriéndolos con los brazos mientras estos se mantenían detrás abrazando sus piernas con fuerza si querer soltarse. Para los niños, Sunset era su primera vista de esperanza y no pensaban dejarla por nada en el mundo.

La joven hechicera por su parte miraba a todos lados buscando algo con que poder defenderse, la puerta comenzaba a tronar de lo fuerte que golpeaban y parecía que se abriría en cualquier momento, sin embargo la chica se mantenía ahí plantada, con el corazón latiendo con gran velocidad y la mente totalmente bloqueada.

 _"Porfavor, ven, por favor ven por nosotros"_ Pensaba la chica para si misma, la puerta mientras tanto era atravesada por un hacha que sería usada para destrozar la puerta a pedazos, lo que significaba que el tiempo se acababa para presentar una mínima oportunidad de salir, Sunset mantenía la mirada firme, pero su preocupación iba en aumento cada vez que el hacha atravesaba la madera y poco a poco la puerta se abría mas.

No tenían nada para bloquearla de nuevo y a pesar de que en el quirófano había todo tipo de cuchillas, no había posibilidad de que pudiera con todos los guardias ella sola, pero tampoco se rendiría sin dar un poco de pelea, tomo uno de los cuchillos del quirófano y se puso en posición de pelea, y espero a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

La puerta finalmente fue forzada y un numeroso grupo de guardias y templarios entro con armas de fuego rodeando a todos incluyendo a los niños.

 **-Baja el cuchillo y pon las manos donde pueda verlas-**

Sunset hacia todo lo posible por no sucumbir ante el pánico, esfuerzo bastante grande era el que hacia por mantenerse así.

 **-No lo repetiremos ¡PONTE CONTRA LA PARED MALDITA SEA!-**

 **-No me moveré de aquí, ¡No permitiré que se acerquen!-** decía con voz entrecortada.

 **-Entonces te quitaremos a base de plomo-** los guardias cargaron las armas y apuntaron a los chicos **-¡FUEGO!-**

El sonido ensordecedor de los fusiles se escucho, los oficiales hubieran esperado a encontrar el cuerpo de todos ahí completamente calcinados, pero en su lugar, la chica lo único que había hecho era cubrirse con los brazos al igual que lo habían hecho los niños, pero todos seguían completamente intactos, con el corazón en la garganta e impresionados por completo.

 **-¿Como es que ustedes...? ¡AGH!-** de improvisto, una llamarada de fuego verde se disparó desde la nada y la mitad de los armados salió dis parada hacia afuera del quirófano, después de esto, una figura humana se formo delante de todos y se vio a Zid sosteniendo una especie de escudo con un pequeño cañón en el medio.

El escudo era bastante grande y por lo visto, la llamarada de fuego había salido del cañón que contenía.

El resto de guardias estaban listos para disparar otra vez, pero una segunda ráfaga de fuego hizo que los que quedaban en pie salieran volando colisionandose fuertemente contra la pared y dejándolos fuera de combate.

 **-Lamento la tardansa, tenía que traer esta cosa conmigo-** Zid se colgó el escudo en la espalda y levanto a Sunset y a los niños **-escuchen, no podremos tele-transportarnos pero podremos salir por un pequeño túnel que hay por aquí, solo síganme y no se detengan-**

Sunset cargo a uno de los niños y sujeto a la otra por la mano mientras Zid se llevaba la jaula del Brizie y al zorro blanco.

El pasillo se encontraba despejado, por lo que se dieron prisa antes de que llegaran mas oficiales.

(...)

 **-¡Señor! ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Tienen a los niños!-**

 **-Estoy consciente-** respondió una voz lúgubre **-¿Hay guardias en los túneles subterráneos?-**

 **-Sí, señor-**

 **-Pues bien, quiero que los quiten de ahí-**

 **-¿Señor?-**

 **-Evacuen todo el lugar, nos iremos al otro sitio de investigaciones, supongo que los experimentos ya fueron trasladados al otro sitio de investigación ¿Verdad?-**

 **-En efecto-**

 **-Perfecto, dejen todo lo demás ahí, ya nos aremos cargo de ellos mas tarde-**

 **-Entendido-**

La comunicación se corto, y un hombre de piel gris con tatuajes rojos guardaba su teléfono y miraba en el estanque en el que veía a Sunset y a los niños correr desesperadamente rumbo a los pasillos secretos que recién se habían evacuado.

 **-Corran ratas, la ratonera les espera al final del camino-** después de decir eso, el hombre no pudo aguantar la carcajada y la soltó con un tono tan desquiciado que no parecía la risa de un sér normal.


End file.
